My Best Friend Secretly
by Eonni Cetar
Summary: Kisah persahabatan antara Sehun sang pangeran di kehidupan kedua gadis sahabatnya yang ia jaga sejak kecil, bersama Luhan si anti sosial serta si ceria Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi oleh intrik! cinta! pengorbanan! dan pada akhirnya akan ada satu orang yang harus mengalah! makin rumitnya dengan kehadiran Kris Wu sang atasan yang datar serta sosok Chanyeol manusia konyol berhati malaikat.
1. Chapter 1

MY BEST FRIEND SECRETLY

Cast utama :-Xi Luhan

-Oh SeHoon

-Do KyungSoo

Other Cast : Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xiumin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Tan Hanggeng, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, Etc.

Genre : Hurt! Mariage! GS!

Summary : "Tidak semua orang turut berbahagia atas pernikahanmu. Dan maaf, aku adalah salah satu diantara orang-orang itu. Atau mungkin justru akulah orang satu-satunya" -kutipan

Happy Reading!

Ini adalah kisah persahabatan antara Oh SeHoon, Xi LuHan, dan Do KyungSoo. Mereka sudah bersahabat semenjak mereka masih memakai popok, karena otang tua mereka bersahabat, mereka ada di satu kompleks yang sama bahkan rumah merekapun hanya dibatasi oleh pagar. Selama ini tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka bertiga, karena menurut mereka **masalahmu adalah masalah kami juga**.

Sehun adalah satu-satunya pria dalam persahabatan ini, karena itu sejak kecil dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi kedua sahabat gadisnya yang manja dan cengeng tersebut. Hingga saat ini usia mereka sudah menginjak 28 tahun, mereka sungguh tidak dapat terpisahkan.

Saat ini Sehun sendiri menjabat sebagai HRD bagian pemasaran di perusahaan ayahnya Oh Hangeng, dia menolak untuk menempati posisi CEO dengan alasan masih muda, ia ingin merangkak keatas dengan usahanya sendiri.

Sedangkan Xi LuHan gadis rusa ini sendiri, sedang disibukan oleh deadline untuk katalok fashion yang akan terbit musim depan, dia bekerja sebagai Assistant Editor Majalah RunAway pada kantor cabang di seoul, sesuai dengan cita-citanya semasa kecil, ia ingin duduk di fornt row bersama orang-orang yang berpengaruh di dunia fashion pada acara fashion week.

Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya yang begitu tercekik dengan urusan kantor, Do KyungSoo si gadis bermata belo ini lebih memilih berkarir lepas sebagai pemandu wisata di sebuah agent traveler di seoul, dia sangat hobi jalan-jalan dan berwisata, dan dia tidak suka harus duduk seharian di depan computer hingga punggungnya sakit.

Kyungsoo sangat mengutuk kedua sahabatnya yang sering mengalami sakit punggung karena terlalu keras memporsir diri mereka untuk bekerja, terutama Luhan, dia sering terlihat lelah karena kesibukannya. Sehun dan Kyungsoo sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya, karena saat masih kecil luhan sering jatuh sakit karena kelelahan.

Saat jam pulang kantor seperti ini, tidak sedikit para karyawan yang menyinggahi coffee shop untuk sekedar membeli secangkir Americano untuk melemaskan otot-otot tegang mereka yang seharian berjibaku dengan tugas-tugas kantor, begitu pula dengan sepasang sahabat yang ada di antrian kasir starbucks ini, untuk memperoleh satu cup Americano dan latte, mereka adalah Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan.

Mereka berdua memang sering berangkat atau pulang kantor bersama jika Luhan tidak sedang lembur tentunya, karena selain jam kerja mereka yang sama, jarak kantor merekapun searah, maka Sehun akan selalu mengantar dan menjemput Luhan.

"Serius,Lu! Kau hanya ingin satu cup americano? Kau tidak ingin coockie? Atau cake?"

"tidak,Hun! Aku sudah berjanji pada mama untuk makan malam dirumah, mama bilang dia sedang memasak banyak"

"jinjja? Woooaaah daebak! Kalau begitu aku akan makan malam dirumahmu saja, bolehkan?"

"terserah kau saja, bukankah biasanya juga seperti itu! mama pasti senang kau ikut"

"kita juga harus mengajak Kyungsoo,Lu!"

"tentu saja"

"maaf tuan, pesanan anda, satu Americano tanpa gula dan satu latte" sebuah kalimat dari sang kasir mengintrupsi percakapan mereka,dengan Sehun yang segera membayar pesanan mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

Sesampainya di kediaman Xi, mereka disambut antusias oleh tuan dan nyonya Xi, orang tua mereka bertiga memang memperlakukan mereka seperti anak mereka sendiri.

"mama senang Lu kau mengajak Sehun juga, lalu dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Sehun sedang menghubunginya ma,"

"Sepertinya pororo tidak bisa ikut kita makan malam, dia sedang treveler di jeju" sahut Sehun yang baru saja menelpon Kyungsoo

"yah sayang sekali, baiklah karena kyung-ie tidak ada maka tugas Lulu dan thehun yang harus menghabiskan jatah kyung-ie! Arraseo!" perintah mutlak JaeJoong, mama Luhan membuat Sehun meneguk kasar ludahnya.

"tenang saja Hun, kau cukup menghabiskan bagianmu! Punya pororo biar aku yang habiskan! Kebetulan aku sangat lapar" ucap Luhan dengan mulut penuh makanan, karena menyadari ekspresi ngeri Sehun, lagian Luhan memang gadis pecinta makanan, dia sangat suka makan, dia juga mempunyai perut karet yang sanggup menghabiskan 3 porsi ramen, 2 porsi bulgogi dan 1 porsi dumpling beracar dalam satu waktu.

"aigoo, putriku seperti monster saja" sahut sang baba, Xi Yunho

"Lu, apa kau melupakan makan siangmu lagi?" tambahnya

"hehehe, mianhae baba, aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku tadi, lagipula aku tidak terbiasa makan siang di cafeteria kantor, baba tahu kan kalau semua gadis disana suka sekali diet! Mereka selalu makan sedikit dan mencibir porsi makan siangku!" jawab Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"yak! Nona Xi, mengapa kau perduli? Bukankah kau selalu mengabaikan orang yang mengkritik gaya makanmu! Lagipula sebanyak apapun kau makan pun, tubuhmu tetep kurus kering seperti itu! kau tidak akan gendut tenang saja!" cerocos sang mama yang diamini kedua pria yang berada di meja makan tersebut membuat Luhan semakin menekuk wajahnya.

Pagi ini Luhan terlihat kalang kabut karena kesiangan, dia mengutuk jam weekernya yang berdering terlalu nyaring hingga dia membantingnya sembarangan 1 jam yang lalu, mamanya bahkan sudah berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya segera turun untuk sarapan.

Luhan terlihat menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa sembari memakai blazernya, dia menghampiri kedua orang tuanya sembari membenarkan high hellsnya.

"mama, aku sudah sangat terlambat, aku akan sarapan dikantor! Aku sayang mama, aku sayang baba, aku berangkat dulu-bey!" ucap luhan sambil mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya dan bergegas ke kantor.

"hati-hati sayang!" teriak orang tua luhan bersamaan.

Hari ini luhan sungguh sial. Selain dia kesiangan, dia juga harus berdesak-desakan di dalam kereta karena sehun tidak bisa mengantarnya ke kantor, kemarin sehun bilang bahwa hari ini dia harus bertemu colagenya di daerah Gangnam, dia juga harus berlari dari halte ke kantor mengunakan high hells 10 cm membuatnya beberapa kali hamper terjerambab, hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Xi Luhan.

"Luhan! Darimana saja kau? Kau tahu kau terlambat 5 menit! Dan bos dari tadi uring-uringan mencarimu!" pernafasannya saja belum stabil karena berlari, kini luhan harus mengalami sock jantung karena ucapan rekan seprofesinya, Byun Baekyun,

"sekarang lebih baik kau cepat masuk sebelum bos marah!"

Luhan segera memasuki ruangan atasannya dengan hati berdebar-debar takut, karena bosnya terkenal sangat datar dan dingin.

"permisi sajangnim, apa anda mencari saya! Maaf sajangnim hari ini saya terla-"

"Serahkan tugas-tugasmu kepada Xiumin dan kau boleh pulang"

apa luhan akan dipecat? bagaimana kelanjutannya?

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**


	2. Chapter 2

MY BEST FRIEND SECRETLY

Cast utama :-Xi Luhan

-Oh SeHoon

-Do KyungSoo

Other Cast : Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xiumin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Tan Hanggeng, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, Etc.

Genre : Hurt! Mariage! GS!

Summary : "Tidak semua orang turut berbahagia atas pernikahanmu. Dan maaf, aku adalah salah satu diantara orang-orang itu. Atau mungkin justru akulah orang satu-satunya" -kutipan

Preview Chapter 1

"Luhan! Darimana saja kau? Kau tahu kau terlambat 5 menit! Dan bos dari tadi uring-uringan mencarimu!"

"sekarang lebih baik kau cepat masuk sebelum bos marah!"

"permisi sajangnim, apa anda mencari saya! Maaf sajangnim hari ini saya terla-"

"Serahkan tugas-tugasmu kepada Xiumin, dank au boleh pulang!"

**Chapter 2**

Happy Reading!

"ikut aku ke Jepang minggu depan!"

"n-nde? Ma-maksud sajangnim?" luhan mencoba memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

"Xiumin sedang hamil, dia tidak mungkin melakukan penerbangan, jadi selama dia hamil aku harap kau bisa menghendel pekerjaanku di luar negeri, sedangkan pekerjaanmu disini akan diurusnya bersama baekhyun!"

Luhan masih diam membeku mencermati kata demi kata yang di lontarkan atasannya ini, aku! Jepang! Luar negeri! Assa!

"nona Xi, kenapa anda diam saja! Apa anda keberatan? Baiklah jika begitu mungkin baekhyun-"

"tidak sajangnim! Saya akan melaksanakan tugas tersebut dengan baik sajangnim!" jawabnya mantap memotong ucapan sang bos, dan bosnya hanya mengangguk-angguk angkuh

"kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kau bisa keluar sekarang!" usir bosku datar

"ba-baik sajangnim! Saya permisi!" pamitnya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan bosnya yang mencekam tersebut.

"ada apa Lu? Apa bos memarahimu? Dia tidak memecatmu kan! Damn it! Kau hanya terlambat 5 menit! Dan inipun pertama kalinya! Dia me-"

"aku akan ke Jepang!" luhan memutus cerocosan baekhyun begitu saja

"aku akan mengambil alih tugas Xiumin eonni untuk urusan luar negeri baek-ie!" ucap gadis itu histeris memeluk baekhyun

"jinjja? Wooah daebak lu! Aku tahu kau pasti akan terpilih, karena kau sangat antusias jika mengerjakan proyek dari luar negeri, kau sudah bekerja keras selama ini!"

"tapi baek, apa tidak apa-apa? Seharusnya kau yang mengambil alih tugas ini! kau assistant kedua sajangnim!" ucap luhan merasa bersalah

"apa harus aku? Aku jamin jika aku yang mengurus urusan luar negeri kau dan Xiumin eonni akan kelimpungan menghendel urusan kantor! Dan jangan salahkan aku jika tiba-tiba saja kepala kalian menjadi botak!"

"apa semengerikan itu pekerjaanmu, baek?" ucap luhan ngeri

"untukku ini biasa saja, kau sendiri tahu bukan! Dibandingkan xiumin eonni, aku bahkan lebih lama bekerja pada bos kita! Seluruh file-file penting, pembukuan katalok-katalok yang kalian susun, akulah orang yang menyimpanya! Bahkan hingga nomer telepon para designer dan college besar perusahaan! Aku yakin kau dan Minnie eonni tidak akan mengingat semuanya walaupun aku menerangkannya selama berbulan-bulan, oleh sebab itu sajangnim memilihmu! Jelas baekhyun

"Lagipula aku memang tidak tertarik untuk urusan luar negeri, Lu! Biar ku beritahu! Aku benci naik pesawat! Aku pernah menjambak rambut Kris karena ketakutan saat pesawat akan Take Off!" jelas baekhyun

"itulah sebabnya walaupun aku adalah kepercayaannya! Dia tidak memintaku menenpati posisi tersebut! Kami berdua tidak cocok Lu!" tambahnya

"Aku mengerti! Tap-pi untuk menarik rambut-nya! Kau sungguh seri-us?" luhan berbisik mulai penasaran

"Tentu saja! Kau tahu 2 hari ia mengerutu kepadaku! Kau tahu! Dia memintaku merahasiakan aib besarnya ini!" Baekhyun ikut berbisik

"Hanya aku dan dia yang tahu mengenai kejadian memalukan ini, jika seluruh penumpang pesawat tidak mengenal kami tentunya. Dan sekarang bertambah 1 orang lagi yaitu kau lu! Kau harus ikut merahasiakannya! ARRASEO?" alu mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku kaku karena syok.

Sebenarnya Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin menempati satu jabatan dengan tugas yang berbeda-beda, mereka bertiga adalah assistant 1,2, dan 3 Editor RunAway. Bos mereka adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh di dunia fashion, khususnya di korea! Karena tanpa orang tersebut mungkin saat ini fashion gadis korea tidak sekeren ini. Mereka patut berterima kasih pada orang tersebut.

Namanya adalah Kris Wu, dia adalah editor hebat berkepala dingin, tapi sayang bukan hanya pemikirannya saja yang dingin, bahkan kepribadiannyapun terkesan sangat dingin dan datar membuat banyak karyawan takut kepadanya termasuk Luhan.

Tapi yang membuat luhan bingung hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka terkesan santai menghadapi Kris, bahkan terkadang mereka menjahili bosnya tersebut.

Hari ini luhan harus lembur karena menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya yang terbengkalai sebelum ia bertukar posisi dengan xiumin. Xiumin tidak meninggalkan tugas yang terbengkalai untuknya maka dia juga tidak mau membuat xiumin repot.

Ia keluar kantor pada pukul 8 malam, yang dimana jam kantor berakhir pukul 5 sore tadi. Dia berjalan sendirian di kawasan pertokoan cheongdamdong jalur kantornya, hari ini dia tidak mendapat kabar sama sekali dari kedua sahabatnya.

Ia sangat merindukan mereka, terutama Sehun!

Luhan mencintai Sehun! Bukan sebagai sahabat lagi, tapi cinta layaknya seorang gadis kepada seorang pria, munafik jika Luhan mengatakan tidak jatuh cinta pada Sehun,selama 28 tahun ia hidup, hanya Sehun lah sosok pria yang begitu melindunginya,menyayanginya selain babanya!

Ia sudah memendam perasaannya kepada Sehun selama hampir 10 tahun. Tidak ada orang lain yang tahu tentang hal tersebut kecuali Baekhyun-Chanyeol sahabat Luhan di kantor! Luhan tidak mungkin menceritakannya kepada Kyungsoo! Karena si Pororo itu bisa menertawakannya seharian.

Saat masih sekolah dulu Luhan tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain, katakanlah ia anti social. ia merasa cukup Sehun dan Kyungsoo berada disisinya ia akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi semenjak masuk perguruan tinggi, ia mulai meninggalkan sikap anti sosialnya, ia mulai bersosialisasi dengan teman satu fakultasnya.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, gadis itu lebih pemberani, ia ceria dan mudah bersosialisasi.

Saat di senior high school dulu Kyungsoo lah yang sering berkencan di Antara ketiganya, karena Sehun beralasan bahwa jika dia berkencan maka dia tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dan Luhan lagi, sementara Luhan sendiri? dia anti social, ingat! Dia tidak mungkin berkencan dengan pria asing selain Sehun.

Sudah terlalu lama ia memendam perasaan tersebut, ia juga sudah cukup umur untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang pria, dan dia ingin menambatkan hatinya kepada sahabatnya Oh Sehun.

Sehun! Hari ini Luhan bertekat untuk memnyampaikan perasaannya kepada Tidak perduli dengan keputusan sehun nanti, dia harus menyampaikan isi hatinya. Dari dulu dia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk jawaban yang tidak diinginkan sekalipun. Dia akan kerumah Sehun setelah ini.

Kembali ke saat ini, luhan ingin mampir ke starbucks untuk secangkir Americano kesukaannya, dia sangat menyukai minuman hitam tersebut dan hampir setiap hari ia selalu mampir ke starbucks untuk mendapatkannya.

"nona, berikan aku satu cup Americano tanpa gula"

"beri kami 2 nona" intrupsi suara berat di belakang Luhan, membuatnya berbalik

"ah kamchagya! Sa-sajangnim! Kau mengagetkanku! Sajangnim sedang apa disini?" pria itu adalah Kris atasannya dikantor

"membeli kopi tentunya! Aku merasa mengenal gadis yg ada di depanku, karena itu kau, jadi apa salahnya pesananku datang bersama pesananmu! Aku menghemat 1 antrian oke!" ucapnya santai, berbeda saat ada di kantor.

"bagi sajangnim waktu adalah uang,bukan?" kekeh Luhan membuat Kris salah tingkah

"pesanan anda nona, 2 cup Americano tanpa gula" intrupsi sang kasir

Ketika hendak membayarnya, ternyata kris lebih gesit mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya

"sajangnim! Anda tidak perlu membayar kopi saya! Saya bisa membayarnya sendiri!"

"sudahlah, lagi pula ini juga hanya kopi! Jika kau bersikeras ingin membayarnya, kau bisa mentraktir aku lain kali. Ayo aku antar pulang!"

Mereka mengobrol sepanjang jalan sambil sesekali menertawakan lelucon masing-masing. Bahkan Kris meminta Luhan memanggil namanya saja jika diluar pekerjaan. Sekarang Luhan tahu alasan ketiga temannya dikantor tidak memandang kris seperti pegawai lainnya memandangnya.

Sesampainya dirumah ternyata Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari Jeju, dia sedang menikmati makan malamnya di rumah Luhan, dia sampai tersedak melihat Luhan membawa pulang lelaki tampan kerumahnya.

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, baba dan mama Luhan juga sangat terkejut, bahkan mama luhan sudah menjatuhkan rahangnya. Mereka semua syok hingga deheman Luhan menyadarkan mereka.

"ekhh…hmmmm baba-mama Luhan pulang"

"o-oh k-kau sudah pulang sayang! A-apa kau pulang terlambat karena berken-can!" mamanya sangat penasaran

"a-a-niyo mama! Aku tadi ada sedikit urusan! Dia-dia ini bos ku namanya Kris ma-ba! Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di starbucks dan ia mengantarku pulang!"

"o-ooh begitu! Mama kira kau membawa calon menantu untuk kami!" helaan kecewa mama luhan yang masih dapat di dengar mereka semua yang ada disana

"mama! Apa yang kau bicarakan!" Luhan menyadarkan mamanya

"halo nak! Aku Yunho, babanya Luhan!, ini istriku, Jaejoong mamanya luhan, dan yang duduk seperti patung itu Kyungsoo, sahabat Luhan putri kami juga!" jelas baba menstabilkan keadaan

"annyeonghaseo, saya Kris tuan,nyonya, dan nona! Saya teman sekantor Luhan!" ucap Kris memperkenalkan diri

"panggil saja kami baba dan mama, seperti teman-teman luhan yang lain" jawab tuan Xi

"bolehkah?" Tanya Kris memastikan

"tentu saja nak! Kau kan teman Luhan!" imbuh nyonya Xi

"kalian sudah makan? Ayo kita makan malam dulu! Aku jamin Kris cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan sering-sering kemari karena ketagihan dengan masakan mama! Seperti si Pororo itu!" oceh mama Luhan menuntun Kris ke meja makan sambil pura-pura menyindir Kyungsoo.

Mereka berlima makan malam dengan begitu hangat, Kris pun cepat akrab dengan keluarga Luhan karena mereka memang ramah.

Selesai makan malam, mereka berlima menyempatkan diri untuk bermain kartu di ruang keluarga. Mereka begitu terlihat gembira! Permainan di iringi dengan canda tawa!

"Mama! Kyungsoo! Sudah hentikan! Kalian pikir siapa yang sedang kalian bully? Dia atasanku di kantor! Sudah hentikan! Hahahaha!"

Luhan mencoba menghentikan ibu dan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi mencorat-coret wajah kris.

Sedari tadi luhan dan babanya hanya asyik menertawakan kris yang selalu kalah dalam permainan membuatnya harus mendapat coretan di wajahnya hingga terlihat cemong seperti ini.

"Ah Lulu tidak asyik! Kau lucu sekali tuan. Kris hahaha" kyungsoo mengeluh dan kembali menertawakan kris.

"Tapi kalian sudah keterlaluan! Kalian memanfaatkan kris! Dia ini atasanku, bodoh! Disini pekerjaanku yang kalian pertaruhkan! Kalian ingin besok pagi aku jadi pengangguran! Eoh?" luhan mengomel sambil membersihkan coretan di wajah kris

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Drama queen sekali! Kris kau tidak akan memecat putriku kan hanya karena kalah bermain kartu!" kini giliran jaejoong yang mengomel

"tentu saja tidak ma! Aku menyukai permainan ini walaupun kemampuanku bermain kartu sangat payah! Tapi besok-besok aku akan belajar! Hehe!" balas kris dengan cengirannya

"kau dengar lu? Dasar! Tidak asyik!" sindir jaejoong membuar luhan mendecih! Kris dan mamanya sama saja.

"Sudah-sudah! Lulu benar boo! Kalian kelewatan berguraunya! Kalian akan membuat anak orang pulang kantor dengan wajah cemong seperti itu? aku yakin jika itu lulu kita! Kau pasti akan mengomel semalaman!" ucap yunho menasehati istrinya, sedangkan luhan hanya mehrong kearah ibu dan sahabatnya!

"baba-mama! Sepertinya sudah malam! Aku pamit pulang dulu!" potong kris

"kau sudah mau pulang?" potong jaejoong yang mendapat anggukan dari kris

"baiklah kalau begitu! Lain kali mampirlah kemari jika kau tidak sibuk!" tambahnya!

"baiklah kris mama luhan benar! Sering-seringlah main kesini! Baba janji akan mengajarimu cara bermain kartu, agar kau bisa membalas mereka berdua ini!" ucap yunho sambil menunjuk jaejoong-kyungsoo

"baik ba! Lain kali pasti aku akan mampir untuk mengalahkan mama dan kyugsoo!" hehehe" cengir kris

"baiklah saya pamit pulang dulu! Annyeong baba-mama-kyungsoo-ah!" ucap kris sambil membungkuk

"Aku akan mengantar kris kedepan!" intrupsi luhan

"baiklah! Hati-hati di jalan kris! Jangan ngebut!" nasehat mama luhan sebelum mereka keluar rumah.

Luhan mengantar Kris kedepan, mereka mengobrol ringan sambil berjalan menuju mobil kris di depan pagar, sedikit bergurau tentang permainan kartu mereka tadi.

"kenapa kau diam saja saat wajahmu dicoret-coret mama dan pororo! Seharusnya kau menghindar! Lihat wajahmu jadi cemong seperti ini! aigooo!" luhan masih mengerutu sambil mengusap-usap wajah kris agar bersih, seperti seorang ibu yang mengerutu melihat anaknya pulang kerumah selesai bermain kotor-kotor.

Hati kris menghangat mendapatkan perhatian kecil dari luhan seperti ini, luhan mengingatkannya pada mamanya di china! Ia jadi merindukannya!

"kau bisa mengambil cuti lu sampai kita pergi kejepang nanti! Karena mungkin mulai besok pekerjaanmu akan di ambil alih oleh xiumin noona" teang kris

"bolehkah?"

"tentu! Kau bisa mempersiapkan dirimu sampai hari keberangkatan kita kejepang nanti!"

"arraseo! Aku akan mengingatnya sajangnim!" luhan mengoda kris membuatnya terkekeh

"baiklah aku jalan dulu! Segeralah masuk! Udara sangat dingin!"

"baik sajangnim! Kau juga hati-hati! Jangan ngebut! Ingat kata mamaku! Segeralah istirahat setelah samapi dirumah"

"baiklah aku mengerti mama! Selamat malam" ucap kris mengecup pipi luhan dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya untuk kabur menghindari omelan luhan.

"ck! Aku bukan mama Wu! Dasar! Atasan kekanak-kanakan!" luhan ngedumel sendiri.

Setelah mobil kris menghilang ia segera berbalik menuju kediamannya. Tapi dia teringat sehun dan rencananya tadi sore.

Ia segera memutar arahnya menuju kediaman Oh yang berada tepat disamping kiri kediamannya untuk menemui sehun dirumahnya.

Tanpa permisi atau mengetuk pintu ia segera masuk dan melangkah menghampiri wanita dewasa yang cantik dan bawel melebihi mamanya di dapur.

"Eommaaaaaa! Sehun diatas?" Tanya Luhan pada Heechul eomma Sehun, sambil mencomoti cookies buatannya

"oh kau sayang! Mengagetkanku saja! ambil yang masih di nampan!" gerutu Heechul eomma sambil menepuk tangan nakal Luhan yang mengacak-acak toples cookiesnya.

"apa nama cookies ini ma?" luhan bertanya masih asik memakan dan mengacak-acak cookies di dalam topless

"ini cookies stroberi kesukaan hyung-nya sehun! Dia minta eomma mengirimkan cookies ini ke London! Dia merindukan cookies ini dari pada eommanya, katanya menyebalkan!" heechul bercerita sambil tersenyum mengingat putra sulungnya yang berada di Negara orang.

"aku kira oppa pulang!" potong luhan

"Eomma juga maunya begitu! Tapi dia keras kepala sekali seperti sehun!"

"Seperti eomma tidak saja! Karena appa hangeng tidak!" ucap luhan tanpa dosa

"Ck! Sudahlah! Kau mencari sehun! Sehun ada di atas! Berhenti menyomoti cookies yang sudah ku susun di toples lu!" Luhan berlari saat Cinderella mengamuk.

Luhan melihat sehun yang asik bermain game di layar laptopnya

"Sehun! Aku ingin bicara kepadamu!" panggilnya dengan menyembulkan kepalanya dari luar

"apa lu? Kau mengirimiku pesan seperti itu dari tadi sore!" ucap sehun sambil menarik Luhan untuk duduk di pangkuannya tampa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gamenya, membuat Luhan jengkel sekaligus berdebar.

"Sehun-ah! Kau ingat dulu waktu kecil kita pernah di hokum tidak boleh bermain selama 1 minggu karena kau balapan sepeda dengan anak-anak nakal!" luhan mulai bercerita tentang masa kecil mereka.

"aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian itu seumur hidupku lu! Karena kejadian itu aku membuatmu masuk rumah sakit dan mendapat 5 jahitan pada sikumu!"

"sehun! Jangan seperti itu!" luhan memenangkan sehun

"tidak! sungguh lu! Aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang fatal padamu dulu!"

"kau tahu betapa paniknya aku dulu melihatmu pendarahan hebat tapi kau sama sejkali tidak menangis! Demi tuhan aku takut sekali saat itu lu!" tambahnya

"dan itu pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis!" intrupsi luhan

"itu karena aku panik! Aku takut karena kau tidak menangis! Kau juga tidak menangis saat pemakaman eomma kyungsoo! Lu! Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak seperti itu lagi! Jika kau merasa dan sakit! Menangislah! Jangan memendamnya lu!" pinta sehun

"ne! aku berjanji sehun-ah!"

Sehun menghela nafas lega, dan melanjutkan acara bermain gamenya yang sempat terpause karena obrolan mereka.

Luhan terus mengoceh tentang kenangan-kenangan mereka saat masih kecil dulu hingga saat ini mereka beranjak dewasa dengan antusias, tapi Sehun tidak menyimaknya dengan baik, dan hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan atau gumanan tanpa mengalihkan diri dari laptop.

"s-sehun! Lihat aku!" sehun menghela nafas- mempause lagi gamenya- dan beralih menatap manik rusa Luhan.

"aku mencintaimu!" ucap Luhan to the point

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

bagaimana reaksi sehun setelah ini?

apa sehun juga menyimpan perasaan kepada sahabat kecilnya ini?

jawaban seperi apa yang akan diterima luhan setelah ini?

temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya!

**JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS! RCL PLEASE! SUPAYA LULUBOO SEMANGAT NGLANJUTIN CHAPTERNYA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY BEST FRIEND SECRETLY**

Cast utama :-Xi Luhan

-Oh SeHoon

-Do KyungSoo

Other Cast : Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xiumin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Tan Hanggeng, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, Etc.

Genre : Hurt! Mariage! GS!

Summary : "Tidak semua orang turut berbahagia atas pernikahanmu. Dan maaf, aku adalah salah satu diantara orang-orang itu. Atau mungkin justru akulah orang satu-satunya" -kutipan

**Preview Chapter 2**

Luhan mencintai Sehun! Bukan sebagai sahabat lagi, tapi cinta layaknya seorang gadis kepada seorang pria

"o-oh k-kau sudah pulang sayang! A-apa kau pulang terlambat karena berken-can!"

"o-ooh begitu! Mama kira kau membawa calon menantu untuk kami!"

"dan itu pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis!"

"aku mencintaimu!"

**Chapter 3**

Happy Reading!

"iya! Aku juga! Aku mencintai kalian! Kau dan kyung-ie!" jawab Sehun sambil mencubit pipi cubby Luhan gemas.

"bukan itu sehun! Aku mencintaimu layaknya rasa cinta seorang gadis kepada seorang pria! Seperti mama yang mencintai baba!"

Sehun membeku.

"Sehun! Ayo jawab aku!"

Lama sehun terdiam merenung dengan mimik muka tak terbaca membuat luhan semakin gugup memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tidak ia harapkan.

"Lu! Kau tahu bukan aku sangat menyayangimu! T-tapi untuk hal satu itu, aku tidak bisa! Maaf Lu! Kau sahabatku! A-aku! Lu! A-ku tidak mungkin mencintai saha-bat-ku! Ma –" Sehun sangat bingung bagaimana cara memberitahu Luhan tentang perasaannya, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan.

"arraseo, Sehun! Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang menganjal di fikiranku 10 tahun terakhir ini saja! Maafkan aku Sehun! Seharusnya aku tidak menyimpan rasa ini! Ma-maafkan aku! Ka-lau be-begitu a-aku pu-pulang du-lu Sehun" Luhan menunduk dan menjawab dengan suara bergetar menahan isakannya dan berlari pulang karena tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Lulu sayang! Akhir pekan nanti kau mau kan menemani eomma ke butik, eomma yakin seleram-"

"maaf, eom-ma Luhan tidak bisa" jawab Luhan tergesa meninggalkan kediaman Oh.

Heechul kaget melihat Luhan menuruni tangga dengan berurai air mata dan hidung memerah, ia gung! Apa Sehun dan Luhan bertengkar hebat hingga Luhan menangis hingga suaranya parau

Sementara sehun di kamar masih membeku memikirkan kejadian yang baru dialaminya sesaat lalu. sebenarnya sehun ingin mengejar luhan, tapi ia juga tidak mau membuat luhan semakin berharap padanya, Dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan luhan sebelumnya, dia bodoh! Sehun bilang akan selalu menjaga luhan dan kyungsoo tetapi kali ini ia malah menyakiti luhan.

Sehun seharusnya sadar, luhan adalah seorang gadis! Hal yang wajar jika gadis seusia luhan mengalami fase jatuh cinta! Tapi sehun tidak pernah memikirkan sebelumnya bahwa luhan akan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Tidak! sehun tidak bisa membalas perasaan luhan! Selama ini sehun menyayangi luhan seperti adiknya sendiri! tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya tentang kejadian hari ini.

Sampai dirumah luhan segera masuk kamar dan menangis sesegukan sendirian, berhari-hari ia mengunci diri di kamar. Tidak makan, tidak ke kantor, mengabaikan baba-mamanya, bahkan ia tidak mengangkat smartphonenya yang berdering berhari-hari hingga low batteray.

Luhan juga menelantarkan pekerjaannya selama beberapa hari, dia memang mendapat ijin cuti dari atasannya, tapi dengan ia tidak ke kantor beberapa hari tanpa kabar dan nomor yang tidak bisa di hubungi cukup membuat orang kantor kalang kabut. Terutama baekhyun dan chanyeol!

Tidak! Sudah cukup dia meratapi nasib cintanya, ia tidak mau seperti ini! Jika dia seperti ini maka akan membuat Sehun merasa bersalah! Sehun tidak bersalah! Hak sehun untuk tidak membalas perasaannya, Luhan tidak boleh egois! Ia sudah dewasa! Ia sudah berusia 28 tahun! Dia tidak boleh bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti gadis belasan tahun yang sedang patah hati.

Dia akan bersikap layaknya wanita dewasa pada umumnya, dia akan mencoba berbesar hati menerima kenyataan bahwa persahabatan itu lebih indah dan abadi dari pada cinta! Ia tidak boleh egois menodai persahabatn mereka dengan keegoisan sepihaknya! Sekarang luhan sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menata hatinya dan mencintai Sehun dalam diam.

Hari ini adalah weekend! Dan Luhan masih asik bergelung dengan bed covernya di ranjang! Luhan akan seperti rusa hibernasi saat akhir pekan, bawaan lahir dari babanya si beruang hibernasi!

Luhan dan babanya Xi Yunho memang sering menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka untuk tidur seharian dirumah dari pada pergi jalan-jalan, bahkan mamanya sering sakit kepala dibuatnya!

Tapi kali ini tidur nyenyaknya harus terganggu oleh teriakan cempreng Kyungsoo! Luhan berusaha menutupi telinganya dengan beberapa bantal tapi Kyungsoo terus mengganggunya dengan mencubiti dan menggelitikinya! Membuatnya naik darah di pagi hari.

"YAK! DO KYUNGSOO! APA KAU TIDAK ADA KEGIATAN DI AKHIR PEKAN HINGGA HARUS MENGGANGGU TIDURKU!"

"YAK! XI LUHAN! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA KEGIATAN LAIN SELAIN TIDUR!"

"TIDAK!"

"YAK! KALIAN BERDUA! BISAKAH TIDAK BERISIK DI PAGI HARI YANG CERAH INI! KALIAN MENGGANGGU TIDURKU!" itu suara baba Luhan! Ikut mengomel karena tidurnya terganggu!

"kau dengar! Baba saja sampai terganggu dengan suaramu!" Kyungsoo menyalahkan luhan

"kau juga berteriak nona DO!" desis Luhan menahan amarah

"baiklah maafkan aku! Sekarang cepatlah bangun! Jangan hanya berhibernasi di kamar seharian rusa nakal!" ucap gadis bermata belo itu santai sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat luhan.

'Kyungsoo sakit! Sudah hentikan!" protes luhan

"oke! Aku berhenti! Maafkan aku!" balas kyungsoo sambil menganggkat kedua tangannya

"Oh ya luhan beberapa hari ini kau kenapa? Kau ada masalah dikantor? Aku dari kemarin ingin menanyaimu tapi aku ada tugas treveler ke Nami Island kemarin, jadi tidak sempat menanyaimu! kau kenapa Lulu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyung! Aku hanya malas ke kantor! Lagian pekerjaanku di kantor juga sudah kuselesaikan, karena aku akan beralih tugas menjadi Assisten Editor untuk urusan luar negeri. Assistant pertama sajangnim-ku. Besok aku akan ke Jepang kyung!" seru luhan pura-pura bahagia

"Jeongmal? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Impianmu akan segera terwujud lu" Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya yang memang sudah belo tersebut, membuatnya terlihat konyol dan luhan hanya menganggukinya dengan antusias.

Mereka tertawa bersama, berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat di atas ranjang, berbagi kebahagiaan luhan karena kerja kerasnya selama ini akhirnya terbalas.

"Tapi Lu? Serius pria tempo hari yang mengantarmu pulang dan kau! Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya mengisaratkan _'sesuatu'_

"Tidak! Aku sudah bilang dia itu bos ku!" Luhan menjawab malas-malasan sambil berlalu menuruni tangga menuju dapur

"Dia sangat tampan Lu! Kau yakin tidak tertarik padanya?" kyungsoo mengoceh antusias mengikuti Luhan

"Tidak kyung-ie! Aku tidak tertarik dengannya!" jawab Luhan mantap menatapnya setelah mengambil jus jeruk dari kulkas

_'Karena hatiku sudah aku berikan kepada Sehun, Kyung-ie'_ imbuh Luhan miris dalam hati

"Yaah! Kau tidak asik sekali Lu! Kapan kau akan mengenalkan seorang pria kepada kami? Baba, mama, Sehun, dan aku menunggu saat-saat itu lulu ku sayang" ucap kyungsoo sambil mencubit kedua pipi Luhan

"Kyung, ini sakit! Lepaskan! Baiklah-baiklah! Aku akan membawa pulang seorang pria, setelah kau juga membawa seorang pria kepada kami!"

Jinjja?" Tanya kyungsoo memastikan

"Ne! Memangnya kau sudah punya kekasih, oeh?" Tanya Luhan sambil meminum jus jeruknya!

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kyungsoo mantap

"uhuuuuk-uhuuuuuuk" Luhan hampir mati tersedak mendengar jawabannya!

"KAU BERCANDA?" kyungsoo hanya menggeleng polos sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan

"Aisssh.. Ini gila! Siapa pria itu? Katakan padaku Do Kyungsoo! Apa-apaan kau menyembunyikan seorang pria dari sahabatmu!" Luhan mengomel membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh

"Belum saatnya Luhan! Aku dan dia ingin ke tahap serius! Jadi kami akan memberitahu orang tua dan keluarga besar begitu kami siap"

"Ka-kau akan menikah?"

"Iya luluku sayang! Secepatnya! Makanya kau harus cepat-cepat juga membawa seorang pria kerumah! Agar mama tidak merengak padamu"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek anak kecil! Jika tahu kau menikah! Baba dan mama pasti akan menceramahiku untuk segera menyusulmu"

"Apa kau baru saja mengumpat Lulu? Hey, itu kasar sekali!"

"Apa pria itu sudah melamarmu?"

Kyungsoo memamerkan cicin Cartier di jarinya dengan bangga!

"Minggu lalu saat aku bertugas! Di pulau jeju!" ucap kyungsoo sambil mehrong

"Sialan kau Do Kyungsooo! Kesini kau! Akan ku patahkan lehermu!" Luhan segera mengejarnya dan mengelitikinya di ruang keluarga! Mama Luhan yang baru datang dari acara belanjanya mencibir kelakuan mereka yang seperti anak elementary school, setidaknya seperti ini bisa menghibur hati luhan.

Saat ini Luhan sudah ada di Jepang. Awalnya mamanya melarangnya, bagaimanapun Luhan adalah anak satu-satunya, mamanya tidak suka jika Luhan pergi jauh-jauh tanpa mereka. Tapi babanya mengijinkan karena ini menyangkut cita-cita Luhan, percuma saja Luhan kerja keras selama ini, sering lembur hingga punggungnya sakit, seharian kesana-kemari dengan high hells tinggi atau stiletto hingga tumitnya bengkak.

Dengan dia mengambil kesempatan ini, dia bisa mewujudkan impiannya dari kecil untuk duduk di fornt row pada fashion week japan nanti, dan mungkin di fashion week-fashion week berikutnya di Negara-negara lain.

Selama di jepang mereka tinggal bersama di apartement kris, luhan menyetujuinya karena memang mereka akan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berdiskusi bersama, akan lebih mudah jika mereka tinggal bersama.

Luhan dan Kris semakin akrab saja, karena kris ternyata adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan, ida terkesan lebih santai. Apalagi luhan itu cerdas, maka ia dapat dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang di berikan Kris.

Dia menghendel jadwal kris dengan baik bahkan kebutuhan pribadi Kris, Luhanlah yang mengurusnya tanpa diminta, dan hal kecil seperti itu membuat kris terkesan.

Seperti pagi ini, luhan terlihat sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur apartement kris, ia sedang membuat breakfast untuk mereka berdua, meski hanya omlate atau nasi goreng saja, kris benar-benar menyukainya.

"eoh? Kau sudah bersiap rupanya! Bagaimana file yang semalam kuberikan? Apa kau sudah mempelajarinya? Kau harus menyampaikannya nanti pada meeting kita hari ini." luhan terus mengoceh sembari mengaduk masakannya. Dan kris hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk malas, sepertinya ia masih mengantuk.

"hey kris! Wajahmu jelek sekali! Jangan menekuknya seperti itu! Aku akan menyeduh kopi untukmu! Jja! Sarapan sudah siap! Aku membuat sup jagung dan omlate sosis! Kau menyukainya?"

Di mata kris, luhan terlihat seperti mamanya di china! Ibu rumah tangga yang memulai paginya dengan mengoceh tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengurus suami dan anaknya.

Luhan terus mengajaknya ngobrol tentang pekerjaan, sambil menyeduh kopi dan menghidangkan sup jagungnya di mangkuk.

Luhan juga terlihat manis dengan apron pink hello kitty yang melindungi baju kantornya serta rambutnya yang digulung asal dengan sumpit.

Kris sangat menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya setiap pagi selama ia berada disini. Sekarang dia tahu sisi lain dari seoran Xi Luhan yang terkesan pendiam dan serius di kantor, ternyata dia juga seorang gadis cerewet dan keibuan.

"Lu! Pulang kantor nanti- apa yang ingin kau makan?" Tanya kris antusias

Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk berpikir, dan kelakuaitu membuatnya seperti anak berusia 8 tahun di depan kris

"kita punya kornet dan sosis di kulkas, sepertinya aku akan memasak nasi goreng!" jawabnya sambil melepaskan apronnya.

"bukan itu, bagaimana jika kita makan diluar sepulang kantor nanti? Makanan jepang apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Kau akan membelikannya untukku!"

"tentu! Apa yang kau inginkan!"

"berjanjilah tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada chanyeol! Aku ingin sake!"

Kris dibuat melongo karena keinginan luhan, tapi dia segera menyetujuinya dengan syarat luhan harus menghabiskan 1 porsi shasimi dan udon!

Mereka sudah berada di jepang selama 3 minggu, seminggu lagi mereka akan kembali ke korea. Luhan sudah tidak sabar karena Kyungsoo mengabarinya bahwa ia akan segera menikah setelah Luhan pulang. Luhan mengutuk Kyungsoo karena tidak menunggunya saat pertemuan 2 keluarga kemarin, tapi setidaknya si pororo masih menunggu Luhan untuk menghadiri pernikahannya!

"kau benar-benar keterlaluan nona Do! Kau anggap apa aku ini! jangan katakana bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang belum melihat calon suamimu sendiri!" omel luhan lewat sambungan telepon

"sayangnya aku harus mengatakan iya! Luluku sayang!" balas kyungsoo pura-pura merasa bersalah

"kau harus berjanji segera pulang! Pernikahanku akan batal jika toidak ada kau disana!" tambahnya merajuk.

"ck! Arraseo burung hantu menyebalkan! Apa dia tampan?"

"tentu saja! Dia sangat tampan! Eoh luhan-ah bisakah kau memberitahu kris untuk datang ke acara pernikahanku kelak! Aku ingin dia datang! Kalau bisa kalian datang saja berdua, aku rasa kalian cocok!"

"kau menyebalkan burung hantu!"

"wae? Dia tampan lu! Dia juga sukses! Dan jangan lupakan bahwa dia juga hot!" ucap kyungsoo setengah mendesah dari seberang sana membuat luhan menjerit

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Do kyungsoo byuntae! Byuntae!"

"hahahaha aku menyayangimu lu! Muaaah!" pamit kyungsoo dengan terbahak membayangkan muka luhan memerah di seberang sana.

Tidak terasa sudah 1 bulan berlalu, pekerjaan mereka pun sudah terselesaikan, mereka memutuskan akan segera kembali ke seoul.

Hari ini luhan dan kris sudah sampai di bandara Incheon, mereka menunggu jemputan dari chanyeol.

"Oh kris, kau ingat sahabatku kyungsoo yang waktu itu makan malam bersama kita di rumahku! Dia akan menikah! Dia mau kau datang minggu depan! Memang belum ada undangan resminya, tapi dia ingin kau datang dan undangannya mungkin akan menyusul secepatnya."

"Baiklah! Kau mau datang ke gereja bersamaku saat pemberkatan nanti?"

"Oh, entahlah! Sepertinya tidak bisa! Sehun mungkin akan memaksaku untuk datang bersamanya!" kris mengernyit mendengar nama lain yang luhan ucapkan

"Sehun itu juga sahabatku, selain kyungsoo! Karena ini pernikahan kyungsoo maka kami akan datang bersama! Mungkin!" jelasnya

"Woy! Aggashi! Apa kalian akan terus mengobrol disana, eoh? Kalian tidak merindukan ranjang nyaman kalian?" chanyeol membuat mereka di tatap aneh orang-orang yang ada di bandara, mereka bergegas menuju mobil untuk segera pulang.

Luhan pulang kerumah diantar oleh chanyeol karena kris mendapat panggilan darurat dan terpaksa ia harus menuju suatu tempat dengan menggunakan taxi.

"bagaiman jepang lu? Kau menyukainya?" chanyeol memecah keheningan selama perjalanan

"yah! Aku menyukainya! Kau tahu yeol! Kris memberikanku sake disana! Rasanya sangat buruk! hoeeek" luhan bercerita dengan ekspresi ingin muntah membayangkan rasa sake di lidahnya

"hahaha! Rasakan kau! Kau pasti memaksa kris membelikannya untukmu kan! Bukankah aku sudah melarangmuuntuk tidak mencoba minuman itu! chanyeol tertawa mengejek

"yak hyung! Aku wanita 28 tahun! Semakin kau larang aku akan semakin penasaran!"

"benarkah? Bagaimana dengan one night stand? Bukankah aku juga melarangnya! Kenapa tidak penasaran wanita 28 tahun?"

"i-itu kare-na a-aku tidak tertarik!" luhan gugup

"benarkah? Jika kau bilang semakin dilarang kau akan semakin penasaran! Itu malah membuatmu seperti anak kecil ingusan yang mencoba merokok!" ejek chanyol kembali

"kau seperti gadis remaja belasan tahun saja! Hahahahaha" tambahnya terbahak

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiisssh.. Tertawalah kau! Hingga perutmu sakit! Menyebalkan" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya merajuk kepada chanyeol. Dan tidak mau berbicara selama sisa perjalanan menuju kediamannya.

Sesampainya dirumah luhan lansung turun dari mobil dengan membanting kasar pintunya membuat chanyeol meringis.

"Yak Xi Luhan! Bisakah kau tidak membanting pintu mobil jika sedang merajuk!" omel chanyeol

"KAU MENYEBALKAN PARK CHANYEOL" teriak luhan membuat mamanya kalang kabut berlari keluar rumah.

"Aigooo.. ada apa ini luhan-chanyeol? Kalian hobby sekali bertengkar!" sembur mama luhan

"Luhan ma! Dia sungguh kekanakan! Lagi-lagi dia membanting pintu mobil!" adu chanyeol

"chanyeol yang menyebalkan ma! Dia mengolok-olokku selama perjalanan dari bandara tadi

Perdebatan antara merekapun tak terelakan, bahkan mama luhan yang sedari tadi mencoba menyelesaikan adu mulut merekapun tak terindahkan membuat kepalanya pusing.

"XI LUHAN-PARK CHANYEOL! BERHENTI BERDEBAT ATAU AKU AKAN MENYIRAM KALIAN BERDUA DENGAN AIR BEKAS MENCUCI MOBIL BABA INI" teriak mama luhan sambil membawa seember air kotor dari depan garasi. Membuat kedua pelaku perdebatan tadi membeku sejenak sebelum kalang kabut.

Luhan bahkan sudah berlari menuju kamarnya, sedangkan chanyeol hanya terdiam di tempat dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"aku akan membawa masuk koper-koper luhan ma!" inisiatif chanyeol segera berlari menuju bagasi menghindari amukan mama luhan.

Setelah selesai memindahkan beberapa koper luhan ke kamarnya, chanyeol segera berpamitan pulang karena masih ada urusan di kantor.

"ma! Aku harus kembali ke kantor! Luhan sepertinya sedang mandi, dia sangat lama jadi aku langsung pamit saja ma!"

"mama sedang membuat sup toge! Kau tidak mau makan dulu?'

"tidak ma! Lain kali saja aku datang!" tolak chanyeol secara halus sambil mencium pipi mama luhan

"aku pergi dulu ma!"tambahnya

"baiklah! Hati-hati yeol! Terima kasih sudah menjemput lulu!" teriak jaejoong dari daput karena chanyeol sudah berlalu keluar

"tidak masalah ma!" balas chanyeol berteriak

Setelah selesai mandi luhan segera menemui kyungsoo dikediamannya, dia sungguh penasaran dengan calon suami sahabatnya tersebut. Tapi belum sampai niatnya terlaksana ia sudah dihadang oleh mama dan eommanya sehun untuk diajak pergi mencari gaun pengantin kyungsoo. Awalnya ia mengeluh! Ini pernikahan kyungsoo oke! Jadi yang seharusnya pergi mencari gaun pengantin itu kyungsoo. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah karena penjelasan mamanya

"Lu, Kyung-ie hanya punya yoochun appa, selain kita siapa lagi yang akan mengurus persiapan pernikahannya! Yoochun appa tidak mungkin kan mencari gaun pengantin untuknya?

"iya mama! Lulu tahu! Tapi kenapa harus lulu? Seharusnya mama dan eomma mengajak kyung-ie! Yang menikah itu kyung-ie ma! Bukan lulu! Seharusnya kyung-ie yang memilih sendiri gaunnya! Gaun ini akan ia pakai dihari besarnya ma! Dan hanya sekali seumur hidup!"

"kau benar lu, kami awalnya juga berpendapat sama sepertimu, tapi kyung-ie bilang iya mempercayakannya padamu! Ia tahu selera fashionmu itu bagus! Kau kan editor majalah fashion!" ucap Heechul eomma

"assistant ma! Jangan lupakan jabatanku!"

Iya! Eomma tahu! Hari ini assistant, tapi jika besok seorang editor? Siapa yang tahu! Ini doa sayang"

"terimakasih eommaku sayang" luhan memeluk Heechul

"jadi kau tidak menyayangi mama!" lalu luhan memeluk juga mamanya yang merajuk, dan mereka bertiga berpelukan dengan senyum terkembang.

Mereka bertiga memilih gaun pengantin untuk Kyungsoo dengan cermat, Luhan lah yang terlihat paling antusias disini, ia ingin memilih yang paling cocok untuk kyungsoo, ia ingin kyungsoo terlihat bersinar di hari bahagianya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin merancangnya sendiri untuk kyungsoo, tapi kita sudah dikejar deadline" ucap luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Sudah lah lu, apapun yang kau pilihkan, kyungsoo pasti akan senang memakainya"

Pilihan mereka jatuh pada gaun yang di pilih luhan, luhan sudah menelitinya secara detail, dan ini sempurna. Sangat cocok untuk kyungsoo yang berbadan mungil. Gaun putih bersih berekor tanpa lengan dengan butiran krystal di sekitar dada dan pinggangnya, pasti akan terlihat berkilau di tubuh kyungsoo. Mereka sangat puas dengan pilihan Luhan.

"ma kyungsoo kemana?"

"dia sedang mengambil cincin pernikahannya!"

"ma aku capek! Apa aku bisa istirahat sekarang?"

"tentu sayang! Kau kan masih jet lag!"

Luhan beranjak menuju kamarnya karena sungguh kepalanya masih pusing sekali, mungkin mamanya benar, ia masih mengalami jet lag. Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan matanya dering teleponnya mencegahnya, dengan malas-malasan ia mengangkat sambungan line diseberang sana.

"yeoboseo! Luhan disini!"

"Hai, Lu! Apa aku mengganggu?" Luhan segera melihat id sang penelpon, ini Kris! ATASANNYA!

"a-aniyo sajangnim! Ada apa sajangnim menelpon?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu!"

"apa itu sajangnim?"

"Begini Lu! Kantor pusat sedang mengalami masalah untuk peluncuran katalok musim depan! Aku rasa saat hari pernikahan sahabatmu kita harus segera ke New York untuk beberapa bulan! Apa kau bisa ikut bertugas? Jika tidak aku akan meminta bantuan Baekyun saja! Aku bertanya sekarang agar baekyun bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda dulu. Bagaimana?"

"Sajangnim, aku minta maaf! Aku tidak mungkin langsung pergi ke New York saat keluarga besarku sedang-"

"aku mengerti! Aku hanya mencoba 5% kemungkinan kau menyetujuinya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan meminta bantuan baekhyun saja."

"sajangnim maafkan saya, saya benar-"

"tidak apa-apa Luhan! Aku mengerti! Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya! Aku harus mengurus berkas-berkasku! Oh- iya sampaikan maafku kepada sahabatmu kyungsoo karena mungkin aku tidak bisa datang! Katakana padanya aku turut berbahagia! Selamat malam lu!" ucapnya sebelum memutus sambungan.

Keesokan harinya mama luhan gantian menyuruhnya mencarikan tuxedo untuk mempelai pria kyungsoo, luhan mengeluh karena ingin tidur seharian hari ini, selama di jepang setiap akhir pekan luhan tidak bisa tidur seharian karena dia harus menemani kris pergi jalan-jalan. tapi kyungsoo menelponnya dan memohon-mohon padanya, dan membuat luhan menyerah dengan rengekannya.

luhan meminta kyungsoo untuk memberitahu calon suaminya langsung datang saja ke butik yang sudah dia sms kan alamatnya, dia bilang akan segera menyusul karena dia harus menyerahkan copy-an file kepada Xiumin dulu kerumahnya.

Sesampainya di butik luhan sempat kebingung karena ia tidak lupa bertanya tentang ciri-ciri calon suami kyungsoo, ketika hendak menelepon kyungsoo, ia di buat terkejut seseorang.

"Luhan!"

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

kira-kira siapa calon suami kyungsoo?

lalu siapa seseorang yang memangil luhan di tempat fiting baju pengantin?

Kim JongIn akan muncul di fict ini, tenang aja!

Penasaran sama Chapter selanjutnya?

kalau respontnya positif saya akan segera melanjutkannya!

**RCL jusseo!**


	4. Chapter 4

sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua readers yang udah maubbaca ff saya, terutama yang mau ngereview ff aku,

untuk whiyechrysan:

makasih yah sarannya, kamu bener ff ini bakal crack abis dan bikin kalian bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya crack utamanaya hehehe.. lulu pengen buat kalian penasaran disini..

semoga kalian enggak bosen dan tetep review untuk kritik sarannya buat lulu.

preview chapter 3

"Ne! Memangnya kau sudah punya kekasih, oeh?"

"kau akan menikah?"

"Luhan?"

"Ka-kau akan menikah?"

MY BEST FRIEND SECRETLY

Cast utama :-Xi Luhan

-Oh SeHoon

-Do KyungSoo

Other Cast : Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xiumin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Tan Hanggeng, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, Etc.

Genre : Hurt! Mariage! GS!

Summary : "Tidak semua orang turut berbahagia atas pernikahanmu. Dan maaf, aku adalah salah satu diantara orang-orang itu. Atau mungkin justru akulah orang satu-satunya" -kutipan

**Chapter 4**

Happy Reading!

"Se-sehun! Ah kau mengejutkanku! Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya luhan.

"Apa kau datang kesini atas permintaan pororo juga?" sehun mengangguk.

"Tch! Apa kau disuruh untuk mengantar calon suami kyungsoo kesini? Lalu dimana sekarang pria itu? Sungguh aku penasaran sekali!"

sehun hanya diam membeku sementara luhan celingukan kesana-kemari mencari sosok lain selain mereka berdua, namun nihil luhan tidak menemukan siapapun selain sang designer si pemilik butik serta penjaga butikyang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Luhan bukan gadis yang bodoh! Bungkamnya sehun membuatnya khawatir dan berfikir yang tidak-tidak!

"Sehun! Ini tidak mungkin kan! Apa kalian sedang menjahiliku! Ini sungguh tidak lucu!"

"katakana sekarang dimana calon suami kyungsoo! Aku tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk bergurau!"

Luhan semakin merasa was-was karena sehun tetap bungkam dan menunduk!

"Hun! Kau? Jangan katakan! Jika kau?"

"iya Lu! Aku calon suami kyungsoo! Maafkan aku!"

**JDEEER**

Luhan merasa bagai di sambar petir di siang hari yang panas ini mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis sehun.

Sejenak luhan terperangah tidak bisa mecerna maksud dari kalimat sehun, dia sangat syok mendengar bahwa sehun! Adalah calon mempelai prianya kyungsoo! Apa luhan tidak salah dengar!

Kaki Luhan seketika melemas! Dia sangat syok dengan berita ini, kepalanya mendadak pusing, bahkan dia nyaris limbung terjatuh jika sehun tidak sigap memeluknya.

"Kurasa kau butuh secangkir the lu! Ayo kita ke cafe di depan dulu!" ajak sehun menuntun luhan keluar dari butik menuju café di seberang jalan. Selama setengah jam di cafe mereka hanya terdiam sibuk sendiri dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga suara luhan memecah keheningan.

"su-sudah berapa lama?" ucap luhan masih menunduk

Sehun mendongak menatap luhan merasa bersalah "3- 3tahun lu!"

"ja-jadi ini alasanmu menolakku beberapa waktu lalu!" luhan mendongak dan menatap langsung ke manik mata sehun.

"maafkan aku lu! Aku mencintai kyungsoo! Kami-"

"kenapa? Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan hubungan kalian dariku selama itu? apa yang aku lewatkan dari kalian selama 28 tahun kita tumbuh bersama hun?"

"Lu maafkan kami! Kami tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan hal ini kepada mu! kami hanya tidak ingin kau merasa di acuhkan saat kita bertiga jalan bersama setelah kau mengetahui hal tersebut lu! Kami tidak ingin membuatmu merasa menjadi penganggu!"  
"Dan membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan kalian semua! Semua orang tahu hubungan kalian, bahkan baba dan mama mengetahuinya! Tapi aku? Kalian tega sekali!"

"lu, maaf-"

"sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke butik! Aku sudah berjanji memilihkan tuxedo untukmu!" potong luhan segera melangkah kembali menuju butik tanpa menunggu sehun.

Luhan menepati janjinya untuk memilih tuxedo terbaik untuk sehun, ia tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat kecewa dengan sehun, ia menolak luhan dengan alasan persahabatan? Tetapi ia mencintai kyungsoo sahabat mereka.

Luhan memakaikan dasi sehun, merapikan kerah kemejanya, dan memasangkan tuxedonya dengan diam. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu sehun merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut sambil sesekali melempar pertanyaan kepada para pelayan butik.

"selesai, ini baguskan oppa?" tanyanya pada sang designer sambil menyapu jas sehun

"tentu luhan! Kau memang hebat dalam memilih brand!" puji sang designer

"oppa bisa saja, ini karna memang rancanga oppa yang terbaik!" puji luhan kembali sambil berlalu merapikan isi tasnya

"baiklah oppa bisa tolong aku untuk mempotretnya dan segera kirimkan gambarnya ke email mama ku yang cerewet kemarin!" sang designer menganggukinya

"dan setelah itu nona Han, bisakah kau membantu temanku berberes? Aku ada urusan setelah ini!" pintanya beralih pada sang pelayan butik yang di balas dengan senyuman

"baiklah aku pergi oppa-nona!" pamitnya kepada pemilik butik kenalannya lalu berhenti sebentar di samping sehun

"mereka akan mengurusmu dengan baik, tenang saja! Aku pergi!" luhan hendak berlalu sebelum lengannya dicekal sehun.

"kita perlu bicara lu! Setelah ini! tunggu sebentar!" desis sehun

"aku buru-buru sehun! Aku ada urusan! Dan- kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padaku! Aku tidak akan menghalangi pernikahan ini! Aku pergi dulu!" luhan melepaskan cekalan sehun dan berlalu secepat mungkin membuat sehun membeku di tempat.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian tersebut luhan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan kedua sahabtanya tersebut, ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri di kantor untuk membantu baekhyun menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya yang akan ditinggalkan selama beberapa bulan ke new york dari pada mengambil cuti untuk membantu persiapan pernikahan sehun-kyungsoo.

Dia juga sering pulang larut untuk menghindari bertatap muka dengan keduanya, luhan merasa sangat pengecut, siapapun yang ada di posisi luhan saat ini pasti akan bertindak seperti ini.

Munafik jika luhan bilang dia tidak marah, dia marah! Sungguh! Dia juga kecewa! Dia merasa di tusuk dari belakang o,eh kedua sahabatnya. Tapi sungguh dia akan mencoba belajar menerima kenyataan, dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima ini semua.

"Lu! Kau tidak lupa kan lusa adalah hari pernikahan sehun dan kyungsoo! Kenapa kau terlihat sibuk sekali di kantor! Kau bahkan selalu pulang larut!"

Jaejoong menghampiri luhan yang baru pulang kerja ke kamarnya, dia mengomel karena kecewa dengan luhan yang terlihat ogah-ogahan dan terkesan tidak perduli dengan persiapan hari bahagia kedua sahabatmnya.

"ma! Luhan sedang banyak pekerjaan di kantor ma! Luhan ini karyawan biasa! Bukan anak pemilik perusahaan yang bisa ambil cuti sesuka hati, luhan harus menyelesaikan tugas luhan agar bisa mengambil cuti lusa nanti ma!" jelas luhan

"iya lu! Mama mengerti! Tapi setidaknya luangkanlah waktumu sebentar sepulang kantor untuk menemui kyung-ie! Ajak dia mengobrol dan bercanda! Dia terlihat gugup menjelang hari pernikahannya! Kyung-ie sudah tidak punya eomma lu! Kalau bukan kita yang memperhatikannya! Siapa lagi? Hiburlah dia lu!" pinta jaejoong

_'jika aku harus menghibur kyungsoo yang sedang gugup menjelang hari pernikahannya! Lalu siapa yang akan menghibur lulu yang sedang hancur ini ma!'_ luhan membatin miris

"baiklah ma! Besok-besok jika lulu tidak lembur! Lulu akan menemui kyung-ie! Sekarang bisakah lulu istirahat? Lulu lelah sekali ma!"

"Aigoo kasihan putri cantik mama! Apa punggungmu sakit sayang?" luhan mengangguk

"berbaringlah! Mama akan menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatan cinta mama!"

Luhan segera mematuhi perintah jaejoong untuk berbaring telungkup di ranjang dengan berbantalkan paha jaejoong!

"dengan kekuatan cinta mama ke lulu! Punggung yang sakit ini akan segera sembuh dalam sekejap!" jaejoong berkata seperti memantrainya dengan pura-pura menabur bubuk ajaib di punggung luhan san membelainya sayang.

Inilah yang luhan suka dari mamanya, mamanya selalu bertingkah seperti ibu peri yang memantrai rasa sakitnya! Dan ajaib luhan selalu merasa lebih baik setelahnya.

"wow ma! Punggung lulu sudah tidak sakit lagi! mama daebak!" luhan bangkit dan memeluk mamanya dengan erat.

_'apakah mama bisa memantrai hati lulu yang hancur ini juga ma! Rasanya sangat sakit ma!'_ luhan membatin.

"sudah! Saatnya tidur baby lu! Kau sudah bekerja keras seharian! Istirahatlah sayang! Mama tidak ingin kau sakit! Arraseo!" jaejoong berucap sambil menciumi wajah anaknya bertubi-tubi membuat putrinya terkekeh geli.

Ia segera menyelimuti tubuh anak gadisnya-menghidupkan lampu nakas- mencium kembali kening putrinya dan beranjak mematikan lampu utama kamar.

"selamat malam sayang! Mimpi indah ne!" ia berucap sebelum menutup pintu kamar luhan.

"jangan menangis lagi saat tidur sayang!" tambahnya dengan lirih tepat di depan pintu kaamar luhan.

Yah! Semalam jaejoong yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara isakan dari kamar luhan saat hendak melewatinya. Hatinya tercabik melihat luhan tidur dengan air mata mengalir deras.

Seorang ibu mana yang tidak sedih melihat keadaan putri kesayangannya yang seperti itu. jaejoong tahu alasan luhan! Seorang ibu memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan anaknya.

28 tahun hidup bersamanya dan membesarkannya dengan tangannya sendiri, jaejoong cukup tahu seperti apa luhan, termasuk hatinya!

Jaejoong mengetahui jika putri kecilnya sudah tumbuh dewasa, ia cukup mengerti arti dari tatapan mata anak gadisnya kepada sehun, 10 tahunterakhir ini.

Jaejoong tahu bahwa anaknya mencintai sahabat kecilnya tersebut. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan setelah mendengar pengakuan antara sehun-kyungsoo di hadapan seluruh keluarga bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan ingin segera menikah.

Sebagai seorang ibu, jaejoong ingin sekali bersikap egois! Ia ingin mementingkan kebahagiaan putrinya lebih dulu! Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memaksakan hati sehun! Itu hanya akan menyakiti sehun –kyungsoo dan luhan sekalipun.

Seperti saran suaminya, ia akan membiarkan semua ini mengalir seperti air, walaupun saat ini putrinya tersakiti, tapi mereka percaya bahwa tuhan memiliki rencana yang indah untuk putrinya, malaikat kecil mereka.

Saat ini luhan sedang duduk sendirian di depan meja bartender di overdose club di daerah gangnam, ia sudah menegak bergekas-gelas wishki selama 1 jam ini. Inilah kebiasaan luhan yang tidak banyak diketahui orang lain. Luhan akan mabuk-mabukan jika ada masalah. Saat ini ia merasa sesak dan tertekan dengan keadaan ini, apa dia bisa bersikap baik-baik saja di depan semua orang sementara dirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Dari arah pintu masuk Chanyeol terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa karena tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada luhan. Luhan cantik! Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko luhan di permainkan pria-pria brengsek disini saat mabuk. Ia menghela nafas lega melihat luhan menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja bar, itu artinya dia sudah hangover.

Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya kepada petugas bar untuk membayar minuman luhan, sambil membereskan brang-barang luhan, ia segera menyampirkan tas luhan ke lenganya dan melepas high hellsnya, setelah memasukkan kembali kartu kreditnya ke dalam dompet dengan segera ia mengendong luhan yang masih meracau di punggungya menuju apartement.

Hanya chanyeol lah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kebiasaan buruk luhan ini.

Saat itu luhan benar-benar tergucang atas meninggalnya Junsu, ibu kyungsoo. Luhan sangat menyayangi ibu dari sahabatnya tersebut, ialah yang paling terpukul saat itu, ibu kyungsoo meninggal karena melindunginya.

Saat itu luhan harus check up kerumah sakit, sedangkan baba-mamanya sedang berada di gwangju jadi junsu yang berinisiatif mengantar luhan. Tapi ditengah jalan ada mobil oleng yang mengalami pecah ban dan menghantam mobil mereka. Saat itu junsu eomma melepas sabuk pengamannya dan segera mendekap luhan dengan erat, sehingga luhan bisa terselamatkan.

Setelah pemakaman, berhari-hari luhan habiskan hanya duduk di depan jendela kamarnya dan hanya memandang halaman belakang rumahnya dengan kyungsoo.

Dia hanya menatap nanar sambil sesekali bergumam –mianhae- -junsu eomma- seharusnya lulu saja yang mati-

jaejoong menangis histeris mendengar penuturan dokter bahwa psikis luhan mengalami gunjangan atas kematian junsu. Saat mendengar tangis jaejoong yang memilukan, luhan segera bangkit! Ia sudah membuat semua orang sedih karena kehilanga junsu, ia tidak bertekat tidak ingin menambah kesedihan mereka dengan melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini. luhan juga tidak mau junsu yang berada di surga sedih yang melihatnya hampir gila seperti ini.

Tapi luhan hanyalah gadis labil berusia 20 tahun saat itu, walaupun ia bersikap baik-baik saja di depan semua orang. Tapi dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Akhirnya luhan melarikan diri dari rasa bersalahnya kepada minuman keras, awalnya ia hanya berniat mencoba mengurangi kesedihannya serta beban berat di pundaknya karena merasa bersalah, sungguh ia merasa ini efektif.

Saat ia mabuk, ia seperti melayang! Ia dapat melepas semua beban masalahnya dan dapat tidur dengan tenang, luhan berhasil mengurangi rasa sesaknya dengan minuman keras. Tapi kabar buruknya! Luhan kecanduan! Ia tidak bisa berada jauh-jauh dari barang nista tersebut saat sedang tertekan dan ia selalu melarikan diri ketempat ini tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

Berkali-kali chanyeol menasehatinya, tapi luhan masih saja melarikan diri kemari saat sedih. Karena itu chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga luhan. Dia sendiri yang akan mengurus luhan saat gadis itu bernasalah seperti saat ini.

Awalnya chanyeol merasa curiga dengan luhan yang berubah, ia menjadi pendiam kembali, ia juga tidak pernah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan puncaknya saat ia menguntit luhan yang keluar malam menuju klub.

Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat luhannya! Malaikat polosnya yang selama ini ia lidungi menegak bergelas-gelas tequila.

Chanyeol marah besar! Ia menghampiri luhan di meja bar tender dengan mata berkilat, dengan cepat ia merebut minuman yang ada di genggaman luhan dan segera membanting gelas tersebut.

Chanyeol berteriak marah melihat luhan seperti ini, kejadian tersebut tidak hanya membuat luhan terbelalak, bahkan saat itu juga music DJ berhenti dan membuat ruangan terasa hening dengan semua pasang mata menatapnya.

Luhan menangis, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Xi Luhan menumpahkan air matanya di depannya, ia dapat melihat mata rusa yang biasanya berbinar itu meredup menatapnya penuh luka.

Saat itu juga chanyeol sadar! Luhan tidak baik-baik saja! Luhan mempunyai sisi rapuh dalam dirinya! Dan detik itu juga ia berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi luhannya!

Dan setiap kali luhan mabuk, sebelumnya ia akan menelpon chanyeol seperti saat ini. dan saat tadi menelponnya luhan menangis tergugu, membuat hati chanyeol sakit.

Chanyeol membawa luhan ke apartemennya. Ia membersihkah muntahan luhan, meminta bibi kim membantu membersihkan tubuh dan mengganti baju luhan, terjaga semalaman di samping luhan. Dan paginya akan membuat sarapan dan sup untuk mengatasi hangover luhan, lalu ia akan mengantar pulang luhan kerumah setelah memastikan luhan baik-baik saja.

Mereka sudah bersahabat selama 9 tahun terakhir. Semenjak masuk universitas hanya chanyeol-lah satu-satunya orang yang getol mendekati luhan. Ia tidak menyerah berusaha berteman dengan gadis tercantik di kampusnya tersebut walau sering diacuhkan. Tapi lambat laun seorang Park Chanyeol dapat mengikis tembok besar yang di bangun seorang Xi Luhan yang terkenal sombong dan angkuh.

Luhan merasa terlindungi jika berada disisi chanyeol, chanyeol menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Hingga akhirnya seorang Xi Luhan menjadi begitu ketergantungan kepada Park Chanyol, selain Oh Sehun tentunya!

Chanyeol memang tidak mengenal Sehun dan Kyungsoo, namun Chanyeol cukup akrab dengan kedua orang tua Luhan. Bahkan mereka tidak membedakan kasih sayang mereka antara Luhan-Sehun-Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol. Meski mama luhan sedikit bawel dengannya.

Tidak jarang ia mendapat omelan dari mama luhan karena melarikan anak gadisnya semalaman, tapi untung saja baba luhan mempercayainya. Baba Xi percaya chanyeol tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada luhan.

Sudah 8 tahun chanyeol mengurus luhan yang seperti ini, meksi baba luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada putrinya dan chanyeol sendiri, tapi ia percaya bahwa chanyeol dapat menjaga luhannya. Dan chanyeol akan selau memegang kepercayaan baba luhan yang sudah diberikan kepadanya selama 8 tahun terakhir ini.

"kau masih pusing lu?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi pada luhan yang di terima dengan antusias

"sedikit hyung! Emmmm mashitta" jawabnya santai sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

"apa yang terjadi lu? Kau menangis semalam!" Tanya chanyeol to the point, semalaman chanyeol terjaga disamping luhan dengan terus menggenggam tangannya, dan selama itu pula luhan menangis dalam tidurnya, kadang terisak, kadang tergugu, dan kadang terdiam dengan air mata terus mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa chanyeol hyung! Tenang saja oke!" jawabnya menenangkan chanyeol, tetapi chanyeol hanya memincing dan luhan tidak bisa membohongi chanyeol.

"se-hun dan kyung-soo lusa akan menikah yeol!" luhan menjawab dengan senyum getir diwajahnya

"a-ak-aku! Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan! Chanyeol-ah disi-ni sakit sekali!" luhan mulai tergugu sambil mencengkram dadanya dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat.

Tanpa menjelaskannya pun, chanyeol tahu luhan sedang kecewa saat ini, ia beranjak keseberang meja makan untuk memeluk dan menenagkan adik kesayangannya tersebut.

Chanyeol mengetahui perasaan apa yang bersembunyi si balik kata persahabatan antara luhan kepada sehun.

Dan chanyeol cukup mengerti bagaimana perasaan luhan saat ini, dan tanpa penjelasan sekalipun ia sudah mendapat jawaban dari luhan tentang kenapa ia mabuk dan menangis semalam.

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan luhan dengan kata-kata mantranya yang membuat luhan perlahan tersenyum dan mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Setelah luhan cukup tenang ia meminta luhan segera mandi dan berdandan, bergegas ia mengajak luhan pulang.

Luhan sempat menolak! Tapi chanyeol bersikeras jika ia tidak mengantar luhan pulang dengan selamat tanpa kurang satu apapun, maka ia akan di bunuh mamanya luhan, dan kalimat gerutuan tersebut sontak membuat luhan kembali tertawa.

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Xi, Chanyeol di sambut mama luhan dengan omelannya yang khas, Chanyeol cukup merasa kikuk mendapat pandangan intimidasi dari beberapaa orang, karena saat ini kediaman luhan sangat ramai sekali. Semua orang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan yang akan digelar lusa.

"Yak! Park Yoda! Kau bawa kemana lagi luhan semalaman eoh?" geram mama luhan

"Hehehe! Mianhae mama! Kami semalaman lembur di kantor! Jadi karena sudah larut yah! Aku membawa luhan ke apartementku!" jawab chanyeol santai sambil memamerkan senyum indahnya

"Sudahlah ma! Lagi pula sekarang juga aku sudah dirumah! Jangan marahi chanyeol ma" luhan membela

"Kau juga nona Xi, kenapa kau suka sekali tidur dengan pria aneh ini! hah?" kini luhan juga mendapat omelan dari mamanya

"aku bersumpah Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol! Jika terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian berdua! Maka detiknitu juga aku akan menyeret kalian ke hadapan pastur di gereja!" desis jaejoong

"Oh! Oh! Apa baru saja mama memintaku untuk menjadi menantu mama? Aigoo! Ternyata mama Xi begitu menginginkan kita bersama lulu chagi!" chanyeol mendramatisir sambil merengkuh pinggang luhan.

"Mati saja kau, Park Chanyeol!" geram luhan dan jaejoong bersamaan yang di balas dengan kekehan oleh sang tersangka.

"woah kalian berdua benar-benar kompak untuk urusan pria!" puji yoochun, appa kyungsoo

"kau ingin kupukul jidat!" jaejoong mendesis membuat yoochun mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah.

"Apa dia kekasihmu lu? Dia cukup tampan!" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Terima kasih nona! Aku memang tampan! Park Chanyeol imnida! Kau pasti sahabat lulu! Do Kyungsoo-sshi?" potong chanyeol begitu saja membuat luhan ingin menyekiknya. Sedangkan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lucu karena kekonyolan chanyeol.

"Dan, ini pasti Oh Sehun? Satu-satunya sahabat lelaki lulu! Calon suami anda kan kyungsoo-sshi?" kyungsoo masih mengangguk menanggapi ocehan chanyeol.

Kediaman luhan bertambah ceria dengan kedatangan chanyeol, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan semua kekonyolannya, tak jarang ia terlibat adu mulut dengan mama luhan dan eomma sehun yang cerewet, tapi mereka sungguh menyukai pria happy virus ini, dan mereka akan merestui jika benar putri mereka lulu mempunyai hubungan serius dengan pria idiot ini.

Semua terlihat menikmati acara perkumpulan keluarga ini, kecuali sehun!

"Lu, kita perlu bicara!" bisik sehun kepada luhan sambil menariknya menuju kamar luhan.

"Sehun sakit! Lepaskan! Kau menyakitiku!" protes luhan.

Dengan tergesa sehun menghempaskan luhan keranjang dan mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum memberondong pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menganjal hatinya sedari tadi.

"kemana saja kau semalam? Jika kau pulang terlambat! Setidaknya hubungi aku! Aku kan menjemputmu! Jangan menginap dengan sembarangan orang!"

"chanyeol teman ku! Dia bukan sembarang orang hun! Baba-mama percaya padanya! Dan aku hanya akan mempercayakan diriku pada orang yang di percaya kedua orang tua ku!"

"Siapa pria itu? Benarkah dia kekasihmu! Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Kau baru bilang kau mencintaiku kemarin! Kenapa sekarang kau mengandeng seorang pria yang tidak jelas kerumah! Kau hanya menjadikannya pelarian kan!"

"Aku tidak sepicik itu memanfaatkan orang lain, Oh Sehun! Mengapa aku harus melakukan hal tersebut! Memanfaatkan seorang pria dengan berpura-pura menjalin hubungan di depan keluargaku! Apa aku semenyedihkan itu?"

"Lalu mengapa dia mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa dia adalah kekasihmu!"

"Ck! Apa kau mempercayai ucapan bodohnya!"

"TAPI KAU SEMALAMAN TIDAK PULANG DAN TIDUR DENGANNYA!" Sehun meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"DAN ITU BUKAN URUSANMU OH SEHUN!" luhan terbawa emosi karena bentakan sehun.

"Lagi pula aku tidak akan di hukum mati hanya karena tidur dengan pria lajang!" tambahnya dan hendak berlalu dengan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras meninggalkan sehun yang membeku.

Seharian luhan marah kepada sehun, ia benar-benar merasa di rendahkan oleh ucapan sehun pagi tadi, sehun pun sadar jika luhan menjaga jarak dengannya. Dia juga merasa bersalah dengan kata-katanya yang keterlaluan tadi pagi.

Malamnya sehun menghubungi luhan agar mau berbicara dengannya dan memaafkannya. Luhan yang baru saja selesai mandi menyambar smartphonenya yang sedari tadi berkedip-kedip manja di meja nakas. Dia sedikit mengernyit melihat id sang penelpon.

"Sehun! Ada apa menelpon malam-malam!"

"Lu! Turunlah kebawah! Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakana! Ayo kita ketaman kompleks!"

"tidak mau! Aku lelah! Aku ingin tidur! Lagi pula besok kau akan menikah! Kenapa tidak segera istirahat sana!" luhan mengomel

"lagi pula aku malas berdebat denganmu jika ini masih tentang masalah tadi siang!" tambahnya menebak isi kepala sehun

"Ayolah lu! Sebentar saja! Ini malam melepas masa lajangku lu! Apa kau tak ingin merayakannya bersamaku!" sehun masih membujuk

"TIDAK! Lebih baik segera cuci tangan-kaki dan segera tidur sana! Sudah dulu ak-"

"Lu! Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Jangan di tutup dulu! Aku mohon lu!" nada sehun merendah membuat luhan akhirnya menyerah.

"ya sudah! Tunggu di bawah! Aku akan segera turun! Kau merepotkan sekali! Tch!"

Luhan segera bergegas turun menemui sehun di depan pagar rumahnya. Disan sehun sudah berada di atas sepeda gunung kesayangannya.

"ayo naik!"

Tanpa banyak bicara luhan segera menurutinya dan sehun pun segera mengayuh sepeda gunung kesayangannya membelah jalan kompleks, tanpa mereka sadari sosok lain tidak sengaja melihat mereka pergi dan beranjak dari tempatnya mengikuti mereka, ialah Do Kyungsoo.

apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

hal penting apakah yang akan di bicarakan sehun kepada luhan di malam menjelang hari pernikahannya?

lalu bagaimana dengan kyungsoo?

**-To Be Continue-**

**mohon jangan jadi silent readers.. lulu butuh kritik dan saran kalian**

**Teruma kasih.**


	5. Chapter 5

Preview Chapter 4

"aku bersumpah Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol! Jika terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian berdua! Maka detiknitu juga aku akan menyeret kalian ke hadapan pastur di gereja!"

TAPI KAU SEMALAMAN TIDAK PULANG DAN TIDUR DENGANNYA!"

"DAN ITU BUKAN URUSANMU OH SEHUN!"

"Lagi pula aku tidak akan di hukum mati hanya karena tidur dengan pria lajang!"

MY BEST FRIEND SECRETLY

Cast utama :-Xi Luhan

-Oh SeHoon

-Do KyungSoo

Other Cast : Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xiumin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Tan Hanggeng, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, Etc.

Cast baru : Kim JongIn, Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Hurt! Mariage! GS!

Summary : "Tidak semua orang turut berbahagia atas pernikahanmu. Dan maaf, aku adalah salah satu diantara orang-orang itu. Atau mungkin justru akulah orang satu-satunya" -kutipan

**Chapter 5**

Happy Reading!

Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang, di kedai kopi depan kompleks perumahan mereka. Setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka tanpa basa-basi luhan segera menanyakan maksud sehun mengajaknya kemari.

"kau tidak mengajakku keluar tengah malam hanya untuk secangkir kopi kan! Cepat katakana ada apa!"

"Tch! Kau sungguh tidak bisa berbasa-basi yah!" luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil menyesap Americano kesukaannya.

"Lu! Maafkan aku karena sikapku yang keterlaluan tadi siang!"

"sudahlah! Aku sudah memeaafkanmu! Tenang saja!"

"Aku juga minta maaf atas segala kesalahanku selama ini! maafkan aku karena membohongimu! Mengecewakanmu! Melukaimu! Hingga menolak perasaanmu!"

"Lu! Maaf jika saat ini aku akan menyakitimu kembali! Lu maafkan aku! Bolehkah aku bersikap egois sekali lagi kepadamu?" luhan mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Lu! Kumohon! Berhentilah mencintaiku! Lupakan perasaan cintamu kepadaku! Bisakah kita kembali seperti sebelum kau mencintaiku? Kita ini sahabat bukan?" luhan tercekat mendengar permintaan sehun yang di ucapkan secara gamblang tersebut.

Dan disisi lain kyungsoo yang baru memasuki café dan berniat menghampiri kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum terkembang tersebut juga tercekat mendengar ucapan gamblang sehun.

"Tapi kumohon jangan membenci kyungsoo lu! Benci saja aku! Karena akulah orang yang menyakitimu!"

Mendengar kalimat yang meluncur sekali lagi dari bibir calon suaminya, mendadak kyungsoo terbelalak! Ia segera berlari meninggalkan café karena tidak ingin mendengar hal-hal yang menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat egois, ia mengabaikan perasaan lain dalan persahabatan yang berubah menjadi cinta antara dirinya dan sehun. Kesalahannya adalah ia tidak mau tahu bagaimana perasaan luhan sesungguhnya, yang ia perdulikan hanya ia mencintai sehun begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia mengabaikan bahwa luhan juga berhak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti mereka.

Saat ini ia merasa jahat sekali kepada luhan, ia adalah sahabat yang tidak peka. Ia terus menyakiti luhan dengan permintaan-permintaan anehnya dalam mengurusi persiapan pernikahannya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan luhan.

Sementara itu kita kembali ke dalam café, saat ini luhan sudah meneteskan air matanya. Ia kehilangan kata, ia tahu sehun keterlaluan ! tapi ini memang keputusan yang terbaik untuk mereka bertiga.

Jika ia menuruti permintaan sehun, luhan berfikir cukup dia yang tersakiti disini! Tapi jika dia bersikukuh mencintai sehun dalam diam, lambat laun ini akan menjadi bencana bagi mereka semua, bukan hanya dirinya yang akan tersakiti lagi tapi juga sehun dan kyungsoo.

Setelah berfikir secara matang, akhirnya luhan mengangguk menyetujui permintaan sehun dengan mencoba tersenyum, meski senyumnya terlihat kaku tapi ia sungguh berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya di tengah rasa sedih dan kecewanya.

"a-arraseo sehun! Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita semua! Aku akan mencobanya!"

"Terima kasih luhan! Terima kasih! Maafkan keego-"

"sudahlah sehun! Tanpa kau memohonpun aku memang akan melakukannya! Aku hanya tidak ingin kelak akan menjadi batu sandung dalam rumah tangga kalian!"

"berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu hidup bahagia! kau juga harus berjanji kepadaku untuk selalu membuat kyung-ie kita bahagia." sehun mengangguk kaku

"baiklah sehun, Ini sudah larut malam, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu"

"lu, kuantar!" pinta sehun

"tidak perlu! Kau akan semakin menyulitkanku jika bersikap terlalu baik kepadaku! sehun jangan beri aku harapan lagi! kumohon!" luhan memelas dan sehun hanya terpaku.

"Yasudah aku pulang ya! kau juga segeralah pulang! udara sangat dingin hun! Baiklah aku pergi!"

setelah berpamitan luhan segera berlari tak tentu arah, air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya sudah melesak keluar dan mengalir dengan deras membasahi pipinyaanya.

meninggalkan pria pucat ini sendirian dalam kekalutan, berkali-kali sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya karena frustasi, ia sadar keegoisannya malam ini akan membuatnya kehilangan luhan, sahabat terbaiknya.

Sepanjang jalan luhan menangis karena lagi-lagi sehun membuatnya kecewa, sudah terlalu sering sehun menyakitinya akhir-akhir ini, luhan menangis hingga lututnya lemas dan terjatuh di trotoar karena sudah tidak mampu berlari, sampai dirumah pun ia segera mengunci diri di kamar dan masih menangis semalaman sampai suaranya parau.

_Bagi luhan malam ini adalah akhir dari segalanya_

Pagi ini pun tiba! Hari bahagia yang di nantikan pasangan Do KyungSoo dan Oh SeHoon, yaitu hari pernikahan mereka. Semua anggota keluarga terlihat sibuk tanpa terkecuali yang terjadi di kediaman keluarga Xi.

"LUHAN! CEPAT TURUN! KITA SUDAH SANGAT TERLAMBAT! KITA SEHARUSNYA SUDAH ADA DISANA MENYAMBUT TAMU!" jaejoong berteriak memanggil putrinya yang sedari tadi tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya. Sedangkan sang suami bahkan sudah menyiapkan mobil yang akan mereka tumpangi menuju gereja.

"mama! Mama dan baba pergi duluan saja! Aku masih belum berdandan ma! Aku akan datang kesana bersama temanku nanti! Arraseo!" luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamarnya dengan wajah masih polos tanpa riasan sedikitpun.

"Ya tuhan Xi Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan sejak pagi sampai belum berdandan sedikitpun!" geram jaejoong

"Aku kesiangan ma! Semalam aku harus mengerjakan proyek yang akan di bawa kris ke new york hari ini."

"Ah yasudah, terserah kau saja! Yang penting 1 jam lagi kau harus berada di gereja lu! Baba dan mama berangkat dulu!'

"ya ma! Kami akan segera menyusul! Hati-hati kalian berdua!" luhan berteriak dari balkon kamarnya melihat baba-mamanya memasuki mobil dan melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat acara pemberkatan.

Luhan tidak jujur dengan mamanya, dia semalaman menangis karena hatinya sangat sakit sekali dan sungguh jika boleh hari ini ia tidak ingin datang di acara menyesakkan ini, kalau boleh memilih saat ini dia ingin menengelamkan dirinya di laut saja.

Ia segera berdandan sebelum jemputannya datang, ia hanya memoles wajahnya dengan bedak transparant dan memoles bibirnya dengan lip blam berwarna plum, ia sedikit menyapu pipinya dengan blush on agar terlihat tidak pucat, dan ia juga menyamarkan matanya yang bengkak dengan mascara serta eye sadow berwarna peach.

Tidak lama setelah ia cukup puas dengan dandananya suara klakson dari luar memekakan telinganya.

TIIINNNNN…..TIIIIINNNN

TIIIINNNN….TIIINNNNN

"YA! PARK CHANYOEL! AKU SUNGGUH AKAN MELEMPAR HIGH HELLS INI JIKA KAU MASIH MENEKAN-NEKAN KLAKSONMU! KAU PIKIR AKU TULI!" omelan luhan di indahkan chanyeol begitu saja

"Woooaaaah! Guardian Angle! Apa anda malaikat yang jatuh dari surga tuan putri?" ucap chanyeol berlebihan dengan membungkukan badannya.

"GO TO HELL, YODA!" luhan menepis uluran tangan chanyeol dan segera memasuki mobil Audi blue metallic tersebut diikuti chanyeol yang masih terkekeh.

Mereka segera melajukan mobil mereka membelah jalanan kota seoul yang padat di akhir pekan seperti ini, bersyukur mereka tidak terjebak macet.

Chanyeol tidak bercanda dengan pujiannya barusan, Luhan memang terlihat cantik dan anggun dengan balutan gaun berwarna peach berpotongan dada rendah dengan panjang 10 cm diatas lututnya serta rambutnya yang digulung simple keatas dengan hiasan bandana tiara membuat leher jenjangnya terekspose. Luhan sungguh mempesona.

Selama perjalanan luhan hanya melamun dan membuat mereka terjebak dalam keheningan.

Tidak banyak yang bisa chanyeol lakukan saat ini, kata-kata menenangkan saja rasanya sudah tidak berguna lagi untuk luhan.

Dan akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memeluk tubuh mungil yang berada di sampingnya saat terjebak di lampu merah dan mengusap bahu terbuka luhan, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya kepada luhan sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Lu! ada aku disampingmu! percaya padaku semua akan baik-baik saja"

Dan ajaib, kata-kata chanyeol seperti mantra untuk luhan, ia segera memeluk lengan chanyeol yang tidak berada di stir kemudi.

"Terima kasih yoel-ie! aku bersyukur ada kau disampingku! jangan tinggalkan aku seperti sehun meninggalkanku yoel-ie"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti dan mencium pucuk kepala luhan penuh sayang. dan membuat luhan berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi.

luhan berjanji pada chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menangis di hari bahagia kedua sahabatnya.

Mereka sudah sampai di gereja tempat pemberkatan, mereka mengambil tempat duduk di ujung depan dengan chanyeol yang berada tepat disamping mama luhan. Mereka masih asik bercanda karena chanyeol yang tidak henti-hentinya menggoda luhan sebelum acara dimulai.

"Tapi serius lu! Kau cantik sekali hari ini sungguh!" puji chanyeol

"Oh! Jadi maksudmu di hari lain aku jelek begitu tuan Park?"

"Tentu saja tidak! kau yang tercantik! Kemarin-hari ini-besok-besoknya lagi-bes-"  
"STOP IT! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing! Gombalanmu payah sekali!" potong luhan begitu saja.

"Setidaknya kau tersenyum! Tapi sungguh selama aku hidup! Wanita tercantik dalam hidupku adalah eommaku, noonaku dan kau!"

"Ya tuhan! Park chanyeol kalau begitu kau sungguh menyedihkan sekali hanya pernah melihat 3 wanita cantik selama 28 tahun kau hidup!" luhan mencibir

"Yupsss,, kau benar dan bodohnya aku kenapa kau masuk dalam daftar tersebut!" chanyeol pura-pura sedih

"Maaf tuan Park, tapi sebelumnya memang tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Xi Luhan! Termasuk anda" luhan mulai memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Tch! Berhenti menggoda putriku anak nakal! Jujur gombalanmu memang tidak bermutu!" jaejoong menjewer chanyeol yang membuat putrinya sedari tadi menggerutu, sedangkan luhan hanya mehrong ke arahnya.

"Lu! Apa kau tidak ingin menemui pengantin terlebih dahulu?" Tanya yunho yang duduk disebelah jaejoong.

"Apa boleh ba?" luhan balas bertanya yang di angguki oleh kedua orang tuanya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menemui Kyungsoo! mohon baba dan mama menjaga anak nakal ini sebentar. " dia segera berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan chanyeol bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Luhan mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya dan mengetuk pintu didepannya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Kyung-ie" sapanya pada sosok cantik dengan balutan gaun pilihannya yang sangat memukau

"Lulu! Syukurlah kau kesini! Aku gugup sekali sungguh! Ayo masuk!" sahut kyungsoo

"Lu lihat! Apa aku sudah cantik? Apa make-up ku sudah pas? Atau aku harus meminta perias memakaikan bulu mata palsu? Apa sehun akan terkesan? Lu ap-"

"kau cantik!" potong luhan menenangkan kegugupan sahabatnya

"aku gugup sekali!" kyungsoo masih menekuk wajahnya membuat luhan tersenyum sendu

"Kau cantik! Aku yakin sehun akan merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung karena mendapatkanmu" luhan berusahan mengibur

"Lu! Apa kau marah? Kau kecewa dengan pernikahan kami? Maafkan kami lu, kami tidak bermaksud untuk merahasiakan ini padamu!"

"sudahlah kyung! Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu! aku tidak mau menjadi penghambat kebahagian sahabat-sahabatku! Arraseo!"

"tapi lu-"

"aku mohon kyung! cukup! oke!"

"Lu! Terima kasih"

mereka berdua tersenyum meskipun hati mereka tidak ingin tersenyum.

"Hai! Gadis-gadis! Apa appa mengganggu!"

"oh! tidak pa! kami sudah selesai kok!"

"Luhan sayang boleh appa berbicara sebentar kepada pororo nakal ini?" yoochun mengintrupsi percakapan mereka

"Tentu saja appa! Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di altar!" luhan berpamitan kepada keduanya dan beranjak keluar ruang make-up.

Saat luhan hendak kembali ia berpapasan dengan heechul yang terburu-buru dan terlihat sangat sibuk sekali.

"AH! Luhan! Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu disini! Sayang bisakah kau memberikan tuxedo ini kepada sehun! Dia ada diruangan ujung sana! Eomma harus menjemput kyuhyun dan appanya di ujung jalan sana! Mobil mereka mogok sayang! Kau bisa bantu eomma kan! Eomma mohon!" heechul memelas.

"tentu eomma! Keundae- bukankah kyuhyun oppa ada di London!"

"iya sayang! Eomma mengancamnya agar pulang! Biar bagaimanapun ini pernikahan adiknya satu-satunya!" jelas heechul

"Luhan! Setelah ini eomma akan membuatnya tinggal selamanya di seoul! Eomma akan membakar pasportnya! Tambahnya dengan senyum evil membuat luhan bergidik.

"eomma yakin! Oppa akan marah!"

"tentu saja! Sudah dulu ya sayang! Eomma harus secepatnya menjemput mereka sebelum pemberkatannya dimulai! Dah!" pamit heechul buru-buru sambil mengecup pipi luhan dan segera berlari keluar membuat luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan mulai melangkah menuju ujung ruangan, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk bertatap muka dengan sehun, ia harus menyapa calon pengantin pria! Sehun tetaplah sahabatnya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu di depannya.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"Sehun-ah! Bolehkah aku masuk!"

"Oh! Lulu! Masuklah! Ada apa?"

"tidak! aku hanya membawa tuxedo mu! Kemarilah! Ku bantu kau memakainya!"

Luhan membantu sehun memakai tuxedonya dan merapikan dandanannya. Sedangkan sehun hanya diam menurutinya sambil mengamati wajahnya.

Sehun tahu! Luhan tidak baik-baik saja! Hari ini luhan memang sangat cantik menurutnya! Luhan selalu yang tercantik! Dia sangat menawan dengan gaun peach-nya yang girly. Tapi luhan tidak bisa mengelabuhinya.

Sehun dapat melihat gurat kesedihan pada binar kebahagiaan luhan! Sehun tahu! Luhan masih kecewa! Apa luhan menangis semalaman! Matanya sedikit bengkak walau di samarkan riasannya! Pikirnya.

Luhan sedikit risih ditatap intenst oleh sehun seperti ini saat ia membenarkan letak dasinya, maka ia memecah kecangungan dengan mengajak ngobrol sehun.

"eomma sedang menjemput kyuhyun oppa dan appa di ujung jalan sana! Mobil mereka mogok! Jadi aku yang mengantar tuxedo mu jika kau penasaran!"

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika oppa kembali!" kesalnya

"maafkan aku! Aku kira kau tidak mau menemuikunlagi lu!"

"kau ini bicara apa? Kau sahabatku! Kyungsoo juga sahabatku! Apa aku seegois itu! aku tidak akan marah kepada kalian hanya karena kalian menikah! Tch! Kekanakan sekali!" luhan pura-pura bersungut

"maafkan aku lu! Ak-"

"sudahlah hun! Kau tidak usah merasa bersalah kepadaku! Anggap saja pernyataanku kemarin hanyalah pernyataan sanyang antara sahabat! Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku dan perasaanku!" potong luhan

"manusia berhak untuk jatuh cinta! Termasuk kita! Hanya saja kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siap kita akan jatuh cinta hun! Jadi jika disini aku mencintaimu! Kau mencintai kyungsoo! Begitupun sebaliknya! Itu bukan kehendak kita! Yang harus kita lakukan adalah membuat salah satu diantara kita mengalah! Dan pihak tersebut adalah aku! Jadi sudah cukup merasa bersalahnya! Aku yakin tuhan mempunyai rencana lain untukku! Tenanglah aku masih muda! Masih banyak pria di luar sana yang mengejarku!" ucap luhan sambil menepuk bahu sehun.

"Lu! Terima kasih! Kau memang yang terbaik!" sehun segera menerjang tubuh mungil luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"sehun sudah! Lepaskan! Kau membuat dandananku berantakan!" luhan mengerutu yang di balas dengan cengiran konyol sehun.

Bahkan bagi luhan saat ini pelukan sehun terasa amat sangat menyakitkan, pelukan ini tidak sehangat dan semenenangkan dulu.

"baiklah! Urusanku disini sudah selesai! Aku akan kembali ke altar! Segeralah menyusul kesana! Arraseo!" pamit luhan sambil menepuk bahu sehun sekali lagi dan segera berlalu.

Luhan kembali ke dalam gereja tempat pemberkatan. Ternyata kedua orang tua sehun hanggeng-heechul sudah duduk di sana, di tempat duduk yang luhan dan chanyeol tempati tadi bersama kedua orang tuanya, mereka sepertinya sedang asyik mengobrol dan sesekali terlibat candaan ringan. Kali ini luhan sedang tidak ingin di nasehati para orang tua untuk segera menyusul sehun-kyungsoo jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghindar dan melangkah menuju bangku lain.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik, ia sudah dibuat malu oleh kelakuan absurd chanyeol yang memangilnya dengan berteriak-teriak dan bersiul seperti sedang di hutan.

"LUHAN! DISIN! AKU DISINI!" teriaknya sambal bersiul keras.

Wajah luhan sudah merah padam karena malu, sungguh saat ini mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian semua para tamu undangan! Sedangkan tersangka utamanya terlihat tidak perduli dengan semua pasang mata yang menatapnya dan hanya memamerkan senyum bodohnya.

Karena tidak ingin lebih lama di perhatikan, maka dengan tergesa-gesa luhan menghapiri chanyeol dan segera duduk disampingnya dan mengomel.

"kau sungguh membuatku malu park chanyeol! Kau pikir kita sedang ada di stadion lapangan sepak bola, eoh! Tidak perlu berteriak-teriak!" luhan mendesis tajam

"hehehe! Mian! Sudahlah hanya masalah sepele! Karena kau sudah duduk disini- sebentar lu! Aku ingin ketoilet!"

Chanyeol terlihat acuh dan segera berlari meninggalkannya, membuat luhan bersunggut-sunggt ria, hingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kirinya dan terkekeh melihat ekspresinya yang lucu saat sedang sibuk bersungut.

"Hei nona! Aku sungguh akan menciummu jika kau masih mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu!" bisikan dari seseorang tersebut membuat luhan otomatis langsung menoleh kesebelah kiri.

"Nona sungguh ingin ku ?" tawarnya sekali lagi.

"Tuan Byuntae! Kalimat anda benar-benar sangat frontal!" luhan mulai tersulut emosi

"Oh ya! Begitulah aku! Ngomong-ngomong kau teman dari pihak mana! Mempelai pria atau wanita?"

"apa kau perlu tahu!"

"tentu! Perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin! Aku bukan teman dari kedua pihak pengantin" ucap sosok tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tch! Lalu untuk apa kau berada disini jika tidak mengenal kedua mempelai, hah!" luhan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan memincing

"Hei nona! Calm down! Tatapanmu seperti ingin melemparku dari gereja ini saja!"

"memang itu yang ingin aku lakukan!"

"tenanglah! Aku kesini bersama kakak dari mempelai pria! Aku teman kakaknya!" luhan masih menatapnya dengan mengintimidasi

"sungguh! Aku teman Oh Kyuhyun! Kakaknya Oh Sehun! Mempelai pri-"

"KAI-LUHAN kalian sudah saling mengenal!"

Kyuhyun yang baru masuk ke dalam gereja bersama sehun mengintrupsi perdebatan mereka, membuat keduanya menoleh, dan selanjutnya luhan bangkit untuk menerjang tubuh tegap pria tersebut.

"OPPA! Ah aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Iya! Aku juga!"

"tapi aku lebih lebih merindukan oppa!"

"Tch! Kalau begitu aku tidak boleh kalah! Aku selalu merindukanmu kesayanganku!" balas kyuhyun sambil mengusak poni luhan.

Mereka terkekeh berdua dan saling berpelukan erat! Membuat orang-orang disana berdecak iri.

Meyadari tatapan mengintimidasi dari mama dan eommanya, luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik kyuhyun untuk segera duduk di sebelahnya!

"Tuan. Byuntae! Bisakah kau geser ke kiri! Aku ingin oppaku duduk disini!" luhan masih sinis dengan teman oppanya ini.

"tentu saja" jawab kai santai sambil menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, memberi ruang untuk kyuhyun duduk!

"Lu! Aku kira kau yang menjadi mempelai wanitanya sehun! Makanya aku segera terbang ke seoul untuk mengagalkan acara pernikahan ini" kyuhyun berucap santai tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah luhan.

"A-ah oppa bisa saja! Memangnya kenapa oppa akan merusak pernikahan ini jika mempelai wanitanya itu aku! Oppa tidak menyukaiku!" luhan berusaha terlihat biasa saja

"tentu saja tidak! karena kau harus menikah dengan oppa! Bukan dengan sehun!" kyuhyun menggoda luhan dengan kedua alisnya yang di naik-turunkan membuat luhan terkekeh.

"aku serius lu! Kau tidak lihat di sebelah kiri ku! Aku bahkan sudah membawa pengacau kesini!"

"aku bukan pengacau!" bantah kai tidak terima

"jangan percaya lu! Dia bahkan sering mengacaukan pernikahan teman-teman kami di London!" kyuhyun masih ngotot

"itu karena pengantin prianya sungguh brengsek! Menghamili gadis ini tapi menikahi gadis itu!" kai tidak mau kalah

"dan kau bersikap sok pahlawan dengan membuat keributan hingga pernikahan mereka batal!" kyuhyun masih tidak mau mengalah!

"YAK! Apa kalian berdua masih ingin berdebat? Berdebatlah diluar!" luhan menjadi geram sendiri

"Ok! Maafkan kami! By the way! Kau sudah mengenal anak hitam ini lu?" kyuhyun mulai bertanya

"tidak! yang aku tahu dia adalah pria mesum yang mengatakan akan menciumku oppa!" luhan merajuk

"Jinjja? Dia Kim Jongin lu! Kau bisa memanggilnya kai! Dia temanku! Si pembuat onar no.1 di acara pernikahan! jika dia berani menciummu, akan ku patahkan lehernya! tenang saja"

"dan kai, ini Luhan! Xi Luhan! Adik kesayanganku! Calon pengantinku!"

"Yak! Oppa!" luhan bersemu karena digoda kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba chanyeol datang dengan terburu-buru mengintrupsi berbincangan ketiga orang tersebut,

"sepertinya acara pemberkatan sudah akan di mulai! Geser sedikit lu!" chanyeol menggerutu

"dia siapa lu? Kekasihmu?" Tanya kyuhyun

"bukan dia temanku namanya Park Chanyeol! Dan chanyeol kenalkan ini hyungnya sehun, Oh Kyuhyun dan itu temannya Kai, Kim JongIn." Luhan memperkenalkan satu sama lain

"Oh Annyeong haseo! Aku teman luhan! Park Chanyeol imnida!" sapa chanyeol memperkenalkan diri yang dibalas oleh kedua pria lainnya dengan ramah.

Selanjutnya seperti kata chanyeol, acara memang sudah akan dimulai, luhan melirik sehun yang terlihat sangat gugup sekali disana dengan harap-harap cemas menanti mempelai wanitanya.

Luhan bergegas mengalihkan tatapannya dari sehun menuju pintu utama yang telah di buka lebar.

Disana ia dapat melihat kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju altar bersama appanya yang dengan setia mengandeng lengannya.

Luhan dapat melihat binar kebahagiaan disana, berulang kali ia memalingkan pandangannya kepada sehun-kyungsoo secara bergantian.

Demi tuhan, luhan pernah memimpikan posisi kyungsoo saat ini, berjalan di altar dimana sehun menantinya dengan senyum merekah.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya karena pemikiran bodohnya, tanpa ia sadari sedari tadi chanyeol memperhatikannya dan segera menggenggam erat tangannya menyalurkan kekuatannya.

"Terima kasih chanyeol" bisiknya perlahan sambil menunduk.

Luhan kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan segera menatap sejoli di depan altar dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Yang bisa luhan lakukan saat ini hanyalah berusaha menghibur kedua sahabatnya yang merasa bersalah di hari bahagia mereka! Luhan tidak munafik! Dia tersakiti disini! Dibandingkan siapapun! Ialah yang paling kecewa disini.

Luhan tidak menangis! Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri semalam bahwa ia tidak akan menangis di hari bahagia sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

Sudah cukup ia semalaman menangis hingga matanya bengkak! Dan dia juga berjanji bahwa semalam adalah terakhir kalinya ia menangis meratapi nasib percintaannya dan detik itu pula ia akan berusaha melupakan perasaannya kepada sehun yang tidak wajar itu.

Dia akan belajar melupakan rasa cintanya kepada sehun dan mulai membuka lembaran baru hidupnya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya! Dia tahu setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi sehun-kyungsoo yang dulu! Mereka akan menjalani kehidupan baru mereka sebagai suami-istri! Bukan lagi sahabat! Dan luhan akan sendirian.

Luhan masih terdiam termangu menatap nanar kearah altar, pikirannya masih sibuk berkelana hingga chanyeol menepuk bahunya.

"Lu kau baik-baik saja?" dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan segera memusatkan kembali fokusnya pada apa yang terjadi di depan sana.

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh disini, kyungsoo! kenapa bola matanya bergerak liar, apa dia sedang gelisah? tapi kenapa?

ia beralih menatap sang pendeta yang terlihat geram kepada kyungsoo.

dan terakhir ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sehun yang menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Luhan melihat sekeliling! kenapa orang-orang disini terlihat gugup sekali! Bahkan mamanya dan eomma sehun sudah meremat-remat tangannya sendiri karena gugup! apa yang ia lewatkan saat melamun tadi, ia beralih menatap chanyeol dan pria yoda itu menyadari arti tatapannya yang kebingungan.

_'apa yang sedang terjadi disini!' _batinnya

**-To Be Continue-**

oke cast-cast baru udah bermunculan! siapa yang kemaren nanyain kapan kemunculan kai? angkat tangan! si kai temsek udah muncul nih dengan karakter bad boy! hahaha

trus untuk yang nanya fanfict ini bakal kelar di chapter berapa? aku masih belum bisa jawab yah! karena fanfict ini masih pada masa transisinya, hehe

kira-kira ada apa dengan kyungsoo yah? #pura2mikir

trus gimana nih sama kelanjutannya? ikuti Chapter selanjutnya yah!

semoga kalian enggak bosen yah ama jalan ceritanya!

jangan lupa RCL yah! oke bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Preview Chapter 5

"Hei nona! Aku sungguh akan menciummu jika kau masih mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu!"

"OPPA! Ah aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Tch! Kalau begitu aku tidak boleh kalah! Aku selalu merindukanmu kesayanganku!"

"dia siapa lu? Kekasihmu?"

"Lu kau baik-baik saja?"

MY BEST FRIEND SECRETLY

Cast utama :-Xi Luhan

-Oh SeHoon

-Do KyungSoo

Other Cast : Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Kim JongIn, Cho Kyuhyun, Byun Baekhyun, Xiumin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Tan Hanggeng, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, Etc.

Genre : Hurt! Mariage! GS!

Summary : "Tidak semua orang turut berbahagia atas pernikahanmu. Dan maaf, aku adalah salah satu diantara orang-orang itu. Atau mungkin justru akulah orang satu-satunya" -kutipan

**Chapter 6**

"kyungsoo sepertinya bimbang lu! ia sedari tadi tidak menjawab janji suci yang di lontarkan sang pendeta kepadanya lu!" ucapan chanyeol membuatnya terbelalak kaget.

"maaf"

Hanya kata tersebutlah yang keluar dari bibir kisable kyungsoo membuat semua orang yang berada disana terbelalak kaget, kecuali yoochun! appa kyungsoo! ia hanya menatap putrinya dengan senyum pasrah.

"yang aku butuhkan cukup kau berkata aku bersedia! bukan kata MAAF kyungsoo!" sehuan terlihat geram dan matanya berkilat marah.

"maafkan aku sehun! aku tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini"

"kau jangan bercanda kyung-ie, kita sudah sampai sejauh ini" sehun berusaha kalem

"Hun! kau pikir aku setega itu berbahagia diatas kesedihan sahabatku!"

"APA MAKSUDMU KYUNGSOO! INI TIDAK LUCU"

"LUHAN JUGA MENCINTAIMU OH SEHUN!" kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya membuat semua orang terkejut atas apa yang di ucapkannya barusan.

bahkan luhan yang namanya baru saja disebut sudah tercekat di tempatnya berdiri.

"kita terlalu egois sehun! ku pikir aku akan bahagia dengan pernikahan ini!"

"ternyata tidak! baru semalam menjelang hari pernikahan kita, aku sudah dihantui rasa bersalah, aku tidak ingin hidup seperti itu sehun!"

"aku sungguh tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan ini hun! Maaf"

kyungsoo beralih mendekati luhan yang masih membatu pada posisinya.

kyungsoo meraih kedua tangan luhan dan menggenggamnya.

"maafkan kami luhan! maafkan kami" kyungsoo memohon

"kyung, jangan seperti ini kumohon! aku tidak apa-apa sungguh! kembalilah ke altar dan lanjutkan pernikahan kalian! kumohon jangan seperti ini! kau akan membuatku sedih!" luhan berusaha membujuk kyungsoo.

"luhan! 10 tahun! 10 tahun sudah kau mencintai sehun! aku tidak mungkin menghancurkanmu lebih dalam lu!"

Luhan kehilangan kata-kata saat kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, ia merasa di pecundangi disini.

"lu! menikahlah dengan sehun"

**JDEERR**

bagai disambar petir di siang hari luhan menegang mendengar ucapan kyungsoo yang tidak penuh pertimbangan hingga kata terakhir kyungsoo memancing emosinya untuk meledak.

"kau yang seharusnya bersanding de-"

**PLAAAAK**

sebuah tamparan lah yang akhirnya di hadiahkan luhan atas kelancangan kyungsoo.

bukan hanya kyungsoo yang tercekat semua orang yang berada disana bahkan menahan nafas mereka saat luhan menampar kyungsoo.

"sudah cukup omong kosongmu nona Do? puas sekarang kau mempermalukanku di acara pernikahanmu? kau pikir aku senang jika kau bertindak gegabah seperti ini? hah?" luhan sudah tersulut emosi

"aku sudah mengorbankan diriku untuk kebahagiaan kalian! tapi apa yang aku dapatkan? kau membuatku terlihat jahat di mata semua orang! karena secara tidak langsung kau membuatku seperti PENGACAU DI ACARA PERNIKAHAN INI" luhan meninggikan suaranya, bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan chanyeol yang sedari tadi menenangkannya.

"CUKUP XI LUHAN!" kini giliran sehun yang membentak.

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKNYA SEHUN" balas kyungsoo tidak terima.

"aku tidak butuh di kasihani Do Kyungsoo! AKU MEMBENCIMU! Dan kau membuatku menyesal datang kemari hari ini" desis luhan tajam sebelum meninggalkan gereja.

Chanyeol segera berlari mengejar luhan, dia tahu sangat tahu bahwa luhannya saat ini sangat kacau.

Acara pemberkatan ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa di lanjutkan kembali, keputusan kyungsoo sungguh tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Kyungsoo sadar saat ini ia sudah mengecewakan banyak pihak, tidak hanya sehun! orang tua mereka pasti sangat kecewa, bahkan luhan sudah mengatakanan bahwa dia membencinya.

Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai, ia merasa lututnya lemas sekali! Sekarang luhan sahabatnya membencinya! Apa yang harus ia lakukan! Tak tahan dengan rasa sesaknya akhirnya ia menangis tergugu tanpa memperdulikan situasi.

Tapi setidaknya appanya masih mendukungnya, yah setelah appanya menginterupsi percakapannya dengan luhan tadi selama di ruang make-up, ia menceritakan kegundahan hatinya kepada appanya, ia bersyukur karena appanya bukan orang tua yang kolot, appanya mengatakan semua keputusan ada padanya, dan apapun keputusan yang di ambilnya nanti appanya akan selalu mendukungnya.

Sementara diluar gereja chanyeol berusaha mengapai lengan luhan yang ssedari tadi mencoba menghentikan taksi.

"Lu cukup! Lihat aku!"

"Xi Luhan! Lihat aku!" luhan mengabaikan chanyeol dan masih mencoba menyetop taksi.

"YAK! XI LUHAN! TATAP MATAKU!"

Dengan emosi yang mulai tersulut, chanyeol membentak luhan dan menarik lengannya kuat agar menghadapnya! Dan hal itu berhasil menyadarkan luhan.

"Kita pergi bersama! Aku akan menemanimu! Jangan seperti ini! oke!" ucap chanyeol kalem dan berhasil membuat luhan mengangguk.

Tanpa banyak bicara chanyeol segera menuntun luhan menuju mobilnya-mendudukannya di jok depan samping kemudi dengan memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

Sejenak ia menatap mata luhan setelah selesai dengan tugasnya memasang sabuk pengaman, tatapan mata luhan kosong! Ia bahkan yakin jika saat ini pikiran luhan sedang berkelana kemana-mana.

Ia mengecup pelipis luhan lama dan membisikan kata-kata menenangkan sebelum menutup pintu dan beralih ke tempat kemudi, dengan segera ia menancap gas dan melaju meninggalkan gereja pemberkatan.

-skip-

Seminggu berlalu sejak peristiwa pembatalan pernikahan yang dilakukan oleh kyungsoo, kyungsoo sadar jika keputusannya terlalu gegabah, tapi sungguh ia hanya tidak bisa hidup bahagia di atas kesedihan luhan.

Mungkin jika malam itu ia tidak mengikuti sehun dan luhan ke café serta berlari mencurahkan ke gelisahannya pada yoochun dan jaejoong, saat ini ia sudah menjadi nyonya Oh.

Dia tidak pernah tahu jika luhan mencintai sehun selama dan sedalam itu, andai saja ia tahu lebih awal mungkin tidak akan ada yang tersakiti.

Sehun sendiri kecewa atas tindakan gegabah kyungsoo tapi ia tidak bisa membenci gadis yang telah di cintainya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini.

Di depan semua orang sehun bersikap baik-baik saja, bahkan ia masih tersenyum dan mememeluk kyungsoo saat gadis itu menangis memohon maaf padanya.

Sehun mulai menyibukkan diri di kantor paska peristiwa tersebut, lebih tepatnya ia menghindari anggota keluarganya, ia malu karena pernikahannya gagal.

Sehun juga mulai sering pergi ke club malam untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya, kai yang merupakan sahabat hyungnya saat ini merupakan teman minum sehun.

Sebenarnya kyuhyun mengetahui hal ini, tapi ia tidak bisa melarang sehun untuk minum karena ia pernah ada di posisi sehun saat ini.

Dan ia mempercayakan adiknya pada kai, karena di tangan kai juga ia mampu bangkit dari keterpurukannya dulu.

Lain kyungsoo dan sehun, lain juga dengan luhan. Semenjak pertengkarannya dengan kyungsoo di gereja pekan lalu, luhan tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Malam harinya setelah incident tersebut, chanyeol menghubungi baba luhan dan mengabarkan bahwa luhan saat itu ada bersamanya. Dan hal itu membuat mereka bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

Sudah sepekan luhan tidak pulang! Dan itu membuat kyungsoo, heechul dan jaejoong mamanya sangat sedih.

Walaupun mereka tahu jika luhan saat ini ada di tangan yang aman! Mereka tetap saja khawatir karena tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun tentang putri mereka selama sepekan ini.

Handphone luhan tidak bisa di hubungi begitu pula dengan chanyeol! Sebenarnya yunho dan kyuhyun sudah berencana untuk menjemput luhan di apartement chanyeol, tapi gadis itu menangis memohon jika ia tidak bisa pulang.

Mereka tahu, memaksa luhan bukanlah hal yang mudah, yunho yakin chanyeol pasti juga sudah sering membujuk luhan untuk pulang. Tapi luhan mereka adalah gadis yang keras kepala.

Akhirnya mereka memilih mempercayakan luhan pada chanyeol,

Sementara itu di apartement chanyeol sendiri kalang kabut menghadapi luhan yang sama sekali tidak mau makan, jarang berbicara, dan hanya duduk di sofa sambil menatap layar televise.

"Lu kumohon! Makanlah sedikit! Kau akan sakit!"

"Lu! Jangan bersikap seperti ini! kumohon! Makanlah sedikit saja!" chanyeol masih berusaha membujuk.

"baiklah! Aku harus ke kantor sekarang! Tidak ada kris dan baekhyun disana! Orang kantor sedang membutuhkanku!"

"aku akan meninggalkan sarapanmu disini! Aku tidak mau tahun! Pokoknya kau harus menghabiskannya! Pulang kantor nanti, aku akan mampir ke rumah! Kau butuh pakaian ganti! Aku akan meminta noonaku!"

Luhan masih tetap bungkam, tanpa memperdulikan chanyeol. Membuatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar.

"baiklah lu! Aku pergi dulu! Jaga dirimu selama aku tidak disini! Arraseo!"

Chanyeol pamit dan mengecup pucuk kepala luhan sekilas sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan luhan sendirian di apartement.

Sebenarnya chanyeol tidak ingin meninggalkan luhan sendirian disana, tetapi apa boleh buat? Deadline di kantor lebih membutuhkannya. Jika saja kris dan baekhyun tidak sedang bertugas di new york! Ia pasti lebih memilih cuti untuk menemani luhan.

Dia juga kasihan pada xiumin yang sedang hamil tua jika harus menggantikan tugas luhan yang setiap hari harus bergerak kesana-kemari.

Belum lagi lay dan jongdae pasti akan kebingungan jika menghendel percetakan katalok sendirian tanpanya.

Berhari-hari luhan masih termenung seperti itu, sedangkan chanyeol kini sudah di sibukkan dengan deadline kantor yang mencekik, luhan sendiri tahu jika fashion weak seoul akan segera di selengarakan, belum lagi katalok RunAway edisi musim panas yang harus di terbitkan sesegera mungkin memaksa orang kantor untuk bekerja lebih keras.

Apalagi dengan absennya sang pengerak perusahaan, kris, baekhyun, dan dirinya pasti membuat orang kantor pasti kuwalahan, bahkan hampir setiap hari chanyeol membawa pekerjaannya ke apartement dan mengerjakannya hingga dini hari.

Membuat luhan sadar, jika dia sudah mengecewakan banyak pihak! Jika ini masalah keluarga atau perasaan, tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti ini dengan menelantarkan pekerjaannya.

Saat ini jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi luhan melihat chanyeol yang masih terduduk di karpet ruang tengah dengan laptop menyala dan kertas-kertas sketsa yang berserakan di meja.

Tiba-tiba luhan mengulurkan secangkir Americano di hadapan chanyeol, membuat pria yoda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum konyol menyadari siapa gadis yang membuatkannya secangkir kopi larut malam begini.

"kenapa masih bekerja? Ini sudah larut yeol! Istirahatlah!" luhan membuka bercakapan dengan mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang ada di belakang chanyeol.

"aku ingin istierahat lu! Tapi pekerjaanku tidak mengijinkanku istirahat!" keluh chanyeol.

"chanyeol-ie!" luhan memanggil nama chanyeol sambil memijit oundak pria tersebut.

"hmmm.. kenapa lu? Eoh,, eoh! Di sebelah sana! Tekan lebih kuat! Disitu sakit sekali lu" jawabnya sambil meminta luhan menekan bahu kanannya.

"aku akan masuk kantor besok!" luhan berujar lirih.

"AH JINJJA?" chanyeol langsung melotot tidak percaya.

"Eumh.. sepertinya pekerjaan kantor sangat banyak sekali, kris dan baekhyun juga sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, dan aku tidak bisa tinggal diam seperti ini!"

"Syukurlah lu! Aku hampir mati karena tercekik deadline! Baiklah kembalilah bekerja besok! Sudah cukup cutinya nona Xi!"

Chanyeol adalah redaktur di perusahaan mereka, katakanlah ia adalah pimpinan team mereka. Maka tidak heran jika absennya kris, baekhyun dan luhan di kantor membuatnya kalang kabut.

"baiklah! Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" luhan mengintrupsi kegiatan chanyeol.

"aku sedang mengumpulkan sketsa untuk katalok kita" jelas chanyeol masih sibuk membolak-balik sketsa.

"sini aku bantu! Ini pekerjaanku sajangnim!" luhan merebut sebendel kertas sketsa dari tangan chanyeol.

"kau tidak perlu mencemaskan ini! ini bagianku! Dalam 2 hari aku pasti akan menyelesaikan ini dan kupastikan sebelum akhir pekan aku pasti sudah menemui para designer dan fotografernya" chanyeol hanya melongo.

"wae? Kenapa melamun? Aku sudah biasa melakukan bagian ini! Setelah pemotretan selesai, kupastikan katalok susunanku yang akan di cetak sudah ada di mejamu sebelum akhir bulan! Pecayalah padaku!" luhan masih menyakinkan chanyeol sambil meneliti sketsa-sketsanya.

-skip-

Pagi ini luhan lebih cerah dari beberapa hari yang lalu, bahkan saat ini ia sudah rapi dengan baju kantornya, chanyeol sungguh tidak bermimpi tentang perubahan luhan semalam.

"kau sudah rapi rupanya? Aku hanya membuat sereal untuk sarapa kita! Kulkas mu payah sekali, Tch!" luhan menyindir sambil masih sibuk berkutat dengan mesin kopinya.

"aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya pulang kerja nanti kita harus mampir ke supermarket!" luhannya yang cerewet akhirnya kembali.

"tidak perlu, pulang kantor nanti, aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah! Mama xi mengkhawatirkanmu lu! Kau tidak kasihan padanya!" chanyeol membujuk luhan kembali.

"aku tidak mau pulang yeol! Aku takut! Aku takut bertemu sehun dan kyungsoo! Gara-gara aku pernikahan mereka batal! Aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan mereka yeol!" luhan histeris.

"hey Lu! Lu! Dengarkan aku, oke! Jika kau seperti ini, kau akan membuat sedih banyak orang lu! Kau ingat kemarin kau dan kyungsoo bertengkar pada kondisi yang tidak baik! Dia pasti sangat terpukul kalau kau tidak mau pulang lu!" chanyeol menjelaskan agar luhan berfikir dengan kepala dingin.

"paling tidak! bicaralah baik-baik dengannya! Kalian sudah dewasa! Selesaikan masalah kalian dengan kepala dingin! Arra?" tambahnya sembari menyesap kopinya

"tapi aku tetap tidak mau pulang" luhan mengangguki nasehat chanyeol walaupun masih menentang usulan chanyeol untuk pulang.

"baiklah terserah padamu! Cepat habiskan sereal mu! Kita berangkat sekarang!"

Luhan mengangguk dan menyuruh chanyeol untuk segera menghabiskan serealnya juga, setelah itu keduanya beranjak menuju gedung perkantoran mereka.

Kembalinya luhan ke kantor paska beberapa hari cuti cukup membuat orang kantor bernafas lega! Beberapa deadline mereka yang menumpuk gunung, sedikit banyaknya dapat luhan atasi.

Xiumin lah yang paling bersyukur atas hal ini, bagaimana tidak? semua urusan kris yang biasanya di handel kris sendiri dengan bantuan ke 3 assistentnya, harus di urusnya sendiri? bayangkan saja bagaimana kalang kabutnya dirinya.

"aku bersyukur akhirnya kau masuk kantor lu! Aku bersumpah sangat membenci pekerjaanmu!" adu xiumin.

"ah waeyo? Pekerjaanku menyenangkan eonni! Setiap hari kau bisa bertemu designer dan fotografer terkenal!" balas luhan.

"yah! Tapi tidak dengan keadaanku saat ini yang hamil 7 bulan harus bergerak dari gedung sana ke gedung sini hanya untuk menemui segelintir orang! Kau tahu kakiku sampai bengkak dibuatnya!" keluh xiumin.

"aigooo! Maafkan aku ne eonni! Setelah ini aku janji tidak akan menyusahkan eonni dengan perkerjaanku yang eonni kutuk ini!" sesal luhan.

"haaah! Syukurlah! Kau tahu lu? Aku sangat khawatir jika kau tidak kembali ke kantor! Bagaimana dengan nasib bayiku jika tidak ada satu orangpun yang menghendel pekerjaan kris! Apa aku akan melahirkan di kantor kelak? Aku sempat babybluse di buatnya!" curhatnya.

"eonni jangan khawatir! Aku akan menghendelnya mulai sekarang! Eonni jangan banyak fikiran ne! kasihan babymu!"

"terima kasih lu! Eh-lu! Aku ikut menyesal atas kejadian kemarin, ku harap kau baik-baik saja! Dan meskipun aku tidak mengenal sahabatmu! Tapi sebuah persahabatan tidak akan hancur karena masalah sebesar apapun! Ku harap persahabatan kalian juga begitu!" sesal xiumin.

"terima kasih eonni!" luhan tersenyum kecut membenarkan ucapan xiumin.

Setelah menghabiskan jam istirahat makan siang mereka dengan mengobrol di kafetaria kantor, mereka berpisah di escalator karena luhan harus menemui fotografer untuk katalok mereka nanti.

Karena luhan tidak menemukan taksi yang lenggang di jam kembali dari istirahat kantor seperti ini, akhirnya ia memutuskan menunggu bus di halte 3 blok dari gedung kantornya.

Saat melewati rambu penyebrangan, langkah luhan sedikit terseok-seok karena ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya karena terlalu banyak barang bawaannya.

Dengan tas laptop dan tas kulit LVnya tersampir di bahu kanannya, sedangkan bahu kirinya tersampir tas besar berisi contoh-contoh busana untuk pemotretan, ditambah lagi dengan beberapa tumpuk document file yang di peluk lengan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menjinjing sekotak Americano panas yang berisi 4 cup pesanan sang fotografer, belum lagi dengan keadaan heels sepatunya yang terlalu tinggi dan runcing karena saat ini ia memakai stiletto.

Tanpa luhan sadari seorang pria mengamatinya dari dalam mobil marcedes bens hitam yang sedang terjebak lampu merah di depannya, dia adalah Oh sehun sahabatnya.

Lambat-lambat mobil sehun mengikuti langkah luhan yang kesusahan berjalan di trotoar pengguna jalan, beberapa kali luhan harus menghentikan langkahnya karena lengan tasnya yang merosot, mengeratkan dokumen-dokumen yang hampir terlepas dari pelukannya atau sekedar merelaksasikan kakinya.

Tidak tahan melihat luhan kesusahan seperti itu, sehun akhirnya membuang egonya untuk memarahi luhan dan dengan segera menekan klakson mobilnya berulang-ulang untuk memanggil luhan.

**TIIIIN… TIIIIN**

**TIIIN-TIIIN**

"YAK! TUAN! AKU TIDAK MENGHALANGI JALANMU! KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGKLAKSONKU! APA ANDA ADA MASAL-

"LUHAN!"

Omelan luhan terputus begitu saja saat mendapati sehun melongokkan kepalanya dari mobil hitam yang baru saja ia umpati.

"S-sehun!" lirihnya.

"masuklah! Aku akan mengantarmu!" ucap sehun sambil membuka pintu samping kemudi dari dalam.

"ti-tidak usah sehunna! Aku akan naik bus saja! Lagi pula aku sudah akan sampai di halte!" tolak luhan.

"kau akan terjungkal di dalam bus jika tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk! Bagaimana caranya kau berpegangan jika bawaanmu saja mengerikan seperti itu! sudahlah jangan membantah! Cepatlah masuk!" putus sehun.

Akhirnya luhan menuruti perintah sehun, berdebat dengan sehun tidak akan membuatnya menang begitu saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terjebak dalam keheningan, tidak ada tanda-tanda di antara keduanya yang akan membuka obrolan.

Sehunlah orang yang pertama jengah dengan situasi kaku ini, hingga akhirnya ia menggerram sebal.

"YAK! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MENDIAMKANKU! EOH?"

"n-ne?" luhan terlihat kebingungan.

"pulang luhan! Kau membuat cemas semua orang! Kyungsoo sangat sedih mengkhawatirkanmu!" sehun menjelaskan.

"aku baik-baik saja, baba sudah mengijinkanku menginap dirumah temanku!"lirih luhan.

"di tempat Park Chanyeol maksudmu!" iwajah sehun mengeras.

"pulang luhan! Aku benar-benar akan menyeretmu jika kau masih bersikeras hidup seatap bersama pria itu!"

"tapi chanyeol-

"apa kau mau melihatku marah!" luhan seketika menunduk takut.

"sehunna! Maafkan aku! Sungguh jika aku tahu kalian berdua saling mencintai- demi tuhan aku tidak akan membuat kesalah besar seperti kemarin-

-seharusnya saat ini kalian sudah berbulan madu ke USA- maafkan aku sehunna!" ucap luhan tulus.

"aku marah sekali padamu luhan! Aku bahkan ingin membencimu! Begitu juga kyungsoo! Kalian berdua sungguh membuatku kacau! Tapi rasanya aku akan mati jika berada jauh dari kalian berdua! Bagaimana ini luhan?"

Sehun menghentikan laju kendaraannya di tikungan yang sepi, ia sudah menangis terisak-isak di depan luhan, sungguh saat ini luhan terasa sangat amat menyesal membuat kedua sahabatnya menangis!

Andai saja waktu dapat diputar, ia pasti tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaannya secara geganah sepertri itu.

"aku rasa kita butuh waktu bertiga untuk berbicara!" putus sehun yang diangguki luhan.

"baiklah! Sekarang aku akan mengantarkanmu sebelum kau mendapat omelan dari atasanmu!" ujare sehun kembali menyalakan kendaraannya.

"dia tidak akan marah-

"Chanyeol maksudmu!" potong sehun cepat.

"bukan! Pimpinanku memang chanyeol tapi aku bekerja pada kris! Atasanku! Dan saat ini dia sedang ada di new york! Jadi dia tidak akan memarahiku karena terlambat" lkuhan menjelaskan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat studio photo tempat sang fotografer yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan luhan, luhan cukup terkejut melihat orang-orang baru dalam team ini.

_'Apa aku salah tempat? Atau perusahaan menganti fotografer yang sudah menjadi rekan bisnis perusahaan mereka?'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang berputar di kepala luhan saat memasuki studio pemotretan berangsung, tanpa basa-basi ia segera menanyakan keberadaan sang fotografer.

"aggashi- maaf dimana saya bisa bertemu fotografer jung?"

"fotografer jung? Nugu?"

"pemilik gallery ini aggashi!"

"oh! Pemilik gallery studio photo ini adalah fotografer kim! Bukan jung!"

"NDE?"

"ruangannya ada di lantai atas! Kau bisa menemuinya disana!"

Setelah mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan sang fotografer, luhan segera menyeret langkahnya menuju lantai atas sesuai intrupsi tadi.

Di tangga luhan menyempatkan diri menghubungi Kim Jongdae/ chen rekannya pihak perencanaan di perusahaannya.

Ia memastikan kepada chen agar ia tidak salah masuk studio, dan mempermalikan dirinya sendiri disini. Jadi sebelum bertemu dengan sang fotografer apa salahnya jika ia mengantisipasi kecerobohannya.

"yeoboseo! Chen! Kau tidak salah memberiku alamat studionya kan?" omel luhan.

"salah? Tidak! kau pergi ke studio J Hongdae, di 510-2, Changcheon-dong kan?" Tanya chen kalem

"iya aku mendatangi alamat tersebut! Tapi kenapa aku tidak menemukan satu orang pun dari team kita? Bahkan mereka tidak mengenal fotografer jung!"

"Tch, tentu saja mereka tidak mengenalnya! Mereka adalah team baru kita! Fotografer jung sedang ada tugas di jepang! Dan fotografer baru itu adalah teman kris! Kata kris dia hebat! Sudah temui saja! Lakukan pekerjaanmu seperti biasa! Sudah dulu! Aku sibuk!" tutur chen langsung memutus panggilannya membuat luhan menahan geram.

Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu, luhan segera mengetok pintu merah satu-satunya yang ada di lanti tersebut.

"permisi sajang-nim! Saya perwaklian dari kantor RunAway Seoul! Kris sajang-nim mengutus saya datang kesini untuk membahas kontrak pemotretan untuk katalok kami!" pria tersebut masih sibuk dengan gamenya tanpa sedikitpun minat menatap luhan.

"mana Americano pesananku?" luhan langsung menyerahkan box americanonya tadi.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari game yang ada di hadapannya pria itu langsung mengambil ssatu cup Americano dan menyesapnya!

"Yak! Aku bilang Americano panas bukan din- o- oh nona pembuat onar di acar pernikahan!"

**-To Be Continue-**

**Lulu seneng banget baca review kalian! lulu seneng karena kalian welcome ama ff lulu ini.**

**awalnya tuh lulu cuma coba-coba aja nulis cerita kalau lagi sengang di kantor gitu, eh malah keterusan! hehe**

**sekarang bawaannya kalau lulu udah mulai enek pantengin laptop ama dokumen2, lambat2 lulu bakal buka tulisan lulu eh- malah enggak inget waktu karena keasikan nulis.. yah udah kebawa sampe rumah deh tuh tulisan..**

**si mamah bahkan sampek ngomel2 karena lulu jadi seneng begadang di depan laptop! mama kira lulu banyak kerjaan di kantor sampe bawa pulang kerjaan,, eh kok malah curhat sih!**

**pokoknya intinya lulu seneng kalian suka sama ff lulu**

**terima kasih..**

**tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah! jangan lupa RCL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Preview Chapter 6**

"Permisi sajang-nim! Saya perwaklian dari kantor RunAway Seoul! Kris sajang-nim mengutus saya datang kesini untuk membahas kontrak pemotretan untuk katalok kami!"

o- oh nona pembuat onar di acar pernikahan!"

MY BEST FRIEND SECRETLY

Cast utama :-Xi Luhan

-Oh SeHoon

-Do KyungSoo

Other Cast : Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xiumin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Tan Hanggeng, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, Etc.

Genre : Hurt! Mariage! GS!

Summary : "Tidak semua orang turut berbahagia atas pernikahanmu. Dan maaf, aku adalah salah satu diantara orang-orang itu. Atau mungkin justru akulah orang satu-satunya" -kutipan

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 7**

Pria itu sudah akan memarahi luhan habis-habisan karena kopi yang luhan beli sudah dingin, tapi kemarahannya menguap begitu saja saat melihat wajah luhan.

Sedangkan luhan sendiri sudah menahan geram atas julukan pria hitam di depannya ini yang ternyata adalah Kim JongIn, teman dari Oh Kyuhyun oppanya.

"Aku bukan pembuat onar! Aku yang menghancurkannya!" jawab luhan lirih.

Merasa tidak enak karena menyinggung peristiwa tidak menyenangkan seminggu yang lalu di alami gadis di depannya, membuat kai menyesal.

"Maafkan aku luhan! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

"Sudahlah! Jangan di bahas lagi? Apa kau fotografer kim yang akan menangani project kami?' luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya! Kris yang memintaku melakukannya! Kau assistent kris?"

"Iya! Saya yang di tunjuk beliau untuk menghendel urusan ini! Jadi fotografer Kim, mohon kerja samanya!" ucap luhan sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak usah seformal itu! Aku rasa kita seumuran! Panggil saja aku kai!"

"Baiklah! Ka-i! Aku datang untuk membicarakan kontrak kerja kita! Aku membawa sampel busana dan sketsanya, aku juga membawa profil-profil para model yang bisa kau sesuaikan, dan kita bisa langsung mengontak designernya setelah kau mempelajari semuanya! Bagaimana?" terang luhan.

"Hey! Bisakah santai sedikit saja? Aku perlu mempelajarinya! Beri aku waktu 1 minggu!"

"MWO? 1 minggu? Tidak bisa kai! Kita sudah di buru deadline! Paling tidak, lusa kita sudah croossceak tempat pemotretan! Dan yang lebih penting! Mengumpulkan modelnya juga menyita banyak waktu karena kita harus menyesuaikan dengan scadulle mereka! Tidak kai! Tidak bisa selama itu!" cerocos luhan.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Jika kau ingin aku mempelajarinya dengan cepat! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menerangkannya kepadaku sampai lusa!" tawar kai.

"Yak! Kau pikir pekerjaanku di kantor tidak menungguku eoh!"

"Kita bisa mempelajarinya di luar jam kantor! Baiklah besok pulang kantor aku sudah ada di rumahmu!" putus kai yang hanya di angguki luhan pasrah.

Hari ini luhan benar-benar kelelahan karena seharian harus berdiskusi dengan kai mengenai siapa saja model yang akan mereka pakai dalam project ini, berkali-kali luhan mengela nafas karena kai yang selalu memprotes profil sang model yang tidak sesuai dengan kriterianya.

Ketika luhan berpamitan untuk pulang, kai mencegatnya dengan tawaran mengantarnya pulang! Luhan teramat sangat lelah untuk menolaknya! Maka dari itu luhan menerima tawaran kai begitu saja.

Tetapi saat mereka keluar dari studio kai, luhan menangkap seluit pria seperti sehun sedang bersandar pada kap depan mobilnya.

Buru-buru luhan menghampiri siluite pria tersebut untuk memastikan siapa sosok pria tersebut, dan benar saja itu adalah sehun!

"Sehun! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku bilang akan membawamu pulang luhan! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu tinggal seatap dengan chanyeol!"

"Iya aku mengerti! Besok aku akan pulang! Tapi tidak untuk har-

"WAE? Kenapa tidak untuk hari ini, eoh? Apa dia melarangmu pulang?"

"Oh sehun! Chanyeol tidak seperti itu! Bagaimanapun juga dia yang menjagaku beberapa hari ini! Aku tidak bisa seenaknya saja pulang tanpa berpamitan!"

"Baiklah kalau kau hanya ingin berpamitan! Sekarang juga bisa! Tidak perlu besok! Aku akan membawamu kesana- dan pulang!" sehun menarik lengan luhan untuk memasukkan gadis itu ke dalam mobilnya, tapi luhan mengeraskan diri!

"Apa lagi luhan?" Tanya sehun jengah.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan mendapati kai masih berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan bingung, luhan merasa tidak enak karena kelakuan sehun, jadi ia bergegas minta maaf.

"Kai-ya maaf! Ternyata aku sudah di jemput! Maaf merepotkanmu! Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku bisa memasukkan mobilku kembali ke garasi! Tenang saja! Lain kali toh aku bisa mengantarmu!" ucap kai santai sambil melirik sehun yang rahangnya sudah mengeras.

"Baiklah hati-hati lu! ISTIRAHATLAH DENGAN BAIK! Beberapa hari ke depan kita akan sangat sibuk! Mengerti!"

Luhan hanya mengangguki nasehat kai dan segera memasuki mobil sehun, sementara sehun sendiri masih menatap kai dengan bengis.

"Sehun aku lelah! Aku akan turun dan naik bus jika kau masih berdiri disana!"

Mendengar ancaman luhan yang suaranya benar-benar terdengar lelah membuat sehun segera memutar tubuhnya kearah kursi kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Dasar pria bodoh!" gumam kai.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartemen chanyeol mereka tidak terlibat percakapan sama sekali, selain lelah luhan juga sedang jengkel dengan kelakuan sehun hari ini.

Sesampainya mereka di basement luhan keluar begitu saja dengan membanting pintu mobil keras-keras membuat sehun yang baru akan mematikan mesin mobil berjengkit kaget, kebiasaan luhan saat merajuk.

Tak ingin kehilangan jejak, sehun segera turun dari mobil dan mengejar luhan yang sudah memasuki escalator.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku!"

Luhan masih saja diam

"LUHAN AKU BERBICARA PADA-

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU!" luhan mulai emosi.

"Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukan hidupku seenakmu! Aku tidak suka sehun! Lebih tepatnya aku sudah tidak menyukainya!"

"Apa maksudmu! Bukankah seperti itu aku dari dulu! Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain menyakitmu dan kungsoo!" marah sehun.

"Dan setahuku kau tidak keberatan akan hal tersebut selama ini!" tambahnya.

"Yah! Kau benar! Tapi itu dulu sehun! Sekarang kita sudah sama-sama dewasa! Dan aku mohon- berhenti bersifat over protectif pada kami! Sikapmu yang seperti ini hanya akan menyulitkan aku, kyungsoo bahkan dirimu sendiri."

Luhan segera meninggalkan sehun setelah pintu lift terbuka, sehun sedikit blank mendengar bentakan luhan, tapi ia segera menguasai dirinya kembali.

Sehun sedikit jengkel saat luhan memasukkan kombinasi kode apartemen chanyeol tanpa mengetok pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa dia memberikan kombinasi sandi apartementnya padamu?"

"Dari dulu aku selalu kabur kemari jika bertengkar dengan mama!" luhan mencoba sabar

"Kenapa tidak kabur ke rumahku atau kyungsoo saja! Kenapa harus sejauh ini?"

"Ya kau benar sehunna! Dan 10 menit kemudian mama akan menjewer kupingku! Kau pikir mama tidak bisa menemukanku dirumah kalian yang hanya selangkah dengan rumah kami!" luhan mulai sewot saat memasuki ruang tengah dan sehun masih mengekorinya.

"Dia tinggal disini dengan siapa?" Tanya sehun polos.

"Sendirian!"

"MWOYA? Jadi kalian disini berdua saja? LUHAN-

"SEHUN! Chanyeol tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam kepadaku!" luhan mulai jengah.

"Tapi aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu luhan!" intrupsi chanyeol yang datang dari arah dapur.

Sontak ucapan chanyeol barusan membuat sehun melotot karena terkejut yang berlebihan.

"Tch, berhenti membahas hal itu yoda!" keluh luhan.

"Tapi kau bilang saat itu aku adalah pencium yang hebat lu! Bahkan kau selalu meminta lagi- lagi- dan la-

"YAK! HENTIKAN MESUM!" teriak luhan yang sudah merona hebat.

Luhan segera beranjak ke kamarnya yang memang di sediakan chanyeol khusus untuknya jika menginap disini, meninggalkan kedua pria yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing!

"Emmmh.. Park Chanyeol! Serius! Bercandamu tidak lucu sekali!" sehunlah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan.

"Bercanda? Apa lulu tidak pernah bercerita kepadamu bahwa kami pernah berkencan sebelumnya?"

"Tidak luhan tid- MWO? KAU? LUHAN? BERKENCAN?" sehun sudah melotot heboh.

"Eummh ya! Zaman kuliah dulu sih! Tapi kami memang berkencan selama 1 tahun!" jelas chanyeol polos.

"Tidak mungkin! Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Kau jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku memang mengencaninya semasa kuliah dulu!"

Mereka terus berdebat mengenai masa lalu luhan-chanyeol, sehun bersikukuh bahwa chanyeol membohonginya, sedangkan chanyeolpun bersikukuh bahwa dia tidak berbohong.

Luhan yang baru saja keluar kamar selesai membersihkan diri hanya menatap jengah kedua pemuda kekanak-kanakan yang sedang saling melempar bantal sembari berdebat **'KAU BOHONG-AKU TIDAK BOHONG'** secara berulang-ulang.

Karena luhan merasa haus ia beranjak ke dapur melewati kedua pria konyol itu begitu saja, menyadari bahwa luhanlah sosok yang baru saja melewati mereke, membuat keduanya langsung beranjak mengekori luhan ke dapur sambil memberondong pertanyaan.

UHUUK.. UHUUK..

Luhan yang baru saja meneguk segelas air dingin dari kulkas, mendadak tersedak karena pertanyaan sehun mengenai hubungannya dengan chanyeol dahulu.

"MWOYA? Jadi sedari tadi kalian memperdebatkan hal itu? Kekanakan sekali!" sembur luhan marah,.

"Dia menuduhku berbohong lu!" adu chanyeol.

"Tapi dia memang berbohong kan lu?" sehun tidak mau kalah.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua kembali berdebat sambil berteriak-teriak membuat kepala luhan benar-benar sakit.

"YAK! HENTIKAN!" luhan meledak.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau berubah menjadi anak 7 tahun hanya karena berdebat dengan sehun!"

"Dan Kau Oh Sehun! Kau juga sama saja! Kalian berdua kekanakan!"

Setelah mengomeli kedua pria tersebut, Luhan segera berlalu menuju sofa dan menyalakan televisi datar 30 inchi ini.

Sedangkan kedua pria tersebut masih menuntut penjelasan, terbukti dengan mereka yang masih mengekorinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan konyol mereka.

"APA? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!- Aku memang berkencan dengan chanyeol! Tapi itu dulu saat kami masih kuliah!"

Luhan akhirnya menjawab rasa penasaran sehun yang membuat sehun menggeram kesal, sedangkan chanyeol sendiri sudah melayangkan mehrongnya kepada sehun.

"Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepadaku?" tuntut sehun.

"Lalu kenapa aku juga tidak mengetahuinya?" luhan menjeda

"Mengapa kau juga tidak menceritakannya kepadaku perihal kau yang sedang mengencani kyungsoo!"

"Situasinya berbeda luhan!"

"Tidak! Itu sama! Kau pikir apa alasan kami menyembunyikan hubungan kami dulu? Itu semua karena mama tidak menyukai chanyeol!"

"Kami tidak mau menyakiti dan membuat susah mama dengan memberitahu kepada semua orang tentang hubungan kami, kami berusaha menjaga perasaan mama, seperti kalian bukan? Yang berusaha menjaga perasaanku!"

"Seharusnya kalian memberi tahuku sejak awal! Setidaknya kalian tidak akan menyesal seperti saat ini!" lirih luhan.

"Lalu apa kalian memberi tahu mama?" Tanya sehun!

"Yah! Kami memberitahu mama!" luhan tersenyum hambar.

"Lalu apa tanggapan mama?" sehun semakin penasaran.

"Mama bilang jika kami berkencan! Ia akan sangat mendukungnya!"

"Dan itulah yang kami sesali sehunna! Kami mengatakannya setelah kami berpisah! Seharusnya dulu aku sebagai lelaki lebih gantleman mengatakannya pada mama Xi! Andai saja dulu aku mengabaikan ketakutan kami- mungkin saja kami tidak akan menyesalinya sampai saat ini!" chanyeol menceritakannya dengan senyum pedih.

"Selama ini mama tidak pernah membenci chanyeol! Kegalakan mama pada chanyeol adalah bentuk rasa sayangnya pada chanyeol! Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang memperkenalkan diri pada mama sebagai temanku selain kau dan kyungsoo! Mama hanya takut chanyeol membawa pengaruh buruk untukku! Makanya mama galak padanya! Tapi sebenarnya mama sangat menyayangi chanyeol."

"Aku menyesal karena meminta chanyeol merahasiakannya dulu!"

Luhan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya karena tidak tahan harus membahas masa lalunya dengan chanyeol! Apalagi di hadapan chanyeol sendiri! Luhan hanya akan mendapati tatapan terluka dari mata chanyeol saja.

Chanyeol masih menerawang ke masa lalu sambil tersenyum pahit, sedangkan sehun hanya memperhatikannya dan berusaha menghiburnya.

"Apa kau menyesal?" Tanya sehun.

"Yah! Aku menyesal! Bahkan hingga detik ini aku masih sangat menyesal!" chanyeol tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa kalian berpisah? Jika kau mencintainya seharusnya kau tidak melepaskannya!"

"Yah kau benar! Sesungguhnya dulu aku tidak ingin melepaskannya! Bahkan jika bisa aku ingin egois merantainya hanya untukku! –Tapi aku tidak bisa!"

"Saat aku sudah mendapatkan restu dari mama Xi, hati luhan sudah dimiliki pria lain! Aku ingin berteriak padanya! (**Lupakan pria itu! dan cukup hanya memandangku! Aku akan membahagiakanmu selamanya!)** Sekeras apapun aku mencoba tapi hati luhan sudah tidak padaku!"

Sehun terdiam! Ia mengerti pria mana yang chanyeol maksud! Pria bajingan yang dimaksud chanyeol adalah dirinya.

"Aku hanya akan menyakiti luhan jika tetap memaksanya hanya melihatku, sedangkan tatap matanya selalu mengarah pada pria brengsek tersebut!"

"Maafkan aku!" cicit sehun.

"Chanyeol-ah! A-pa kau baik-baik saja seperti ini? Maksudku! Kau masih mencintai luhan! Tapi luhan sudah tidak mencintaimu! Dan kau masih ada dan selalu ada disampingnya? Apakah kau tidak sakit?" sehun menanyakan kewarasan chanyeol.

"Hehe.. Pertanyaanmu mengingatkanku pada baba Xi! Dulu baba juga menanyakan hal ini padaku! Sama sepertimu! Maka aku akan menjawabnya sama!" chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Yah! Berada di samping luhan selama ini, aku bisa melihatnya menangis, terluka, kecewa bahkan saat dia hancur dan kacau! Ini semua membuatku sesak! Aku sesak nafas hun!" chanyeol sudah meneteskan air mata.

"Tapi jika aku menjauhinya, aku akan kehilangan senyumannya, canda-tawanya- rajukannya- kecerewetannya bahkan sampai omelannya! Itu justru akan membuatku berhenti bernafas! Jantungku akan berhenti berdetak jika meninggalkannya."

"Aku akan lebih memilih hidup sekarat untuk menjaganya dari pada mati sia-sia karena melihatnya hancur sewaktu-waktu! Kau tidak pernah tahu seperti apa uri luhan yang kacau sehun! Mungkin jantungmu juga akan berhenti berdetak jika mengetahui apa yang aku ketahui"

Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum meski sehun masih menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Meskipun hatinya bukan untukku lagi! Tapi aku yakin! Luhan menyediakan tempat untukku disana!" sehun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan chanyeol.

Sehun sadar dibandingkan dengannya yang hidup bersama luhan lebih dari 27 tahun! Chanyeol memang pantas mendapatkan tempat di hati luhan karena ketulusannya selama ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari luhan sudah menangis terisak-isak mendengar keluh kesah chanyeol, dia terus mengangguk dalam tangisnya menyetujui ucapan terakhir chanyeol sambil menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Akhirnya niat sehun membawa pulang luhan kerumah malam ini pupus, ia juga tidak tega meminta luhan meninggalka chanyeol sendirian setelah kejadian barusan, maka mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di apartement chanyeol malam ini.

-skip-

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian tersebut, akhirnya luhan mau pulang ke rumah, dia juga sudah mulai disibukan dengan tugas-tugas kantor dan acara mari mengajar kai di luar jam kantor.

Walaupun ia sudah berada di rumah, namun luhan sendiri masih menghindari acara perkumpulan keluarga, dia selalu berangkat kerja pagi dan pulang malam- sampai dirumahpun ia langsung masuk kamar untuk istirahat.

Hampir 1 minggu dirumahpun ia belum bertemu ataupun menyapa kyungsoo, ia sedikit penasaran dengan keberadaan sahabatnya tersebut yang kata mamanya sedang memandu travelling ke china 5 hari yang lalu.

Luhan rasa memang ia butuh bicara dengan kyungsoo, walau bagaimanapun kecanggungan diantara keduannya harus di musnahkan menurutnya.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu mereka datang, setelah kepulangan kyungsoo dari china, gadis owl tersebut memberanikan diri menghubungi luhan untuk bertemu, ia bersyukur karena luhan menyetujuinya dan disinilah mereka saat ini, Banskin-Robbins café ice cream favourite mereka.

Tidak seperti biasanya mereka yang akan heboh menikmati ice cream mereka, kali ini hawa dinginlah yang menyelimuti suasana diantara keduanya.

"Kau seharusnya sudah menjadi nyonya Oh saat ini kyung" mulai luhan.

"Tidak lu! Aku tidak menyesal membatalkan pernikahan itu!" luhan mengernyit.

"Beberapa hari di china membuatku berfikir bahwa aku dan sehun memang tidak di takdirkan untuk menjadi sepasang suami-istri, lu! Kami tidak benar-benar saling mencintai! Dia hanya tidak ingin kehilanganku lu!"

"Apa maksudmu kyung?" luhan bingung.

"Selama ini kita bertiga kemana-mana selalu bersama! Dari elementary-hingga ke universitas! Tapi setelah kita masuk dunia kerja- bukankah kita terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kita masing-masing!"

"Untuk kalian berdua itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun karena kalian masih bisa pergi-pulang kantor bersama! Sehun menjagamu setiap waktu! Tapi tidak denganku!"

"Sehun selalu mencemaskanmu kyung~!" lirih luhan.

"Ya! Karena itulah dia sedikit over protectif padaku! Karena aku- tidak selalu ada di sampingnya sepertimu luhan! Sehun mempunyai ketakutan yang berlebihan pada kita berdua! Aku yakin dibandingkan dengan kehilanganku, sehun akan lebih berantakan jika kehilanganmu!"

"Tapi kau mencintainya kyung!"

"Aku menyayanginya luhan! Saat itu dia memohon padaku untuk selalu berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan terluka! Dan aku adalah orang yang tidak bisa melihat kalian berdua terluka!"

"Kupikir dengan modal aku menyayanginya, aku dapat menjaga dan membahagiakannya! Ternyata tidak lu! Cinta dan sayang itu berbeda!" kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya! Sehun butuh wanita yang tidak hanya menyayanginya! Tetapi juga mencintainya! Dan semua itu ada padamu lu! Sehun hanya belum menyadarinya! Dia belum pernah kehilanganmu sebelumnya! Jadi kumohon bersabarlah!"

"Kyung-ie! Ini bukan tentang aku! Ini- adalah tentang~ kau akan terluka kyung!" potong luhan.

"Tidak lu! Jantungku bahkan tidak berdetak hebat saat berada didekatnya~ dan aku rasa ia pun sama sepertiku!"

"Kumohon luhan! Biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air! Aku ingin kita bertiga kembali seperti dulu! Aku juga tidak akan marah jika suatu saat kalian berdua memulainya!"

"Kyungsoo~ memulai apa maksudmu! Aku akan berusaha menghapus perasaanku kepada sehun!"

"Tidak! Jika itu hanya bentuk rasa formalitasmu padaku! Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri lebih dalam! Andai saja jika dulu kau mengatakannya kepadaku! Mungkin aku tidak akan gegabah menerima sehun!"

"Sehun mencintaimu kyung~

"Sehun hanya takut kehilanganku~ selama ini di antara kita bertiga, akulah yang paling dewasa! Aku adalah tempatnya berkeluh kesah! Wajar jika sehun mengalami ketakutan~ tapi! Kesalahannya adalah cara dia memintaku tetap berada di sampingnya!"

"Jadi lulu! Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini! Terjebak kecanggungan denganmu adalah hal yang paling aku benci di dunia ini!" ucap kyungsoo sedih.

Melihat gurat kesedihan serta mendengar ketulusan kyungsoo membuat luhan akhirnya melunak! Kyungsoo benar! Ia jadi mengingat nasehat xiumin bahwa seberat apapun masalah yang kita hadapi tidak akan pernah menghancurkan sebuah persahabatan.

Luhan akhirnya tersenyum dan segera menerjang tubuh mungil kyungsoo di depannya, ketika gadis itu sudah merentangkan kedua lengannya minta di peluk.

"Aku menyayangimu luhan!"

"Aku juga menyayangimu kyung-ie!"

Akhirnya kecanggungan diantara keduanya mereda~ bahkan kini mereka sudah kembali akrab seperti tidak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Mereka memutuskan pergi jalan-jalan bersama seperti layaknya gadis senior high school yang sedang puber.

Mereka menyambangi toko assesories, butik langanan mereka, bahkan hingga ikut berdesak-desakan pada antrian di Mc. Donal untuk mendapatkan beberapa makanan Junk Food yang biasa mereka hindari.

Sepanjang jalan kyungsoo terus tertawa terbahak-bahak karena luhan yang sedari tadi hanya mengumpati makanan mereka sambil menikmati burger extra largenya dengan beef dan cheese yang di beri double.

"Hahahahha.. Ayolah lu! Ini enak! Kau harus mencobanya! Hahaha" tawa kyungsoo sambil membujuk luhan.

"Tidak kyung! Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk makan malam! Dan kau memilih menu junk food seperti ini? Kita bisa gendut! Selain itu ini tidak sehat! Bagaiman jika kita terkena kolesterol atau obesitas? Hah?" luhan masih mengoceh.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

"KYUNGSOO! AKU SERIUS! KENAPA KAU MALAH TERTAWA!" sewot luhan karena kyungsoonya makin terbahak.

"Hahaha.. Maaf maaf! Haha aku sedang membayangkan bagaiman jika seorang xi luhan yang cantik dan sexy mengalami obesitas! Hahaha bukankah itu sangat lucu! Hahahaha!" luhan ikut membayangkan.

"Kyaaaaaaa.. Kyung-ie! Itu mengerikan! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika badanku seperti kucing nyonya kim yang bengkak semua.. Kyaaaa!" teriak luhan heboh membuat kyungsoo makin terpingkal.

"Ma-makanan ini menyeramkan kyungsoo! Kita bisa mati muda jika memakan makanan ini!" luhan menatap burger di tangannya dengan tatapan horror.

"Yak! LUHAN! Mungkin jika burgermu hidup! Dia akan menagis karena kau umpati sedari tadi!"

Luhan dan kyungsoo segera menoleh pada suber suara dimana terdapat seorang pria yang sedang duduk di depan café pinggir jalan sambil menyesap lattenya.

"KAI!"

Setelah mengetahui mengenai siapa sosok tersebut, luhan segera berlari di ikuti kyungsoo menghampiri kai, pria yang beberapa hari ini menjadi sahabatnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Minum latte! Kau melihatnya bukan?"

"Tch, menyebalkan! Oh iya kyung-ie ini rekan kerjaku kai~ dan kai ini sahabatku kyungsoo!" luhan mulai memperkenalkan keduannya.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal lu!" potong kai

"Jinjja? Kenapa tidak bercerita!"

"Kami bahkan sudah pergi berkencan!" ucap kai enteng.

"MWO?" bukan hanya luhan yang terbelalak~ kyungsoo yang sedang di bicarakan pun ikut terbelalak!

"Hari dimana kalian bertengkar! Jika kau masih ingat lu! Dia sangat sedih sekali saat itu! Jadi aku mengajaknya ke kedai ice cream!"

"Kau memanfaatkannya yang sedang bersedih?" luhan mengintimidasinya membuatnya gugup.

"Ya~yak! Siapa yang memanfaatkannya! Kau ingat! Kalian berdua bertengkar tepat dihadapanku! Dia terjatuh tepat didepanku saat kau meninggalkannya! Bahkan dia menangis dan mengabaikan semua orang disana!"

"Aku ingin menghindar dari kekacauan tersebut! Tapi aku tidak tega! Jadi aku mengajaknya keluar dan membawanya pergi jalan-jalan!" jelas kai.

"a-a-apa itu sebuah kencan?" cicit kyungsoo yang sudah merona.

"Iya! Kyungsoo benar! Apa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu sebagai kencan? Hah?" tambah luhan.

"Tentu saja! Bagiku membawa seorang gadis ke kedai ice cream itu adalah kencan!" jawab kai polos.

Suasana hening sesaat setelah kai mengucapkan kalimat polosnya, hingga tawa luhan akhirnya pecah! Luhan bahkan sudah terpingkal menertawakan kepolosan dari bad boy semacam kai. Sedangkan kyungsoo sudah berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Jangan tertawa luhan! Ini tidak lucu!" sewot kai

"Benar- hahaha kau benar kai! Ini tidak lucu! Sama sekali tidak lucu! Hahaha.. Tapi~ tapi mendengar kalimat polos tersebut meluncur dari mulut frontalmu pfffttttttth.. Itu adalah yang paling lucu kai hahahaha!"

"Tertawalah sepuasmu!"

Hahaha

"Luhan"

Hahaha

"Demi tuhan! Aku sungguh akan menciummu jika kau tidak berhenti"

Seketika luhan menghentikan tawanya mendengar ancaman kai, tidak~ luhan bukannya takut! Ia hanya merasa sudah keterlaluan menertawakann teman barunya ini.

"Baiklah maafkan aku kai!" sesalnya.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi! Kau menghancurkan moodku saja!" kai merajuk.

"Maafkan aku kai!"

"Iya! Sudah! Oh ya lu! Kebetulan karena kita bertemu disini~ aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu!"

"Apa?"

"Mengenai model yang akan kita pakai untuk katalok kita! Aku sudah memutuskannya!"

"Oh god! Akhirnya kau memilihnya juga! Aku sudah hampir kehabisan ide karena kau terus saja menolak proposal yang aku ajukan! Siapa yang kau pilih? Jessica? Yuri? Atau Victoria?" luhan bertanya antusias.

"Miranda Kerr"

**PLAK**

**UHUUUK**

"YAK! APPO!"

"MATI SAJA KAU KIM JONGIN!"

Luhan segera memukul kepala kai dengan paper bag di tangannya setelah mendengar ucapan frontal yang keluar dari mulut nakal kai, sedangkan kyungsoo sudah tersedak oleh colanya karena ucapan kai.

"SAKIT LUHAN!"

"Salah sendiri! Otakmu sangat kotor sekali kim kai!"

"Selera humor kalian para gadis benar-benar parah!"

"Kau pikir itu lucu?"

"Tch! Tentu saja! Aku yakin jika kyuhyun hyung dan temanmu yang bertelingan yoda itu ada disini~ mereka juga akan tertawa dengan leluconku tadi! Kalian saja yang terlalu sensitive" kai merajuk.

"Baiklah-baiklah maafkan kami ne! Sekarang katakana padaku siapa model kita?" luhan sangat penasaran.

"Dia bukanlah salah satu dari model mu! Dia model pilihanku! Dan kita akan mendatangkannya langsung dari LA!" kai menjelaskan.

"Kau gila? Waktu kita terbatas hitam! Dan kau memintaku menghubungi seorang model yang saat ini sedang berada di LA tanpa tahu sepadat apa jadwalnya? Bunuh saja aku!" luhan sewot

"Tenang saja! Clam down lu! Dia temanku! Sepadat apapun jadwalnya dia pasti mau membantu kita! aku memilihnya bukan karena tanpa alasan! Sesuai rancangan musim panas yang akan kalian pertontonkan~ setelah aku melihat langsung beberapa busananya! Entah mengapa bayangan temanku lah yang muncul di kepalaku menggunakan busana-busana itu!" kai menerangkan.

"Ayolah lu! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua! Kris akan setuju dengan ide ini!" kai masih membujuk luhan.

"Baiklah terserah padamu saja kai!" luhan akhirnya menyerah.

Setelah terjadi kesepakatan diantara mereka berdua, kai memutuskan untuk mengajak kedua gadis tersebut jalan-jalan disekitar pasar Dongdaemun untuk menikmati tteobokki dan dumplings.

Mereka menikmati beberapa kudapan-kudapan malam disini dengan membabi buta! Bahkan luhan yang sedari tadi terus mengoceh mengenai tidak baik jajan malam pun sepertinya sudah larut dalam kenikmatan sosis sapi mayonaisenya.

Setelah merasa bahwa perut mereka sudah tidak bisa menampung makanan lagi, akhirnya kai memutuskan mengantarkan kedua gadis ini pulang kekediaman mereka.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah luhan pada pukul 00.50 waktu setempat, wajar jika kediaman mereka sudah sangat sepi! Bahkan lampu ruang tamu mereka sudah dimatikan. Jadi mereka tidak berniat sama sekali mengajak kai untuk mampir.

Setelah kai berpamitan dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka berdua, kyungsoo merajuk meminta luhan berbagi ranjang dengannya dengan alasan takut di marahi appanya karena pulang larut.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah luhan dengan saling merangkul satu sama lain, suara sehun mengintrupsi mereka.

"Darimana saja kalian berdua? Kalian pergi dengan kai kemana sampai selarut ini!"

"Sedekat itukah dia dengan kalian? Hingga kalian mau menghabiskan waktu dengannya selarut ini!"

"Jangan mengintimidasi kami sehun!" potong luhan begitu saja.

"Kami berhak menghabiskan waktu dengan siapa saja yang menurut kami baik! Itu bukan urusanmu sehun!" tambah kyungsoo.

"Kalian sangat kekanakan! Sulit diatur! Yak kyungsoo! Kenapa sekarang kau ikut-ikutan seperti luha-

"Seperti apa aku Oh sehun?" luhan mulai tersulut

"Menurutmu sendiri seperti apa kau luhan? Tidak bisa di atur, terlalu mudah percaya pada pria~ kau bahkan menghabiskan malammu dengan~

"Oh kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku liar begitu maksudmu oh sehun? Jadi seperti itu aku dimatamu?"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN! Ini sudah larut! Tidak seharusnya kita berdebat seperti ini disini! Kita akan mengganggu tetangga!" kyungsoo melerai.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN!" hardik luhan dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya dengan membanting pintunya.

Sedangkan diluar sendiri sehun dan kyungsoo masih terjebak dalam keheninggan dimana sehun sangat syok mendapatkan bentakan seperti itu terlebih lagi dari sahabatnya! LUHAN!

"Kau sudah keterlaluan kali ini sehunna! Kurasa kau cukup mengenal luhan selama ini! Membandingkannya dengan gadis liar itu tidak baik hunnah! Wajar jika dia marah!" kyungsoo melerai.

"Tapi aku hanya memperingatkannya kyung! Pergaulannya sudah~

"Apa?" potong kyungsoo cepat.

"Pergaulannya apa?"

"Sehunna! Uri luhannie sudah 28 tahun! Dia sudah bukan gadis labil dalam hal pergaulan! Luhan tau mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak hunnah! Kai-kris-chanyeol adalah seseorang pria yang ada dikehidupannya dengan peran yang berbeda! Sama sepertimu! Wajar saja jika luhan dekat dengan mereka! Menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka~ saperti kau! Jangan mengintimidasinya lagi sehun!"

"Tapi aku hanya takut kyung! Aku takut dia terlalu bergantung pada salah satu diantara mereka! Terutama chanyeol kyung! Dan sekarang kau juga ikut-ikutan seperti luhan! Aku takut kyung!" sehun merunduk sedih.

"Selama ini kalian berdua hidup cukup mengandalkanku! Kalian tidak butuh orang lain cukup aku ada disisi kalian! Aku tidak mau terbuang begitu saja digantikan oleh pria lain kyung! Aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian berdua kyung!"

"SEHUN! Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? Kenapa kau mencemaskan hal konyol seperti itu? Hah?"

"Dengarkan aku! Kami ini berusaha hidup mandiri! Tanpa harus bergantung kepadamu atau siapapun hunnah! Kita semua sudah dewasa hun! Kita tidak bisa saling bergantung satu-sama lain selamanya!"

"Aku ingin bertanya hunnah! Seandainya! Seandainya kita berdua jadi menikah bulan lalu! Apa kau hanya akan melihatku dan berhenti mencemaskan luhan?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"Tidak mungkin kyung! Aku tidak mungkin berhenti mencemaskannya begitu saja! Kau akan membunuhku jika memintaku menjauhi luhan!"

"Lalu bagaiman jika bulan lalu gadis yang kau nikahi adalah luhan?"

"Kyung! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu!"

"Baiklah jika bulan lalu kau menikahi gadis lain! Bukan salah satu diantara kami! Apa kau akan berhenti menngkhawatirkan kami secara berlebihan lagi?"

"Yak! Kenapa kau memaksa sekali untukku berhenti menjaga kalian! Menikah dengan siapapun aku kelak! Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menjaga dan melindungi kalian berdua!" bentak sehun.

"Oh! Jadi seperti itu! Kalau seperti itu keinginanmu! Kau harus bersiap menerima kehancuran rumah tanggamu! Dan mungkin bukan hanya kau! Rumah tangga ku dan luhan pun bisa terancam karena sikap egois dan kekanak-kanakanmu itu!"

"Pikirkan baik-baik hun! Seseorang akan tersakiti jika kita bersikap seperti ini terus menerus di kehidupan mendatang!"

"Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa! Kita bisa saling mencemaskan dan mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain! Tapi untuk bersifat over protective dan memonopoli secara otoriter! Kita hentikan sampai disini sehunna!"

"Apa maksudmu kyung?" sehun berusahan menolak mengerti ucapan kyungsoo.

"Jika luhan ingin memulai hubungan serius dengan chanyeol atau siapapun pria yang dipilihnya nanti~ kita cukup mendukungnya! Dan kalian juga harus mendukungku untuk memulai sebuah hubungan serius dengan seorang pria kelak! Begitupun sebaliknya! Kami! Aku dan luhan pun akan mendukungmu dengan siapapun gadis yang akan kau pilih kelak! Tanpa harus mencampuri urusan masing-masing! Arrachi?" kyungsoo berusaha kalem

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kau bisa sehun! Kau hanya belum mencobanya!"

"Tidak kyung! Aku akan mati jika melihat kalian berputar arah dengan mengangtungkan diri kalian kepada pria lain pilihan kalian masing-masing kelak! Tidak kyung! Jangan seperti itu! Tetaplah hanya bergantung padaku! Aku janji aku akan membahagiakan kalian!"

"Apa maksudmu sehunna! Kau tidak bisa menikahi kami berdua demi memenuhi keinginan bodohmu itu!" kyungsoo mulai terbawa emosi.

"Tidak kyung! Tidak seperti itu maksudku!"

"Lalu? Oh atau kau ingin agar kita berdua menjadi perawan tua dan hanya mengantungkan kebahagiaan kami padamu! Lepas dari kau menikah atau tidak dengan gadis lain seperti itu? KAU PIKIR KAMI AKAN BAHAGIA HIDUP SEPERTI ITU HUNNAH?" kyungsoo akhirnya meledak!

"KAU EGOIS SEHUN! KAU EGOIS! AKU MUNGKIN JUGA AKAN MEMBENCIMU JIKA KAU MASIH BERFIKIR SEPERTI ITU!"

"Dan juga~ aku bersyukur karena pernikahan kita gagal sehun! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau akan terus menyakitiku dan luhan dengan keegoisanmu! Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang ada di otakmu selama ini! Kau hanya ingin memonopoli kami berdua! Kau menikahiku! Tapi kau akan membuat luhan tidak menikah! kau jahat sehun! Kau jahat!"

Kyungsoo sangat kecewa dengan pemikiran egois sehun! Ia bahkan sudah memukuli dada sehun berulang kali untuk melampiaskan rasa kecewanya sebelum berlari mengejar luhan dan mengunci pintu rapat, meninggalkan sehun yang membeku mencerna uucapan kyungsoo barusan.

Kyungsoo sampai di kamar luhan dengan nafas tersenggal karena berlari menaiki tangga dan emosi yang meletup-letup karena sehun.

-Skip-

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian malam itu sehun sungguh frustasi karena baik luhan maupun kyungsoo benar-benar marah dan tidak mau berbicara kepadanya.

Maka hari ini ia memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan kedua sahabatnya untuk membahas mengenai kelangsungan persahabatan mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa sehunna? Tumben sekali kau mengajak kami makan siang di jam kantor seperti ini?" Tanya kyungsoo yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di bangku café.

"Waktuku tidak banyak hunnah! Aku harus kembali menemui relasi setengah jam lagi' tambah luhan.

"Baiklah jika kalian tidak mau berbasa-basi! Kita harus meluruskan permasalahan kita" sehun bersungguh-sungguh menatap kedua gadis di depannya.

"Pelayan!" tanpa mengindahkan keseriusan sehun, dengan entengnya luhan memanggil sang pelayan.

"beri aku bubble tea rasa taro! Kau mau apa kyung?" Tanya luhan

"aku milkshake cokelat saja!"

"kau tidak pesan makanan?" Tanya luhan

"kau sendiri? kenapa tidak pesan?" Tanya balik kyungsoo

"di lapangan~ aku akan mendapatkan lunch box! Mungkin saat ini sudah ada di mejaku! Jadi nanti aku akan memakan itu saja! Kau pesanlah makanan!" pinta luhan.

"baiklah! Beri aku galby nona!" jelas kyungsoo pada sang pelayan.

"baiklah, 1 bubble tea taro, 1 milkshake cokelat, dan 1 galby! Ditunggu!" sang pelayan segera undur diri.

"APA? KAMI JUGA HARUS MENGISI PERUT KAMI!" sewot kyungsoo yang menyadari tatapan sebal sehun.

"baiklah! Sekarang kau ingin kita bagaimana?" potong luhan.

"mari kita mulai pertemanan kita dari awal tanpa adanya rahasia-rahasia seperti kemarin-kemarin! Bagaimana?" pinta sehun.

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa untuk kalian berdua? Hey ayolah! Kalian sudah hampir menikah bulan lalu dan kalian berencana kembali bersahabat! Apa itu tidak cukup menyakitkan untuk kalian?" Tanya luhan serius.

"ayolah lu! Sudah berapa kali kita membahas tentang ini! kami terlalu baik-baik saja untuk kau cemaskan! Ku rasa kami tidak benar-benar saling mencintai!" jelas kyungsoo

"aku sudah memikirkannya! Maafkan aku! Aku memang egois terhadap kalian berdua! Aku akan berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk kalian berdua! Mari kita mulai semua dari awal!" sehun tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya.

"Syukurlah~ uri thehunnie yang chadel akhirnya berfikir dewasa! Baiklah kita mulai semua dari awal sebagai sahabat!" kyungsoo tersenyum menjabat uluran tangan sehun.

"Bagaimana denganmu nona Xi?" seru kyungsoo.

"Tch! Kalian berdua yang bermasalah saja bisa menerimanya! Kenapa aku tidak!"

Luhan segera menangkup kedua tangan sahabatnya dan akhirnya mereka bertiga tertawa bahagia bersama seperti 12 tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih sama-sama remaja dan menikmati masa-masa mereka saat masih duduk di bangku senior high school.

**-END-**

**-To Be Continue-**

**kecanggungan diantara mereka udah mereda nih, jadi chapter selanjutnya lulu bakal konsen ke perasaan masing-masing**

**tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah...**


	8. Chapter 8

Preview Chapter 7

"aku sudah memikirkannya! Maafkan aku! Aku memang egois terhadap kalian berdua! Aku akan berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk kalian berdua! Mari kita mulai semua dari awal!"

"Tch! Kalian berdua yang bermasalah saja bisa menerimanya! Kenapa aku tidak!"

MY BEST FRIEND SECRETLY

Cast utama :-Xi Luhan

-Oh SeHoon

-Do KyungSoo

Other Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xiumin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Tan Hanggeng, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, Etc.

Genre : Hurt! Mariage! GS!

Summary : "Tidak semua orang turut berbahagia atas pernikahanmu. Dan maaf, aku adalah salah satu diantara orang-orang itu. Atau mungkin justru akulah orang satu-satunya" -kutipan

**Chapter 8**

Happy Reading!

Setelah kejadian di café tersebut, persahabatan mereka kembali terjalin erat! Mereka hanya berkonsentrasi dengan rasa sayang mereka masing-masing dan mengabaikan perasaan-perasaan yang tidak perlu mereka pelihara di dalam sebuah persahabatan.

Luhan lah orang yang paling berusaha diantara ketiganya untuk menghapus rasa cintanya pada sehun~ sebagaimana sehun dan kyungsoo yang sudah benar-benar menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing dan kembali menjadi sepasang kakak-adik, ia juga harus melakukan hal yang serupa.

Namun berbeda dengan sehun yang membiarkan getar-gater halus di dalam hatinya tumbuh saat bersama dengan luhan, yah dia sudah tidak menampik getaran tersebut.

Sehun perrnah merasakan hal serupa saat ia masih belasan tahun! Tapi ia mati-matian menampik perasaan tersebut dengan alasan luhan adalah adik kecilnya yang manja~ yang harus ia jaga dan ia lindungi sebagai kakak, bukan mempermainkannya seperti yang ia lakukan pada gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya.

Semakin hari sehun semakin merasakan hal lain pada dirinya saat memandang luhan~ dan rasa ini berbeda dengan apa yang dialaminya dengan kyungsoo dulu!

Sehun merasa sepertinya ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan luhan!

Kyungsoo lah orang pertaman yang mengetahui perasaan sehun kepada luhan~ dan jika sehun berjanji tidak akan menyakiti luhan lagi serta berjanji untuk memperjuangkannya~ maka dengan senang hati kyungsoo akan mendukungnya.

Kyungsoo merasa bahagia karena dengan cara ini, ia bisa meembuat bahagia sehun sekaligus luhan! Karena ia mengenal dengan tepat keduanya~ tanpa ia harus menyakiti diri sendiri dengan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa membahagiakan sehun seperti dulu.

Karena yoochun- appanya kyungsoo harus mengurus bisnisnya ke busan maka untuk beberapa hari ke depan beliau menitipkan kyungsoo pada yunho-jaejoong karena tidak tega meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri di rumah.

Selama kyungsoo menginap di rumah keluarga Xi, ia memutuskan untuk berbagi ranjang dengan luhan saja karena tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari adik kesayangannya yang manja itu.

Saat ini kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari kantor, jika ia tidak sedang memandu wisatawan maka dia juga akan mengalami rutinitas seperti luhan dan sehun~ yakni duduk seharian di kantor untuk mengerjakan akomodasi-akomodasi para calon wisatawan yang akan ia tangani nanti.

Saat kyungsoo sedang membuka mantelnya tiba-tiba saja smartphone luhan berkedip-kedip cantik di ranjangnya, setelah mendapat persetujuan dari luhan yang sedang mandi akhirnya kyungsoo menjawab line panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseo!"

"Oi! Luhan! Ini aku kris!"

"O-oh kris, Ma-maaf kris, Tapi ini aku kyungsoo teman luhan, Luhan sedang ada di kamar mandi saat ini! Aku akan memanggilkannya jika ini penting."

"Oh hey kyungsoo, Tidak apa-apa kok, bukan sesuatu yang penting, eummm... Tolong sampaikan padanya jika lusa aku akan kembali."

"Eoh? Baiklah! Hanya itu saja?"

"Emm… Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya, Tapi~ aku bisa menghubunginya kembali nanti, Ngomong-ngomong kyungsoo, Aku sudah mendengar dari chanyeol tentang~ pernikahanmu! Aku turut menyesal atas hal tersebut."

"Aah itu.. Sudahlah, Aku tidak apa-apa. Memang seharusnya kami tidak menikah."

"WAEYO?'

"Emm bagaimana yah.. Katakanlah kami berdua tidak cukup mempunyai cinta untuk modal berumah tangga, Kami hanya berlimpah kasih sayang. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya emm~

"Aah aku mengerti.. Saat ini juga aku berada di posisi sama sepertimu, Aku tahu seperti apa rasanya."

"Jeongmal? Ku~ aku pikir kau menyukai luhan ku!"

"Hei! Aku memang menyukainya, Tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk memilikinya. Chanyeol lebih berhak memilikinya dari pada aku!"

"Chanyeol?"

"Yah! Kupikir chanyeol masih mencintai luhan! Jadi aku pasti tidak punya tempat untuk bersaing dengann~

"Cakka-cakka-cakka~ Chanyeol? Kupikir mereka berteman akrab!"

"Tentu saja! Sangat akrab bahkan.. Tapi bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih 11 tahun yang lalu! Aku bahkan tidak percaya jika mereka sudah putus 10 tahun terakhir ini. Mereka berdua terlalu lengket dan membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk di katakana sebagai mantan kekasih, Oke~ memang sih terkadang mereka saling mengolok-bertengkar- bahkan~~~~"

Konsentrasi kyungsoo buyar seketika mendengar penuturan kris, Bahkan ia sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi apapun ucapan dari kris yang ada di line seberang sana saking syok-nya hingga suara parau luhan yang baru selesai mandi mengintrupsinya.

"Kyung! Kau kenapa? Siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya luhan sambil mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk pinknya!

"i-ini kris." kyungsoo menyerahkan smartphone luhan.

"Kris?" Tanya luhan sekali lagi memastikan yang di balas dengan anggukan canggung kyungsoo!

"Yeoboseo.. Kris! Ini aku luhan."

"Oh ya? Baguslah, Dia tidak menarik rambutmu lagi kan saat pesawat akan take off!"

"Hahahaha! Tentu saja aku tahu! Hahahahah!"

"Aku? Sungguh? Apa yah… Emmm…" kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu luhan yang sedang berfikir.

"Apa kau akan tetap membelikannya untukku jika itu parfume channel no 19!"

Kyungsoo langsung memelototkan mata owlnya setelah mendengar ucapan frontal luhan yang berencana meminta sebuah parfume kepada kris yang demi apa harganya benar-benar fantastis!

"Hahaha,, Tidak aku hanya bercanda! Cepatlah pulang dan traktir aku di starbuks saja, Hahaha."

"Kyung-ie? Hah? Baiklah sebentar-"

"Kyung~ kau ingin dibawakan oleh-oleh apa?" luhan menyenggol kyungsoo yang melamun.

"Apa?" kyungsoo kebingungan

"Kris! Bertanya bertanya padamu~ kau mau dibawakan oleh-oleh apa dari new york?" luhan menyerahkan smartphonenya agar kyungsoo agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan kris.

"Emm.. Apapun itu~ sepertinya aku akan senang sekali jika kau membawakanku pria bule yang tampan!"

"Hahaha! Tidak- Tidak- Aku hanya bercanda, Tidak perlu membawakan apapun untukku, Aku akan ikut kalian ke starbuks saja nanti"

"Ne, Arraseo- Neee- BEY!"

"Sudah di tutup?" Tanya luhan

"Iya, Dia juga titip salam untukmu."

"Baiklah, Sudah sangat larut- Ayo tidur!" ajak luhan.

Setelah kyungsoo melaksanakan ritualnya sebelum tidur, ia segera menyamakan diri di samping luhan yang sudah setengah sadar.

"Luhannie!" panggilnya setengah berbisik.

"Emmm.. Apa kyung- Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum, Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu- Apa boleh?"

"Apaaaaa"

"Kau- dan- chanyeol! Apa benar- kali-an dulu pernah berkencan?"

Rasa kantuk luhan seketikan terbang terbawa angin karena pertanyaan kyungsoo tersebut.

"Si- siapa yang mengatakannya padamu? Sehun?"

"Tidak, Apa sehun juga sudah mengetahuinya? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu? Kau jahat lu!"

"Ti-ti-tidak kyung, Ah sudahlah lupakan- Ini sudah lama berlalu kyung!"

"Kris yang bilang padaku! Emm.. Lu kenapa kalian tidak mencoba bersama lagi saja?" usul kyungsoo

"Ah kyung-ie, sudahlah- Aku sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini! Aku hanya akan mulai menata hatiku kembali dan konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Tapi menurutku chanyeol orang yang baik."

"Chanyeol memang baik kyung! Yasudah kajja kita tidur, Aku besok harus bekerja asal kau tahu? Jangan mengajakku berbicara lagi!"

Setelah pesan ultimatum yang di sampaikan luhan, akhirnya mereka jatuh terlelap ke alam mimpinya masing-masing.

Pagi ini luhan, kyungsoo dan mama Xi sudah berkutat di dapur sejak pukul 06.00 tadi, mereka memasak karena luhan yang berencana membawa kotak bekal untuk breakfast bersama rekan kerjannya.

Sedangkan kyungsoo dan mama Xi yang memang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal masak-memasak hanya membantu luhan yang memang belum ahli dalam bidang tersebut.

"Coba cicipi ini! Apa sudah cukup?" luhan meminta kyungsoo mencicipi cream supnya yang baru matang.

"Emmm.. Masitta! Aku rasa ini sudah cukup!"

"Bagimana dengan roti gandumnya?" Tanya luhan

"Kau harus memotongnya seperti ini!" mama Xi meraih roti tersebut untuk di potong bulat-bulat.

"Memangnya untuk siapa breakfast ini? Ala eropa sekali! Apa temanmu bukan orang korea?" Tanya kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan mesin kopinya.

"Bukan, Dia orang Korea! Hanya saja ia terbiasa breakfast seperti ini, Aku kasihan padanya yang selalu melewatkan breakfastnya~ jadi apa salahnya membuat ini untuknya!" jawab luhan sambil mengepak makanannya.

"Wuaaah~ uri luhannie sungguh baik sekali." ejek kyungsoo

"Tch! Aku memang baik! Apa acaramu hari ini kyung?"

"Aku akan ke kantor traveler, mengunduh jadwal terbangku, Kau sendiri?"

"Sepertinya aku akan fitting busana yang akan digunakan untuk pemotretan dan mungkin survey lokasi."

"Sepertinya kalian sibuk sekali eoh? Jangan lewatkan jam makan siang kalian, Arrachi!" titah jaejoong

"Ne eomma~ baiklah aku mandi dulu ya."

Luhan segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap, lalu mama xi yang beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk membangunkan baba Xi.

Sedangkan kyungsoo masih asik menyesap kopinya sambil sesekali menikmati roti gandum serta cream supnya. Tidak beberapa lama sehun datang lengkap dengan setelan jas kantornya.

"Pagi kyung-ie, Kau tidak kerja? Jam segini kau masih belum bersiap-siap?" sehun memulai obrolan.

"Eoh- Pagi juga sehunna- Aku ke kantor hari ini. Jadi akan agak siangan." sehun hanya ber oh ria.

"Dimana lulu? Apa dia sudah berangkat?"

"Oh tidak, Dia sedang mandi. Kau sarapanlah dulu, Dimana oppa? Ia juga harus ikut sarapan." ucap kyungsoo sambil menyiapkan sarapan di atas meja makan.

"Iya hunnah- Dimana kyuhyun? Kalian harus sarapan dulu sebelum pergi kerja!" sambung jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan membantu kyungsoo.

"Ingat! Eomma kalian menitipkan kalian berdua pada mama selama eomma-appa mu berada di jepang!" tambahnya.

"Iya ma~ Sehun mengerti! Hyung sedang mandi, Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul kesini!" sehun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah! Kalian duduklah~ Eomma akan membuatkan kalian ber 4 susu strawberry!" perintah jaejoong

"Tidak perlu ma! Kyung-ie sudah membuat kopi tadi, hehehe~ Lagian kyung-ie sudah besar! Kyung-ie tidak suka susu strawberry!" keluh kyungsoo.

"Sehun juga ma! Sehun sudah tidak minum susu setelah mimpi basah!" sehun juga ikut memprotes.

"Aissssh.. Kalian berdua jinjja!"

"Pagi semua" baba Xi mengintrupsi perdebatan mereka.

"Pagi baba!" jawab sehun dan kyungsoo kompak.

"Dimana luhan?" Tanya baba xi

"LUHAN CEPAT TURUN! KITA SEMUA SUDAH MENUNGGU!" teriakan jaejoong memekakan telinga mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya luhan turun kebawah dengan dandanan tidak seperti biasanya, ia terlihat cantik dengan skiny jeansnya yang dipadukan kemeja flannel pink kebesarannya, sepatu sneakers ber haknya yang berwarna pink mempermanis penampilannya.

"Iya ma~ Lulu turun! Kenapa mama cerewet sekali!" jawab luhan berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa yang terjadi lu? Kenapa kiblat fashionmu banting stir?" ejek kyungsoo.

"WAEYO? Apa aku terlihat kuno berpenampilan seperti ini?" jawab luhan bingung.

"Tidak! Kau selalu terlihat cantik Lu." sambung kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

"Iya oppa benar! Justru aku merasa nyaman melihatmu seperti itu, Tapi~ apa orang kantor yang berfashionable itu tidak mencibir style mu yang seperti ini?" Tanya kyungsoo memastikan.

"Ooooh itu! Sepekan ini aku akan turun ke lapangan langsung menangani pemotretan, Jadi aku menyesuaikan keadaan- Aku tidak mungkin memakai rok pendek dan stiletto berhak runcing untuk survey lapangan bukan? Bisa-bisa aku sakit pinggang!" jelas luhan.

"Sudah-sudah~ Ini sudah siang! Kalian akan terlambat jika terus berdebat!" lerai jaejoong.

"WOW.. Tumben sekali menu breakfast kita ala eropa seperti ini!" celetuk kyuhyun.

"Oppa menyukainya?" Tanya luhan antusias.

"Ne! ini menu breakfast favorite oppa saat di London lu, Aku jadi ingat kai~ Anak itu tidak bisa sarapan jika tidak ada cream sup dan roti gandum seperti ini!" ucap kyuhyun tanpa sadar sambil menikmati rotinya yang di colek-colekan ke dalam cream supnya.

"JINJJA? Kai menyukai makanan se simple ini?" Tanya kyungsoo antusias yang hanya diangguki semangat oleh kyuhyun yang sudah terlarut dalam breakfastnya.

"Sudah cepat habiskan sarapan kalian! Dan ini kopi baba! Ini susu strawberry lulu~ ini untuk sehun~ dan ini untuk kyuhyun!" jaejoong menerangkan sambil menyerahkannya kehadapan mereka masing-masing.

Suasana hening karena mereka masih specless dengan apa yang baru saja mama mereka lakukan hingga suara protesan kyuhyun lah yang pertama di lontarkan.

"Yak! Ige~ ige mwoya ige? Mama, kyuhyun ini sudah dewasa! Kyunhyun sudah 30 tahun! Dan apa ini? susu~ susu strawberry? Mama, kyuhyun malu mama! Seharusnya aku mendapatkan secangkir kopi seperti baba." kyuhyun merengek sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki membuat semua orang yang ada disana melongo.

"YA- YA- YAK! PRIA 30 TAHUN TIDAK ADA YANG MERENGEK DAN MENGHENTAK-HENTAKKAN KAKINYA! Kecuali ia masih minum susu!" ucapan jaejoong membungkam kyuhyun seketika membuat sehun hampir tersedak karena menahan tawanya.

Suasana sarapan kali ini di kediaman Xi sungguh syarat akan kehangatan karena kecanggungan diantara anak-anak mereka sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai luntur.

Hanya luhan yang terlihat menikmati susu strawberrynya, berbeda dengan sepasang adik-kakak yang terlihat ogah-ogahan menghabiskan susu mereka. Sedangkan baba-mama dan kyungsoo menikmati ekspresi keduanya yang sungguh mengemaskan dan tidak cocok disebut pria dewasa.

"Oppa! Kenapa oppa tidak minum susu oppa! Buatan mama adalah yang paling enak." luhan menyela kyuhyun yang susunya sama sekali belum tersentuh.

"Aku akan meminumnya! Tapi nanti jika kalian tidak melihatnya!"

"baiklah kami tidak akan melihat!" seru sehun dan semuanya kompak menutup mata mereka.

…...

"Oppa! Apa kita sudah boleh melihat?" luhan penasaran

"Iya hyung! Apa kita sudah boleh membuka mata kita?" tambah sehun

"SUDAH" jengkel kyuhyun.

Lambat-lambat mereka menurunkan kedua telapak tangan mereka yang menutupi mata mereka masing-masing, melihat gelas susu kyuhyun yang semula penuh tiba-tiba menjadi kosong membuat mereka tersenyum dan menahan tawa, sedangkan kyuhyun sendiri sudah mengeluarkan aura dongkolnya.

"sekarang giliranmu Oh Sehun!" perintah kyuhyun.

"Shirreo! Aku tidak minum susu! Apalagi susu strawberry! Shi-rreo!"

"Goejimal! Bahkan saat duduk di bangku senior high school kau masih suka mencuri susu strawberry lulu kan!" kyungsoo membongkar rahasianya.

"JINJJA?" luhan, jaejoong dan kyuhyun melebarkan kedua bola mata mereka masing-masing

"Ne! Kau masih ingat kan lu!"

"Tentu aku ingat! Keunde~ kenapa dia menuduh GoChan-sshi saat aku menangis!" luhan mengingat.

"Anak gendut itu memang suka makan! Tapi sehun yang mengambil susu strawberrymu! Bukan GoChan!" jelas kyungsoo

"Kau jahat sekali Oh Sehun!"

"Hehehehehe~ Mianhae ne, Tapi kan aku sudah menebusnya dengan 1 cup bubble tea sepulang sekolah setiap aku mengambilnya."

"Bukan itu, Kau jahat pada GoChan-sshi!" intrupsi luhan.

"Gara-gara kau~ GoChan-sshi jadi pernah mendapat pukulan dari Chansung-ie!" cicit luhan.

"Hwang Chansung yang tampan dan tinggi itu?" kyungsoo memastikan

"Ne! Saat itu dia menyukaiku! Dia marah karena GoChan-sshi terlalu sering mengambil susu strawberry ku~ jadi dia memukulnya!"

"MWO?" jerit sehun

"Dan itu semua gara-gara kau! Jika aku tahu kau yang mengambilnya~ aku pasti akan meminta Chansung-ie menghajarmu seharian!" gerutu luhan.

"Sudah cukup flasbacknya! Ini sudah jam 07.30! Kalian harus segera berangkat! Dan untuk sehun habiskan susumu! Baru kau boleh meninggalkan meja makan!" perintah jaejoong mutlak.

"Baiklah yeobo, Akau berangkat dulu." pamit yunho mengecup pipi jaejoong~

Lalu beralih mengecup pipi kedua putrinya luhan dan kyungsoo, dan saat hendak mengecup sehun dan kyuhyun~ mereka dengan cepat berkilah untuk menolak.

"Baba andwae! Kita bahkan sudah tidak di kecup eomma setelah lulus dari universitas!" tentang kyuhyun yang diangguki semangat oleh sang adik sehun.

"Baiklah-baiklah baba tidak akan mengecup kalian! Tch.. Yasudah aku berangkat ne, Bey!"

"Hati-hati sayang!" teriak jaejoong!

"Jangan ngebut baba!" teriak luhan kemudian.

"Aku rasa aku juga sudah selesai! Aku akan ke kantor! Kau mau berangkat semobil denganku cadel?" tawar kyuhyun.

"Tidak! aku akan berangkat bersama lulu, hyung!" tolak kyuhyun.

"Berangkatlah bersama oppa! Aku tidak ke kantor, Aku akan ke studio kai, Aku akan naik kereta!"

"Aku akan tetap mengantarmu, Baru ke kantor!" kukuh sehun.

"Kau tahu bukan~ arah kantormu dan studio kai itu berlawanan! Kau akan terlambat! Sudahlah tidak perlu ngotot."

"AKU MEMAKSA!" sehun merebut tas luhan dan berpamitan kepada mama, kyuhyun, dan kyungsoo sebelum lari terbirit menuju mobilnya keluar.

"Tch! Kekanakan!" decak sebal luhan.

"Baiklah ma~ kyung! Kami berangkat dulu!" pamit luhan dan kyuhyun kompak.

Mereka mengecup pipi keduanya dan segera berlalu menuju halaman luar.

"Aku duluan hun! Lu!" pamit kyuhyun yang sudah menancap gas audi hitamnya.

"LUHAN!" intrupsi kyungsoo saat luhan hendak masuk ke dalam mobil sehun.

"Breakfast mu cantik!" ia menggoyang-goyangkan kotak bekal luhan.

Luhan tersenyum menyadari kecerobohannya, ia segera menghampiri kyungsoo untuk mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih, pororo. Aku hampir meninggalkannya! Huffft!"

"Breakfast ini~ un- tuk kai?" Tanya kyungsoo pelan

"Eoh! Ne! Beberapa hari bekerja bersamanya~ membuatku kasihan jika setiap hari ia hanya mengisi perutnya dengan americano~ bahkan waffle madu pun dia tidak mau, Dia kan butuh banyak tenaga! Jadi seperti yang dikatakan oppa tadi~ aku membuat ini untuknya, Wae?"

"a- ah aniyo! K- Kau menyukai- nya?" cicit kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Aku? Menyukainya? Kyungsoo! Kau tidak bercanda kan? Aku hanya mengangapnya teman."

"Kau begitu perduli kepadnya."

"Dan aku akan lebih kebakaran jenggot jika hal seperti kai ini terjadi padamu atau sehun!" jelas luhan gemas sambil mencubit pipi kyungsoo.

"A-tau mung-kin~

"Apa?" kyungsoo menautkan alisnya!

"Kyung-ie~ jangan bilang kalau kau~

"Apa lu?" kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Kau Cemburu ya? Iya kan? Kau cemburu! Kau menyukai jongin si hitam itu eoh?"

"Luhan~ tidak! kau~ kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau malu kan? Iya kan! Ternyata uri kyung-ie sedang jatuh cinta dengan jongin eoh? Hahahahaha"

Luhan keasikan menggoda kyungsoo hingga membuat pria di dalam mobil yaitu sehun menggerutu sebal karena bosan.

**TIN.. TIN..**

"LUHAN! KAU BISA TERLAMBAT JIKA MASIH SIBUK BERGOSIP DISANA!"

"YAK! SIAPA YANG MENGGOSIP! JANGAN BANYAK MENGGERUTU! AKU AKAN SEGERA DATANG!" luhan mengomel tidak terima.

"Aku harus segera pergi! Anak itu sudah menggerutu disana, Kandda!" pamit luhan.

"Bey kyung-ie!" pamit sehun dari kaca jendela mobilnya dan kyungsoo hanya melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil mereka hilang di balik tikungan.

"Mama senang kyung~ akhirnya kalian kembali akrab seperti dulu." intrupsi jaejoong

"Kami sudah memutuskan memulai persahabatan kami dari awal tanpa adanya rahasia yang fatal seperti kemarin ma." kyungsoo tersenyum

"Sungguh kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya jaejoong.

"Tentu ma! Aku rasa kami tidak saling mencintai~ terbukti sampai saat ini kami baik-baik saja, Jika kami saling mencintai mungkin saat ini aku ataupun sehun sudah mengalami frustasi yang berkepanjangan ma. Ku rasa kami hanya terlalu salah mengartikan rasa sayang kami."

"Semoga ini yang terbaik untuk kalian" doa jaejoong.

"Iya ma~ Yasudah aku masuk dulu ya! Aku harus bersiap ke kantor ma." jaejoong hanya tersenyum menganggukinya.

Di dalam mobil sehun sendiri saat ini luhan sangat jengah mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari sehun seperti saat ini.

"Sehunna~ wae?"

"Kau membuat bekal untuk kai? Kenapa? Se-special itukah dirinya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu."

"Sehun! Ini masih sangat pagi untuk ribut, oke! Selama ini kau baik-baik saja dengan menu sarapan pagimu, Jadi berhenti bersikap kekanakan!"

Keluhan luhan barusan mampu membungkam sehun seketika, sehun tahu bukan ide bagus mengajak berdebat luhan di pagi hari~ ia hanya akan merusak mood gadis itu selama seharian.

Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan separuh perjalanan mereka hanya diam saja dengan sehun yang berkonsentrasi menyetir sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada luhan dan kotak bekal yang berada dipangkuannya.

Sedangkan luhan sendiri memilih menikmati pemandangan kesibukan pagi orang-orang di kanan kirinya, ia juga tahu jika sedari tadi sehun mencuri pandang pada kotak bekalnya.

_'Apa sehun menginginkan ini? Padahal dirumah tadi ia sudah menghabiskan semangkuk cream supnya!_' itulah yang ada di pikiran luhan saat ini.

Mereka terlalu asik dengan pemikiran masing-masing hingga tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan studio tempat tinggal kai.

"kau ingin ku jemput jam berapa?" Tanya sehun.

"tidak usah, aku banyak pekerjaan pekerjaan hari ini, dan mungkin aku akan mengunjungi banyak tempat. Jadi kau tidak perlu menjemputku- aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"tapi-

"tidak ada tapi-tapian sehun! Aku sibuk. BEY~"

Luhan segera turun dari mobil dan beranjak menuju ruang pribadi sang pemilik studio foto tersebut. Studio ini merangkap sebagai rumah untuk kai~ karena di lantai paling atas merupakan ruangan pribadi kai, dimana ruangan tersebut tertata rapi seperti apartement kecil yang mengemaskan.

"Kau sudah datang, hari ini model kita akan sampai di seoul! Jadi kita bisa secepatnya crosscheak untuk menyambangi tempat-tempat pemotretan."

"JINJJA? Woah daebak! Oh ya kai~ aku membawa sesuatu untukmu" luhan mengeluarkan supnya dari ransel bekalnya.

"apa itu lu?" kai memincing penasaran.

"TADAAAAAAA.. cream sup dan~ ro-ti gandum."

"Jeongmal?" kai segera mencelupkan roti gandumnya pada cream supnya.

"Eotte?" luhan penasaran dengan tanggapan kai

"Masitta! Kau membuatnya sendiri?" kai masih asik menikmatinya

"Aniyo! Kyung-ie dan mama yang membantuku!"

"aku tahu, kau pasti sangat payah dalam hal ini." komentar kai

"kau jahat sekali! Paling tidak aku mau berusaha~ Tch! Kau membuatku menyesal bangun pagi untuk membuat semua ini" luhan merajuk dan kai hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran.

"jam berapa kita harus menjemput modelnya?" Tanya luhan sambil meracik secangkir kopi.

"sepertinya setelah jam makan siang~ entahlah, assistant kris bilang akan ada yang menjemputnya nanti."

"assistant kris?"

"nona Kim- kim minseok!" kai menjelaskan.

"oh xiumin eonni, lalu apa schadulle kita hari ini?" luhan menyerahkan secangkir kopi untuk kai.

"terima kasih~ kita survey lokasi pemotretannya- ke gwanghwamun mungkin."

"ku pikir kita akan ke Gyeonghwa Station" lirih luhan dan segera di tatap kai penuh minat.

"Musim semi disana cukup menyenangkan kai, kita bisa menaiki kereta dari Gyeonghwa sepanjang 800 meter menuju Sehwa Girl's High School~ ku pikir jalur Cherry Blossom adalah hot spot terbaik untuk fotografi di musim semi." Kai menatap luhan penuh minat

"kita bisa menyurvei dari Yunjungno Cherry Blosson Tunnel, Namsan Mountain's and Forsythias, Changgyeonggung Place, Ilsan Lake Park bahkan hingga Cherry Blossom Road di KyungHee University's adalah tempat-tempat terbaik di musim semi."

"WOW.. Ternyata kau cukup berpengalaman eoh?" puji kai

"Aku bukan gadis bodoh kai!" sungut luhan.

"baiklah~ ayo kita berkencan! Kita kunjungi tempat-tampat indah itu." ujar kai antusias menarik lengan luhan menuju mobilnya.

"kita akan naik kereta kai~ jadi ayo kita jalan kaki sampai halte dan naik bus arah ke Stasiun Gyeonghwa"

"jalan kaki?"

Belum sempat kai melayangkan protesannya, luhan sudah melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu meninggalkan kai yang masih menggerutu di belakangnya.

-In Another Side-

Setelah jam makan siang, suasana Incheon Airport saat ini terlihat cukup padat karena beberapa jadwal leanding pesawat, saat ini sendiri park chanyeol sudah menggerutu heboh di depan pintu kedatangan menunggu seseorang yang akan ia jemput dengan selembar kertas di tangannya yang bertuliskan aksara hanji yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

Ditambah lagi di sampingnya berdiri oh sehun dengan wajah ditekuk karena bosan juga menunggu relasi bisnis hyung-nya yang harus ia jemput.

"Tch! Sungguh jika minseok-ie tidak sedang hamil, akan ku gelindingkan tubuh baozinya! Kenapa harus kepala redaksi yang turun tangan langsung hanya untuk menjemput seorang model!" chanyeol masih sibuk menggerutu.

"aku sungguh akan menyumpalmu dengan kaos kaki ku jika kau terus-terusan berisik park chanyeol!" geram sehun.

"aaaaaah.. menyebalkan! Apa masih lama? Aku ingin sekali ke toilet hun~ aaah aku sudah tidak tahan lagi~ titip ini."

Chanyeol segera berlari terbirit-birit menuju toilet bandara setelah sebelumnya memaksa sehun mengangkat kertas barner yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya pintu kedatangan sudah mulai ramai, beberapa orang sudah berlalu bersama sang penjemput mereka, ada juga yang masih celingak-celinguk menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemput salah satu dari mereka.

Seperti gadis jenjang yang memakai mantel coat khaki selutut serta kaca mata hitam brand Ray Ban 3521 bertengger indah di hidung mancungnya.

Gadis tersebut hanya berdiri angkuh menatap seseorang yang menjemputnya, ia dibuat geram karena orang yang ditatap tidak segera melangkah mendekatinya, maka dengan tergesa ia menghampiri sosok tersebut yang memegang barner namanya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri diam disitu~ bawa ini!" gadis itu segera mendorong kuat trolly yang berisi koper-kopernya kepada orang yang di bentaknya tadi yang tak lain adalah sehun.

"siapa kau? Seenak jidat menyuruhku membawa barang-barangmu." Sehun tidak terima.

"kau! Kau adalah orang yang di tugaskan menjemputku!" ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk barner bertuliskan aksara hanji atau piyin tersebut.

"kau lihat tulisan ini~ ZITAO dan zitao adalah namaku!" jelas gadis jenjang tersebut yang baru diketahui bernama zitao.

"maaf ya nona! Anda salah orang, Aku disini bukan untuk menjemput anda~ aku sedang menunggu relasi bisnisku."

"aku relasi bisnismu! Apa kai tidak memberitahumu jika aku adalah modelnya!"

"hahahaha.. kau? Seorang model? Hahaha.. tidak salah?" sehun tertawa terbahak.

Amarah zitao sudah di ubun-ubun dan akhirnya meledak karena ejekan dari sehun, gadis itu mengumpati sehun dengan kasar dalam Bahasa china yang membuat sehun hanya melongo saja.

"kau bicara Bahasa planet mana?" bingung sehun

"Mr. Oh!" seorang pria tua mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"oh~ David?" sehun bertanya dan diangguki pria berkebangsaan USA tersebut.

"aah.. Finally, mr. kyuhyun have been waiting for you!"

"oh really? Where's him?"

"he's in office! Lest go!"

"sure!"

Assistant sehun segera mengambil alih koper pria tersebut dan membimbingnya menuju mobil mereka yang berada di parkiran depan.

"kau peganglah barner ini, seseorang yang akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi mungkin akan kembali" intrupsi sehun sebelum meninggalkan zitao yang mengeram pelan karena malu.

Demi apa? Ini adalah pertama kalinya dimana bukan sang penjemput yang berdiri mengacungkan barner ke atas, melainkan yang di tunggulah yang melakukannya, harga diri zitao sungguh terluka.

'nona Huang?" seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"anda nona huang? Aah maafkan aku, tadi tiba-tiba saja aku benar-benar ingin ke kamar kecil jadi~

"sudahlah, ayo pulang~ aku lelah dan juga malu" lirihnya di akhir kata.

Mereka segera meninggalkan bandara menuju kantor mereka untuk selanjutnya menandatangani kontrak kerja antara kedua belah pihak.

Setelah terjadi kesepakatan antara kedua belah pihak yang berjalan cukup alot karena sang model yang banyak maunya, kini zitao merengek untuk bertemu dengan kai saat ini juga meskipun hari sudah mulai gelap.

"nona huang, lebih baik saya antarkan saja anda segera ke hotel untuk cheak in. besok pagi baru kita atur jadwal bertemu fotografer kim." Minseok masih membujuk zitao

"shirreo! Aku mau bertemu kai, sekarang titik." Zitao masih ngotot.

Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah berada disana karena akan menjemput luhan tidak sengaja mendengar perdebatan kecil tersebut.

Bahkan kini sehun sudah hampir meledak karena satu model yang banyak maunya ini, dia juga tidak tega dengan wanita hamil yang sudah kelelahan membujuk gadis bawel tersebut.

"YAK! BERHENTI MERENGEK!" emosinya pecah.

"Minseok-ah, pulanglah~ kau butuh istirahat, sudah cukup kerja kerasmu hari ini. Sepertinya suamimu sudah menunggu di bawah."

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengan sehun pun akhirnya melerai karena tidak ingin terjadi baku hantam disini karena emosi sehun.

"tapi sajang-nim, bagaimana dengan modelnya? Saya harus mengantarnya ke hotel tempatnya menginap."

"sudahlah~ tenang saja, aku yang akan mengurusnya! Cepat pulang! Bayimu pasti lelah!" chanyeol pura-pura menghardik.

"baiklah sajang-nim, saya pulang. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Minseok berusaha membungkuk dengan perut besarnya membuat chanyeol, sehun dan zitao ikut meringis.

"sudah- sudah- sudah~ aku tidak tega melihatnya!"

"kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri sajang-nim, tuan Oh dan~ nona huang."

"cogiyoo.. kau harus mengantarkanku pada kai~ chogiyoo- eodigayeo?"

Zitao berusaha mengejar wanita hamil tersebut namun lengannya sudah di cekal chanyeol erat, zitao terus meronta-ronta ingin di lepaskan, namun chanyeol mengindahkannya.

Setelah di rasa minseok sudah cukup jauh, akhirnya chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya.

"pulang! Jika kau masih ngotot aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini!" ancam chanyeol.

"ayo aku antar ke hotel tempatmu menginap." Titah chanyeol.

"aku mau bertemu kai." Lirih zitao yang sudah berkaca-kaca

"ya tuhan.. aku akan gila! Jinjja! Oke~ kau menang! Ku antarkan kau kesana!" chanyeol akhirnya menyerah pada kelemahannya.

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau mengantarkan zitao menemui kai, sekalian kau bisa menjemput luhan disana~ aku ada urusan sekarang!

Setelah sebelumnya menghubungi kai menanyakan keberadaannya, chanyeol meminta sehun membantunya karena mendadak noonanya menelpon dan ingin bicara penting padanya, lagi pula bukankah niat sehun kemari adalah menjemput luhan? Sekarang gadis itupun ada bersama kai.

Akhirnya sehun menyetujui permintaan chanyeol karena luhan-nya ada disana, ia segera mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kawasan di sekitar Cherry Blossom sesuai intruksi chanyeol.

Entahlah apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tersebut hingga pukul 8 malam seperti ini masih berada di sekitar kawasan itu.

Sesampainya mereka disana, dengan tidak sabaran zitao berlari menghampiri kedua manusia yang asik bercengkrama membahas view untuk pemotretan yang sudah mereka survey seharian.

"KIM KAI"

"Zitao? Kenapa kau ada disini? Seharusnya kau istirahat, kita bisa bertemu bes~

"KAU! XI LUHAN?"

"Ya, aku Xi Luhan" luhan mengerjap polos memandang wanita jenjang di depannya.

**PLAAAAK**

**-To Be Continue-**

**maaf jika typo masih banyak berterbaran,**

**lulu tuh penasaran deh, kalian suka ff lulu enggak?**

**maaf ya membuat kalian semua bingung sama pair disini yang crack compilation banget, tapi itu yang lulu mau emang ngebikin mereka crack! tapi finally- hanya tuhan dan lulu yang tahu- hahahaha #KetawaNista**

**oke, abaikan! tunggu chapter selanjutnya..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Preview Chapter 8**

"KAU! XI LUHAN?"

"Ya, aku Xi Luhan"

**PLAAAAK**

MY BEST FRIEND SECRETLY

Cast utama :-Xi Luhan

-Oh SeHoon

-Do KyungSoo

Other Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xiumin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Tan Hanggeng, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, Etc.

Genre : Hurt! Mariage! GS!

Summary : "Tidak semua orang turut berbahagia atas pernikahanmu. Dan maaf, aku adalah salah satu diantara orang-orang itu. Atau mungkin justru akulah orang satu-satunya" -kutipan

**Chapter 9**

Happy Reading!

Semua pasang mata yang ada disana terbelalak mendapati kejutan dari zitao yang menampar luhan, bahkan sehun yang sedang berlari menghampiri mereka membeku seketika.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ZITAO?" teriak kai.

Teriakan kai menyadarkan sehun dari kebekuannya, dan dengan segera ia kembali berlari dan merengkuh luhan yang masih sangat terkejut ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan nona huang? Anda sungguh kasar sekali!" desis sehun marah.

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan kris gege?" zitao mengindahkan ucapan sehun maupun kai.

"aku sungguh akan menyakitimu jika kau mengambil kris dari ku!" luhan terperangah menatap zitao.

"Kau tidak berhak menyakiti luhan ku, zitao-sshi" desis sehun.

"a-a-aku sungguh- aku dan kris tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun." Luhan tergagap.

"aku melihat kalian berdua menghabiskan waktu di jepang bulan lalu!" sehun dan kai terperangah.

"ti-tidak nona! Kami hanya bekerja saat itu~ kris- kris adalah atasan saya!"

"bohong! Kau berusaha mengelabuhiku eoh?" zitao ngotot.

"tidak! sungguh nona, kris bahkan mengatakan padaku jika dia mempunyai seorang gadis yang sangat menyukainya."

"kau bersungguh-sungguh? Kau tidak berniat menggoda bos mu kan?" zitao masih menatap luhan curiga.

"sungguh nona~ saya tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran seperti itu terhadap kris, demi tuhan."

"kau tidak bohong?" zitao melunak.

"tentu nona~ saya tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun kepada kris, saya hanya menganggapnya atasan yang saya hormati serta oppa yang baik hati, itu saja nona."

"ZITAO CUKUP! Aku mohon cukup! Berhenti menyakiti gadis-gadis yang ada di sekitar yifan, oke! Kau hanya akan membuat yifan makin membencimu." Geram kai.

Luhan masih mengkeret di pelukan sehun karena takut, sedangkan zitao sendiri sudah mulai terisak karena kekonyolannya.

"hiks hiks maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan akuuu hiks hiks" zitao berjongkok dengan berderai air mata.

Zitao memang sedikit sensitive jika itu berhubungan dengan Wu Yifannya, memiliki status yang belum jelas diantara keduannyalah yang membuatnya memiliki ketakutan yang berlebihan terhadap wanita-wanita yang ada di sekitar kris.

Zitao bukanlah gadis yang jahat, ia hanya terlalu emosianal mengenai hal tersebut. Terbukti dengan ia yang segera meminta maaf kepada luhan.

"maafkan aku nona xi, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti anda~ aku hanya taku-

"tidak apa-apa, saya mengerti."

Luhan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan sehun dan lambat-lambat menghampiri zitao yang sudah menangis terisak.

"kami bahkan belum menjadi sepasang kekasih hiks hiks"

"seharusnya aku tidak berbuat semauku seperti ini huks huks"

"aku takut sekali gegeku jatuh cinta kepada wanita lain."

"dia hanta hiks menganggapku ad-diiiiik huuuu"

Zitao makin tergugu menyadari jika ia dan kris belum terikat dalam hubungan apapun, ia merasa sesak mengingat ia bukanlah kekasih kris.

Merasa kasihan~ luhan segera merengkuh tubuh bergetar tersebut kedalam pelukannya untuk menenangkannya, luhan paham perasaan sesak apa itu~

Perasaan sesak yang sama ia rasakan dulu kepada sehun, ia mencintai sehun tetapi sehun hanya menyayanginya selama ini, perasaan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Hanya saja luhan begitu bangga dengan gadis ini, karena gadis ini lebih ekspresif~ gadis ini berani menyatakan cintanya, terang-terangan mengejar pria yang di cintainya, bahkan hingga menyakiti gadis-gadis yang ia curigai akan merebut pria itu darinya.

Hal yang selama ini luhan bayangkan namun tidak dapat ia lakukan, karena ia terlalu takut dengan resiko sehun membencinya~ hingga pria itu di ambil orang lain.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya sambil menatap luhan dengan binar polosnya.

"namaku zitao! Senang bisa berkenalan dengamu xi luhan- hiks maafkan aku tadi menamparmu ne" ujar zitao polos masih sesegukan.

"iya, aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu zitao, kita akan menjadi rekan satu team mulai besok, jadi mari kita berteman." Tawar luhan yang di angguki semangat oleh zitao.

Hingga membuat kedua pria di belakang mereka menghela nafas setelah sebelumnya hampir tercekat, takut kedua gadis tersebut melakukan hal anarkis.

"Tch! Dasar wanita" decak sehun yang diangguki oleh kai.

Baru sehari zitao menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kota seoul, luhan yang baru saja bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu sudah cukup mengerti watak gadis tersebut.

Meskipun zitao rewel, manja dan kekanakan tapi dia memiliki sisi polos dalam dirinya yang membuatnya terlihat mengemaskan.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang setelah zitao merengek habis-habisan pada kai agar diantar ke apartement kris.

Kai terpaksa menyetujuinya karena menurutnya berdebat dengan zitao hanya akan membuang-buang tenaganya.

Kai hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja kris yang kabarnya akan segera kembali dari New York tidak akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup karena membawa zitao ke apartementnya.

Sedangkan sehun dan luhan sendiri, kini sudah terjebak dalam pertengkaran kecil di dalam mobilnya karena kejadian barusan.

"kenapa kau bisa bersama huang zitao model kami? kau mengencani model kali ini?" tuduh luhan.

"tidak! aku hanya akan mengencanimu mulai saat ini."

"omong kosong" cibir luhan

"YAK! Kau tidak percaya?"

"arraseo- arraseo- terserah padamu, bagaimana kau bisa bersamanya?"

"si cengeng itu membuat keributan di kantormu, kau tahu? Dia bahkan tidak kasihan merengek-rengek pada wanita hamil."

"xiumin eonni maksudmu?" luhan mulai tertarik.

"entahlah, yang ku tahu chanyeol memanggilnya min- minyuk aaah minseok!" seru sehun.

"emmm,, lalu dimana chanyeol? Bukannya tadi dia yang menelpon kai?"

"kenapa kau mengkhawatirkannya ketika bersama ku? kau jahat sekali" sehun merajuk.

"Tch! Kau seperti bayi besar jika merajuk seperti itu sehunna~" luhan kembali mencibir.

"aku tampan! Sebenarnya chanyeol yang akan mengantar si cengeng itu, tapi katanya dia ada urusan mendadak" sehun mengendikkan bahu.

"Lu, kau sudah makan?" luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan dulu~ rusa nakal ingin makan apa eoh?" luhan memasang pose berfikir membuat sehun terkekeh.

"emmmm.. kau tidak keberatan jika kita makan gimbab?"

"Gimbab? Arraseo, kajja kita makan gimbab." Teriak sehun antusias.

Entahlah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, yang pasti semenjak ia meruntuhkan pertahanannya untuk menepis perasaan anehnya kepada luhan yang sedari dulu ia abaikan~ kini ia merasa lebih bahagia dan berdebar jika berada di samping luhan.

Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu pesanan mereka di sudut kedai traditional yang menyajikan gimbab dan bimbimbab lezat.

Saat mereka sedang sibuk bersendau gurau tiba-tiba smartphone luhan bergetar nyaring di dalam sakunya, melihat id sang penelpon membuatnya tersenyum senang karena hal tersebut.

"nde~ sajang-nim?"

"ne, sehun sudah menjemputku, kami sedang makan gimbab, hehehe" luhan melirik sehun yang menatapnya penasaran.

"MWO? Kencan buta? Bagaiman bisa?"

"apa dia lebih cantik dariku?" luhan mengoda

"Hahahaha sudah ku duga. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya katakan pada eonni dengan jujur."

"iya aku mengerti~ segeralah temukan wanita yang baik, ne~ ne~ baiklah aku tutup, BEY."

"siapa?" sehun segera melontarkan rasa penasarannya begitu luhan menutup sambungan telepon tersebut.

"chanyeol~ dia bilang noonanya menjebaknya dalam kencan buta tadi, makanya tidak bisa menjemputku."

Tidak lama setelah itu pesanan mereka datang, dan dengan semangat dan rasa lapar yang mendominasi, luhan segera melahap gimbabnya.

Suasana hening karena sehun sibuk dengan segala macam kecamuk yang ada di pikirannya, hingga menimbulkan kerutan tipis di dahinya membuat luhan penasaran.

"kau memikirkan apa hun?" Tanya luhan denga mulut penuh gimbab.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"apa?" luhan masih memasukkan potongan gimbab kedalam mulutnya yang mungil.

"kau- masih mencintai chanyeol?"

**UHUUUUUKKK**

"Yak! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau hampir membuatku mati tersedak!" sewot luhan

"ayolah lu, cukup jawab saja" bujuk sehun sambil menyerahkan segelas air mineral yang segera di teguk rakus oleh luhan.

"entahlah~ dia terlalu baik padaku hingga membuatku takut melukainya~

"chanyeol sudah terluka lu" potong sehun cepat.

"ya kau benar, bahkan ia sudah berkali-kali terluka karena ku."

"lu~ apa kau akan kembali kepada chanyeol jika ia memintamu memulainya kembali?" sehun terlihat gugup.

"TIDAK!" jawab luhan mantap

"aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan chanyeol ku pada gadis sembarangan~ termasuk pada diriku sendiri, meskipun suatu saat aku sungguh ingin kembali padanya~ demi tuhan aku tidak akan mengikuti kata hatiku tersebut."

"aku tidak akan menyerahkan chanyeol ku pada gadis bodoh yang sudah menyia-nyiakannya selama 10 tahun~ tidak akan pernah sehunna." Tambahnya menggeleng kuat.

"chanyeol ku adalah pria yang sangat baik setelah baba~ dia adalah sahabat rahasiaku yang selama ini menjagaku dengan sepenuh hati. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan membantunya menemukan wanita yang tulus~ sangat tulus mencintainya, dan wanita tersebut bukanlah aku~ kau mengerti?"

"chanyeol akan terluka jika kelak kau tak kembali padanya lu" cicit sehun.

"chanyeol ku bukan pria seperti itu hun-ah! Dia tidak pernah menuntut apapun dariku, selama ini ia tulus menjagaku~ ia hanya memikirkan kebahagiaanku terlepas dari siapapun orang yang akan menjadi kebahagiaanku kelak- chanyeol akan selalu mendukungku." Luhan menghela nafas.

"ia tidak meminta hatiku~ ia hanya ingin mendapatkan suatu tempat di sudut hatiku! Aku mendengar semuanya malam itu~"

"kau mendengarnya?" sehun melotot.

"Ya~ aku mendengar semuanya, dan malam itu aku baru sadar betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki malaikat setulus yollie~" luhan tersenyum bangga.

"apa aku sangat buruk lu?" cicit sehun datar.

"sehunna~ tidak! 27 tahun aku hidup, kau juga menjagaku dengan sangat baik."

"kau menjauhkanku dari anak-anak nakal, kau selalu menjagaku saat baba dan mama tidak dirumah, kau juga selalu memintaku membagi hukumanku dari lee saem karena selalu tertidur di pelajaran sejarah- hehehe kau juga malaikatku sehunna~" mereka tertawa menginggatnya.

Akhirnya mereka kembali menikmati gimbab mereka dengan di selingi tawa renyah antara keduanya menginggat masa kecil mereka yang konyol.

Semetara itu, kai yang sedang mengemudikan Lamborghini hijaunya setelah mengantarkan zitao ke apartemen kris, tiba-tiba saja melihat seluit gadis mungil yang sedang duduk di halte sendirian.

Ia melirik sekilas arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan bergidik takut mengamati gadis dengan rambut hitam legam yang terurai menutupi separuh wajahnya karena menunduk, selain itu gadis tersebut menggunakan dress brukat putih selutut membuatnya terlihat sangat horror.

Kai menghembuskan nafas lega setelah sebelumnya berusaha mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk memastikan jika kaki gadis tersebut menapak di tanah.

Kai melewati gadis tersebut dengan tatapan tidak tega kearah spion, namun begitu gadis tersebut mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat terantuk-antuk karena ketiduran, seketika kai menginjak kuat pedal rem mobilnya.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Kai segera memundurkan mobilnya tepat di hadapan gadis tersebut karena rasa penasarannya, dan tepat seperti dugaannya barusan- gadis yang ia bilang horror tadi adalah do kyungsoo teman luhan.

**TIN TIN**

Kyungsoo segera menegakkan kepalanya yang hampir terantuk kembali Karena terkejut mendengar suara klakson terpat dihadapannya. Ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata belonya karena kesadarannya yang belum 100% kembali.

"nona Do, kau sedang apa disini sendirian selarut ini?"

"eoh? Kai? Aku sedang menunggu bus terakhirku, dan sepertinya sudah lewat 1 jam yang lalu" jawab kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"kalau tahu sudah lewat, kenapa masih menunggu? Cepat masuk- ku antar kau pulang."

Kai membuka pintu sebelah kemudi untuk kyungsoo dan dengan sempoyongan gadis mungil tersebut memasuki mobil keren tersebut.

"Woooaaah, mobilmu keren sekali kai, ini pertama kalinya aku naik mobil se canggih ini- bahkan mobil appa dan sehun tidak se keren ini." kyungsoo merancau tidak jelas sambil tertawa-tawa membuat kai mengernyit.

"kyungsoo! Kau mabuk?"

"aniyo~ hyunjin dan soochul oppa yang mabuk, bukan aku!" kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Tch! Kau benar-benar mabuk, bagaimana bisa teman-temanmu membiarkanmu yang sedang mabuk pulang sendirian?" kai berdecak sebal.

"hehe hmmm- tadi aku tidak mabuk! Sungguh! Hik- aku bahkan mengantar seowoo pulang ke flatnya, hehehe- tapi di tengah jalan tiba-tiba aku pusing hehehehe." Kai hanya menggeleng frustasi,

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang mendominasi perjalanan mereka karena kyungsoo sudah jatuh tertidur- namun ucapan jujur dari gadis mabuk yang ada di sebelahnya membuatnya hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"sepertinya aku mencintaimu kai~" kai mengerem mendadak mobilnya.

"aku sudah terpesona padamu sejak pertama kali kau mengajakku makan ice cream di hari gagalnya pernikahanku- hik –kau tahu kai? Pergi makan ice cream saat sedih bersama kekasihku adalah kencan impianku, dank au melakukan hal tersebut untukku, hehehe

"kau bahkan mengatakan pada luhan jika hari itu adalah sebuah kencan- hehe aku malu sekali~ sejak saat itu aku jadi sering memikirkanmu, jantungku berdetak tidak normal saat memikirkanmu- bahkan aku cemburu saat lulu dengan tidak biasanya bangun pagi dan membuat bekal untuk seseorang," kyungsoo menjeda

"lulu tidak pernah seperti itu kepada sehun ataupun chanyeol- aku sediiiiiih sekali saat tau orang itu adalah kau- kai" kyungsoo masih meracau dengan mata tertutup.

"aku takut- aku takut jika lulu juga menyukaimu, aku takut jika akan membuatnya sedih untuk kedua kalinya kai~ karena kali ini, aku tidak ingin mengalah!"

Setelah mencurahkan segala isi hatinya kyungsoo kembali terlelap dengan bibir mengerucut, kai yang kegirangan karena ternyata kyungsoo juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan, dengan gemas mengecup bibir kissable yang sedang mengerucut itu.

Saat kai mulai melumat bibirnya, tiba-tiba saja kyungsoo membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia hanya mengerjap memperhatikan siapa gerangan pria yang sedang mencuri ciumannya ini- hingga terbelalak lebar setelah kesadarannya terkumpul.

"k- kim jongin?" kai segera memundurkan wajahnya.

"ne! ini aku, kim jongin- waeyo? Kau bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku, eoh?"

"aniyo" cicit kyungsoo

"kau mengatakannya padaku barusan, pororo! Itu adalah love at the first sight"

"a- aaaah lupakan, aku hanya bicara asal, kai- aku sedang di bawah pengaruh alcohol saat ini, ucapanku pasti melant-

"bagaimana jika aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama, do kyungsoo"

"NDE?" kyungsoo semakin melebarkan mata belonya.

"bagaimana jika kita sama-sama belajar memulainya?" kyungsoo hanya terdiam

"atau kau masih memikirkan mantan calon suamimu?"

"jangan di ungkit lagi! sehun sedang mencoba menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kai, dan jangan tempatkan aku sebagai penghambat kebahagiaan sahabatku lagi." kyungsoo membantah dengan nada lirih di akhir kalimat.

"baiklah, maafkan aku! Bagaimana denganku? Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"kau sungguh tidak romantic sekali tuan. Kim, kau bahkan menyatakannya secara gamblang." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya hingga membuat kai seketika menyambar bibirnya.

Kyungsoo sempat kembali terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba kai, namun kalimat yang kai ucapkan di sela ciuman mereka lah yang mampu membungkam protesan darinya.

"saranghae"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan kembali menautkan bibirnya pada bibir kai dan mereka kembali berciuman dengan mesra.

Terkadang cinta memang tidak harus dimulai dari persahabatan, menurut kai maupun kyungsoo, ungkapan cinta mereka barusan berdasarkan hati keduannya.

Modal itulah yang mendasari mereka memilih keputusan tersebut, bukankah kedepannya mereka bisa lebih mengenal dan memahami satu sama lain dengan lebih membahagiakan.

Mereka yakin beberapa orang pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun untuk mengambil keputusan secepat mereka- tidak banyak orang yang berani.

Semenjak kejadian tersebut keduanya terlihat sering jalan berdua di sela-sela kesibukan mereka, kai bahkan sering mengantar-jemput kyungsoo di tempat kerja, pergi kencan berdua, bahkan menyalurkan hooby mereka.

Kebetulan sekali kyungsoo yang hooby traveler dan kai yang hooby photography, membuat mereka berdua lebih cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan mengunjungi tempat-tempat romantic di akhir pekan.

**-skip-**

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan kesibukan masing-masing anggota team redaksi untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu mengenai pekerjaan mereka yang di kejar deadline.

Pagi ini adalah jadwal pemotretan untuk katalok RunAway musim ini, para kru bahkan hingga petinggi perusahaan yang terlibat dalam pengambilan gambar tersebut tampak mulai hilir mudik di kantor maupun di lokasi pemotretan.

Semua orang yang menempati jajaran team redaksi nampak sangat sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing, bahkan chanyeol selaku sang pimpinan pun terlihat tidak bisa di ganggu hari ini.

Mereka bersyukur karena proses pengambilan gambar hari ini bertepatan dengan kembalinya kris dari tugasnya di New York~ jadi sedikit banyaknya dapat memberi pengarahan nantinya.

Proses pengambilan gambar dilakukan pukul 10 pagi, namun para kru sudah mempersiapkan seluruh peralatan yang mereka butuhkan~ bahkan sang fotografer pun sudah stand by sejak pagi tadi.

Sementara luhan sendiri selaku penanggung jawab proyek ini, sedang sibuk meyambangi butik-butik para designer yang bekerjasama dengan proyek ini untuk mengambil beberapa rancangan mereka yang akan di pakai hari ini.

Sehun yang kebetulan hari ini tidak berkerja karena hanya memiliki jadwal 5 hari kerja pun tidak mau ketinggalan dengan kesibukan ini, terbukti dari dirinya yang sejak pagi dengan senang hati mengantar kemanapun luhan pergi.

Beberapa minggu ini, sehun semakin menempel dengan luhan, bagi sehun saat ini setiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersama luhan merupakan kencan untuknya.

Sehun tidak tahu lebih tepatnya kapan dirinya mulai jatuh cinta kepada luhannienya, yang pasti ia tidak akan lagi membohongi perasaannya bahwa ia membutuhkan luhan disisinya lebih dari apapun.

Cukup saat itu luhan meninggalkannya demi kebahagiaannya, menyadari luhan berlari kepelukan chanyeol membuatnya sesak nafas, ia takut kehilangan luhan demi tuhan.

Dan ia bertekat mulai saat ini, ia akan mengejar luhan, meskipun luhan berusaha melupakan rasa cintanya pada sehun, maka sehun yang akan membuat luhan jatuh cinta padanya.

**-Di Kantor RunAway-**

"Ya-ya-ya Jongdae-ah! Pesawat kris leanding setengah jam lagi, suruh suho menjemput mereka sekarang juga." Teriak chanyeol sambil menjauhkan telepon yang ada di gengamannya.

"Suho? Yak boss- suho sedang mengurus ijin untuk lokasi pemotretan- 20 menit yang lalu kau menyuruhnya, apa kau lupa?" sahut jongdae menyembulkan kepala kotaknya dari pintu etalase chanyeol.

"Aisssssh~ kalau begitu kau saja yang menjemputnya."

"aku? Lalu siapa yang akan mengkoordinir team layout?" serunya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan beberapa orang yang sedang melakukan rapat di seberang ruangan.

"aku saja yang menjemputnya~ ku rasa hanya aku yang tidak cukup sibuk hari ini- aku hanya menerima telepon seharian ini, ku pikir yixing bisa mengheandelnya." Potong xiumin dan segera berdiri.

"kau gila minseok-ie? Aku memang sengaja menyuruhmu stand by karena perut buncitmu, dan kini kau mau menjemput kris? Jongdae akan membunuhku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu!" chanyeol bergidik.

"iya yeobo~ kau sedang hamil! Mana mungkin kami mengijinkanmu menyetir sendirian ke Incheon? Sudah stand by saja disini~ kali saja luhan, kai atau suho membutuhkan bantuan."

"dimana yixing? Potong chanyeol

"yixing? Sepertinya ia ada di ruangan layouting- waeyo?" sambung minseok penasaran.

"jongdae-ah suruh dia kemari." Perintah chanyeol yang segera dilaksanakan keduanya.

Chanyeol kembali menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen-dokumennya saat sebuah ketukan pintu mengintrupsinya.

"boss~ memanggil saya?" Tanya yixing yang diikuti jongdae dan minseok di belakangnya.

"kau tidak sedang sibuk kan yixing? Ku kira masih ada 3 team layouter ditambah jongdae disini sudahlah cukup~" yixing hanya mengangguk polos

"yixing-ah tolong bantu aku, jemput kris di bandara ne! semua orang sedang sibuk hari ini~ ne?"

"a-arraseo boss- keun

"baiklah kalau begitu segeralah meluncur~ karena mereka sebentar lagi tiba- dan perjalanan menuju Incheon tidaklah dekat. Ini kunci mobilnya~ oke!" potong chanyeol begitu saja.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya karena melihat gadis di depannya hanya diam, tidak bergerak sama sekali dan focus pada kunci mobil yang ia serahkan tadi.

"Yixing-ah! Waeyo? Tunggu apa lagi? mereka menunggumu, mereka juga harus sampai ke lokasi pemotretan secepatnya." Chanyeol sedikit dongkol dengan anak buahnya yang satu ini.

"keundae- keundae boss~ aku- aku

"apa yixing?"

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENYETIR BOSS! Bagaimana ini hiks bagaimana ini minseok eonni? Hiks"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya atas kejadian saat ini, anak buahnya menangis hanya karena tidak bisa menyetir~ what the hell? Kepalanya serasa mau pecah karena dokumen-dokumen sialan ini- dan sekarang? ~oh my

Sedangkan minseok hanya bisa menenangkan yixing yang sudah tersedu-sedu di pundaknya~ membuatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas ~dan jongdae sang suami hanya bisa menepuk keningnya frustasi.

"Aigooooo.. sudah yixing jangan menangis! Aku saja yang menjemput mereka~ kalian kembalilah bekerja!" putus chanyeol akhirnya.

"maafkan aku boss~ huks huks"

"sudah tidak perlu minta maaf, kau tidak akan di pecat hanya karena tidak bisa mengemudi, arraseo? Dan sana kembali berkerja! Aku pergi~"

Chanyeol segera berlalu meninggalkan gedung perkantorannya menuju bandara dengan kecepatan tinggi karena sudah di buru waktu.

Selama perjalanan, ia sangat berkonsentrasi dengan lalu linras yang cukup padat hingga mengabaikan beberapa sambungan line di smartphonenya yang di silent.

**-Lokasi Pemotretan-**

Sementara itu di lokasi pemotretan sendiri terjadi kehebohan luar biasa karena hilangnya sang model, semua orang terlihat kalang kabut mencarinya.

"bagaimana kai? Kau sudah bisa menghubunginya?" luhan terlihat gusar

"belum lu, handphone zitao tidak aktif" kai masih berusaha mendial nomer zitao

"kau sudah periksa GPSnya?" Tanya sehun yang segera di lakukan kai

"bahkan GPSnya tidak aktif- dimana kau zi~" kai meremas rambutnya kuat karena frustasi.

Luhan masih berusaha menghubungi pihak kantor untuk meminta bantuan informasi mengenai keberadaan sang model, tidak ingin menyerah, luhan segera berlari menghampiri jeep yang baru datang yang ia yakini adalah suho rekannya.

"bagaimana suho-ya? Kau menemukannya?"

"tidak lu! Hotel yang kita pesan atas namanya tidak ia registrasi sama sekali~

"apartemen kris? Sepertinya kemarin dia merengek pada kai minta diantar kesana!" usul sehun yang diangguki antusias oleh luhan dan kai.

"aku sudah kesana, tapi tidak ada orang sama sekali disana. Dan menurut ahjjumma tetangga kris- ada gadis cantik dan tinggi yang keluar dari appartement itu pukul 8 pagi tadi."

"itu Zitao" ucap kai nanar.

"a-a-aaaah bagaimana ini! aaaah eottokhae? Bagaimana ini" luhan sudah jatuh terduduk di tanah karena frustasi tapi ia masih mendial nomor ponsel para orang kantor berulang-ulang.

Luhan sudah menangis tersedu-sedu, bahkan surai madunya sudah berantakan karena diacak-acak sendiri, mungkin smartphonenya akan meledak jika di ketuk-ketuk tidak sabaran seperti itu.

Karena tak tega akhirnya sehun ikut berlutut untuk menghapus air mata luhan dan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam pelukannya.

"bagaimana ini sehun huks huks aaaaah bagaimana ini!" sehun hanya mengelus punggung gadis itu menenangkan.

**-Di Incheon Airport-**

Sesampainya di bandara chanyeol segera berlari menuju pintu kedatangan dengan tergesa-gesa, beruntung ia tepat waktu karena sepertinya para penumpang belum keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

Ia segera mencari tempat duduk di bangku tunggu karena ia terlalu lelah berlari serta nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sambil mengipas-ngipasi tubuhnya yang mulai berkeringat, hingga tatapan matanya berhenti pada sesosok gadis yang tidak asing menurutnya.

Di bekali rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ia segera menghampiri gadis dengan hot pants tosca dan kemeja flannel berwana navy- yang ternyata tepat seperti dugaannya.

" HUANG ZITAO"

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini eoh? Hari ini adalah jadwal pemotretanmu! Dan pemotretan di mulai 2 jam yang lalu~ dan sekarang kau malah disini! Apa para kru tahu kau ada disini?" zitao hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"mereka tidak tahu, aku sedang menunggu seseorang!" ucapnya enteng

"menunggu seseorang katamu? MENUNGGU SESEORANG? KAU GILA? KAU BAHKAN DI TUNGGU SELUSIN ORANG DI LOKASI PEMOTRETAN!"

"aku bisa gila! Aku akan menghubungi luhan~ dia harus tahu tentang ini!" gerutu chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk hidung tao sebal sambil berusaha merogoh saku celananya mencari smartphonenya.

Tepat saat ia akan mengaktifkan tombol lock-nya ponselnya berkedip-kedip menampilkan id yixing disana, ia dengan segera menggeser tombol hijaunya.

"yeo-

"BOSS GAWAT! MODELNYA MENGHILANG! LUHAN SUDAH MENCARINYA KEMANA-MANA~

"yixing-ah~

"FOTOGRAFER KIM SUDAH MENGHUBUNGINYA BERKALI-KALI TAPI NOMORNYA TIDAK AKTIF BOOS~

"Yi~

"BAHKAN SUHO SUDAH MENCARI KE HOTEL TEMPATNYA CHEAK-IN DAN APPARTEMEN PRIBADI EDITOR WU TAP~

"YAK ZANG YIXING!" bentak chanyeol.

"Modelnya ada bersamaku- katakan pada luhan dan yang lain, aku akan segera membawanya ke lokasi~ maaf sudah membentaknu!"

"Haaaaaah.. Syukurlah! Tidak apa-apa boss, aku memang berlebihan tadi~ tapi aku takut sekali, semua orang sedang kalang kabut mencarinya! Bahkan luhan sudah hampir menangis tadi karena frustasi." Jelas yixing.

"Katakan padanya, Jangan menangis~ semua akan baik-baik saja!"

"Baik boss~ sampai jumpa."

LuLu 20 miss call

Minseok noona 11 miss call

Kai-emjong 5 miss call

Suho hyung 8 miss call

Yixing 15 miss call

Setelah sambungan terputus ia melihat beberapa panggilan masuk yang tidak terjawab seperti di atas, hal tersebut membuatnya mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Ya tuhan~ zitao!" ia hanya menggeram gemas karena memarahi gadis ini pun rasanya percuma.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kedatangan sudah terlihat ramai, zitao mengembangkan senyumnya dan segera berlari menerjang sosok yang di tunggunya selama berjam-jam disini.

"YIFAN GEGE!"

"Zitao? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kris terlihat kebingungan.

"tentu saja aku disini, bukankah gege yang minta aku untuk jadi model katalok gege?" zitao merajuk masih tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"iya gege tahu, maka dari itu~ bukankah seharusnya kau ada di lokasi pemotretan saat ini. Pemotretannya tidak di undur kan yeol?" Tanya kris melirik chanyeol.

"Tidak! Pemotretan memang dilaksanakan hari ini, dan kau tahu? Panda jelek ini membuat semua orang yang ada di lokasi saat ini khawatir karena ia menghilang tanpa kabar." Jelas chanyeol sewot.

"Aku menunggu gege~ aku ingin ke lokasi bersama gege." Cicit zitao takut-takut.

"Tch! 5 tahun hidup di LA ternyata tidak mengubah sifat manja mu eoh? Ya sudah kajja kita ke lokasi."

Dengan semangat zitao segera menggandeng lengan kris menuju mobil lamborghininya~ tapi tiba-tiba kris melepaskan gandengannya dan

"Baekyun-ah kajja! Kau ikut bersama ku." ajak kris

"yifan ge! Aku tidak mau dia ikut dengan kita! Memangnya siapa dia? Dia hanya assistant! Dia bisa ikut chanyeol-sshi!" Kris sudah mendelik kepada zitao.

"Benar kris~ aku bisa ikut mobil chanyeol. Lagi pula mobil itu hanya muat di duduki 2 orang." Baekhyun melerai menunjuk mobil zitao yang ada di depan mereka.

"tidak bisa begitu baek, kau assistant ku- kepercayaanku. Jadi kau harus ikut bersamaku! Jika tidak- aku juga akan ikut mobil chanyeol kalau begitu." Putus kris.

"Gege! Aku menunggu gege disin dari jam 8 pagi! Dan gege sekarang bilang akan ikut mobil chanyeol-sshi? Tidak gege! Gege harus ikut denganku! Pokonya denganku!" zitao masih berusaha menarik-narik lengan kris memaksanya untuk berangkat ke lokasi bersamanya.

"zitao hentikan~ kita di lihat banyak orang~ zitao~ zi~ ZITAO HENTIKAN!"

Seketika tubuh zitao menegang mendapat bentakan dari kris yang di tujukan kepadanya, ia bahkan sudah membeku dan menunduk dalam karena air matanya meluncur dengan lancangnya.

"SEKARANG APA? MENANGIS? Kau sungguh keterlaluan zi~ kau tidak pernah berubah! Selama ini kau hanya bisa merengek! Menangis! Mengumpat! Dan bahkan hingga berperilaku bar-bar~

"Cukup kris~ jangan memarahinya seperti itu disini" lerai chanyeol.

"TIDAK yeol! Aku harus membuat gadis manja ini sadar akan tingkah lakunya~ dia selalu bertindak semena-mena terhadap orang lain, dia-

"KRIS HENTIKAN! INI BANDARA!" hardik baekhyun emosi.

"selesaikan masalah kalian nanti~ kita ke lokasi sekarang!" putus baekhyun telak.

Akhirnya mereka berempat menuju lokasi pemotretan dimana baekhyunlah yang akhirnya semobil dengan zitao, sementara kris menumpang pada mobil chanyeol.

Selama perjalanan dari bandara tadi zitao hanya diam dan menunduk dalam, hal itu membuat baekhyun merasa canggung.

Karena gadis byun ini tidak suka terjebak kecanggungan seperti ini, maka ia berinisiatif mengajak zitao mengobrol.

"Hai, aku Byun Baekhyun, assistantnya kris. Aku melihatmu beberapa kali di sampul majalah ELLE, ternyata zitao yang asli lebih cantik ya! Hehehe" zitao tersenyum di puji seperti itu.

"kau tidak perlu bersikap baik padaku jika itu hanya sebuah formalitas- aku bukan kekasih atasanmu, jadi kau tidak akan di pecat hanya karena tidak menyukaiku." Cicit zitao.

"kenapa aku harus takut pada kris? Yamh menggajiku kan chanyeol!" sunggut baekhyun membuat zitao terkekeh.

"maaf membentakmu tadi nona byun-

"baek-ie, panggil saja aku baek-ie, tidak masalah zitao, wanita terkadang memang membutuhkan emosi dalam hal tersebut."

"dari kecil kami sudah di jodohkan!" baekhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"ini memang terdengar konyol, tapi aku menyukainya. Kami berteman sejak kecil bersama dengan jongin sepupuku, dia sangat baik padaku dan menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri-

-namun semenjak orang tua kami mengumumkan perjodohan kami, apalagi aku menyetujuinya~ ia mulai menjaga jarak padaku, bahkan ia memutuskan pindah ke korea dan memulai hidup barunya tanpa pernah memberi kabar apapun untukku." Zitao menatap jalan di depannya nanar.

"8 tahun kami tidak bertemu, kukira ia sudah melupakan perjodohan konyol tersebut, tidak masalah bagiku jika ia menolak perjodohan ini~ toh aku sudah membatalkannya 5 tahun yang lalu sebelum memutuskan tinggal di eropa." Zitao menghela nafas.

"aku hanya ingin dia bersikap baik padaku seperti dulu, tapi ternyata dia masih membenciku."

Zitao menunduk dalam menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah menganak sungai, sedangkan baekhyun hanya bisa menenangkan gadis di sebelahnya, ia merasa sangat prihatin dengan nasib percintaan gadis tersebut.

Baekhyun merasa lebih beruntung dibandingkan zitao, karena walaupun sama-sama mencintai lelaki yang mencintai mereka, namun setidaknya baekhyun tidak di benci- baekhyun tidak di jauhi- dan baekhyun masih diperlakukan sangat baik oleh lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Hai sudah, jangan cemberut lagi –kita sudah sampai ayo turun."

"huks huks aku menangis bodoh, bukan cemberut!" protes zitao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"it apa kalau bukan cemberut! Tch! Dasar- cengeng."

Mereka segera keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri para kru dan penanggung jawab pemotretan setelah membenahi penampilan mereka, terutama zitao.

Akhirnya para kru dapat bernafas lega melihat sang model yang sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya, bahkan luhan dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri zitao dan memeluknya merasa sangat bersyukur.

"syukurlah kau sudah ada disini~ demi tuhan aku hampir mati gugup karena tidak menemukanmu. Eeh? Kau menangis? Zitao kau menangis?" luhan terlihat khawatir

"aniya" jawab zitao pelan.

"tidak! matamu bengkak~ kau pasti habis menangis, siapa yang membuatmu menangis,eoh? Zitao-

"kris yang membuatnya menangis, kris memarahinya lu!" potong chanyeol hingga luhan menatapnya.

"sudahlah lu, dia memang cengeng. Sebentar lagi juga ia paling akan mogok pemotretan, aku sud-

"KRIS!" geram baekhyun.

"tidak apa-apa, a-aku akan tetap melakukan pemotretan- ayo kita selesaikan ini." potong zitao menatap luhan dan chanyeol mantap dan membuat baekhyun yang ada di belakangnya tersenyum.

"a-arraseo ayo ke tenda untuk make up!" ajak luhan yang masih kebingungan.

Meskipun banyak kendala yang terjadi hari ini, namun akhirnya pemotretan berjalan lancar. Kris dan chanyeol sangat puas dengan hasil jebretan kai dari sudut angel-angel yang cukup perfect.

Luhan dan baekhyun bahkan sudah kegirangan karena pengambilan gambar hari ini sukses, mereka harus berterima kasih pada sehun yang memberikan tips paling ampuh untuk mengatasi mata sembab zitao tadi.

"kalian harus mentraktirku untuk hal ini!" desis sehun di antara telinga luhan dan baekhyun.

"iya! Pulang kerja nanti- cerewat." Sungut luhan yang di balas kekehan dari sehun dan baekhyun.

Karena kecerewetan serta ke bawelan baekhyun dan sehun menjadikan mereka cepat akrab di tenda make-up tadi, bahkan zitao yang murung sudah bisa terpingkal melihat ocehan keduanya.

Pengambilan gambar berakhir pada pukul 5 sore, para kru mulai membereskan perlengkapan dan mulai membubarkan diri.

Zitao memutuskan menunggu kai selesai membenahi perlengkapannya hingga pukul 7 malam, karena ia ingin pulang bersama kai, selain itu juga ada yang ia ingin katakan pada sepupunya tersebut.

"zitao! Ayo pulang! Aku sudah selesai, jangan melamun." Intrupsi kai

"a-aah ne!" zitao segera berlari menuju mobil kai.

Selama perjalanan zitao hanya diam saja dan banyak melamun, hal tersebut membuat kai bingung karena gadis di sebelahnya adalah tipikal gadis yang tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh.

"zi- waeyo? Jangan diam saja seperti ini, kau membuatku takut."

"aku akan menginap di studiomu, kai!" jawab zitao melenceng dari arah pembicaraan.

"waeyo? Kau bertengkar dengan kris?"

"aku akan mengambil koperku di apartementnya, dan ku harap kau mau menemaniku." Ucapnya datar.

"iya akan aku temani- tapi kalian kenapa?" zitao hanya diam tak berniat membalas sama sekali membuat kai hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Sementara para penanggung jawabnya, luhan, baekhyun, chanyeol kecuali sehun, sudah meninggalkan lokasi sejak 1 jam yang lalu untuk menuju kedai ramyeon~ sesuai janji kedua gadis ini tadi, tentunya setelah memaksa sang boss park chanyeol untuk ikut.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun memutuskan ikut mobil ferari merah sehun dan meminjamkan mobilnya kepada kris yang mendadak ada urusan dengan direktur mereka.

Selama perjalanan mereka berempat tidak berhenti mengoceh, bernyanyi bahkan terbahak-bahak karena kekonyolan chanyeol yang di tambah dengan baekhyun.

"bagaimana New York menurutmu baek?" Tanya luhan.

"DAEBAK! Kau pasti menyesal lu karena melewatkan kesempatan emas ini! kau pasti iri padaku- karena disana aku bisa mengunjungi Vogue dan bertemu Anna Wintour KYAAAAAAAAAAA"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" luhan ikut heboh berteriak membuat kedua lelaki yang ada disana hanya mampu berdecak sebal.

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN, kau sungguh membuatku iri setengah mati, huaaa" luhan merajuk dan di balas oleh tawa nista dari nona byun tersebut.

"oh baek, kenapa tadi zitao bisa bersamamu? Ada hubungan apa kalian?" giliran sehun yang bertanya.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? kau menyukai zitao ya?" sungut luhan.

"YAK! Aku hanya menanyakannya sebelum kau juga akan mencurigai baekhyun yang berkencan dengan modelmu!" sehun mendengus.

"aku tidak akan mengencani zitao meskipun ia lebih seksi dariku, pabbo- pabbo!" baekhyun menjitak kepala sehun-luhan yang ada di depannya.

"Tch! Biar bagaimanapun, uri baekhyun-ie ini tetap menyukai sesuatu yang panjang dan berurat." Ucap chanyeol polos.

**UHUUUK**

Sehun tiba-tiba saja terbatuk karena ucapan frontal chanyeol pabbo ini, sedangkan kedua gadis tersebut hanya menatap chanyeol ngeri.

"YAK! MATI SAJA KAU YODA!" kali ini kepala chanyeol lah yang menjadi korban jitakan baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya tadi dia menangis di bandara, naga pirang itu membentaknya~ eh boss, lalu bagaimana kau bisa berada disana bersamanya? O-oh jangan bilang kau mengencani seorang model- kau sudah menyerah mengejar lulu ya?" baekhyun kehebohan mencerca pertanyaan kepada chanyeol.

"sekarang hanya aku yang boleh mengejar lulu, baek!" sambung sehun santai membuat luhan ikut mempelototkan mata rusanya.

"kalian jangan aneh-aneh ya, kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu disana- lagi pula kau sendiri kan tahu, dia menunggu kris! Dan untuk kau tuan Oh, ku patahkan lehermu jika membuat lulu ku menangis!" sewot chanyeol.

"tapi aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua?" chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara baekhyun, sehun dan luhan yang sudah mengetahui perihal perasaan gadis huang tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Sesampainya mereka di kedai ramyeon yang lumayan ramai ini, baekhyun dan chanyeol segera melesat turun dari mobil dan segera berlari dan masuk kedalam antrian, meninggalkan luhan dan sehun yang masih memparkirkan mobil.

"sehunna~ hubungi kyung-ie, ajak dia bergabung bersama kita. handphone ku lowbatt."

"arraseo, kau masuklah- dan cepat pesan makanan, diluar dingin." Luhan mengangguk dan melesat ke dalam kedai.

Sehun segera mendial nomor ponsel kyungsoo saat itu juga dan tidak menunggu lama suara kyungsoo sudah terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Wae~ sehunna?"

"kyung-ie~ kau sedang apa? Kau sibuk? Luhannie akan mentraktir kita makan hari ini, ayo bergabunglah."

"oh~ kebetulah pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai~ baiklah aku akan segera menyusul kalian setelah menyerahkan dokumen kepada boss ku."

"kami ada di kedai ramyeon yang berada 3 blok dari starbuks langganan kita, memangnya kau sedang berada dimana?"

"aku ada di gedung cheongdam daewo, sudahlah~ aku buru-buru, nanti setelah selesai aku akan segera menyusul kalian, pay." Sehun berdecak dan segera menyusul ketiga temannya yang tampaknya sedang bersendau gurau.

-In Another Side-

"kai, kau tunggu disini, aku hanya sebentar." Zitao segera memasuki gedung apartement kris setelahnya.

Setelah memasukkan kode kombinasi password yang sudah zitao ketahui, ia segera memasuki ruang tengah, disana kris yang duduk di sofa sedang sibuk membolak-balik dokumen-dokumennya.

Zitao hanya menunduk dan segera melangkah menuju kamar tamu untuk mengemas barang-barangnya kembali karena kris mengabaikannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" intrupsi kris saat zitao menyeret kopernya keluar melewatinya, hingga membuat gadis itu menegang.

"a- a- aku- aku mengambil koper ku ge, maaf karena zitao lancang sudah menginap disini tanpa ijin gege- maafkan aku ge." Ucap zitao sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali.

"Tch! Kau kenapa zi? Kau marah? Kau marah karena kejadian tadi siang? Ayolah zi- kenapa kau kekanakan seka-

"aku tidak marah~ zitao tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada gege, asal gege tahu."

"lalu kenapa kau bersikap seformal ini padaku, eoh? Kau tidak seperti ini biasanya- sudahlah kembali masuk kamarmu, jangan merajuk" perintah kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumennya.

"maaf ge, zitao sudah di tunggu, zitao buru-

"CUKUP! KENAPA KAU SUSAH SEKALI DIATUR EOH? DIBENTAK MENANGIS! MERAJUK! DAN SEKARANG APA LAGI? KABUR DARI RU~

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU!" balas zitao ikut membentak, ia bahkan sudah menangis hebat saat ini.

"kenapa gege selalu membentakku! Aku manja dan kekanakan- dibentak! Aku merajuk- di bentak! Bahkan kini aku berusaha bersikap dewasa dan tidak memperkeruh keadaanpun AKU KEMBALI DI BENTAK?" zitao menghela nafas karena tersenggal.

"Zitao tahu, gege tidak pernah mencintai zitao selama ini, gege juga jengah karena sikap zitao yang seenaknya mengejar dan memonopoli gege 8 tahun yang lau~ zitao hanya akan selalu membebani gege. Jadi zitao putuskan- zitao akan menyerah ge! Zitao berjanji tidak akan mengganggu gege lagi setelah ini- zitao pamit ge, annyeong!" zitao segera menyeret kembali kopernya keluar pintu apartement meninggalkan kris yang hanya membeku di tempat.

Sementara kai yang menunggu zitao di pelataran apartemen terlihat menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya ke udara dan menendang-nendang kerikil di depannya untur mengusir rasa bosannya.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja turun dari lift tidak sengaja melihat kai yang sedang berdiri di depan gedung apartement tersebut, ia tersenyum sumringah dan berniat menyapa pria tan tersebut saat seorang yeoja cantik dengan tubuh jenjang menubruk punggung kai begitu saja untuk di peluk.

Kyungsoo mendadak panas melihat perbuatan gadis tersebut yang seenaknya, namun alisnya mengernyit saat menyadari tidak ada perlawanan apapun dari sang pria, bahkan kini sang pria sudah memutar tubuhnya tepat dihadapan gadis tersebut.

Dan sedetik kemudian kyungsoo terbelalak lebar saat kai dengan tangan terbuka merengkuh tubuh jenjang tersebut kedalam pelukannya yang terlihat sangat hangat, bahkan saat ini kai sudah mengecupi pucuk kepala gadis tersebut untuk menenangkannya.

Tanpa sadar air mata kyungsoo lolos begitu saja melihat adegan di depannya barusan, dengan tergesa ia berbalik memutar arah untuk segera pergi dari tempat menyesakkan tersebut, sepanjang jalan ia terus menangis karena air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Gwenchana Do Kyungsoo- gwenchanaaa hiks gweanchana kyungsoo-ya hiks hiks"

"Do kyungsoo gwenchanaaaaa hiks hiks" kyungsoo menangis kencang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Hal yang di takutinya semenjak jatuh cinta dan memutuskan menjalin hubungan dengan kai akhirnya datang~ sesuatu yang ia sebut tidak mau mengalah kali ini, dan ke khawatirannya tersebut bukanlah berasal dari luhan- namun gadis jenjang bermata panda tersebut.

Melihat gadis cantik dengan tubuh semampai bak model caltwalk yang biasa ia lihat di majalah-majalah fashion luhan, membuatnya merasa kecil hati- ia bahkan sudah kalah telak saat ini.

Tiba-tiba smartphonenya berdering dengan nyaring di saat yang tidak tepat- ia segera menghapus air matanya sebelum mengangkat sambungan yang tak lain dari sehun.

"sehu-

"Yak! Kyung-ie! Kau dimana? Ramyeonmu bahkan sudah dingin disini."

"Lu- huks hannie"

Hening~ tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari luhan.

"Eon-ni, kau sedang menangis? Kau- kau kenapa? Waegurae? Waeguraeseo?"

Kyungsoo tahu jika luhan sangat panik saat ini, kyungsoo tahu kebiasaan luhan yang lebih muda setahun darinya~ luhan hanya akan memanggilnya eonni jika sedang ketakutan dan khawatir padanya seperti saat ini.

"Gwenchana luhannie chagi huks nan gwenchanaseo! Jinjja!" ucapnya menenangkan.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara sehun dan luhan yang sedang berdebat di ujung sana- bahkan ia juga mendengar suara chanyeol yang sepertinya melerai keduanya

"noona~ katakana dimana kau sekarang? Aku dan luhannie akan segera menjemputmu"

Kyungsoo bergidik mendengar kalimat dingin yang tak terbantahkan dari sehun, meskipun sehun lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya dan sangat manja padanya- namun sehun juga akan bersikap seperti kakak padanya sewaktu-waktu seperti saat ini.

Sehun bahkan memutus panggilan begitu saja, saat ia mengatakan dimana posisinya saat ini. ia yakin sehun dan luhan saat ini sudah berlari kesetanan bahkan bertengkar hebat sepanjang jalan karena mencemaskannya.

Terkadang kedua adik kecilnya yang selalu ia lindungi pun bisa bersikap sangat dewasa saat terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Meskipun jarak umur mereka tidaklah terpaut terlalu jauh~ namun diantara ketiganya, kyungsoo lah yang paling dewasa, kehilangan sosok seorang eomma di usianya yang masih muda dan harus mengurus sang appa, mengambil alih tugas sang eomma dirumahlah yang mendidiknya sebagai gadis berpemikiran logis dan terbuka.

**-Di Gedung Apartement Cheongdam Daewo-**

Kembali kepada kai dan gadis jenjang menurut kyungsoo yang tak lain adalah zitao kini sudah menangis tergugu hebat, membuat kai sungguh tidak tega sepupu kesayangannya di buat kris menangis seperti ini.

"hei- hei- hei zi, dengarkan oppa! Jangan menangis- kris hanya tidak sengaja membentakmu tadi siang."

"dia membentakku lagi kai- dia membentakku lagiiiii- huuuuu hiks hiks"

"aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah kai- gege hanya akan tersiksa karena perasaanku! Gege hanya menyayangiku kai! Gege tidak mencintaiiii- ku! gege hanya menganggapku adik kecilnya selama ini kai! Bagaimanaaaaa ini kai- rasanya sesak sekaliiiiii"

"cup- cup- cup- tenanglah sayang! Semua akan baik-baik saja! Percaya padaku." Ucap kai sambil mengecup pucuk kepala zitao menenangkan.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi! besok luhan dan baekhyun akan kalang kabut jika matamu bengkak! Kau tahu? Sehun tidak akan bisa membantu besok! Dia harus bekerja, kau mau ada gossip model papan atas zitao huang matanya bengkak saat pemotretan?" zitao menggeleng lemah.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Ayo kita pulang."

Kai menghapus air mata sepupu manjanya itu dan segera menuntunnya menuju bangku di samping kemudi, dan setelahnya segera berlalu meninggalkan pelataran apartement tersebut tanpa menyadari seorang pria tampan dengan surai pirangnya mematung tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sementara itu, sehun sendiri menyetir secara ugal-ugalan karena kalang kabut mengkhawatirkan kyungsoo, serta luhan yang sedari tadi terus mengoceh karena sama khawatirnya dengannya.

Tadi mereka segera berlari menuju mobil mereka yang ada di trotoar setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf pada chanyeol-baekhyun karena meninggalkan keduannya begitu saja, apalagi chanyeol sedang tidak membawa mobil.

Mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkan kyungsoo hingga tidak sempat memikirkan hal tersebut, beruntung chanyeol dan baekhyun adalah orang-orang yang begitu pengertian.

"sehunna- palli lebih cepat sedikit!"

"sehunna jebal"

"Sehun! Cepatlah- kita harus sampai di tempat itu secepatnya!"

"iya lu, ini aku juga sudah cepat!"

"lebih cepat lagi sehun! Daerah itu sangat sepi-

"KITA AKAN MATI KONYOL JIKA KAU TERUS MENGOCEH!"

"KENAPA KAU MARAH? AKU HANYA MEMINTAMU LEBIH CEPAT"

"KITA BISA DI TANGKAP POLISI SEBELUM SAMPAI KETEMPAT KYUNGSOO NOONA!" sehun menaikkan suaranya membuat luhan terkejut.

"maaf lu~ aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Sesal sehun.

"aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada eonni sehunna~ dia menangis sesegukan tadi, setelah kematian junsu eomma-ini pertama kalinya ia menangis seperti itu." lirih luhan.

"aku juga takut lu~ berdoalah semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya." Sehun mengusap kepala luhan menenangkan dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan tenang.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat tujuan- sehun dan luhan turun dari mobil sangat terburu-buru, bahkan sehun hampir terjungkal karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

Mereka menelusuri seluruh sisi jalan yang sudah sepi, tiba-tiba saja mata luhan menyipit menyadari ada sesosok gadis yang sedang terduduk di trotoar seberang jalan, ia segera menguncang tubuh sehun yang sedang berjongkok di sebelahnya untuk menali kembali sepatunya.

"Sepertinya itu eonni~ sehunna ayo kita segera menyebrang!"

Mereka segera berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut yang memang adalah orang yang mereka cari, do kyungsoo terduduk di trotoar sepi sendirian dengan di temani beberapa kaleng beer.

"Eonni!"

Luhan segera menerjang tubuh mungil tersebut dan ikut menangis mendapati kyungsoo sefrustasi ini. Bahkan saat acara penikahannya gagal saja, eonninya tidak seperti ini~ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Lebih tepannya apa yang terjadi tadi! Karena beberapa jam yang lalu kyungsoo masih baik-baik saja saat sehun menghubunginya.

"kyung-ie kau kenapa? Ada apa sayang?" luhan menenangkan kyungsoo yang terisak.

"hiks hahaha apakah aku terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang patah hati hiks?"

"ada apa kyung?" sehun bertanya nanar.

"aaaah eomma bogoshiposo!"

Luhan sudah menangis hebat memeluk kyungsoo erat saat gadis mungil itu menyatakan kerinduaannya kepada sang eomma di bawah kesadarannya, hal itu menampar luhan membawanya pada ingatan pahit masa lalu tentang kematian junsu eomma.

Sedangkan sehun hanya mematung dan memandang intents kedua gadis kesayangannya yang sedang terisak hebat, terutama kyungsoo.

Sehun tahu, kyungsoo menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan luhan, ia tahu bahwa kyungsoo sedang berbohong, kyungsoo yang dewasa tidak mungkin akan mabuk dan meraung di pinggir jalan seperti ini hanya karena merindukan almarhum eommanya.

Akhirnya sehun menggengam tangan keduanya dan mencoba menenangkan kedua gadis kesayangannya tersebut karena tidak tega melihat mata mereka semakin sembab.

Setelah keduannya tenang, sehun memutuskan menggiring keduannya kedalam jok belakang mobilnya untuk segera pulang- karena besok pagi mereka harus bekerja, terutama luhan, dia akan sibuk sekali selama 3 hari terakhir ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan sehun hanya menatap jengah kedua gadis di jok belakang dari kaca spion depannya, kedua gadis itu ternyata sudah mabuk karena menghabiskan berkaleng-kaleng beer yang di bawa kyungsoo tadi, bahkan mereka berdua sudah meracau tidak jelas.

Sementara itu kini chanyeol dan baekhyun harus menempuh perjalanan pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena tidak menemukan taksi sama sekali sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

"maaf ya baek! Aku membuatmu harus berjalan kaki, kau pasti lelah sekali- perjalanan dari NY ke seoul pasti tidak sebentar, belum lagi seharian ini kau juga harus ikut berkerja keras untuk pengambilan gambar." Sesal chanyeol.

"aaah… sudahlah, kau ini- seperti dengan siapa saja. Kau bahkan pernah membuatku merasakan yang lebih dari ini."

"hehehe iya aku ingat, mana mungkin aku melupakannya bebek! Gara-gara aku kau sampai harus di opname dulu~ maafkan aku ne!"

"aigoooo uri chanyeolie menyesal eoh? Oh iya, ku dengar kau sedang gencar-gencarnya di jodohkan ya?" chanyeol hanya mengangguk malas.

"kenapa kau tidak melamar luhan saja~ eonni pasti akan menyerah menjodoh-jodohkanmu, jika kau dan luhan sudah terikat."

"Tch! Bicara soal ikat-mengikat- kenapa aku tidak mengikatmu saja?" chayeol mengalungkan lengannya di leher baekhyun.

"YAK! Kau ingin mati eoh? Uhuuk uhuuk" sungut baekhyun terbatuk-batuk.

"aku serius bebek! Bukankah kau menyukaiku eoh?" baekhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar ucapan chanyeol.

"kau bergurau? Aku tidak menyukaimu! Jangan mimpi kau park chanyeol!"

"Yak! Aku atasanmu~ jangan memanggil namaku dengan penekanan seperti itu!" sungut chanyeol tidak terima.

"baiklah BOSS maafkan aku, lagi pula aku tidak mau menyukai pria yang mencintai gadis lain, aku akan kurus karena makan hati." Jelas baekhyun.

"Hey, ku pastikan kau akan tumbuh dengan baik jika bersamaku! Kau akan semakin gendut jika bersamaku bebek!"

"tidak mau!"

"ayolah baek! Baek-ie ah?"

"tidak mau!"

"jangan menutup kedua telingamu! Baek!"

"TIDAK MAU PARK CHANYEOL! ENYAH KAU YODA! HAHAHAHA" baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan chanyeol yang segera menyusulnya.

"Yak! Bebek! Berhenti kau! Atau kau mau ku cium, eoh?"

Seperti itulah kedekatan mereka (chanyeol-baekhyun) yang tidak kita ketahui selama ini, baekhyun adalah putri dari tuan byun, sahabat nyonya park- eomma chanyeol.

Mereka berdua sangat dekat dulunya saat masih tinggal di suwon sebelum chanyeol pindah ke seoul untuk melanjutkan studi universitasnya di Yonsei dan kemudian bertemu luhan.

Hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali saat chanyeol menjadi anggota team penyeleksi untuk assistant editor di perusahaannya.

Sejak saat itu mereka kembali berteman akrab, baekhyun sering mengunjungi kediaman park ataupun apartemen pribadi chanyeol begitupun sebaliknya chanyeol pun sering mengunjungi bahkan menginap di flat kecil milik baekhyun.

Dan karena itulah sedikit banyaknya membuatnya mulai mengenal sosok xi luhan, gadis kesayangan park chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai mantan pacarnya.

Awalnya baekhyun juga tidak mengerti tentang status apa yang sedang mereka berdua jalani, mereka tidak berkencan bahkan hubungan mereka sudah berakhir 5 tahun yang lalu, namun gerak-gerik mereka tidak menunjukan seperti itu. Mereka terlalu intim untuk di katakan sebagai sahabat.

Hingga akhirnya lambat laun baekhyun mulai mengerti, chanyeol hanya begitu amat sangat menyayangi luhan, mengetahui luhan hanyalah gadis anti social yang tidak mudah di dekatilah yang membuatnya mengerti perasaan ingin melindungi pada diri chanyeol.

Baekhyun sempat merasa iri dan cemburu, baekhyun bahkan sempat ingin membenci luhan, mungkin sedikit amarah dan umpatan akan membuat gadis rusa tersebut sadar bahwa chanyeol masih mencintainya.

Namun sejak malam dingin itu luhan datang padanya dengan air mata yang berurai menceritakan bahwa luhan sangat sesak mencintai seorang Oh sehun dalam diam selama ini, membuatnya merasa ikut prihatin dan mengubah pemikirannya.

Dan sejak itu baekhyun tahu, permainan tuhan tidak ada yang bisa melawannya, tentu saja! Luhan, gadis cantik itu memiliki chanyeol yang begitu melindungi dan menyayanginya- ia akan bahagia jika bersama chanyeol, tapi kenapa gadis itu lebih memilih tersakiti untuk mencintai oh sehun yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang adik.

Bukan hanya luhan, bahkan chanyeol pun menjadi bodoh dengan menyakiti diri sendiri untuk tetap berada di sisi luhan yang sudah tidak mencintainya, sedangkan jika ia mau membalikkan punggungnya- ada baekhyun disini yang merentangkan kedua tangannya untuknya.

Dunia memang terlalu rumit, manusia hidup untuk sebuah kebahagiaan, namun banyak dari mereka yang terlalu berputar-putar mencari kebahagiaan lain, sementara di depan mereka adalah sebuah kebahagiaan, namun inilah permainan tuhan.

**-To Be Continue-**

**lulu seneng baca review-review kalian, menarik hehehe! apalagi yang sengaja kirim masukan lewat PM makasih banget yah. makasih saran dan masukannya selama ini yah, lulu akan coba perbaiki kesalaha-kesalahan lulu.**

**RCL yah! udah chapter 9 nih**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Pagi ini luhan dan kyungsoo terlihat kalang kabut karena kesiangan- baba dan oppa mereka sudah berangkat ke kantor setengah jam yang lalu, dan sialnya lagi si brengsek oh sehun bahkan tidak mau mengantarkan mereka menuju stasiun dengan alasan ada meating penting.

Sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus, mereka berdua berlari seperti orang kesetanan, bahkan luhan tidak ingat jika ia masih memakai sandal jepit saat ini.

Tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka mengerutu dan mengumpat sampai akhirnya mereka sudah berada di dalam kereta yang menuju Gyeonghwa Station.

Kebetulan sekali mereka menuju arah yang sama hari ini, karena kyungsoo juga mempunyai jadwal untuk menjadi tour gaet para wisatawan asal jepang di daerah namsam tower, jadi mereka memutuskan berpisah di stasion pemberhentian dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menyewa taksi masing-masing.

Sesampainya di lokasi pemotretan, luhan tidak mungkin lolos dari dampratan kris karena keterlambatannya, apalagi karena sandal jepit yang di pakainya- demi tuhan high heels adalah amunisi para wanita di kantor RunAway dan luhan melupakaknnya.

Namun yang membuatnya bingung adalah hampir semua orang yang berada disana tidak ada yang lolos dari omelannya, termasuk chanyeol sang pimpinan team.

Dimatanya aura kris sangat menakutkan sekali hari ini, ia bahkan sampai bergidik melihat tatapan matanya yang tajam menatap sang model seakan-akan mengulitinya.

Menurut luhan, zitao sudah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, namun kris tetap saja mencelanya- yixing bilang kejadian seperti ini sudah berlangsung sejak pukul 7 pagi tadi saat kris baru sampai di lokasi, ia sudah uring-uringan seperti ini.

Dan sasaran empuk kemarahannya adalah zitao, selama pemotretan berlangsung tak terhitung berapa kali kris memarahi dan mencela zitao hingga nyali gadis tersebut menciut, bahkan kai mulai tersulut emosi karena hal tersebut.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak kai membuat semua orang disana terlonjak.

"AKU YANG MEMILIKI KUASA PENUH UNTUK MENYELA MODELKU DALAM PENGAMBILAN GAMBAR INI, EDITOR WU!

-Tugasmu adalah mengedit hasil jepretanku, dan jika kau tidak puas dengan hasilnya- kau berhak mencelaku! BUKAN MODELKU!"

"kau tidak professional fotografer kim! Aku tahu dia sepupumu! Tapi bukan berarti ka-

"aku akan menegurnya jika dia jelek, sekalipun ia sepupuku- bahkan aku akan mengantinya saat ini juga jika ia tidak professional dengan cara membawa masalah pribadi ke dalam pekerjaannya!"

Kai benar-benar marah kali ini, semua orang bahkan hampir tercekat terjebak diantara tatapan sengit antara sang fotografer dan sang kepala editor.

Baekhyun segera menyentuh lengan chanyeol yang sempat terbengong untuk menghentikan perdebatan di antara kedua pria tersebut sebelum terjadi baku hantam disini.

Chanyeol segera menyadari suasana yang akan menjadi semakin memburuk jika ia tidak segera mengambil tindakan dengan memisahkan keduanya dan menarik kris untuk kembali ke kantor saja.

"gweanchana tao-ya, kris hanya sedang mengalami mood swing, semua akan baik-baik saja." Teriak baekhyun menenangkan zitao setelah kepergian kris dan chanyeol.

"kau juga tenangkan emosimu fotografer kim, kita lanjutkan kembali perkerjaan kita, ayo semuanya fighting!" tambahnya.

Setelah chanyeol berhasil membawa kris pergi dari lokasi pemotretan, mereka sedikit dapat bernafas lega, apalagi dengan semangat yang di tularkan luhan dan baekhyun membuat mereka kembali nyaman dan dengan segera menyelesaiakan take demi take pengambilan gambar.

Meskipun pengambilan gambar hari ini berjalan cukup alot karena ulah kris yang tidak seperti biasanya tadi siang, akhirnya mereka semua dapat merengangkan otot kaku mereka yang berkerja seharian pada pukul 8 malam.

Para kru sudah mulai mengemasi peralatan mereka masing-masing, penangung jawab yang lainnya sepertinya juga sudah mulai membubarkan diri dari lokasi.

Luhan yang merasa zitao terlihat murung tidak seperti kemarin, menghampirinya dan mulai mengajaknya mengobrol sekedar menemani gadis panda tersebut menunggu kai, sepupunya.

"hai zitao, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kelelahan." Tanya luhan sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping zitao yang hanya di balas dengan senyum segarisnya.

"mengenai masalah hari ini~ jangan masukan hati, oke! Kris memang seperti itu kalau marah, seperti monster!" luhan bergidik.

"tenanglah~ dia mungkin hanya tertekan, aku juga di omeli tadi pagi, kita ada di kubu yang sama hehehe" zitao hanya membalas kekehan luhan dengan senyumannya.

"wae? Waeyo? Kenapa sedari tadi aku mengajakmu mengobrol, kau hanya tersenyum saja, bukankah zitao yang ku kenal beberapa minggu ini sangatlah cerewet, eoh?"

"apa kris selalu marah-marah seperti tadi lu?" Tanya zitao melenceng.

"eemmm tidak juga, dia memang galak- tapi terkadang dia juga sangat baik. Tapi lebih banyak galaknya! Hehehe-

-Asal kau tau, di kantor itu dia mendapat julukan Miranda Priestly versi namja."

"JINJJA?" zitao melotot menatap luhan tak percaya yang hanya di balas luhan dengan anggukan polos nan mantap.

"kris bilang, mereka yang bekerja di runaway diharuskan adalah mereka yang setidaknya mencintai fashion, dan kau tau zitao-

-and yeah, they should wear high heels to meet Kris Wu."

Tak hanya zitao, luhan yang menceritakan hal tersebut juga ikut bergidik mendengar ucaapannya sendiri, yah setidaknya ia tidak bohong mengenai hal tersebut, kris adalah seorang editor berdarah dingin yang sangat perfection.

"setidaknya terkadang dia juga seorang pria yang baik, dia pernah mentraktir kami- dia juga mau berkunjung kerumah kami, hehehe"

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat sehun dan kai mendekati keduanya.

"hai gadis-gadis, hal seru apakah yang kalian perbincangkan seserius ini?" Tanya kai yang di angguki sehun.

"tidak ada, kau sudah selesai kai? Ayo kita pulang, aku lelah sekali." Zitao segera beranjak merangkul lengan kai dan keduanya segera pamitan untuk pulang.

"ZITAO"

"ya luhan? Ada apa?" zitao segera menoleh saat luhan mengintrupsinya.

"besok setelah pengambilan gambar terakhir selesai~ datanglah ke rumahku untuk makan malam! mama ku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu!" ajak luhan.

"mama mu?" zitao kebingungan.

"yak! Mama ku bukan orang tua yang kolot asal kau tahu! Tentu saja dia mengenal model yang selalu memamerkan produk LV yang dia beli tiap musimnya~ Zitao Huang! Mama dan eomma ku sangat ingin bertemu langsung denganmu zi! Besok datanglah bersama kai~ ayo sehunna- Pay!" luhan melambai dan segera menarik sehun menuju mobil ferari merahnya sehun.

"kau percaya itu kai? Mama luhan sangat mengerikan jika ia pemburu LV tiap musim." Zitao masih syok.

"kau pikir bagaimana bisa luhan berakhir di kantor raunaway, jika tidak mempunyai mama yang gila fashion sepertimu, dan sepertinya kau bukan hanya akan bertemu mama luhan yang mengerikan saja, tapi juga eommanya yang lebih mengerikan" kai menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"nugu?"

"eommanya sehun! ia lebih mengerikan" ucap kai sambil bergidik membuat zitao menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"jangan khawatir, mereka sangat baik kok! Eomma sehun itu adalah eommanya kyuhyun hyung!"

"ahhh jinjja?" zitao terkejut atas fakta tersebut.

"wae? Bukankah mereka terlihat mirip?"

"emmm kau benar- jika di pikir-pikir mereka mungkin mempunyai kemiripan!" pikir zitao.

"hahahaha sudah ayo pulang"

Kemudian mereka berdua segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju mobil Lamborghini kai untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat.

-skip-

Hari ini adalah pengambilan gambar terakhir mereka, semuanya tampak puas karena pekerjaan mereka terselesaikan sesuai perkiraan.

Chanyeol selaku atasan mereka mengajak para penangung jawab team redaksi untuk makan malam, namun kris menolak dengan dalih mereka belum menembus penerbitan katalok nanti. Lagipula baik luhan dan yang lainnya pun juga mempunyai acara penting untuk mereka sendiri.

"sorry bos, hari ini aku harus membawa istriku ceak-up ke rumah sakit, beberapa hari ini kami terlalu sibuk, hehe" ucap jongdae merangkul sang istri, minseok.

"kami berdua juga sudah punya janji bos, mama yixing mengajak kami sekeluarga makan malam bersama untuk membahas acara pertunangan kami, hehe" jelas suho malu-malu.

Yah siapa sih orang kantor yang tidak mengenal pasangan suho-yixing yang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak duduk di senior high school, mereka mungkin akan membahas masa depan mereka bersama kedua orang tua mereka.

"baiklah tak masalah, itu bagus- dompetku tidak akan bolong karena ulah kalian." Hibur chanyeol.

"baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya bos, dan semuanya BEY." Pamit mereka berempat.

"chanyeol-ah! Ayo makan malam dirumahku, mama sedang masak banyak malam ini." usul luhan.

"memangnya ada apa? Kau akan di jodohkan?" timpal kris mengejek hingga membuat chanyeol mendelik.

"sialan kau bos! Tidak yeol, mama hanya sedang bahagia saja, yah dalam rangka menyambut tamu sih- hehehe." Luhan tertawa garing hingga membuat kedua pria di depannya sweatdrop.

"aaah yasudahlah, terserah kalian- mau ikut tidak?" geram luhan yang segera dianguki keduanya.

"baiklah kajja- eitts tunggu, dimana baek-ie? Bukankah tadi ia kembali ke kantor bersama kita?" Tanya luhan.

"aku menyuruhnya mengunduh proposal designer Choi, hehehe" jawab kris.

"kalau begitu kita tunggu baek-ie" jawab chanyeol yang segera diangguki luhan.

**Drrrt drrrt drrrt**

"sebentar aku angkat telepon dulu, oke!" luhan menunjukkan handphonenya yang bergetar dan segera pamit menjauh.

"aaah wae sehunna?"

"dimana zitao? Eomma dan mama sudah mengoceh sedari tadi"

"aissssh- sabarlah sedikit, mereka baru selesai pemotretan- mungkin saja mereka sedang bersiap-siap, bawel"

"lalu kau sendiri? mau aku jemput? Ini sudah malam lu, katakan padaku kau ada dimana saat ini-

"sudahlah, dirumah saja, bantu kyungsoo,baba,dan appa menenangkan mama-mama rempong kita, arrachi? Disini sudah ada kris, chanyeol dan ba-

"MWO? YAK! XI LUHAN! KENAPA KAU BERSAMA MEREKA EOH? KAU TIDAK MENJAGA PERASA- AAAAK APPOOOO-

_JANGAN BERTERIAK OH SEHUN, KAU MENGEJUTKAN EOMMA!_

Timpal suara heechul dari seberang sana yang sepertinya sedang mengomeli anak bungsunya yang manja membuat luhan terkekeh karenanya.

"ada baekhyun juga disini- lagipula apa hakmu melarangku berdekatan dengan kris atau chanyeol, eoh?"

"YAK-

"kami akan segera datang, kandaaaaa~ bwee :p"

Luhan mengeluarkan jurus mehrongnya sebelum menutup panggilan line tersebut membuat sehun hanya bisa bersungut-sungut ria di seberang sana.

"menertawakan apa lu?" Tanya chanyeol.

"aah tidak, sehunna sedang merajuk, hehehe"

"dasar kekanakan, Tch! Kau dan baekhyun ikut mobilku, kajja!"

"lalu kris?"

Kris akan memeriksa proposal sebentar, setelah itu ia berjanji akan menyusul kita, lagi pula ia membawa mobil sendiri- sudah ayo! Baekhyun sudah menunggumu di basement." Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti chanyeol ke parkiran.

"yak! Kalian lama sekali, eoh? Aku hampir mati kebosanan asal kalian tau." Luhan hanya tersenyum dan memasuki jok belakang yang segera di ikuti baekhyun.

"YAK! KALIAN BERDUA~ KALIAN PIKIR AKU SUPIR KALIAN, EOH?" gerutu chanyeol.

"waeyo?" Tanya baekhyun polos.

"tidak, pindah kedepan kubilang- palli palli"

"pindahlah baek- lagi pula aku ingin duduk di belakang sendirian, aku ingin melemaskan kakiku, memakai high heels seharian membuatku sakit pinggang! Aaaaaah" luhan mengerutu sambil meregangkan tubuhnya membuat baekhyun terhimpit dan mau tidak mau ia harus pindah ke jok depan samping kemudi.

Mereka segera meninggalkan gedung perkantoran mereka untuk menuju kediaman keluarga Xi, sesampainya mereka disana- mereka segera di berondong pertanyaan seputar zitao oleh kedua mama-eomma luhan, sehingga membuat luhan mau tidak mau harus menghubungi kai agar segera datang ke kediamannya sebelum terjadi perang dunia.

Sesampainya kai dan zitao disana, jaejoong dan heechul segera berteriak kegirangan melihat model favorite mereka sedang berdiri di depan mereka secara langsung.

Sontak hal tersebut membuat para pria yang ada disana memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan luhan dan baekhyun sudah ber-high five-ria karena berhasil membuat kehebohan disana dan segera berlari ke dapur membantu kyungsoo menyiapkan gimbab.

"hahaha perutku sakit sekali hahahaha, kau tadi lihat ekspresi chanyeol lu? Hahaha telinga yodanya memerah mendengar teriakan melengking mama mu! Hahaha"

"kau benar baek hahaha, bahkan ekspresi sehun sudah seperti menahan buang iar melihat eomma heechul berjingkrak-jingkrak, haahahaha"

"Tch! Seru sekali, apa yang kalian tertawakan, eoh?" intrupsi kyungsoo yang sedang mengaduk sup jamur yang mendidih.

"aigooo hahaha kyung-ie, kau harus kedepan melihat mereka, hahaha" jawab luhan.

"waeyo? Model idola mama dan eomma sudah datang, eoh?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran yang segera diangguki keduannya dengan masih tertawa.

"baiklah- supnya sudah matang, kajja kita kedepan, aku penasaran sekali mendengar kehebohan mereka dari tadi- apa chanyeol ada disini? Aku mendengar suaranya tadi" keduannya masih terpingkal dan hanya mampu mengangguk.

Di ruang keluarga kini zitao menjadi bulan-bulanan jaejoong dan heechul karena terlalu gemas dengan gadis panda tersebut, bahkan chanyeol dan sehun sudah kuwalahan mengejar mereka berdua yang terus memburu zitao yang berputar-putar mengelilingi meja.

Sedangkan kai tengah asik ikut mengobrol bersama yunho, yoochun, hangeng dan kyuhyun di teras depan karena menghindari kelakuan absurd wanita-wanita didalam sana.

'OMO! Mama- eomma, apa yang kalian lakukan, eoh? Kalian membuat zitao takut tahu! Hentikan-hentikan!" luhan yang baru saja keluar dari dapur, terkejut mendapati ke absurdan tersebut,

"aigoo lu, mama mu menarik rambutku keras sekali- ku pikir aku akan botak!" adu chanyeol

"eomma juga! Lain kali jangan memanjangkan kuku kalau hanya untuk mencakar putramu! Hissssh jinjja!" sungut sehun kepada heechul.

"OMO! Sehunna- kuku eomma patah, eottoke? mama baru me meni-pedinya tadi pagi, huaaaa" keluh heechul.

"Yak! Eomma! Kau lebih mementingkan kukumu dari pada anakmu, eoh? Lihat- lihat ini sampai berdarah karena cakaran mama." Protes sehun menunjukkan lengan dan pelipisanya yang berdaraah.

"OMO! Sehunnie gweanchanayeo?" sesal jaejoong dan heechul.

"aigooo, kajja sehunna kita obati ini dulu, ckckckck kasihan!" tuntun luhan menuju kamarnya.

Sepeninggal luhan dan sehun untuk mengobati luka goresnya, mereka segera bersikap sewajarnya, meminta maaf kepada para anak-anak atas ketidak nyamanannya dan segera menggiring mereka kearah meja makan, setelah sebelumnya meminta kyungsoo memanggil para lelaki yang sedang mengobrol di teras depan.

"sampai kapan tuan-tuan akan arisan disini, eoh? Kajja appa-baba yang lain sudah menunggu di meja makan." Gerutu kyungsoo di ambang pintu teras.

"baiklah kajja kita makan" ajak yunho yang di angguki para lelaki disana.

Yunho-Hangeng-Yoochun sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam rumah, di ikuti kyuhyun yang sedikit menggoda kyungsoo yang menunjukkan muka masamnya.

"aigooo.. kau jelek sekali pororo, waeyo? Si hitam itu menyakitimu eoh?" kyungsoo mendelik.

"mwo- mwo- mwo? Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau pikir aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian berdua eoh? Ingat, aku mengawasi kalian."

Tutur kyuhyun menajamkan pandangannya kearah kyungsoo-kai secara bergantian sebelum meninggalkan keduanya menuju meja makan.

"chagiya- aku merin"

"masuk kai, mama akan marah jika kita tidak segera masuk" potong kyungsoo datar dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sikap dingin yang ditunjukan kyungsoo membuat tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya, kai membatin mungkin kyungsoo sedang merajuk karena beberapa hari ini kai sangatlah sibuk hingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan kekasihnya tersebut.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, kyungsoo menegang melihat wanita cantik bak model yang ia lihat berpelukan dengan kekasihnya beberapa waktu lalu, terlihat duduk manis mengobrol bersama orangtuanya.

Kyungsoo memang belum sempat bertatapan muka atau menyapa teman modelnya luhan yang di idolakan mama dan eommanya, karena terlalu sibuk di dapur.

Setelah kini melihatnya secara langsung, ia merasa dunianya serasa runtuh, gadis itu sangat manis sekali saat tersenyum- semua orang terlihat menyukainya bahkan appanya sendiri begitu perhatian kepada gadis itu- pantas saja jika kai tertarik padanya.

"kyungie- kenapa kau hanya berdiri disitu, cepat kesini kau harus berkenalan dengan teman-teman lulu- terutama zitao hehe" kekeh eomma sehun.

Jadi namanya zitao, cantik seperti orangnya

Dengan langkah gontai kyungsoo berjalan kearah zitao dan mengulurkan tangannya canggung namun disambut antusias oleh zitao.

"Huang Zitao imnida! Hehe"

"Kyungsoo"

"kau cantik- luhan tidak bohong ternyata. Hehe" zitao masih tersenyum tolol membuat perempatan muncul di dahi kyungsoo.

Belum sempat ia bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai ucapan gadis tersebut, dari arah tangga sehun dan luhan turun dengan berisik- sepanjang jalan menuju ruang makan mereka tidak berhenti terlibat adu mulut.

"siapa yang kau bilang kekanakan eoh?"

"apa? Hanya pria kekanakan dan manja yang berteriak-teriak karena antiseptic."

"itu sakit lu"

"sakit katamu?"

Luhan berhenti di ujung tangga menatap garang sehun, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya mengangguk polos dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Bersamaan itu bel pintu depan bergema menandakan ada seorang tamu yang sudah tidak sabar minta di bukakan pintu masuk.

"buka pintunya lu~" teriak jaejoong.

"iya ma!" balasnya berteriak.

"seperti itu sakit katamu? Ini baru yang namanya sakit!"

**AAAAAKKKKHHHH**

Luhan menekan kuat pelipis sehun yang terluka membuat empunya berteriak kesakitan, sementara ia berlari ke depan sambil terbahak-bahak.

"ada apa sehun? Kenapa berteriak-teriak?" Tanya jaejoong.

"lulu menekan lukaku ma!"

"kau saja yang berlebihan." Sambung heechul.

"sudah-sudah jangan berdebat, cepat segera duduk sehunna" pinta hangeng.

"zitao kau suka gimbab?" zitao hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan yoochun.

"dia suka sekali gimbab ajjushi" sambung kai cuek tidak menyadari aura panas di tubuh kyungsoo.

"selain gimbab, kau suka apa sayang?" timpal heechul.

Belum sempat zitao membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan eomma sehun, sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"maaf aku terlambat"

"ooooh kris! Kau juga datang ternyata- duduklah nak!" sambut jaejoong antusias.

"kau lama sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bersumpah jika baek-ie yang memeriksa dokumen tersebut dia akan menyelesaikannya tidak sampai 1 jam" gerutu chanyeol.

"sudahlah yeol, bukankah editor kita memang keras kepala" timpal luhan.

"sangat lu!" tambah baekhyun.

"YAK! KALIAN JANGAN MENGINTIMIDASIKU!"

Kris yang mengucapkan kalimat protes dengan logat chinanya membuat semua orang yang ada disana tertawa heboh karena kekonyolannya.

Mereka semua terlihat menikmati makan malam mereka yang berlangsung cukup menyenangkan hari ini, bahkan rasa lelah mereka tidak nampak sekalipun di wajah mereka- mereka terlalu asik dengan acara yang menyenangkan ini.

Setelah makan malam para orangtua mengajak anak-anak bermain kartu seperti kebiasaan mereka, namun sehun menmprotes bahwa ia akan kalah dalam permainan kuno ini dan segera di angguki kris, kai dan chanyeol yang memang tidak begitu mahir bermain kartu.

Lalu akhirnya para orangtua harus mengalah dengan bermain kartu sendiri di rumah sehun, karena anak-anak sepertinya memilih bersenang-senang dengan permainan 'Truth Or Dare' yang baekhyun usulkan.

"baiklah anak-anak, karena kami sudah terlalu tua untuk permainan ini- jadi akan lebih baik jika kami meninggalkan kalian" usul yoochun.

"kami ada di sebelah jika kalian membutuhkan kami, arrachi?" tambah yunho.

"yee aboenim" jawab mereka serentak.

Begitu para orangtua meningalkannya, mereka segera memulai permainan mereka dengan botol beer kosong di atas meja kecil.

"baiklah aku mulai"

Baekhyun yang begitu antusias dengan permainan ini menjadi tokoh pembuka untuk permainan ini. ia lalu memutar botol tersebut hingga tepat menunjuk pada diri kris.

"ASSA! Keberuntunganmu boss, oke, truth or dare?" baekhyun menatap kris antusias.

"truth"

"oke! Itu pilihanmu boss- sekarang jawab dengan jujur, diantara semua gadis yang ada disini-" baekhyun menjeda.

"siapa yang akan kau cium jika aku menyuruhmu melakukannya?" tambahnya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

"jika itu luhan- akan ku patahkan lehermu!" desis sehun.

"jika kau berpikir akan mencium luhanku dan baekhyunku- ku kirim kau ke rumah sakit malam ini juga naga pirang!" omel chanyeol.

"apa? Jangan menatap kyungsoo ku seperti ajjushi mesum kau!" tambah kai.

"mwo?"

"cha- chakamma, kyungsoo mu? Kyungsoo mu? Yak hitam apa mak- yak! Do kyungsoo! Apa kau sedang mengencani pria pesek ini?" luhan melotot kebingungan.

"ya luhan- tapi tidak sebentar lagi, ayo kita lanjutkan permainan ini!" kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat kai mengerutkan keningnya bingung,

_'apa dia melakukan kesalahan hingga kekasihnya samarah ini?'_

"ayo kris, jawab!" Tanya baekhyun tidak sabaran.

"apa? Kalian mau aku menjawab apa? Tentu saja aku akan memilih zitao karena pria-pria culas ini sudah mengancamku untuk tidak memilih kalian."

Kris bersungut-sungut sambil memulai memutar botol untuk melanjutkan permainan selanjutnya, botol itu terus berputar hingga akhirnya tepat berhenti saat mengarah pada zitao.

"oke zitao, truth or dare?" kris memberikan pilihan.

"truth"

"oke! Tatap mataku zi- dan katakan dengan jujur, siapa pria yang kau cintai saat ini?"

"tidak ada!"

"bohong!"

"aku berkata jujur!"

Mendadak suasana menghening karena ketegangan diantara kedua manusia tersebut, bahkan kini keduanya larut dalam tatapan masing-masing hingga deheman chanyeol mengintrupsi mereka.

**EKHEMMMM**

"eehh.. a-aku melihat mu memeluk kai beberapa hari yang lalu nona huang!" cicit kyungsoo membuat semua mata menatap padanya.

"maksudmu?" Tanya chanyeol.

"iya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat mereka berdua berpelukan sangat intim sekali"

"yak! Sayang, jadi ini alasannnya kau mendiamkanku beberapa hari? oh astaga- zitao itu sepupuku! Dia adik sepupuku sayang, dia sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri-

Aku hanya menenangkannya karena seseorang membuatnya menangis beberapa hari yang lalu-" tambahnya menyindir kris.

Celetukan kai membuat suasana menjadi hening, luhan dan baekhyun yang mengerti siapa orang yang di maksud kai hanya diam saling berpandangan.

"maaafkan aku kyungsoo-ya! Aku tidak bermaksud memperburuk hubunganmu dengan kai- sungguh aku tidak-

"kalian sepupu?" ucapan zitao dipotong kyungsoo begitu saja.

"apa aku tidak memberitahumu tentang hal itu kyung? Sepertinya aku memberitahu mama dan eomma!" intrupsi luhan dan di balas gelengan oleh kyungsoo.

"ooohh jadi uri kyung-ie sedang cemburu eoh? Cemburu dengan kekasih hitamnya ini!" goda sehun.

"yak oh sehun!" protes kyungsoo yang segera di goda luhan dan sehun habis-habisan.

"zitao kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" kris masih menatap tajam zitao.

"ku rasa aku sudah berkata jujur- lalu?" tantang zitao.

"kita hanya butuh jawaban jujur kris- bukan penjelasan!" potong chanyeol.

Sebelum suasana memanas, baekhyun segera mengintrupsi pandangan mata sengit mereka dengan meminta zitao memutar botolnya.

Beruntung zitao sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan kris, maka ia segera menuruti permintaan baekhyun, memutar kuat botol tersebut hingga berhenti tepat mengarah pada chanyeol.

"ahh itu aku! Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku nona huang?" pasrah chanyeol.

"maksudmu- kau memilih dare?" chanyeol mengangguk antusias.

Zitao segera menyeringai menatap luhan, membuat chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung ketika melihat keduannya berlari kegirangan kearah lantai atas kamar luhan.

"apa kalian merencanakan sesuatu?" tanyanya curiga.

"tentu saja! Permainan ini tidak akan menarik tanpa rencana-rencana busuk kami yeol!" ucap baekhyun dan segera beranjak mengikuti kedua gadis tersebut.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat ketiga gadis itu menuruni tangga dengan senyum mencurigakan membuat chanyeol bergidik.

"baiklah! Kau siap dengan dare mu kepala editor park?" Tanya zitao memastikan.

"Aku ingin kau memakai ini, hahahaha!" ujar zitao sambil mengeluarkan sekotak perlengkapan nail art.

"itu milikku!" potong kyungsoo.

"ijinkan kami meminjamnya kyung-ie!" mohon luhan dan kyungsoo hanya menganggukinya.

"OOWH JESUS!" chanyeol sangat tercengang.

Hingga ia tidak bisa berkutik saat luhan menarik tangan kirinya dan baekhyun tangan kanannya untuk memakaikan nail art warna-warni pada kuku-kuku besar chanyeol.

Kedua gadis tersebut tertawa bahagia melihat hasil pekerjaan mereka, sedangkan chanyeol terus meraung-raung memberontak.

"LUHAN! BAEKHYUN! DEMI TUHAN- AKU AKAN MENCIUM KALIAN JIKA KALIAN TIDAK BERHENTI"

Chanyeol berteriak-teriak dan berusaha membuat kedua gadis tersebut menjauh dengan berusaha mencium pipi mereka.

Melihat keseruan tersebut, kai dan sehun segera beranjak membantu keduanya untuk memegangi chanyeol agar tidak memberontak.

"kau tidak ingin mencium kami juga tuan park?" gurau kai.

Chanyeol yang merasa putus asa segera mengecup pipi kedua pria di samping kanan-kirinya sangat dalam, hingga keduanya segera melepaskan cengkraman mereka pada lengannya dan berangsur menjauh sambil menggosok pipi mereka di sertai umpatan-umpatannya.

Beruntung karena luhan dan baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka tepat saat itu juga, dan segera berlari menjauh menyelamatakan diri dari amukan chanyeol.

"sialan kau park chanyeol!"

Sontak kejadian tersebut membuat kyungsoo, zitao dan kris tertawa kegirangan hingga bertepuk tangan membuat para orang tua hanya mengangkat kedua alis mereka bingung mendengar suara nyaring mereka.

"kalian keterlaluan! Lihat! Kuku ku jadi rainbow begini" keluh chanyeol putus asa.

"dan kau tidak boleh menghapusnya hingga lusa sajang-nim!" tambah zitao membuatnya terbelalak kaget.

"kau gila? Besok aku ada rapat dengan divisi percetakan! Aku akan di tertawakan habis-habisan jika seperti ini!" keluh chanyeol.

"itu masalahmu boss, hahahaha" baekhyun tertawa mengejek.

"ahhh jinjja! Baiklah saatnya balas dendam!"

Chanyeol segera memutas botolnya dengan meledak-ledak, tepat sekali ujung botol tersebut berhenti di depan luhan.

"yes! Keberuntungan untukku! Yeaaaaah" seru chanyeol girang.

"truth or dare lulu sayang?" tanyanya antusias.

Luhan yang tidak takut sama sekali dengan seringaian menyebalkan di wajah pria yoda tersebut hanya tersenyum saat mengatakan bahwa ia memilih dare.

"cium aku!"

"mati saja kau park!" celetuk kris saat chanyeol mengutarakan tantangannya dengan senyum bodohnya.

"kau akan mati di tanganku!" protes sehun.

Lain dengan sehun yang memprotes tantangan tersebut, luhan justru hanya menyeringan dan mendekati chanyeol secara seduktif hingga membuat pria-pria yang ada disana menelan ludah susah payah.

"As Your Wish, Chagi"

Dengan nada manja ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sebelum melumat bibir mantan kekasihnya secara sexy- bahkan chanyoel seperti kehilangan ruhnya ia hanya diam membeku.

Semua mata yang ada disana terbelalak lebar menyaksikan adegan tersebut, suasana sangat hening kali ini mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"demi tuhan! kyungsoo cubit aku!" ucap kai masih terbengong.

"aku bertaruh setelah ini mereka akan kembali bersama" tambah baekhyun.

**PRAAAAANNGGG**

**-To Be Continue-**

**lulu dateng bawa chapter 10 nih,, semoga kalian masih setia nungguin ff ini.**

**jangan lupa Reviewnya ya- Terima kasih.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Preview Chapter sebelumnya!**

"cium aku!"

"mati saja kau park!"

"kau akan mati di tanganku!"

"As Your Wish, Chagi"

"aku bertaruh setelah ini mereka akan kembali bersama"

MY BEST FRIEND SECRETLY

Cast utama :-Xi Luhan

-Oh SeHoon

-Do KyungSoo

Other Cast : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Xiumin, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Tan Hanggeng, Kim Heechul, Park Yoochun, Etc.

Genre : Hurt! Mariage! GS!

Summary : "Tidak semua orang turut berbahagia atas pernikahanmu. Dan maaf, aku adalah salah satu diantara orang-orang itu. Atau mungkin justru akulah orang satu-satunya" -kutipan

**Chapter 11**

**Happy Reading!**

**PRAAAAANNGGG**

Suara bantingan dari botol beer tersebut mengintrupsi ciuman mereka, kali ini semua mata terbelalak menatap pelaku pembantingan tersebut.

Sehun- orang yang membanting botol tersebut, segera meninggalkan rumah luhan dengan membanting pintu secara kasar tanpa berperi kemanusiaan.

"apa baru saja ia sedang cemburu?" kali ini suara chanyeol- lah yang memecah keheningan.

"kurasa begitu!" tambah baekhyun.

"sepertinya kau harus membujuk bayi besar yang tengah merajuk lu" usul kyungsoo.

Luhan yang sudah menarik diri menjauh dari chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan menatap orang-orang disana yang masih tercekat kecuali dirinya, chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"ada apa dengan kalian?" luhan menyadarkan mereka.

"apa kami berlebihan? Hehehe mian- tapi seperti inilah cara kami bermain truth or dare!" jelas baekhyun.

"ini tidak seberapa! Baekhyun pernah menciumku di depan kedua orangtuaku beberapa tahun yang lalu karena permainan ini- dan saat itu yang eomma dan noonaku tahu, luhan adalah kekasihku!"

"kalian gila" intrupsi kris yang masih terbengong.

"kedua gadis ini yang membuatku gila, wu!" sindir chanyeol pada dua gadis di depannya.

"kalian tahu, karena kejadian itu noonaku memukulku dengan pemukul bisbol! Hufft" chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"kau bahkan pernah berbuat yang lebih keterlaluan park" sambung luhan.

"IYA! Apa tidak gila- chanyeol memintaku dan luhan berciuman di depan kakakku! Dan kalian tahu- setelahnya aku di guyur dengan air bekas cucian beras" cerita baekhyun.

"masa muda kalian sangat liar" timpal kai.

"aku tidak tahu jika kau senakal itu lu" tambah kyungsoo kali ini dan di balas luhan dengan kekehannya.

"bicara soal liar, kurasa masa mudamu lebih liar kai! Pergi ke klub, minum, merokok, main perempuan- apa lagi yang lebih liar dari itu?"

Kali ini zitao lah orang yang berucap polos tanpa menyadari bahwa aura menakutkan kyungsoo sudah mulai berkoar karena ucapannya barusan.

Zitao mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tanpa memandang sekitar karena ia sedang asik mengaduk sup jamurnya.

Saat ia menyadari keheningan yang mencengangkan ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, wajah kai adalah yang pertama ia lihat- kai menampakkan ekspresi seperti akan membunuhnya.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya menunduk mencoba menikmati sup mereka tanpa minat ikut campur ke dalam perang dunia II yang akan segera berlangsung tepat hitungan ketiga dari luhan-

**Tiga –**

**Dua –**

**Sat **

"KIM JOONG-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN"

Suara kyungsoo terdengat nyaring hingga membuat mereka semua menutup telingga mereka agar tidak harus membuat janji dengan dokter telinga esok hari.

"AKAN KU BOTAKI KAU ZITAO! AAAKH APPO"

Kali ini adalah teriakan kai yang mengumpati sepupu centilnya yang sangat polos tersebut, karena berkat ucapannya kini ia harus menerima jambakan ringan serta cubitan kecil di perutnya dari sang kekasih.

Sedangkan zitao, gadis yang di umpatinya hanya menatapnya ngeri sambil meelindungi kepalanya karena takut akan ancaman kai.

-skip-

Beberapa hari setelah makan malam hangat itu, mereka kembali dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing dengan mulai menyibukkan diri di kantor.

Sementara untuk zitao dan kai sendiri kini juga tengah di sibukan oleh serentetan jadwal pemotretan dari beberapa clien mereka di seoul.

Hubungan kyungsoo dan kai pun berangsur membaik, bahkan ayah kyungsoo merestui hubungan mereka asalkan kai mampu membuat putri kebangaannya bahagia.

Sedangkan sehun, si bayi besar kelihatannya masih tidak ingin berdamai dengan luhan, terbukti dengan tingkahnya yang mendiamkan dan mengacuhkan luhan selama beberapa hari ini.

"aku yang akan menghendel urusan layout" usul minseok.

"aku setuju, aku dan baekhyun yang akan ke kantor percetakan!" timpal luhan yang di angguki oleh baekhyun.

Saat ini ketiga wanita itu sedang terlibat dalam rapat kecil dengan sang atasan untuk menentukan tugas masing-masing.

Setelah memperoleh kesepakatan dari kris, ketiganya segera bergerak memisahkan diri untuk menjalankan pekerjaan mereka.

Luhan dan baekhyun segera membenahi penampilan mereka dan segera meluncur meninggalkan kantor yang menaungi mereka beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Keduannya berjalan bersisihan di trotoar sekitar myungdong dengan secup kopi di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"sehun masih belum menyapamu?" Tanya baekhyun.

"ahh sehun memang seperti itu, toh jika dia sudah bosan- dia juga akan bicara dengan sendirinya" jawab luhan santai.

"sepertinya dia menyukaimu!"

**UHUUUKK**

"wae? Bukankah itu bagus?" baekhyun bingung dengan tanggapan luhan.

'"kau masih mencintainya kan?"

"apa?"

"jujur saja luhan! Tidak mungkin secepat itu kau melupakannya! Aku kenal kau sudah cukup lama- dan aku tahun persis seperti apa perasaanmu pada sehun!" luhan hanya tersenyum kecut.

"kau benar! aku tidak akan mungkin bisa melupakannya! Tapi aku berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa sehun bukan takdirku!"

"oh ayolah luhan! Apa lagi kali ini? sehun sudah mulai menyadari perasaannya! Lalu kyungsoo juga terlihat bahagia bersama kai, sampai kapan kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, eoh?" baekhyun kehilangan control kesabarannya.

"lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu, eoh? Mau sampai kapan kau juga akan hidup seperti ini?" sindir luhan.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menger-

"kau mencintai chanyeol!"

"luhan" potong baekhyun.

"aku tidak buta baek, aku hanya terlambat menyadarinya! Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai chanyeol- lebih besar dari rasa cintaku padanya dulu!"

"kau- luhan- jadi kau tahu?"

"tentu saja"

Mendengar ucapan luhan membuat baekhyun tiba-tiba terlihat sendu hingga membuat luhan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"apa- apa kalian berpisah karena aku?"cicit baekhyun.

"baek! Apa maksudmu! Tentu saja tidak! kami berpisah karena keinginan kami bukan kau atau siapapun" jelas luhan.

"maaf- aku sahabat yang tidak peka" tambah luhan.

"aku hanya ingin chanyeol bahagia!" ucap baekhyun lirih.

"keinginanku melihatnya bahagia sama seperti keinginannya melihatmu bahagia lu!" tambahnya menatap manik mata luhan.

"aku tahu, aku tahu itu" jawab luhan menenangkan.

"aku bahkan akan sangat bahagia jika chanyeol berakhir bersamamu luhan!"

"maafkan aku baek! Maafkan aku! Aku menyakiti chanyeolmu!"

"tidak lu! Dia chanyeol kita" balas baekhyun dan segera merengkuh luhan kedalam pelukannya.

Air mata luhan akhirnya pecah membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya chanyeol mencintainya selama ini, chanyeol pasti merasakan kesakitan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari baekhyun.

Luhan merasa sangat buruk melukai kedua sahabatnya sekaligus secara tidak langsung, dia benar-benar menyesal akan hal tersebut.

-skip-

Jam kantor sudah selesai hampir satu jam yang lalu, namun terlihat luhan, baekhyun dan kris yang tampaknya baru menyelesaikan meating mereka tengah berjalan bersisihan sepanjang koridor kantor.

Sesampainya di luar gedung, mereka di kejutkan oleh keberadaan sehun yang tengah bersandar di depan kap mobilnya.

Baekhyun yang mengerti keadaan hanya mengedip manja pada luhan dan menarik lengan kris agar meninggalkan luhan yang sudah di jemput.

"aku belum selesai bicara dengan luhan, baek!" protes kris yang di tarik oleh baekhyun.

"kita lanjutkan besok! Kau sudah menyita 1 jam kami, sajangnim!" baekhyun masih menarik kris.

Setelah mereka menghilang di tikungan basement, luhan segera menghampiri sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"ada apa?" luhan membuka suara.

Sehun tidak menyahut dan hanya membuka pintu samping kemudi ferari merahnya, dan mengintruksi luhan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Setengah perjalanan mereka tidak ada percakapan sama sekali di antara keduannya membuat luhan jengah dengan situasi seperti ini.

"jika kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku- turunkan aku disini! Aku bisa naik bus!" protes luhan.

sehun tidak bergeming seolah tidak mendengarkan protesan luhan barusan, bahkan ia tidak mengurangi kecepatannya sama sekali.

"YAK OH SEHUN!"

"kenapa kau menciumnya?" Tanya sehun.

"park chanyeol!" tambahnya.

Luhan menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya malas karena sikap kekanak-kanakan seorang oh sehun.

"ayolah sehun- itu hanya permainan! Bahkan chanyeol benar-benar datang ke rapat saham dengan nailpolish warna-warni di kukunya.

"tapi kenapa harus menciumnya?"

"karena itu tantangannya oh sehun!"

Sehun terdiam dengan bibir terpout lucu karena omelah luhan barusan- merajuk eoh?

"luhan!" cicitnya

"emm" luhan menyahut sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"jika itu aku- emm apa- apa kau juga mau-menciumku?"

Luhan terdiam memandangi wajah merona sehun, sehun memang menyebalkan namun terkadang ia juga bertingkah sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Luhan tersenyum menatap sehun yang menundukkan wajah meronanya tanpa berani untuk memandang balik manik mata luhan.

**CUUP**

Luhan tidak membalas dengan ucapan, ia langsung mengecup pipi merona sehun tanpa banyak bicara lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

Sehun yang mendapat kecupan mengejutkan, tidak mampu berkomentar apa-apa dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat.

Keesokan harinya mereka telah kembali berbaikan seperti semula, seperti itulah oh sehun- mudah merajuk namun tidak tahan untuk mendiamkan seseorang.

Maka dari itu luhan dan kyungsoo tidak pernah khawatir jika sehun sedang marah kepada mereka, karena hanya beberapa hari sehun akan datang kepada mereka dengan bibir terpout lucu.

-skip-

Kris mengendarai mobil audi hitam metalicnya dengan ugal-ugalan membelah jalan kota seoul karena tengah di selimuti oleh kabut emosi yang sangat tebal.

Ia memberhentikan mobilnya dan menutup pintu secara kasar setelah sampai pada tempat tujuan dimana ia akan melampiaskan rasa marahnya.

Tanpa mengetok pintu atau permisi terlebih dahulu ia segera memasuki hunian indah tersebut lalu menaiki tangga menuju ruang dimana orang yang dicarinya berada.

"eoh? Kris? Sejak kapan kau ada disini? Ada ap-

"dimana zitao?" potong kris datar.

"mwo? Yak sopanlah sedikit jika bertamu kerumah seseorang!" sungut kai sang pemilik rumah.

"dimana zitao?" ulang kris mengabaikan omelan kai.

"dia ada di atas! Ada ap- YAK!" kris memasuki ruangan pribadi kai tanpa ijin atau sebagainya membuat pemilik rumah menjadi geram.

"Tch! Si brengsek ini-" kai segera menyusul keatas.

Sesampainya di atas tanpa basa-basi kris segera menncekal lengan zitao yang sedang mengemas barang-barangnya dengan kuat- membuat zitao meringis kesakitan.

"apa maksudmu membatalkan pertunangan sepihak hah?" bentak kris.

"gege lepas sakit! Gege!" zitao masih berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang di cekal kuat oleh kris.

Kai yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut melotot dan segera berlari menghampiri mereka untuk menenangkan kris yang sedang emosi.

"jangan menyakitinya! Lepaskan- kris! Aku bilang lepaskan!" kai berusaha mengendurkan cengkraman tangan kris- namun tenaga kris terlalu kuat.

"lepaskan! Kau menyakitinya! YAK WU YIFAN!" teriak kai kalap.

"dia perempuan" tambahnya lirih setelah ditatap nyalang oleh ykris.

Kris yang segera menyadari jika dirinya memang menyakiti zitao segera melepaskan cengkramannya- dapat ia lihat lengan zitao yang memerah karena ulahnya.

"jika kalian ada masalah! selesaikan baik-baik, jangan menyakitinya kris- maka aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian!" titah kai dan kris mengangguk menyetujui.

"baiklah aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua- dan jangan menyakitinya ku ingatkan sekali lagi" lalu kai benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan mereka setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"jelaskan padaku? Apa kau sedang mabuk?"

"aku mengambil keputusan tersebut secara sadar ge!" zitao berusaha tidak takut.

"kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau memutuskan pertunangan kita? hah?"

"gege tenang saja! Baba tidak akan menyalahkan gege tentang masalah ini, aku sudah bicara dengan orangtua gege- mereka sudah menyetujuinya jadi gege tidak perlu khawatir!" ucap zitao datar.

"apa yang kau katakana kepada mereka hingga mereka menyetujuinya?"

"gege tidak perlu tahu hal itu- itu adalah urusanku!"

"kau benar-benar membuatku gila zitao!" desis kris.

"jika tidak ada lagi urusan, bisakah gege pergi dari sini- aku sedang sibuk!" usir zitao halus.

Kris tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap gerak-gerik zitao yang sedang melipat beberapa potong pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lirih.

"pulang tentu saja!" zitao menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"kau akan ke china?"

Kris ingin memastikan akan kemana mantan tunangannya itu pergi- namun zitao hanya menatapnya dengan senyum ambigu yang meyatakan iya dan tidak dalam sekaligus.

Setelah selesai mengepak barangnya dan menyadari kris masih berada di dalam ruangan tersebut membuat zitao hanya menghela nafas dan beranjak ke dapur.

Kris masih setia mengikuti gerak-gerik zitao yang sepertinya sedang mengambilkan jus jeruk untuknya di dapur.

"minumlah!" zitao menyerahkan segelas jus padanya.

"zi- apa alasanmu membatalkan pertunangan kita?" Tanya kris.

"tidak ada alasan- kita sudah sama-sama dewasa ge! Kita juga harus segera menentukan mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak! aku belajar itu dari gege!" zitao tersenyum.

"kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?" kris menatapnya penasaran.

"lebih dari sekedar aku mencintai gege! Aku hanya ingin gege bahagia"

Kris yangcerdas mendadak menjadi bodoh karena tidak bisa mencerna kalimat yang di ucapkan zitao barusan kepadanya.

"oh ya ge! Bagaimana dengan katalok runaway kemarin?" Tanya zitao mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"oh itu! sepertinya akan melejit- kau sendiri tahu kita memakai model terkenal papan atas! Hehe"

"ahh gege bisa saja!"

"gege serius! Pihak layout dan percetakan sangat meyukainya- aku yakin design kami akan sukses musim ini- dan ini juga berkat kerja keras kalian semua! Aku janji jika ini sukses aku akan menghubungimu! Kita harus makan malam bersama!" zitao ingin mencela

"tidak perduli kau di china! Aku akan pulang untuk merayakannya bersamamu!"

Zitao hanya tersenyum canggung menangapi janji kris, ia merasa lega dengan perubahan kris yang seperti ini- kris gegenya yang dulu.

Setidaknya ia tidak menyesal membatalkan pertunangan mereka jika hal itu bisa mengembalikan krisnya yang dingin menjadi ramah seperti dulu.

Zitao sangat mencintai kris- ia rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan pangerannya tersebut- WuFan kesayangannya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Preview Sebelumnya**

"zi- apa alasanmu membatalkan pertunangan kita?"

"tidak ada alasan- kita sudah sama-sama dewasa ge! Kita juga harus segera menentukan mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak! aku belajar itu dari gege!"

"kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

"lebih dari sekedar aku mencintai gege! Aku hanya ingin gege bahagia"

**Chapter 12**

Hari ini adalah jadwal keberangkatan zitao, luhan yang berjanji akan mengantarnya ke bandarapun terlihat kalang kabut karena kesiangan.

"ayo menyala sayang kumohon!" luhan masih berusaha menghidupkan mesin porche pink kesayangannya.

"baba sudah bilang bukan? Paling tidak sekali-kali ajak mobilmu berkeliling sayang" sindir yunho yang baru akan memasuki mobilnya untuk pergi ke kantor.

"baiklah ini salahku, emm baba- bolehkah aku meminjam mobil baba! aku sudah sangat terlambat-

"dan baba juga akan terlambat datang ke rapat saham sayang" potong yunho.

Luhan keluar dari mobil dengan membanting pintunya kasar lalu berlari kearah sehun yang baru keluar dari rumahnya.

"pagi baba"

"pagi sehunna- baba duluan ya"

Baru sehun menghidupkan alarm mobilnya sambil menyapa ayah luhan, luhan sudah menerobos masuk kedalam mobil ferari merahnya dan menyamankan posisinya.

"luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya sehun bingung.

"ayo ke bandara sekarang sehunna"

"kenapa? Ada apa?"

"pokoknya ayo ke bandara sekarang!" rajuk luhan membuat sehun akhirnya mengalah dan menuturinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Incheon airport, luhan disibukan dengan ponselnya mengacuhkan sehun yang kebosanan akan rasa penasarannya sendiri.

"sebenarnya mau apa kita ke bandara?" tanyanya sekian kali.

"mengantar zitao, dia akan pulang hari ini" jawabnya masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa kita tidak menjemputnya?" luhan hanya nyengir.

"hehe aku kesiangan, lagipula mobilku mogok jadi kai berinisiatif mengantar zitao terlebih dahulu- chanyeol dan baekhyun juga sudah ada disana." Jelas luhan.

Sehun hanya berdecak malas dengan kekonyolan luhan sebelum menambah kecepatan mobilnya agar tidak terlambat.

Sesampainya di bandara mereka segera berlari menuju tempat keberangkatan sesuai intrupsi chanyeol di telepon tadi.

"akhirnya kau datang, kenapa lama sekali!" omel baekhyun.

"maaf mobilku mogok baek" luhan beralasan.

"bagaimana tidak mogok, kau tidak pernah menggunakannya- aku ingat terakhir kali kita mengendarainya saat kencan ke museum teddy bear hehe" gurau chanyeol.

"benarkah? Itu lama sekali- apa setelah itu kau tidak mengendarainya lagi lu?" Tanya baekhyun penasaran dan di balas anggukan oleh luhan.

"waaah daebak, kau seharusnya bersyukur setidaknya mobilmu tidak meregang nyawa di dalam garasi" gurau baekhyun dan di angguki antusias oleh chanyeol.

Mereka berdua ber-tos-ria setelah mengolok luhan yang membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir sebal dan mendapat kekehan dari semua orang kecuali sehun.

"sudah- sudah, kalian ini- kasihan kan luhan" lerai zitao.

"baiklah sepertinya aku harus masuk ke bagian pengecekan sekarang, luhan bagaimanapun kau yang terakhir datang- ayo peluk aku" ucap zitao sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya yang segera di sambut antusias oleh luhan.

"emm aku pasti akan merindukan kecerewetanmu" ucap zitao.

"aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu zi" luhan mengendurkan pelukannya.

"aku janji jika aku ada pekerjaan di china, aku akan mengunjungimu! Kau harus mengirimkan alamatmu padaku" zitao mengangguk antusias.

Zitao melihat sehun yang terdiam dan sibuk memperhatikan interaksi luhan dengannya pun hanya tersenyum dan menyapanya.

"hai sehun- apa kau tidak ingin memelukku?" sehun tersenyum sekilas sebelum memeluk zitao.

"saat pertama kali kita bertemu- kau adalah gadis yang sangat bawel dan penggerutu, tapi lihatlah dirimu sekarang- korea benar-benar mengubahmu bukan?"ucap sehun.

Kai yang melihat zitao hanya diam membeku setelah sehun mengucapkan pujian tersebut sontak meremat bahu zitao pelan untuk menyelurkan semangat.

"kau adalah gadis yang hebat, aku bangga kepadamu" ucap kai pelan.

Zitao sudah hampir menangis karena matanya yang berkaca-kaca, karena tidak ingin bersedih di hari kepulangannya tersebut ia mengganti ekspresinya dengan tersenyum lebar dan segera berpamitan.

"jaga kesehatanmu zi" teriak kai.

"kami akan sering-sering menghubungimu!" tambah baekhyun.

Setelah zitao melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang ke dalam pintu masuk menuju tempat pesawat yang akan ia tumpangi berada, kelimanya hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"semoga ia bahagia" lirih baekhyun.

-skip-

Berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan setelah kembalinya zitao ke tanah kelahirannya, semua yang ada di seoul mulai sibuk mempersiapkan peragaan busana untuk seoul fashion weak.

Meskipun menyita banyak waktu dan tenaga, toh para pekerja di runaway terlihat menikmati kesibukan dan berpartisipasi dalam kemeriahan tersebut.

Kris Wu, selaku kepala editor runaway-lah yang terlihat paling antusias disini, ia bahkan rela bolak-balik London-seoul selama hampir 9 kali dalam sebulan ini.

ia juga sangat bangga dengan team suksesnya, yang nyatanya bekerja dengan sangat-amat-memuaskan, dan mereka patut mendapatkan hadiah atas kerja keras mereka.

hingga hari ini akhirnya tiba, hari dimana seoul fashion weak di adakan di salah satu ballroom hotel berbintang dengan bertabur orang-orang yang cukup berpengaruh dalam dunia perfashionan.

Karena minseok yang sedang mengambil cuti melahirkan minggu lalu membuat baekhyun harus mengambil alih tugasnya sebagai ketua koordinir di dalam backstage bersama yixing dan suho.

Luhan cukup beruntung karena ia mendapat tugas untuk menemani dan membantu kris dan chanyeol untuk menyambut para tamu penting perusahaan mereka.

"waah daebak, rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa duduk di front row seperti ini" bangga luhan.

"eoh? Kris- apakah itu designer jung?" Tanya luhan heboh.

"dan itu- itu- apakah itu editor majah vogue korea?" kris hanya berdehem menjawabnya.

Sementara chanyeol hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah konyol sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Bertahun-tahun mengenal luhan, tentu saja chanyeol cukup mengetahui seluk beluk gadis keturunan china tersebut.

Dari dulu luhan memang sangat mencintai dunia fashion, bahkan jika ibunya tidak melarangnya- sudah dari 3-4 tahun yang lalu luhan berkarir di milan.

Walau bagaimanapun nyonya xi tidak mau berada jauh-jauh dari putri semata wayangnya, dan syukurlah luhan mengerti akan kekhawatiran kedua orangtuanya.

"kau ingin menyapanya?" Tanya chanyeol.

"bolehkah?" luhan memalingkan pandangannya kearah chanyeol yang membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Tidak menunggu lama, chanyeol segera berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangan luhan kearah para pesohor fashion di Negara gingseng tersebut.

"yak! Segera kembali kalian" teriak kris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"annyeoghaseo semuanya" sapa chanyeol pada kerumunan tersebut.

"aah tuan park? Lama tidak bertemu" balas wanita bergaun maroon yang langsung saja mencium pipi kanan dan kiri chanyeol.

"aah anda yang terlalu sibuk designer moon, oh iya kenalkan ini assistant editor di perusahaan kami- bersama dengan kris, dia yang bertanggung jawab dalam acara ini- namanya xi luhan." Jelas chanyeol.

"annyeonghaseo" sapa luhan membungkukan badannya.

"ooh kau yang datang ke butikku bersama si tampan beberapa bulan yang lalu bukan?" celetuk designer jung yang diangguki malu oleh luhan.

"si tampan?" chanyeol mengernyit pada luhan.

"sehun, dia yang mengantarku mengambil beberapa rancangan di butik designer jung." Jelas luhan.

"jadi si tampan bertampang tembok itu bernama sehun, apa dia juga bekerja bersama kalian?" tambah designer kim.

"aah tidak-tidak-tidak, dia hanya menemani kekasihnya saat itu hehehe" gurau chanyeol yang mendapat delikan tajam dari luhan.

"oh jadi dia kekasihmu? Pantas saja" luhan mengernyit.

"tidak apa- kalian cocok hehehe" tawa designer jung.

'oh iya luhan, panggil saja aku jessica- kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu"

"dan panggil aku ryeong atau wookie eonni hehe"

"nde, aku sangat mengidolakan kalian eonni" jawab luhan malu-malu.

Yah diantara gerombolan tersebut memang luhan sudah cukup mengenal pesohor-pesohor tersebut, bahkan beberapa sebagian merupakan idolanya- kecuali nona bergaun maroon yang mencium chanyeol barusan, ia belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

"apa yang duduk disana editor wu?" Tanya ryeong sambil menyipit yang di angguki oleh chanyeol.

"baiklah, kami harus menyapa tuan hebat itu- kami kesana dulu ya" pamit ryeong dan Jessica beserta anggota teamnya.

"apa aku harus menarik sehun menjadi assistant editor yang ke 4 untuk kris?" bisik chanyeol setelah kepergian para designer tersebut membuat luhan terkikik.

"bagaimana bisa dia mencuri hati wanita-wanita galak itu- huh? Termasuk kau"

"jadi aku galak?"

"tentu saja" luhan sudah akan mengumpat sebelum sebuah deheman mengintrupsi mereka.

**EKHEEEM**

"chanyeol-ie, tidakkah kau ingin mengenalkan temanmu padaku?" intrupsi orang yang berdehem tadi.

"oh iya luhan, kau pasti belum mengenalnya, dia moon gayoung- designer untuk majalah w di London"

"oh annyeonghaseo" sapa luhan ramah.

"sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya- emm tapi dimana ya?" gayoung memutar otaknya.

"hehe dia ini kekasihku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu dulu!"

"jinjja?" kaget gayoung.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mengaggukkan kepalanya dan menarik luhan menuju para tamu undangan yang baru saja menyapanya.

Sementara itu di backstage sendiri, baekhyun terlihat sibuk mengkoordinir para model untuk mendengarkan dan menjalankan intruksinya.

Sedangkan yixing mengontrol setiap rancangan dari beberapa penata rias yang akan di peragakan oleh model-model asing tersebut kurang dari 1 jam dari sekarang.

Begitu pula dengan suho yang mengecek dan mengontrol mekanisme untuk lighting dan property-property yang akan mereka gunakan kelayakannya.

Tidak memperdulikan keramaian di luar sana, mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing dan saling berhubungan dengan walkie-talkie yang selalu berada di genggaman mereka.

"bagaimana tidak ada yang terlewatkan bukan?" Tanya baekhyun dari walkie-talkienya.

"ne- semua perfect" jawab yixing dari seberang sana.

"bagaimana dengan property?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"semua aman, kita bisa memulainya sekarang" jawab suho antusias sambil berteriak-teriak.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menakutkan sebelum menghampiri para modelnya yang sudah siap dengan dandanan mereka masing-masing.

"oke girls, are you ready?" teriak baekhyun menyemangati para modelnya.

"sure" balas mereka berteriak.

"its- SHOWTIME!"

Tepat saat teriakan baekhyun lampu depan tiba-tiba padam dan berganti dengan lampu gemerlap warna-warni dengan alunan music menghentak selama beberapa menit.

Setelah chanyeol dan kris memotong pita yang berada di atas panggung sebagai tanda bahwa acara akan segera di mulai.

Membuat semua para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan meriah karena kemeriahan fashion show kali ini yang benar-benar membuat mood mereka naik drastic di awal acara.

Setelahnya lampu kembali menyala terang dengan music khas fashion show pada umumnya mengantar para model untuk berliak-liuk di atas panggung fashion weak secara satu- persatu.

Memamerkan rancangan musim semi dari beberapa designer ternama di Negara ini yang dapat di acungi jempol kehebatannya.

Banyak orang penting yang menjadi perwakilan perusahaan mereka berdecak kagum atas kesuksesan fashion weak yang di gelar di seoul pada malam hari ini.

Seperti perwakilan dari vogue, channel, dior, hingga majalah W korea sudah memberikan standing applause kepada editor Wu selaku penanggung jawab acara yang tengah mendapatkan beberapa karangan bunga di atas panggung.

Chanyeol selaku penyelenggara acara tersebutpun sudah berdecak kagum karena kehebatan editor kebanggaannya tersebut.

Ia terlihat sibuk membalas beberapa ucapan selamat- jabatan tangan bahkan hingga cium pipi kanan dan kiri kepada para tamu undangan.

"selamat yoda, kalian benar-benar hebat" ujar seseorang mengulurkan tangannya.

"aah sehun? Kau datang?" balas chanyeol senang.

"tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin tidak menghadiri hari penting untuk sahabat-sahabatku- dimana luhan?"

"dia sedang menemui team suksesnya di belakang, kau datang dengan siapa?"

"kyungsoo, tentu saja"

"lalu dimana dia?"

"menghampiri kekasihnya tentu saja, tuuuh" ucap sehun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kyungsoo yang sedang menemani kai mengambil gambar.

Sementara itu sendiri di backstage- luhan, baekhyun, yixing dan suho terlihat ber-tos-ria karena kesuksesan acara fashion weak mereka musim ini.

"kalian semua hebat!" seru luhan.

Kita semua hebat, maksudmu?" intrupsi baekhyun membuat keempatnya terkekeh.

"haaaah kita patut mendapatkan sekaleng beer untuk keberhasilan ini"gurau suho.

"tentu saja, chanyeol dan kris harus mentraktir kita" usul luhan yang segera di sambut sorak sorai oleh yang lainnya.

"baiklah aku ak-

"nona Xi" intrupsi seseorang membuat luhan segera memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

"ne, aaah designer moon- ada yang bisa saya bantu?" luhan beramah tamah.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar?" pinta moon gayoung.

Luhan hanya mengangguk polos sambil memikirkan mengenai hal apa yang ingin designer moon bicarakan padanya- hell mereka baru pertama kali bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu.

"tidak disini nona xi"

"aaah baiklah" luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera beranjak mengikuti wanita tinggi tersebut membuat tanda tanya besar di atas kepala teman-temannya.

Luhan mengikuti langkah kaki gayoung hingga membawa mereka di ruang ganti para model yang sudah sepi karena para model sudah berbondong-bondong ke ballroom acara untuk menarik para pesohor fashion yang mungkin saja dapat memakai jasa mereka lain waktu.

"hal penting apa yang ingin designer moon katakan kepada saya?" Tanya luhan penasaran.

"nona xi- anda harus tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai park chanyeol." Ucap wanita berambut coklat itu lantang membuat luhan sedikit menegang.

"lalu? apa hubungannya dengan saya? Luhan masih berusaha bersikap ramah.

"sudah lama sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu, bahkan sejak saat kau masih menjadi kekasihnya-" gayoung terdiam sesaat.

"karena sekarang status kalian hanya seorang mantan- jadi aku minta padamu xi luhan, berhenti mendekati chanyeol karena aku akan mengambilnya darimu" ucap gayoung dingin.

"Tch- apa anda baru saja memohon nona moon?" ejek luhan sarkatis.

"a- apa?" gayoung terkejut dengan perubahan ekpresi luhan.

"meskipun kami sudah berpisah- namun kami masih saling menyayangi satu sama lain, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan chanyeolku jatuh kepada wanita rubah sepertimu" desis luhan.

"a-apa kau bilang?"

"kau hanya bermuka manis saat di depan chanyeol- dan aku tidak suka chanyeol dekat dengan wanita sepertimu!" ucap luhan dan berbalik hendak beranjak sebelum lengan gayoung mencekalnya.

"kau tidak berhak mengatur hidup chanyeol" kini giliran gayoung yang berdesis.

"aku berhak, chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untukku- termasuk menolak wanita yang tidak aku sukai." Luhan melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"lagipula aku sudah menemukan calon yang baik untuk chanyeol- dan kurasa chanyeol akan bahagia dengan orang itu, jadi jika kau ingin mendapatkan chanyeol- pergilah tidur dan bermimpi."

Luhan menyeringai kejam dan berbalik meninggalkan ruang ganti tersebut menyisakan gayoung yang masih sibuk mengatur emosinya hingga akhirnya meledak.

Saat luhan berjalan di koridor ruang ganti tiba-tiba dari arah belakang seseorang menarik kasar surai madunya yang bergelombang membuatnya memekik kesakitan.

**AAAAAKH**

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK MENGATUR HIDUP CHANYEOL"

"YAAK- LEPASKAN, SAKIIT"

**AAAAAKH**

"aku akan mendapatkan chanyeol bagaimanapun caranya- meskipun harus dengan mencelakaimu sekalipun!" geram gayoung.

"lepaskan ini sakit- yak! Moon gayoung!" bentak luhan namun gayoung semakin mencengkram rambutnya hingga serasa ingin lepas.

Terjadi perkelahian diantara kedua gadis tersebut di tengah koridor yang sepi, teriakan kesakitan- umpatan dan makianlah yang mendominasi lorong tersebut.

Chanyeol dan sehun yang baru saja memasuki lorong belakang panggung untuk menemui luhan di backstage mendadak mengernyitkan dahi mereka karena mendengar kegaduhan sepanjang lorong tersebut.

"kau mendengar sesuatu sehunna?" sehun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"seperti- teriakan kesakitan- emm dan aku tidak tuli untuk mendengar kata brengsek barusan yeol" sehun menyeringai.

"aku juga mendengarnya- apa ada yang berkelahi disana?" tanyanya cepat.

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan dengan cepat menepuk pundak chanyeol sebelum berlari mencari sumber keributan yang mereka dengar- chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan ikut berlari di belakang sehun.

"sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran para gadis, eoh? Acara ini sukses saja mereka ribut seperti ini- bagaimana jika gagal?" gerutu chanyeol kepada sehun sambil tetap berlari.

Sedangkan sehun tidak menanggapinya dan hanya tersenyum segaris membayangkan kebenaran ucapan chanyeol yang membuatnya bergidik.

Sesampainya di tikungan lorong mereka melihat kedua wanita yang saling mencengkram rambut satu sama lain dengan saling melemparkan teriakan makian yang cukup tajam.

Mereka berdua segera beranjak untuk memisahkan kedua wanita yang semakin menakutkan tersebut karena menyadari bahwa lorong tersebut sangat sepi.

"yak nona-nona apa yang kalian lakukan? Hentikan." Lerai chanyeol menelusupkan tubuh raksasanya di antara wanita-wanita tersebut.

Kedua gadis tersebut sontak menghentikan pertikaian mereka paska seseorang memergoki kelakuan bar-bar mereka.

Terutama moon gayoun, ia tidak mau citranya sebagai designer tercemar hanya karena berkelahi dengan wanita bar-bar di depannya tersebut, maka ia segera memberbaiki penampilannya.

"luhan?"

Sehun, adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa salah satu wanita tersebut adalah luhannya, di ikuti oleh canyeol yang segera menatap apa yang sehun tatap.

Di depannya luhan berdiri dengan rambut yang sudah kusut dengan robekan di ujung bibirnya, apalagi penampilannya- kemejanya kusut juga wedgesnya yang sudah terlepas.

"apa yang kau lakukan luhan?" chanyeol segera mencengkram kedua lengan luhan.

"wanita itu menarik rambutku terlebih dulu yeol" ucap luhan malas karena lelah.

Baik chanyeol dan sehun segera membalikkan tubuhnya menatap wanita yang juga penampilannya sudah tidak jauh berbeda dengan luhan.

"gayoug? Ada apa kau- ada masalah apa kalian bertengkar seperti ini?" Tanya chanyeol syok.

"dan kenapa kau menarik rambut luhan?" tambahnya sambil merapikan rambut luhan yang acak-acakan.

"chanyeol bertanya padamu nona moon." Sugut luhan yang segera di dekap sehun.

Lama gayoung terdiam memikirkan alasan apa yang sekiranya masuk akal untuk di terima chanyeol, ia tidak ingin chanyeol menganggapnya wanita bar-bar karena incident ini.

"se- sebenarnya aku hanya mengajak luhan berbincang mengenai hal apa yang kau sukai saat ini" cicitnya membuat luhan mengernyit heran.

"aku mencintaimu chanyeol- dan karena luhan adalah mantan kekasihmu, kupikir dia mampu membantuku mendekatimu" ia mengela nafas.

"tapi luhan marah-marah padaku dan melarangku untuk mendekatimu- dia juga mengancamku bahwa dia sudah mempunyai calon yang cocok untukmu- maaf chanyeol aku tidak sengaja menarik rambutnya!" ujarnya dengan tampang sedih.

Seketika luhan terbelalak lebar dan gugup memandang bergantian antara gayoung dan chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"chanyeol- ini- ini tidak seperti itu, aku bersumpah aku tidak-

"luhan bilang aku tidak boleh mendekatimu, bahkan jika aku bebal- ia akan memintamu menolakku."

"apa benar seperti itu lu?" chanyeol beralih menatap luhan.

"yeol- aku- bukan aaah aku tidak- maafkan aku!" luhan menunduk.

Yah meskipun gayoung menyampaikannya kepada chanyeol dengan melebih-lebihkan ucapannya- namun secara inti ada beberapa yang memang luhan akui keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia hanya menunduk meminta maaf pada chanyeol, namun bukan seperti itu maksudnya- ia hanya ingin chanyeol mendapatkan wanita baik yang tulus menyayangi chanyeol- yaitu baekhyun yang sudah mencintai chanyeol sejak mereka masih kecil.

Dan luhan yakin jauh di lubuk hatinya, chanyeolpun menyimpan cintanya untuk baekhyun, hanya saja rasa cinta itu belum muncul ke permukaan menggantikan status persahabatan di anatara keduannya.

"tapi kau taukan baekhyun mencintaimu" cicit luhan membuat chanyeol mengurut pelipisnya.

"luhan, baiklah- aku tahu baekhyun memang mencintaiku, tapi bisakah kau berhenti memaksaku untuk mengencaninya" chanyeol kehilangan control.

"aku muak luhan- muak! Tidak eomma, noona bahkan kau- kalian terus saja menekanku untuk mengencani baekhyun, aku tidak suka dipaksa!" bentak chanyeol dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan luhan yang terkejut,

Sehun segera merengkuh tubuh bergetar luhan, ia tahu sebentar lagi wanita yang mulai di cintainya itu akan menumpahkan air matanya- sebelumnya chanyeol tidak pernah membentak luhan seperti itu.

Sedangkan gayoung, ia menyeringai dan berdecih kearah luhan sebelum memutar tubuhnya berlalu dari hadapan sehun dan luhan sengan perasaan sangat puas.

Sebelumnya di ujung tikungan gayoung menaikkan alisnya mendapati seorang gadis dengan berurai air mata yang buru-buru membuang muka membelakanginya.

Tanpa mau repot-repot bertanya gayoung hanya mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan santai menuju ballroom untuk melanjutkan acara dan berkumpul dengan orang-orang penting lainnya.

Sementara gadis yang membuang muka barusan- yang tidak lain adalah byun baekhyun, tengah menangis tersedu-sedu karena tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang secara tidak langsung menolaknya.

Ia bahkan sudah tidak mampu menahan berat badannya hingga merosot begitu saja merasakan dinginnya lantai lorong tersebut.

"sepertinya aku harus menyerah" gumamnya dengan senyum miris.

**-skip-**

Pagi ini chanyeol bermaksud untuk meminta maaf kepada luhan atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ia tidak bermaksud untuk membentak luhan, hanya saja saat itu ia telah di selimuti kabut kemarahan.

Beberapa hari luhan mengabaikannya, tidak menerima panggilannya atau membalas pesannya, bahkan ia tidak menyapanya walaupun berada dalam satu lift yang sama- dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

Di tambah lagi, baekhyun yang biasanya akan menjadi penengah dan akan membujuk luhan untuk memaafkannya jika sedang merajukpun- tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi di buatnya oleh kedua sahabat wanitanya tersebut, maka dari itu sebagai seorang pria ia harus gantle meminta maaf pada luhan.

"luhan!" gadis itu tidak mengindahkan panggilannya dan melewatinya begitu saja.

"yak- xi luhan, berhenti." chanyeol menyekal lengan luhan.

Luhan hanya diam menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk membuat nyalinya seketika kembali menciut karena mata rusa di hadapannya ini.

"jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakana- aku pergi~"

"yak! Tunggu- kumohon."

Luhan yang sudah maju beberapa langkahpun hanya menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap chanyeol, kali ini tatapannya tidak semenakutkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"maafkan aku" cicit chanyeol.

"aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku- aku hanya sedang, aaah luhan- aku tertekan" chanyeol menatap luhan lirih.

"setiap hari eomma dan noona selalu memaksaku untuk berkencan dengan baekhyun- dan itu membuat kepalaku sakit!" curhatnya.

"waeyo? Baekhyun cantik!" ucap luhan sarkartis.

"ya tentu- dia cantik, baik dan periang- dan dia adalah menantu idaman eommaku selain kau"

"lalu apa masalahnya?" tantang luhan.

"aku- entahlah lu, rasanya aku tidak mencintai baekhyun"

"bohong!" luhan tersenyum miring.

"chanyeol, selama ini siapa yang selalu ada disampingmu? Menemanimu, mendukungmu, hingga berada di pihakmu walaupun keputusan yang kau ambil salah- orang itu adalah baekhyun." Jelasnya.

"bahkan di bandingkan denganku, baekhyun 100 kali lebih baik." Luhan tersenyum getir

"tidak ada wanita sekuat baekhyun, dimana dia tetap berada disampingmu saat kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih- bahkan ia mendukung hubungan kita dengan sangat baik- padahal ia tidak mengenalku sebelumnya!" ucap luhan menerawang.

"aku bahkan tidak sekuat itu melepaskan sehun untuk kyungsoo yang sudah aku anggap kakak kandungku sendiri, dia bahkan ikut menangis bersamamu saat hubungan kita berakhir dan memohon kepadaku untuk kembali padamu- dimana seharusnya setiap wanita akan bersorak sorai karena akhirnya lelaki yang dicintainya melajang" chanyeol hanya menunduk.

"kau tahu yeol? Bahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu- ia masih memohon padaku untuk kembali padamu, tidak ada wanita setegar dia yeol- dank au harus tahu itu."

"tapi aku- aku tidak pernah merasa getaran aneh saat bersamanya, dia adalah sahabatku lu- sahabatku dari kecil!" kilah chanyeol.

"kau tidak perlu berdebar saat bersamanya- yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana keadaanmu jika suatu saat dia meninggalkanmu"

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal yeol-ie dan aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ucap luhan sambil menepuk pundak chanyeol dan berlalu.

Sementara chanyeol tidak bergeming dan sibuk mencerna ucapan luhan barusan hingga tidak menyadari sosok luhan sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

**-In Another Side-**

Baekhyun terlihat kebingungan saat melihat kris mengemasi beberapa potong pakaian kedalam koper lipatnya- saat ia datang ke apartementnya untuk mengantarkan dokumen yang kris minta.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya baekhyun sambil membantu melipat kemejanya.

"aku akan ke china- aku sudah berjanji pada zitao untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama jika fashion weak kita berhasil."

"berapa hari?"

"entahlah- mungkin aku akan sedikit berlibur dan mengunjungi orangtuaku, lagipula ada pekerjaan yang harus aku urus disana" jelas kris.

"kau- tidak membutuhkanku ada disisimu?" Tanya baekhyun takut-takut.

"minseok sedang mengambil cutinya- aku pikir chanyeol dan luhan akan membutuhkan kau untuk berada disini- tenanglah aku sudah biasa mengurusnya sendiri."

"tapi- aku juga merindukan zitao, kris ijinkan aku ikut" baekhyun memohon.

Kris melihatnya menjadi tidak tega, mungkin baekhyun juga butuh liburan- selama ini anak itu selalu mengambil alih tugas kantor saat ia berdinas, tidak masalah bukan untuk mengajaknya berdinas.

"arraseo, aku akan meminta luhan menghandle urusan kantor- kemasi barangmu dan persiapkan passport dan visamu, kita berangkat lusa." Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena ucapan kris barusan.

"Sekarang sebaliknya kau kembali ke kantor, aku ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan dengan designer choi" ujar kris yang segera di angguki oleh baekhyun.

"kembalilah saat jam makan siang, aku akan memesan lunch box untukmu." Yifan mengangguk dan setelahnya baekhyun berpamitan- berbalik meninggalkan apartement sang atasan.

"eoh? Kau sudah kembali?" Tanya luhan yang sedang sibuk meneliti katalok vogue saat melihat baekhyun mendudukan diri di mejanya yang berada di seberangnya.

"emmm"

"tidak ada yang terlewatkan bukan?" Tanya luhan kembali tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari katalok fashionnya tersebut.

"eoooh"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu menutup kataloknya dan meletakannya dengan kasar sambil menatap baekhyun garang.

"ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

"tidak, aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

"jinjja? Kau sakit? Jika seperti itu seharusnya aku saja yang mengantarkan file-file itu ke apartement sajangnim." Ujar luhan panik sambil terseok-seok menghampiri baekhyun sambil membenarkan high hellsnya.

"aku baik-baik saja lu, hanya saja mood ku baru saja turun." Sangkal baekhyun sambil menjauhkan keningnya yang di raba luhan.

"baiklah maafkan aku, kau mau aku memesankan Americano untukmu? Atau latte?" Tanya luhan antusias.

"tidak perlu, sebaiknya kau segera membereskan pekerjaanmu- sebentar lagi masuk jam makan siang." Luhan lantas melihat arloji kesayangannya.

"aaah kau benar, baiklah kau ingin memakan bubur? Ayo kita ke kedai bubur di seberang jalan."

"aah aku sudah memesan lunch box- kris bilang ia akan makan siang di kantor." Luhan menghela nafas pelan.

"kau memesan berapa box?"

"tentu saja 3, memangnya aku setega itu tidak memberimu makan?" luhan hanya menyengir kuda.

**CKLEEEEK**

"sedang menggosipkan apa kalian?" intrupsi kris yang baru saja memasuki ruangan editor.

"tidak ada, lulu bilang dia sudah kelaparan menunggumu sedari tadi, bukan begitu lu?" luhan mengangguk antusias

"baiklah maafkan aku, kalau begitu- tunggu apa lagi? ayo kita makan."

Baekhyun segera menata lunch box mereka di meja sofa ruangan kris, mereka menikmati makan siang mereka dengan tenang dan penuh canda tawa- apalagi di lihat dari gelagatanya- sepertinya kris sedang mengalami mood yang baik.

"makanan apa itu?" kris mengintrupsi kegiatan kedua assistentnya yang asik mencomoti sweet potato's stick cheese.

"school food, kau tidak melihat labelnya, waeyo?" jawab luhan polos.

"aku tidak mau memakannya"

"wae? Baekhyun sudah memesankannya untuk kita" sungut luhan.

"school food is not my style."

**UHUUUK**

Baekhyun menghentikan laju sumpit yang akan masuk kedalam mulutnya sedangkan luhan hampir tersedak colanya mendengar alasan yang tidak bisa di percaya keluar dari mulut sang atasan.

"aku tidak memakan makanan anak-anak."

"apa katamu? Kau seperti tidak pernah menjadi anak-anak saja, lagi pula ini enak dan higienis!" baekhyun menekankan setiap kata.

Kris sudah akan membalas ucapan baekhyun ketika luhan membungkamnya begitu saja tanpa permisi dengan menyumpalkan kentang manisnya kedalam mulutnya.

"sudah diam, dan makan saja!" ucap rusa nakal itu polos.

Tidak lama setelah itu, baekhyun mnyenggol lengan luhan yang asik menikmati curry ramyeonnya untuk melihat kearah sang atasan.

Luhan melotot dan hampir memekik saat melihat kris menikmati soba dan kimbabnya- larut dalam menu luch boxnya yang berlabel school food yang katanya bukan stylenya.

Manum luhan hanya berdehem pelan untuk merdam tawanya sambil cekikikan berdua bersama baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan kris.

"minum" luhan mengulurkan sekaleng cola kepada kris yang sepertinya membutuhkan minuman.

"gomawo" ujarnya dengan mulut penuh.

"curry ramyeon?" luhan kembali menawarkan lunch boxnya.

Kris hanya mengangguk dan menyumpit curry ramyeon luhan untuk mencobanya dan mengangguk-angguk senang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya setelah merasakannya.

Kemudian ketiganya tertawa bersama karena tingkah konyol sang atasan tersebut, karena bagi luhan, baekhyun dan xiumin yang sedang cuti- sikap kekanakan kris adalah rahasia meraka yang sudah harga mati untuk mereka jaga.

"luhan" kris memanggil luhan yang masih sibuk menyuap makan siangnya.

"lusa- aku dan baekhyun akan ke china, bisakah kau menghendel semuannya selama kami tidak ada?" tambahnya masih sibuk juga dengan makanannya.

"ne?"

"aku akan mendampingi kris pada perjalanan bisnis kali ini, kau tidak keberatan kan lu?" baekhyun menjelaskan.

"tidak, aku tidak keberatan- aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik disini- hanya saja aku bingung mengapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya luhan bingung.

"sebenarnya proyek ini sudah lama aku lakukan, hanya saja aku mencari moment yang tepat agar aku bisa di Beijing lebih lama~ aku juga ingin mengunjungi orangtuaku- dan zitao." Jawab kris dengan senyum mengembang.

"aah omong-omong tentang zitao, aku jadi merindukannya." Baekhyun mengangguki ucapan luhan.

"bagaimana ya kabarnya sekarang?" luhan menerawang.

"pokoknya- jika kalian bertemu dengannya, katakan jika aku sangaaaat merindukannya, dan suruh dia untuk menghubungiku! Tch! Dia benar-benar tidak bisa di hubungi selama ini- huffft"

"kau benar, aku juga kesulitan menghubunginya, dia bahkan belum tahu tentang keberangkatanku ke Beijing lusa nanti." Ujar kris menerawang.

"tenang saja, bukankah sebentar lagi kalian berdua akan bertemu." Luhan menepuk punggung kris pelan.

Kris tersenyum kearah luhan sambil menggenggam tangannya yang berada di bahunya, baekhyunpun melemparkan senyuman kearah keduannya.

"luhan, mau pulang bersama?" tawar chanyeol sambil mensejajarjan langkahnya dengan luhan.

"eoh? Kau terlambat- sehun sudah menungguku diluar, lain kali saja, kanda~" luhan menepuk bahunya sebelum meninggalkan chanyeol.

"dimana baekhyun?" teriak chanyeol kearah luhan yang mulai menjauh.

"dia sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu jadi dia tidak pasti tidak membutuhkan tumpanganmu, segeralah pulang yoda~" balas luhan berteriak sebelum menghilang di luar pintu loby.

Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan berbalik menuju basemen dimana audi metallic kesayangannya terparkir rapi.

"kenapa lama sekali?"

"jika lama kenapa kau tidak segera pulang, cuci tangan-cuci kaki dan tidur? Aku tidak memintamu menungguku!" sembur luhan.

Tentu saja luhan akan marah jika ia baru saja menutup pintu samping kemudi namun mendapatkan gerutuan yang membuatnya sebal.

"Tch! Apa kau sudah makan?"

"aku tidak lapar"

"kau marah hanya karena aku menegurmu?" sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menatap luhan dalam.

"sehun! Demi tuhan aku sangat lelah sekali~ bisakah kita hentikan perdebatan ini dan segera pulang?" sehun masih diam menatap luhan.

"oh baiklah- aku akan mencari taxi-" sehun segera mencekal lengan luhan yang hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"baiklah kita pulang." Sehun mengalah dan segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

**-skip-**

"apa semuanya sudah kau periksa? Passport, visa, dan dokumen-dokumen penting lain?"

'…'

"aah kau tidak melupakan obat maagh dan vitamin kan? Dia sering mengalami masalah pencernaan jika terlalu sibuk berkerja~"

'…'

"iya, pastikan kau mengatur jadwal makannya dengan teratur, ne~ ne~"

'…'

"kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu disana, hehe iya~ aku tahu!"

'…'

"baiklah, semoga perjalan kalian menyenangkan, jagan lupa hubungi aku setibanya kau disana, aku akan stand be di depan monitorku jika sewaktu-waktu kau membutuhkan sesuatu, emm ne hati-hati ya~ bey~"

Luhan menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan baekhyun yang saat ini sudah berada di bandara bersama kris untuk penerbangan dengan jurusan Beijing.

Luhan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar mereka, lagipula di kantor hanya bersisa dirinya yang dapat chanyeol andalkan, ia hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko sang kepala team mereka kalang kabut sendirian.

Luhan kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan beberapa file yang kris tinggalkan untuk segera di tangani dan di selesaikan secepatnya.

Hampir seharian penuh ia sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya karena tidak ada baekhyun yang biasanya merecoki pekerjaannya karena mengajaknya mengobrol ataupun kris yang menyuruhnya marathon kesana-kemari untuk hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

**HAAAAH**

Luhan menghela nafas bosan sambil meregangkan kedua lengannya keatas untuk merelaksasikan otot-ototnya yang kaku sambil menunggu file-filenya tercetak pada mesin printnya.

Ia beralih mengecek ponselnya yang sedari siang tadi tidak tersentuh sama sekali karena ia abaikan, ia tersenyum mendapat beberapa pesan dari sehun dan juga baekhyun yang melaporkan kegiatannya sesampainya di Beijing.

Ia sudah akan mendial nomor baekhyun jika chanyeol tidak mengetuk ruangannya terlebih dahulu dan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengobrol dengan matenya tersebut.

"sepi sekali? Apa mereka pulang lebih awal lagi?" chanyeol melongokan kepalanya kearah ruangan kris.

"tidak, mereka memang tidak datang sejak pagi." Jawab luhan kalem sambil membalas pesan sehun.

"waeyo?" kaget chanyeol.

"kau lupa tentang proyek kalian yang ada di china? Pagi tadi mereka terbang ke Beijing untuk menanganinya."

"kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" chanyeol refleks berteriak membuat luhan menutup telingannya.

"yak! Jangan berteriak! Kupikir kris sudah membicarakannya kepadamu- bukankah kemarin sore kalian merapatkannya?"

"iya, tapi dia bilang akan berangkat dalam waktu dekat ini- tidak berarti hari ini bukan? Dan juga kenapa dia tidak mengatakan padaku jika ia membawa baekhyun kesana?"

"untuk alasan apa kris harus melakukan itu? park sajangnim- aku, baekhyun, dan xiumin eonni adalah assistent editor wu- jadi tidak masalah jika dia ingin mengajak siapa untuk kemana."

"Tch! Kau ini, aku bahkan atasannya tapi dia memiliki 3 assistant yang tidak aku miliki sama sekali." Gerutu chanyeol membuat luhan tersenyum jahil.

"aaah sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang!" ajak luhan sambil membereskan meja da nisi tas jinjingnya.

Saat hendak menggandeng lengan chanyeol, luhan mengernyit pasalnya posisi chanyeol tidak berpindah sejengkalpun.

"ada apa?"

"emm luhan maaf, sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang bersama."

"waeyo?"

"aku sedang emm- ada janji dengan se-seorang?" luhan menatap chanyeol menyelidik.

"kau tidak sedang terlibat kencan buta bukan?" tanyanya mengimintimidasi.

"yak! Yang benar saja!"

"apa eomma dan eonni kembali merencanakan perjodohan konyol lagi untukmu?" luhan masih menginterogasi.

"yak! Hentikan! Aku sedang tidak di jodohkan! Dan aku juga sedang tidak terlibat kencan buta!" omel chanyeol sebal.

"santai saja, lagipula aku hanya bercanda~" jawab luhan polos.

"aku hanya akan membicarakan kontrak kerjasama dengan designer W magazine untuk project kita bulan depan, bukankah kau dan baekhyun mengiginkan rancangannya?" luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"aah rancangan musim dingin itu?" luhan mengingatnya.

"ya benar, kalian bilang ingin membuat kontrak dengan designernya."

"yah kau benar, lalu apa dia ada di korea saat ini?" Tanya luhan antusias.

"tentu saja, sebentar lagi aku akan menemuinya, lagipula bukankah kalian sudah kenal sebelumnya?"

"nugu?"

"moon gayoung, kau lupa?"

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening saat chanyeol menyebutkan nama seseorang yang rasanya tidak asing di dalam daftar ingatan buruk luhan.

"moon- moon gayoung, wanita yang menarik rambutku sangat keras itu maksudmu?"

Chanyeol hanya mampu mengangguk canggung menyadari perubahan mimik wajah dari gadis cantik yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini.

"Kau gila? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajahnya kembali asal kau tau- haaah kau pasti sedang bergurau, mana mungkin dia designer dari rancangan yang kami pilih tersebut- kau jangan konyol chan-

"aku tidak bercanda, memangnya kau tidak memeriksa profil designer yang mengirim rancangan-rancangan kemarin saat kalian seleksi?" luhan hanya menggeleng lemah.

"kenapa membahas kontrak harus malam-malam seperti ini? bukankah bisa menyuruhnya datang kemari besok pagi pada jam kantor seperti designer lainnya saat mendapatkan kontrak, apa se-special itu kau memperlakukanya? Sungut luhan.

"oh ayolah luhan~ dia temanku, paling tidak aku harus menghargai ajakan makan malamnya bukan? Lagipula ia baru kembali dari eropa-

"aaah molla, terserah padamu- aku akan pulang dengan jalan kaki mala mini." Luhan menggerutu meninggalkan chanyeol sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"YAK! LUHAN! APA SEHUN TIDAK MENJEMPUTMU?" teriak chanyeol namun diabaikan luhan.

HAAAAH

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar dan beranjak- sedikit berlari menyusul sahabatnya yang sedang merajuk.

Hampir 10 tahun mengenal luhan, mau- tidak mau membuatnya mengerti watak asli sahabatnya sekaligus mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Mungkin saat ini luhan sedang mengirimkan pesan kepada sehun yang sedang dalam perjalanan menjemputnya untuk lekas pulang kerumah saja.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum menahan tawa membayangkan betapa sebalnya sehun dan betapa menggemaskannya luhan saat merajuk.

"hei~ mau kemana?" chanyeol mencekal lengan luhan yang hendak memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"pulang."

See? Benar bukan tebakan chanyeol? Luhan pasti baru saja menghubungi sehun dan melarangnya datang.

"begitu saja merajuk, senyum! Ayo aku antar pulang~" chanyeol segera menggeret lengan luhan menuju mobilnya yang ada di basement.

"lalu bagaimana dengan teman wanitamu itu?"

"aku sudah menghubunginya untuk datang kekantor saja besok pagi, karena malam ini aku akan sangat sibuk membujuk rusa nakal yang merajuk." Luhan tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah chanyeol untuk segera pulang kerumah.

.

.

"Sehun? Kau sudah pulang? Dimana luhan?" sambut jaejoong.

Jaejoong? Mamanya luhan? yah~ tentu saja, karena saat ini semua anggota keluarga dari luhan-sehun-kyungsoo sedang berkumpul di kediaman Xi untuk membahas sesuatu yang belum sehun ketahui.

"luhan bilang ia akan pulang bersama chanyeol."

Beberapa jam yang lalu, heechul- eommanya mengabarinya untuk segera pulang bersama luhan kerumahnya karena mereka semua sedang berkumpul, maka dari itu mood sehun sedikit buruk setelah luhan menyuruhnya untuk tidak menjemputnya.

"sebenarnya untuk apa kita semua berkumpul disini?" gerutu sehun sambil melonggarkan sampul dasinya.

"sebentar, kita tunggu luhan dan kyungsoo terlebih dahulu." Omel heechul.

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam, luhan akhirnya datang bersama dengan chanyeol yang mengekorinya di belakang.

"aku pulang~ eomma ada apa? tumben ramai sekali?" Tanya luhan penasaran.

"iya ada sesuatu yang ingin kami sampaikan tapi kita harus menunggu kyungsoo terlebih dahulu- kajja duduk." Tuntun jaejoong kepada luhan dan chanyeol.

"chanyeol-ah? Kau ingin mama buatkan teh atau sesuatu?" tawar jaejoong.

"apapun itu asal mama yang membuatnya pasti akan chanyeol habiskan." Gombalnya yang segera mendapat decihan dari luhan maupun sehun.

Suasana lebih menyenangkan karena kehadiran chanyeol yang menularkan happy virusnya dengan guyonan-guyonan yang dapat membuat para orangtua terpingkal.

Bahkan sehun yang sejak tadi mengeluh bosan karena lelah akhirnya lupa dan sibuk tertawa mendengar ocehan chanyeol yang sesekali di timpalinya bersama heechul dan jaejoong.

Tidak lama setelah itu kyungsoo akhirnya datang bersama kai dengan senyum mengembang melihat orangtua mereka terlihat bahagia.

"waah ramai sekali kedengarannya dari luar, ada apa?" Tanya kyungsoo basa-basi.

"anak nakal ini yang membuat kami terbahak-bahak kyung-ie, aduuuh perutku sampai sakit sekali haha." Gerutu heechul sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"dobby alien ini benar-benar membuat rumahku seperti pasar." Tambah luhan.

"baiklah-baiklah, sudah cukup bercandaannya- karena kyungsoo dan kai sudah datang jadi kita segera saja mengumumkan maksud kami mengumpulkan kalian disini." Lerai yunho.

"lebih baik paman yoochun saja yang mengatakannya kepada kalian." Tambahnya melirik ayah kyungsoo.

**EKH-HEEEM**

"jadi begini anak-anak, appa disini ingin menyampaikan kabar bahagia kepada kalian semua bahwasanya- Do Kyungsoo putri appa satu-satunya dan kekasihnya kai memutuskan untuk segera mengikat satu sama lain."

Kyungsoo-Kai dan para orangtua mengulum senyum bahagia karena lega bisa menyampaikan berita bahagia menurut mereka ini.

Namun berbeda dengan Luhan-Sehun- Chanyeol yang hanya terbengong hingga hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"apa kalian tidak senang?" intrupsi kyungsoo yang melihat sahabatnya hanya terbengong.

Mereka bertiga segera menyadarkan diri dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berusaha menarik kembali ruh mereka yang sempat berkelana.

"aku tahu ini kedengarannya sangat mendadak dan terburu-buru- tapi kami berdua memang merasa sudah yakin dan siap untuk berumah tangga." Mereka masih mendengarkan penjelasan kyungsoo.

"aku tahu pernikahanku sebelumnya dengan sehun memang gagal, namun- aku sudah menemukan pria yang benar-benar mampu membuatku siap untuk berjalan lebih maju kedepan, jadi aku harap kalian setuju dan-

"apapun itu, jika kau bahagia- aku ingin terlibat di dalamnya kyungie." Luhan beranjak menggenggam jemari tangan kyungsoo.

"jika kai adalah kebahagiaanmu bahkan melebihi sehun, tentu saja aku akan ikut berbahagian eonni!" luhan memeluk kyungsoo dari samping.

Kyungsoo mengerti, luhan selalu tulus kepadanya- dulu luhan pernah berusaha berbahagia untuk kebahagiannya meskipun ia terluka- ia berusaha mati-matian merelakan sehun demi kebahagiannya yang kyungsoo sendiri merasa tidak sebahagia saat ini.

Kali ini kyungsoo benar-benar yakin untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan kai, pria yang berhasil mencuri hatinya secara utuh beberapa bulan ini.

Kedengarannya memang mustahil jika kyungsoo akan menikah secepat ini paska kegagalan pernikahannya tempo hari.

Namun takdir dan perasaan manusia bukanlah rahasia tuhan? ia tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun untuk kegagalannya justru ia patut bersyukur berkat kejadian tidak mengenakan itu mampu menuntunnya untuk bisa sampai ketahap ini- bertemu dengan suami masa depannya- KIM JONGIN.

"terima kasih luhan, terima kasih karena sudah ikut berbahagia untukku! Aku sangat menyayangimu adikku." Keduanya tersenyum dan kemudian melemparkan tatapannya kepada sehun.

"kebahagiaan kalian berdua adalah harga mati untukku! jika noona bahagia dengan pria pesek ini apa boleh buat? Aku akan ikut berbahagia untuk kalian." Sehun tersenyum tulus.

"aah adik kecilku! Datang dan peluk noona~" kyungsoo merentangkan tangan sebelah kanannya yang tidak memeluk luhan agar sehun memeluknya.

Sehun segera mendekat dan memeluk kedua gadis kecil yang selalu ingin di lindunginya tersebut, semenjak peristiwa tidak mengenakan untuknya, kyungsoo dan terlebih luhan- ia sadar bahwa kebahagiaan itu berbeda-beda.

Seharusnya ia tahu kebahagiaan apa yang kyungsoo inginkan darinya- kyungsoo bahagia menjadi kakak perempuannya- bukan mempelai wanitanya.

Dan seharusnya ia juga tahu kebahagiaan apa yang luhan inginkan darinya? Ia memang pria bodoh selama ini- ia menekan dirinya bahwa luhan adalah sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik perempuannya.

Sedangkan luhan selalu menatapnya penuh cinta- luhan selalu menganggapnya sebagai seorang pria- bukan kakak laki-lakinya- itu adalah kebahagiaan luhan.

Namun sekarang, setelah ia menyadarinya- luhannya sudah berubah, ia tahu selama ini luhan menyibukkan diri dengan urusan kantor adalah untuk menekan perasaannya seperti apa yang diinginkan sehun selama ini- menganggap sehun sebagai kakak lelakinya, walapun sehun sudah berusaha merebut hati luhan agar menatapnya kembali sebagai seorang pria yang di cintainya.

Sehun berjanji kali ini akan berusaha lebih keras membawa luhan ke-kebahagiaannya yang dulu, yang saat ini merupakan kebahagiaan pula bagi dirinyan sendiri-

-apalagi noona kesayangannya- kyungsoo sudah memperoleh kebahagiaannya jadi ia sudah bisa bernafas lega untuk mempercayakan noona yang selama ini ia jaga kepada kim jongin.

Tugasnya kali ini adalah menjaga dan membahagiakan luhan, apapun itu- ia sudah berjanji, ia berharap kebahagiaan luhan masihlah dirinya- namun jika saat ini kebahagiaan luhan adalah orang lain, sama seperti kyungsoo- ia akan mencoba merelakannya.

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti luhan untuk kedua kalinya- wanita yang saat ini mengisi seluruh ruang dalam hati dan hidupnya.

**-To Be Continue-**

**mohon tinggalkan jejak di tiap chapternya yah! ini udah chapter 12 tapi kok ya gini-gini aja sih..**

**jangan lupa reviewnya buat lulu yah! syukur-syukur di follow sama di favouritein.**

**sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya **


	13. Chapter 13

Hai semua..

Lulu datang! maaf kemarin sempet hiatus lama banget yah,,

lulu sibuk pindah kantor dan penyesuaian jadi telantarin FF-FF lulu,,

but- sekarang lulu bakal coba terusin FF lulu di sela-sela waktu senggang lulu

And- lulu mau promo ig lulu juga dyachlicious309 di follow yah,, biar tambah deket hehe

Yaudah langsung cus chapter 13 aja yuh..

**Chapter 13**

Saat ini di kediaman Xi, semua terlihat senang, terutama kyungsoo dan kai yang terlihat paling sumringah, bagaimana tidak? kyungsoo merasa bebannya perlahan-lahan terangkat setelah melihat kedua sahabatnya- luhan dan sehun mengembangkan senyum dan ikut berbahagia atas keputusannya.

Belajar dari kesalahan terdahulu, kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat orang lain khususnya kedua sahabatnya ini terluka atas semua keputusan yang di ambilnya- maka dari itu ia sudah memohon jauh-jauh hari kepada orangtua mereka untuk hari ini.

"senang sekali melihat salah satu dari kalian bertiga akhirnya mengambil keputusan besar untuk melangkah ke depan- appa bangga kepadamu kyungsoo-ya." Ujar hangeng menepuk punggung sang putri yang pernah hampir menjadi menantunya.

"mama tidak sabar menanti hari pernikahan kalian, bukan begitu sayang?" jaejoong menatap suaminya berbinar yang di balas dengan anggukan tulus.

"pokoknya putri eomma yang cantik tenang saja, persiapan pernikahan biar eomma, mama dan lulu saja yang urus, iya kan jae?" jaejoong mengangguk antusias.

"eomma-mama kalian tidak perlu repot, kami akan menggunakan jasa weeding organizer, kami tidak ingin membuat kalian lelah." tolak kyungsoo halus.

"lagipula lulu juga pasti sibuk~ dia banyak pekerjaan di kantor ma" kyungsoo menambahkan sebelum di bantah.

"kyungie benar bi~" tambah kai.

"bibi? yak menantu! panggil kami eomma dan mama arraseo?" omel jaejoong.

"iya benar nak, panggil mereka ibu, selain junsu eomma mereka berdua adalah ibu kyungie- istrimu yang berarti adalah ibumu juga." yoochun menjelaskan dengan bijak.

"nde abonim" jawab kai mengiyakan.

"dan ketiga pria tua ini adalah appamu." tambah jaejoong menunjuk yunho- yoochun- dan hangeng.

"ya ya ya~ siapa yang baru saja anda sebut pria tua nyonya Xi?" protes yunho sang suami.

"tentu saja kau beruang gendut." balas jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

"yak kitty centil in-

"papa-mama, kalian pikir berapa usia kalian, kalian membuatku malu."

perdebatan mereka seketika menguap mendengar nada protes yang berasal dari putrinya yang kini sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan sofa.

melihat putrinya yang sedang merajuk membuat keduanya berniat menggoda sang anak semata wayang.

dengan senyuman miring andalannya, yunho berangsur mendekati sang anak dan berbisik di telinga samping.

"princess~ tuan putri papa yang cantik liat kakakmu sudah akan menikah, apakah tuan putri ingin segera menyusul kakak?" luhan tidak merespon.

"aaah jika tuan putri sudah menikah, papa dan mama pasti akan sangat kesepian" yunho melirik jaejoong yang mengangguk pelan.

"bagaimana jika tuan putri memiliki seorang adik, bukankah itu sangat menyenang-

"ANDWAEE!"

seketika luhan menegakkan badannya dan berteriak menyuarakan penolakannya.

"papa andwae! lulu tidak mau adik!" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat sebelum memeluk sang ayah tak kalah erat.

"lulu tidak akan menikah jika begitu~" rengek luhan.

"eeeyyy mana bisa begitu, arrasseo! lulu cantik tidak akan punya adik!" hibur sang ayah.

"lulu tidak mau punya adik seperti sehun." luhan masih merancau di dalam dekapan sang ayah.

dan karena rancauan lirihnya tersebut mampu membuat seluruh anggota keluarganya terbahak-bahak.

minus kai-chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apapun, luhan yang mengerjap polos menatap sehun yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan penuh protesan tersebut.

tentu mereka semua masih ingat jika luhan kecil yang berusia 5 tahun berhenti merengek meminta adik.

**-Flashback-**

Siang yang cukup terik saat luhan kecil yang berusia 5 tahun berjalan menuju taman belakang sendirian saat mendengan suara tangisan yang memekakan telinganya.

Disana di taman belakang yang menghubungkan rumah 3 keluarga Do-Xi-Oh luhan mengernyitkan alisnya lucu melihat kyuhyun merengut sebal karena dimarahi heechul eomma sambil menenangkan sehun yang meraung dalam gendongannya.

luhan mendekati kyuhyun tepat saat heechul membawa sehun masuk kedalam kediaman mereka.

"oppa wae?" tanya luhan.

"kenapa sehunnie menangis?" kyuhyun diam masih merengut.

"kenapa eomma malah sama oppa?" luhan memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"sehun menendang bolanya terlalu jauh dan dia tidak mau mengambilnya sendiri- lalu dia menangis, eomma datang dan marah-marah." gerutu kyuhyun sebal.

"adik itu manja dan cengeng! pokoknya oppa tidak mau punya adik lagi, sehun saja sudah membuat eomma marah-marah sama oppa, huuuh menyebalkan!" kyuhyun melipat sebal kedua tangannya sambil memberenggut lucu.

"jinjjayo oppa?" luhan ikut membelalakan matanya lucu dan kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan antusias.

"oppa minta adik sama eomma kan agar oppa bisa main bola, kejar-kerjaran sama main hujan-hujanan bersama, tapi ternyata adik itu sangat cengeng dan manja lu, tidak asik di ajak bermain."

"dia bahkan mengompoliku tepat di wajahku saat dia masih bayi." cerita kyuhyun menggebu-gebu.

"kalau begitu mulai sekalang lulu tidak mau punya adik! adik sepelti sehun- SHIRREO!" luhan menekankan kalimatnya dengan memberenggut lucu.

luhan yang saat itu hanya seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun pun mempercayai ucapan kyuhyun begitu saja.

sejak saat itu luhan berhenti merengek meminta adik, dan merajuk habis-habisan jika papanya menyinggung masalah adik.

luhan bahkan terang-terangan menolak jika dia punya adik, itu sebabnya sang papa dan mama pun mengalah dan hanya cukup membesarkan putri cantiknya saja, asalkan mereka bertiga bahagia.

mungkin mereka pikir luhan hanya takut berbagi kasih sayang mereka jika ia punya adik, tapi tahukah mereka apa yang ada di otak kecil putri cantik mereka tentang gambaran seorang adik yang sesungguhnya.

_'lulu tidak mau punya adik! adik itu tidak asik tidak bisa di ajak belmain boneka, adik hanya bisa menangis dan mengompol, pokoknya lulu tidak mau punya adik yang tidak bisa lulu dandani.'_

itu adalah gerutuan luhan kecil kepada junsu eomma saat wanita cantik ibu dari do kyungsoo itu menanyakan perihal mengapa putri cantiknya tidak mengiginkan adik lagi.

dan gerutuan lulu tersebut mampu membuat semua orang dewasa disana menjadi sweat drop terutama kedua orangtua kandungnya.

yunho dan jaejoong harus banyak bersyukur karena mereka memilih menuruti permintaan luhan untuk tidak memberinya adik, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan akan jadi apa adik luhan jika di ajak bermain boneka dan lebih parahnya didandani, demi tuhan mereka menginginkan seorang putra tampan yang akan menjadi sangat menawan ketika dewasa- aaah luhan putrinya benar-benar.

**-Flashback End-**

**.**

Luhan benar-benar mengerikan jika ia masih mempercayai pemikiran bodohnya saat berusia 5 tahun dulu.

Oh ayolah- Ya tuhan ia sudah berusia 28 tahun hampir kepala tiga.

Tidak selamanya seorang adik itu menyebalkan, toh kyuhyun sendiri yang meracuni otaknya- bukankah oppa kesayanganya itu amat sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Dan lagi bukankah adik yang mereka takuti kini telah menjelma menjadi pangeran tampan yang begitu mempesona.

Hell, sehun sudah tidak mengompol dan menangis- ia bahkan bisa memiting leher kakaknya saat ini.

Dan lagi- mengapa luhan amat sangat konyol, ayolah kyuhyun hanya seorang anak berusia 7 tahun yang sedang sebal dengan adiknya karena di omeli ibunya- apa yang harus ia ucapkan selain gerutuan khas anak kecil saat itu.

Dasar bocah-bocah ajaib.

.

**-In Another Side-**

"benar ini rumahnya?"

"Tch! Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu hampir 23 kali~ Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Dulu aku hampir setiap hari kemari, mana mungkin aku salah!" pria tinggi bersurai pirang tersebut mengomel.

"aku hanya bertanya kris" protes wanita mungil yang sangat cerewet menurut kris- pria pirang tersebut.

Setibanya mereka di Negara tirai bambu ini, keduanya segera pergi mengunjungi kediaman Huang- yang tidak lain adalah rumah keluarga zitao.

Dengan alasan sangat merindukan gadis panda kekanakan tersebut, kris dan baekhyun mengabaikan rasa lelah dan jet lag mereka agar dapat bertemu dengannya.

"palli~" gerutu baekhyun.

"aissssh jinjja!" kris menahan geram kepada baekhyun yang menyuruhnya mengetok pintu sambil mendorongnya hingga hidung mancungnya terbentur daun pintu.

**TOK TOK TOK**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"kenapa tidak ada balasan? Apa benar kau tidak salah rumah? Sepertinya sangat sepi sekali." Cerca baekhyun dengan seberondong pertanyaan.

"entahlah, mamaku bilang mereka masih tinggal disini~

_"__siapa?"_

**CKLEEK**

"aah Yifan?"

"mama huang" seru kris senang saat melihat ternyata ibu zitaolah yang membukakan pintu untuknya dan baekhyun.

"aaaah Yifan~ ya tuhan kau tampan sekali- bagaimana keadaanmu putraku?" seru mama huang kegirangan.

"yifan baik ma~ sangat baik tentu saja, oh iya- kenalkan ini teman kantor yifan namanya byun baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum sopan kepada mama huang.

"orang korea?" bisik mama huang kepada yifan membuat pria tersebut terkikik geli.

"iya ma~ orang korea, kami sedang ada pekerjaan disini, dan kebetulan baekhyun ini juga teman zitao- kami datang karena merindukan gadis manja itu, dimana dia ma? Suruh dia keluar menemui kami." ujar yifan sumringah sambil celingukkan kedalam rumah mewah tersebut.

Sementara sang tuan rumah- mama huang, hanya terdiam melamun dengan ekspresi murungnya- berbeda 180 derajat dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah mama huang segera menyenggol lengan kris agar mengikuti arah pandangnya ke arah mama huang.

"mama~ mama ada apa? kenapa mama sedih?" Tanya kris gugup dan merasa bersalah.

Nyonya huang segera menyadarkan lamunannya dan kembali mengembangkan senyum tulusnya kearah dua anak muda tersebut.

"zitao tidak disini nak."

"APA?" / "NDE?"

Baekhyun dan kris terkejut secara bersamaan.

.

/

**-skip-**

**TOK TOK TOK**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"iya seb-

"DIMANA ZITAO?"

"tenangkan dirimu kris."

"dimana zitao?"

"ada apa? apa maksudmu?"

"cukup jawab aku kim jongin!"

"Tch! Apa dia sedang pms, baek?" Tanya kai kepada baekhyun yang sedari tadi terlihat gugup.

"tentu saja dia ada di china~

"dia tidak ada disana." Potong kris cepat.

Menyadari bahwa ini bukan situasi dimana mereka sedang bergurau, kai segera mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi lebih serius.

"kami ke Beijing beberapa hari ini dan saat kami mengunjungi kediaman huang, mama zitao bilang ia tidak ada disana." Jelas baekhyun kalem.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kali-

"JANGAN MEMBOHONGIKU KIM JONGIN!" bentak kris tidak sabaran.

"mwoya? Apa kau datang kemari hanya ingin berkelahi denganku?" mata kai balas berkilat menatap kris.

"kumohon jangan seperti ini~ kai, bisakah kita bicara di dalam? Baekhyun yang menyadari situasi sedikit memanas segera melerai keduanya.

"aaaaarrrggh BRENGSEK." Kris menyentak lengannya dan pergi meninggalkan studio kai.

/

.

.

"seperti itulah ceritanya kai, kau sungguh tidak mengetahui dimana keberadaannya sekarang? Sejak pulang dari kediaman huang, kris terus saja uring-uringan, bahkan ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan membatalkan acara mengunjungi orangtuanya agar segera dapat bertemu denganmu." Kai mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"demi tuhan baek, aku sungguh tidak mengetahuinya~ ia hanya berpamitan akan pulang ke china- dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku setelahnya." Kai menggumam frustasi.

"apa kau benar-benar tidak mempunyai petunjuk dimana keberadaannya?" baekhyun bertanya- mendongak menatap kai yang sibuk mondar-mandir di depannya.

"apa mama huang terlihat gugup saat mengatakannya kepada kalian?" baekhyun menggeleng.

"tidak~ ibu zitao bahkan tersenyum teduh saat menyampaikannya."

"AAAARRGGH SIAL" baekhyun terlonjak dari rawangannya tentang ibu zitao.

"ada apa kai?"

"mama huang bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaannya." Baekhyun mengernyit.

"bibiku itu tidak pernah bisa berbohong- sama seperti zitao mereka tidak pandai menutupi sesuatu, mama pasti akan gugup setengah mati jika ia tahu dimana keberadaan zitao. Zitao benar-benar mengambil keputusan gila."

Kai segera berlari kedalam studionya meninggalkan baekhyun yang kebingungan karena penjelasannya yang tidak efektif sama sekali, lalu beranjak menyusulnya.

"kau tenanglah, dan ku harap kau bisa mengontrol kris, aku akan mencoba menghubungi ke new york, siapa tahu dia kembali kesana." Jelas kai sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya yang ternyata berada di meja studio.

"baiklah!" baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"kai~ hubungi kami begitu mendapat kabar." Mohonnya sebelum menutup pintu dan di angguki oleh kai.

.

/

Kris sedang duduk sendirian diatas kap mobilnya di pinggir sungai han sambil menegguk beberapa kaleng beer yang berada di sampingnya.

Angin malam berhembus menerbangkan tiap helasi rambut pirangnya, ia sedikit mengeratkan jaketnya untuk menghalau udara dingin.

**_"_****_dia ingin berkeliling dunia sebelum menikah."_**

Kalimat tersebut terus-menerus berputar di dalam kepala kris membuatnya serasa ingin meledak.

**AAAARRRGGGH**

**-Flashback-**

_"__mama minta maaf atas nama putri mama kris, kau tahu sendiri bukan? Zitao adalah putri kami satu-satunya~ seberapa besar keinginan kami memiliki menantu seperti dirimu, kebahagiaan zitaolah yang lebih utama untuk kami." jelas ibu zitao membuat kris maupun baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti._

_"__kami sudah berbicara kepada orangtuamu, meskipun awalnya mereka tidak setuju- akhirnya mereka dapat menerima keputusan kami dan mama juga sangat berterima kasih kepadamu karena mau memahami putri manja mama." Tambahnya terkekeh._

_"__apa yang mama bicarakan?" kris bertanya bingung._

_"__tentang pembatalan pertunangan kalian~ aah tunggu sebentar." Mama huang beranjak keatas meninggalkan yifan dan baekhyun yang sibuk berkelana di dalam fikirannya._

_Tidak lama akhirnya beliau turun sambil membawa kotak beludru biru di dalam genggamannya dan menyerahkannya kepada yifan._

_"__ini adalah cincin pertunangan kalian, zitao melepaskannya- dan meminta mama untuk mengembalikannya kepada kedua orangtuamu sebelum dia berangkat- dan kebetulan karena kau disini, mungkin lebih baik jika aku memberikannya kepadamu saja." Kris menatap cincin permata itu nanar._

_"__kenapa mama menyetujui pembatalan pertunangan ini begitu saja? Bukankah kalian bersikeras ingin agar kami menikah?" Tanya kris_

_"__awalnya kami tidak setuju, bahkan ia harus mendapat tamparan dari babanya yang kecewa- namun saat itu dia merunduk- menangis- dan memohon kepada kami untuk mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu ini- dimana kita semua tahu bahwa putriku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu- selama ini yang ia tahu hanya merengek, merajuk dan apapun yang di inginkannya pasti terpenuhi tanpa harus berkata tolong dan terima kasih." Kris mengakui kebenaran ucapan mama huang._

_"__namun detik itu kami seperti melihat zitao yang berbeda- zitao yang dewasa, aku tidak tau pria seperti apa yang dapat mengubah putri kami seperti itu- tapi yang jelas jika dia bahagia dengan pria pillihannya- kami tidak bisa melarangnya nak." Mama huang tersenyum teduh._

_"__dimana zitao sekarang mama?" mama huang menggeleng._

_"__mama tidak tahu yifan, tapi yang jelas ia sedang mewujudkan impiannya bersamamu dahulu, kau masih ingat bukan?" kris mengernyit._

_"__dia pernah bilang jika kelak kalian menikah, ia ingin berkeliling dunia bersamamu~ dan saat ini dia sedang mewujudkannya sebelum menikah."_

_"__menikah?" kris dan baekhyuun terkejut._

_"__iya menikah, zitao berjanji setelah ia melakukan tour keliling dunianya- ia akan membawa calon suaminya kehadapan kami, dan kami selalu berharap untuk selalu sehat hingga waktu itu akan datang- dan setelah kepergiannya ia tidak pernah memberi kabar kepada kami nak." Sang mama menunduk sendu._

_._

**-flashback End-**

**AARRRRGH**

**SIAAAL**

"DIMANA KAU SEKARANG HUANG ZITAO?" teriak kris kalap sambil menedang-nendang udara kosong di hadapannya.

"maafkan aku~ kembali panda manja~" cicitnya tergugu menahan isakannya.

Menyesal~ yah! Tentu saja kris menyesal, selama ini tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya hari ini akan datang- hari dimana seorang keras kepala seperti zitao akan menyerah.

Kris selalu berfikir jika zitao akan selalu mencintainya, tidak perduli ia mengacuhkannya- meneriakinya hingga membentaknya- gadis itu akan selalu tersenyum dan kembali mengikutinya kemana saja.

Sejak kecil mengenal gadis itu hingga bertunangan dengannya di usia yang masih sangat muda tidak mungkin membuatnya mengabaikan zitao begitu saja.

Kris menyayanginya- yah menyayanginya, kris bahkan akan memukul anak lelaki di sekolah mereka dulu karena membuat zitao menangis.

Selama ini ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa rasa berdebar dihatinya adalah bukti kasih sayang seorang kakak untuk adiknya- bukan cinta.

Namun setelah ia menyadarinya saat ini, ia sudah terlambat~ zitaonya sudah melepas semuanya, dan sekarang ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menebus kesalahannya dan membawa gadis tersebut kedalam pelukannya.

"kembali zi~ huks- aku merindukanmu~ aku mencintaimu panda nakal~ huks"

.

**-SKIP-**

Hari ini baekhyun dan kris sudah kembali beraktivitas kembali di kantor, lebih tepatnya baekhyunlah yang secara total kembali karena kris- anak itu terlihat sangat kacau seperti nyawanya masih tertinggal di beijing.

Luhan sendiri, gadis itu sudah mengerti masalah apa yang menimpa atasannya tersebut, dan ia cukup menyesal atas semua yang terjadi.

Atasannya yang biasanya terlihat tegas dan berwibawa kini terlihat murung dan penampilannya amat sangat jauh dari kata lumayan untuk ukuran seorang editor majalah fashion.

Setiap hari yang kris lakukan hanya berangkat ke kantor- tidak pergi makan siang dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruanganya menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaanya hingga larut malam.

Baekhyun dan Luhan merasa khawatir melihat rutinitas kris yang begitu-begitu saja, demi tuhan pria itu hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemennya, mereka yakin jika kris bahkan melupakan sarapan serta makan malamnya dan hanya mengisi perutnya dengan americano- dia bisa sakit.

Tidak jarang keduanya berkunjung di pagi hari ke apartemen kris hanya untuk membawa dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk atasannya tersebut.

mereka bahkan harus memaksa dengan berkacak pinggang sambil memelototkan mata mereka agar kris duduk manis di depan meja makan dan menghabiskan sarapannya.

Dan untuk malam harinya, luhan bahkan harus memaksa chanyeol untuk menginap di tempat kris dengan membawakannya sup ayam atau sesuatu yang membuat mereka berdua kenyang.

"ayolah yifan- mau sampai kapan kau akan hidup seperti ini terus-menerus? zitao tidak akan kembali dengan kau hanya bersikap lemah seperti ini." chanyeol melirik sekilas yifan yang duduk terdiam di sofa ruang tengahnya.

"setidaknya kau harus mengejarnya, jika itu aku- tidak perduli jika aku harus menguras tabunganku untuk berkeliling dunia demi menemukan luhanku yang tiba-tiba menghilang." chanyeol masih menyerocos sambil menghangatkan sup iga yang baru di belinya.

"Zitao sangat kekanakan." kris berujar lirih.

Chanyeol berdecih dan meletakkan sendok sayurnya cukup keras di meja dapur.

"Yak! kau masih menyalahkannya karena dia pergi? kau yang membuatnya pergi bodoh!" chanyeol membentak.

"Wu Yifan" chanyeol berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"apa kau pernah mengatakan kau mencintainya?" kris terdiam.

"tidak? Tch! sudah kuduga- sehebat apapun seorang editor wu, ia juga merupakan seorang pria yang bodoh akan perasaannya sendiri." chanyeol berdecih.

"kau mencintainya tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakannya? dan kau berulang kali menyakiti serta menyuruhnya pergi- dan ketika dia benar-benar pergi kau marah? kau menyalahkannya? sesempurnakah itu dirimu tuan wu?" sindir chanyeol tajam.

Lama kris terdiam, meskipun sedari tadi mereka berdebat tanpa betatapan satu sama lain, tapi chanyeol tau jika saat ini bola mata kris pasti bergerak-gerak gelisah karena sedang gundah terbukti dari cara duduknya yang sudah tidak setenang 5 menit yang lalu meskipun ia hanya menatapnya dari belakang counter dapur.

"chanyeol-ah"

kris memangil chanyeol tanpa menatapnya, tetap dalam posisi duduk di sofa membelakanginya.

Chanyeol hanya berdecak sebal sebelum sebuah senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya.

Tanpa berniat membalas panggilan kris ia justru menyibukkan diri dengan mencicipi supnya serta menyiapkan air minum hingga suara kris terdengar mengintrupsi kembali.

"ap- apa? apa yang harus aku lakukan chanyeol-ah?"

Tepat saat pertanyaan tersebut meluncur dari bibir kris ia membalikkan badan menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan yang terlihat amat begitu frustasi.

sedangkan chanyeol hanya menyeringan lalu meletakkan gelasnya dan berdehem pelan.

**EKHEEEM**

"menurutmu? apa yang harus kau lakukan?" chanyeol justru balik bertanya membuat kris terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir.

"mmm aku mungkin akan menghabiskan tabunganku untuk berkeliling dunia mencarinya." jawaban kris membuat senyum lebar mengembang di bibir chanyeol dan melihat hal tersebut kris pun mencoba memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum kepada chanyeol.

"senyuman macam apa itu bodoh? menggelikan sekali." gerutu chanyeol dan kembali larut ke dalam acaranya menyiapakan makan malam.

"ya galaxy! berdiri dan cepat kemari- cepat habiskan supmu, aku bukan baby sistermu- jadi cepat lakukan perintahku." chanyeol mengomel sambil menyuap rakus supnya sendiri.

"jika bukan karena luhan yang memaksa, aku tidak akan menghabiskan setiap malamku disini- ternyata kau lebih menyebalkan dari wanita yang sedang patah hati." chanyeol masih sibuk menggerutu.

Namun kris tanpa mengindahkan omelan serta gerutuannya justru memeluknya dengan erat.

"terima kasih chanyeol, terima kasih."

"yak lepaskan! jangan memelukku bodoh! laki-laki sejati tidak berpelukan!" chanyeol makin mengomel.

.

**-In Another Side-**

"baiklah kita sudah sampai tuan putri." ucap sehun saat mematikan mesin mobilnya tepat di depan pekarangan rumah luhan.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan balasan dari sosok di sampingnya membuatnya harus menolehkan kepalanya kepada gadis tersebut yang ternyata sedang terlelap.

Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum sambil mengelus surai madu luhan, lamat-lamat ia mendekat untuk menyingkirkan rambut halus yang menghalangi wajah cantik gadis tersebut.

Sehun mengelus pipi chubi luhan yang sedikit menirus, sehun juga semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada luhan, namun saat jarak mereka tidak lebih dari 5 cm tiba-tiba saja luhan membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mengerjap imut.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya luhan.

"membangunkan putri tidur." jawab sehun santai.

"Tch! Dasar gila~ kita sudah sampai?" luhan mengamati pemandangan dari luar jendela ferari sehun.

"baiklah, terima kasih atas tumpangannya, dan jangan lupa besok pagi kau harus mengantarku ke butik bridal kenalanku untuk mencari gaun pernikahan kyungsoo" luhan mengingatkan yang di angguki mantap oleh sehun.

"oke aku akan turun, istirahat dengan baik sehunna~" luhan membuka pintu mobil dan segera meninggalkan sehun.

"selamat malam lulu, tidur yang nyenyak dan. jangan lupa mimpikan aku ya~" canda sehun sebelum menutup pintu mobil yang di biarkan luhan terbuka begitu saja.

Sehun hanya tersenyum jahil saat luhan tanpa berbalik membalas gombalannya dengan melambaikan tangannya singkat di udara.

sehun sudah kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya saat ia kembali menatap punggung luhan tiba-tiba saja ia mempelototkan kedua bola matanya lebar.

"LUHAAAN"

Sehun memekik keras dengan serampangan membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari mendekati luhan yang sudah tersungkur di depan rumahnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"luhan bangun luhan~ yak! apa yang terjadi lu? bangun luhan." sehun dengan panik berteriak-teriak sambil mengguncang tubuh mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"LUHAN BANGUN!"

Kerena kegaduhan yang ia ciptakan membuat orangtua luhan yang sudah berpiama karena mungkin mereka sudah hampir terlelap keluar dari dalam rumah mereka.

"sehun-luhan ini sudah malam, ya tuhan luhan kenapa sehun" yunho yang semula membuka pintu utama sambil menguap seketika terbelalak kaget melihat luhan tidak sadarkan diri.

"sayang bangun luhan, ini papa sayang." ia segera berlari mendekat sambil menepuk-nepuk halus pipi putrinya.

"ada apa sehu- LUHAN!" jaejoong yang memekik keras melihat kondisi putrinya.

"apa yang terjadi dengam lulu sehun? ada apa? lulu bangun sayang, lulu." kepanikan jaejoong membuat sehun dan yunho bertambah panik.

"papa akan menelpon ambulance" yunho sudah akan beranjak.

"kita menunggu pa, kita bawa luhan kerumah sakit sekarang, aku yang akan menyetir.

yunho mengangguk dan segera menggendong tubuh ringkih putrinya, sementara jaejoong masih terisak keras karena panik.

"apa yang terjadi kepada lulu, hyung?" yoochun dan kyungsoo yang ternyata mendengar kegaduhan di luar rumahpun kini sudah berada di pekarangan kediaman xi dengan keadaan terkejut.

Dan tepat saat itu pula, heechul dan kyuhyun berlari dari pintu utama kediaman mereka dengan keadaam tak kalah paniknya.

"putriku kenapa?" heechul sudah larut dalam isakannya melihat keadaan luhan.

"jae lebih baik kyungsoo saja yang menemani yunho dan sehun, kau terlalu panik untuk membuat mereka konsen menyetir." ujar yoochun melihat keadaan jaejoong yang masih bergetar.

"appa benar ma- kita menyusul di belakang saja." kyuhyun menyetujui ide yoochun.

bagaimanpun juga sehun dan yunho harus berkonsentrasi menyetir dan mengecek kondisi luhan, jadi mereka membutuhkan teman yang cukup tenang pula.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera kyungsoo berlari kedalam mobil sehun sebelum mobil tersebut melesat cepat meninggalkan area perumahan mereka.

"putriku" jaejoong menggumam lirih.

**-To Be Continue-**

aduh luhan kenapa tuh?

di tunggi chapter depan yah..

jangan lupa review sama follow storynya


	14. Chapter 14

Oke disini lulu cuma mau speak-speak aja tentang fanfiction lulu yang satu ini.

Jadi lulu cuma mau jelasin kalau dari awal lulu emang buat ff ini untuk beberapa couple dan bukan memusat pada HunHan aja,

Lulu disini juga shipper mereka tapi demi kebutuhan cerita, ff ini emang harus wajib saling melengkapi antar couple, jadi mohon maaf untuk beberapa yang kecewa dengan ff lulu karena tidak memusat ke hunhan.

Jadi kalau ada yang kecewa lulu minta maaf, dan untuk seterusnya kita lihat dari respon.

Makasih


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Mama~" gumam luhan serak sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang terterpa sinar matahari pagi dari sela gorden jendela kamar rawat inapnya.

Rumah sakit- itulah tempat yang beberapa hari ini keluarga Xi-Do-Oh sambangi setiap harinya paska luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri di depan kediamannya.

Bukan masalah yang serius memang- kelelahan, anemia, serta radang usus, namun baik jaejoong dan heechul tidak mengijinkannya untuk pulang sebelum benar-benar sembuh.

Mungkin panas tubuh luhan sudah menurun tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan luhan akan kembali kumat jika saja sedikit kelelahan, maka dari itu mereka benar-benar bertambah cerewet.

"ma~"

"iya sayang mama disini~ apa kau lapar?" luhan menggeleng pelan,

"haus" lirihnya membuat jaejoong tersenyum gemas dengan wajah polos putrinya.

"baiklah mama akan membantumu sayang~ ckckck anak kesayangan mama haus ya?" timang jaejoong sambil membantu luhan meminum air putih dengan sedotannya.

"mama~ luhan sudah besar." Protesnya lemah dengan semu merah di pipinya.

"aigoo~ anak besar tidak merengek lulu sayang~" jaejoong tertawa bahagia paska mengusak poni luhan pelan membuat gadis kecilnya merenggut sebal.

Luhan kembali diam menatap jendela luar dan ibunya yang kembali dengan rutinitasnya membaca majalah fashion cukup lama, sedangkan jaejoong tampak asik dengan bacaannya di sofa seberang bangsal luhan.

"mama bosan~" jaejoong pura-pura tidak mendengar dengan bersenandung sesuka hatinya.

"ma~ lulu bosan~" ujar luhan kembali agak lebih keras.

"malam ini mama dan eommamu akan mengecek gedung tempat di adakannya resepsi pernikahan kyungsoo, jadi sehun yang akan menginap." Ujar jaejoong tanpa mengindahkan rengekan putrinya.

"luhan mau baba ma" protes luhan.

"babamu sedang ada di china." Balas jaejoong santai sambil membolak-balik majalahnya tanpa menatap luhan.

"kalau begitu suruh saja kyuhyun oppa menginap." Luhan masih tidak mau menyerah.

"kyuhyun tidak suka rumah sakit, kau lupa?" ibunya lebih tidak mau mengalah.

"aku juga tidak suka." Lirihnya cemberut.

"kalau begitu jangan sakit!" omel jaejoong membuat luhan mengerjap karena terkejut.

"mama~ lulu juga tidak mau sakit, lulu tidak suka di suntik dan minum obat!" rengeknya.

"kalau begitu jangan bekerja hingga mengabaikan kondisi tubuhmu! Atau mama akan melarangmu bekerja~ sudah jangan membantah gadis nakal." Dan dengan itu luhan menarik kembali ucapan yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

"ma~ bagaimana jika chan saja yang menginap." Luhan kembali membujuk ibunya setelah cukup lama ibunya kembali larut dalam bacaannya.

"boleh" balas jaejoong santai.

"sungguh?" luhan mengerjap girang.

"asal setelahnya dia segera melamarmu mama rasa tidak masalah." Tambah jaejoong sangat santai.

"MAMA" jaejoong mendengus sebal dan menutup majalahnya sebelum memandang tajam anak gadisnya.

"apa? Kau pikir aku akan mengijinkan kalian berduaan tanpa ada ikatan apa-apa? Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada apartement yang kau mimpikan sayang."

"ma, aku dan chan tidak memiliki hubungan special, kami sahabat ma. Dan masalah apartement bagaimana mama mengetahuinya?"

"karena kalian tidak memiliki hubungan special maka dari itu mama harus segera memisahkan kalian, dan untuk apartement pula kau pikir babamu akan merahasiakan hal sepenting itu dari mama?" jeda jaejoong sejenak.

"yang benar saja luhan- kau putri kami satu-satunya dan kau mengiginkan tinggal terpisah dengan kami? Dasar gadis durhaka- kau pikir untuk apa babamu membangun rumah sebesar itu jika hanya kami berdua yang menempatinya- pokoknya mama tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu luhan." putus jaejoong.

"lulu hanya ingin mandiri ma."

"tidak! mama tidak masalah jika putri mama tetap menjadi gadis manja baba dan mama, pokoknya lulu harus tetap tinggal di rumah."

"tapi ma-

"tidak ada tapi-tapian luhan, demi tuhan, kau tidak bisa memasak, kau bahkan tidak bisa bangun pagi jika bukan mama yang membangunkanmu, kau tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri sayang-

-belum lagi siapa yang akan mengontrol jadwal makanmu? serta kebiasaan minum kopi tanpa gulamu? ma takut lulu sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga lulu?" ujar jaejoong tanpa jeda dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"mama" gumam luhan merasa bersalah.

"baiklah jika kau berkeras, mungkin lulu memang sudah tidak sayang lagi dengan mama dan baba, baik! lulu menang, mama akan mengijinkan lulu tinggal di apartement- tapi setelah me-ni-kah titik."

Dan dengan itu jaejoong segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup singkat pelipis putrinya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruang rawat inap luhan dengan alasan pergi ke cafeteria.

"kau membuat mama sedih lu."

Itu adalah suara sehun yang sejak tadi berada di ujung pintu mendengarkan perdebatan ibu dan anak tersebut mengenai apartement.

"itu bukan urusanmu sehun."

Terus terang sehun juga kecewa dan marah dengan pemikiran konyol luhan, apalagi mamanya- jaejoong pasti sangat sedih jika luhan benar-benar memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, karena jujur dia juga tidak setuju.

"dan untuk apa kau disini? Ini masih pukul 4 sore asal kau tahu." Sungut luhan.

"aku tahu, dan aku memang sengaja datang lebih awal, agar mama bisa beristirahat sebentar di rumah." Acuh sehun sambil membereskan bacaan-bacaan jaejoong yang berserakan di meja sofa.

"Tch, kau menggelikan- aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri jadi sebaiknya kau pulang."

"sungguh? Apa kau bisa tidur sendirian di rumah sakit tanpa ada seseorang di sampingmu? Jika iya hebat sekali kau." Ejek sehun.

"sudahlah lu jangan mengelak, kau berdebar-debar kan jika hanya berdua denganku? Hmm?" goda sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah luhan yang sudah semerah tomat.

"lagipula bukankah seharusnya aku yang ketakutan, bisa saja tengah malam kau menerkamku, eoh?"

"a- aku tidak, jangan bergurau sehun, a- aku- aku akan menghubungi chan, maka kau harus pulang!" gugup luhan dan dengan serampangan meraih ponselnya untuk mendial kontak chanyeol.

"hubungi saja dia, coba kita lihat?" tantang sehun melipat angkuh kedua lengannya sambil bersandar di ujung pintu.

TUUUT TUUUT

Dengan gelisah luhan merapalkan doa dalam hatinya agar chanyeol mengangkat panggilannya, cukup lama dia menunggu membuat smirk menyebalkan terukur di bibir sehun dan ia harus mengumpat pelan karena hal tersebut.

"ya lu? Wae?" sapa suara berat di seberang sana.

"chan~ kau akan menginap kan malam ini? Mama pulang- dan aku send-

"maaf lu, malam ini aku lembur, pekerjaan di kantor banyak sekali hingga membuat kepalaku hampir meledak, kau tahu kan atasanmu sedang berkeliling dunia untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, minseok sudah mengambil cuti hamilnya dan kau sakit, perusahaan sedang sibuk sayang~ aku bahkan mungkin akan menginap di kantor jad-

"maaf chan, seharusnya aku tidak sakit," cicit luhan merasa bersalah.

"oh ayolah luhan, tidak ada yang ingin sakit disini- jangan minta maaf, aku tidak suka lagipula ini bukan kehendakmu, jadi tugasmu sekarang istirahatlah dengan baik dan jangan lupa makan obatmu agar lekas sembuh."

"baik chan." Sehun mendecih sebal melihat betapa menurutnya luhan dengan chanyeol.

"dan sekali lagi maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku akan menghubungi sehun, aku akan meminta dia menginap disana malam ini- - -

Luhan tidak bisa mendengar dan mencerna kalimat chanyeol berikutnya hingga panggilan mereka berakhir di tutup salam dari chanyeol, karena ia sibuk menatap sehun yang memasang wajah menyebalkannya.

"jadi? Kau tetap akan mengusirku lu? Kau dengar apa yang di katakan dobbymu bukan? Ia lebih mempercayaiku daripada yang lain." Kekeh sehun merasa menang.

"sehun? Sejak kapan kau berada disini sayang?" sapa jaejoong yang baru kembali dari cafeteria.

"aku baru datang ma~ tapi lulu mengusirku." Adu sehun pura-pura sedih.

"lulu~ jangan begitu, sehun sudah meluangkan waktunya jadi lulu tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu." Omel jaejoong dan luhan hanya menekuk wajahnya sebal karena percuma melawan sehun yang berkomplot dengan mamanya- buang-buang energi.

"baiklah karena kau sudah disini, mama bisa pulang lebih awal bukan? Eommamu sudah menghubungiku ratusan kali hehe, mama titip lulu sehun-ah." Gurau jaejoong kepada sehun.

"siap mama"

"dan kau lulu, kau harus menurut pada sehun, istirahatlah mama akan pulang, besok pagi heechul berjanji akan menemanimu. Bey sayang." Pamit jaejoong mengecup kening luhan dan sehun satu-persatu sebelum meninggalkan kamar inap tersebut.

Lama keduanya terdiam dengan saling memandang satu-sama lain dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan paska kepergian jaejoong hingga sehun bosan dengan keheningan tersebut.

"mama sudah tidak ada." Mulainya.

"lantas?" acuh luhan tidak perduli dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

"kau masih tetap ingin mengusirku? Yaah mungkin sekarang kau baik-baik saja, tapi coba kita lihat apa kau masih akan baik-baik saja setelah lewat pukul 9? Eoh?"

"SEHUN!"

"baiklah aku pulang~" sehun sudah memutar tubuhnya santai sembari melambaikan tangannya keatas acuh.

"Tetap tinggal sehun! A- aku takut." Cicit luhan di akhir kalimat membuat senyum miring terukir di bibir penuh sehun.

"aku akan tinggal jika kau berhenti bergantung pada chanyeol dan berbalik kembali bergantung padaku."

"aku tidak mau." Balas luhan datar.

"baiklah aku pu-

"aku tidak bisa tidak perduli pada chan, dia sahabatku sama sepertimu sehun." Potong luhan masih datar.

"tapi aku merasa kau lebih peduli padanya, bahkan kau mulai mengacuhkanku- apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku seperti yang pernah kau katakan?"

"cukup sehun! Berhenti membahas hal itu, aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Bentak luhan.

"apa karena dia mantan pacarmu? Dan kalian berencana kembali ber-

"cukup sehun." Ujar luhan lemah tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan sehun.

"kau mengatakan mencintaiku ketika pernikahanku tinggal menghitung hari, lalu kini setelah aku dan kyungsoo sudah sepakat untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu, kini kau perlahan mencoba meninggalkanku? Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini luhan!"

"sehun aku-

"aku mencoba membuka hatiku untuk wanita yang benar-benar mencintaiku, tapi apa? Setelah aku mencintaimu kau justru mengabaikan perasaanku, ternyata aku benar- be-

"aku bilang berhenti sehun! Berhenti!" luhan benar-benar marah kali ini, itu terdengar jelas dari teriakannya barusan.

"kau egois luhan!"

Sehun menghela nafas berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"baik aku akan berhenti, ini karena kau sedang sakit, haaaah aku akan ada di luar jika kau membutuhkanku."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang sehun ucapkan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kamar inap luhan dan memutuskan untuk tidur di tursi tunggu di depan kamar inap tersebut.

"maaf sehun, aku hanya takut kembali menyakiti dan membuat kecewa banyak pihak kembali, aku belum siap sehun." Cicit luhan menangis tergugu merasa bersalah.

-skip-

"bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya baekhyun kepada layar laptopnya yang menampilkan wajah tampan sang atasan yang saat ini tengah berskype dengannya.

"dia tidak ada disana?" kris pria tersebut hanya menggeleng lemah.

"aku sudah mendatangi semua teman-temannya yang ada disni, bahkan aku sudah menelisik kota new york tapi dia tidak disini baek." Gumam kris menunduk sedih membuat baekhyun tidak tega.

"kris kau harus sabar." Hibur baekhyun.

"yah kau benar, aku akan sabar, dia bisa bersabar menghadapiku bertahun-tahun, bersabar mencintaiku hingga akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintainya, kenapa tidak untuk bersabar mendapatkannya kembali, aku harus lebih giat bukan?" kris tersenyum tabah.

"lagipula aku tidak akan meninggalkan new york dengan tangan kosong baek, aku mendapatkan informasi dari agensinya bahwa sebelum ke seoul beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia juga sudah terikat kontrak dengan salah seorang designer di milan untuk pemeragaan busana musim dingin yang akan datang. Aku rasa mungkin dia sedang berkeliling eropa saat ini." Baekhyun dapat melihat pancaran semangat yang menggebu-gebu pada kedua bola mata kris.

"jadi? Tunggu apa lagi? Kuras isi dompetmu dan terbang kelilingi benua eropa untuk mendapatkannya." Teriak baekhyun menyemangati atasannya.

Kris terkekeh bahagia dan mengangguki ide gila lainnya dari baekhyun yang juga chanyeol berikan padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan mungkin ia merasa bahkan lebih gila dari keduanya karena menuruti saran gila mereka begitu saja.

"aku rasa aku akan segera jatuh miskin jika menuruti ide-ide gila kalian." Kekeh kris di seberang sana.

"woooah kau tidak boleh jatuh miskin tuan Wu, kau harus ingat seberaba besar anggaran nona zitao tiap bulannya hanya untuk beberapa tas brandednya." Gurau baekhyun kemblai.

"sial aku melupakan itu~ tidak masalah aku akan menggali uang kembali di perusahaan chanyeol."

"itu baru tuan Kris Wu yang kami kenal." Senyum baekhyun.

"baiklah jangan buat dirimu bertambah miskin hanya untuk berskype ria denganku, lanjutkan perjalanan gilamu untuk menemukan kekasihmu, aku harus menyelesaikan berkas-berkas ini." Sambung baekhyun sambil memamerkan setumpuk laporan di depan layar laptopnya.

"apa aku membuat kalian kuwalahan dengan meninggalkan banyak pekerjaan untuk kalian?" tanya kris merasa bersalah.

"tidak jika luhan ada disini." Jawab baekhyun enteng.

"luhan? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

"luhan masuk rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu kris."

"sungguh? Apa yang terjadi? Luhan sakit apa? Apakah parah?"

"tenanglah kris~ luhan hanya kelelahan- dia baik-baik saja okey, jangan khawatir" jelas baekhyun.

"luhan sakit pasti karena aku, aku meninggalkan banyak sekali pekerjaan untuknya, aku merasa bersalah sekali~" sedih kris menundukkan kepadanya lemah.

"hei ayolah tuan wu~ kami memang bekerja untukmu, tidak ada yang salah disini- jadi jangan merasa bersalah, lulu akan sedih jika tahu- cepatlah temukan zitao dan bawa pulang lalu kembali menjadi editor kami dan kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja." Hibur baekhyun memberikan solusi.

"terima kasih baek, kau sangat baik~"

"itulah gunanya assistent tuan wu." Gurau baekhyun dengan eye smilenya.

"hei~ kalian bertiga bukan sekedar assistent, kalian adalah team terbaikku, dan temanku yang sangat baik dan pengertian."

"aah anda terlalu memuji sajangnim~"

"baek~"

"baiklah- baiklah sudah dulu aku harus menyelesaikan ini karena chan sudah menunggu, bhey kris~"

TUT TUT TUT

-Skip-

"jadi kalian bertengkar semalam?" tanya kyungsoo setelah menyesap kopi paginya.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas berat sebelum mengangguk dan menyesap susu paginya di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"dia tidak mungkin marah padamu, buktinya dia tetap berada di depan ruanganmu pagi ini hingga aku datang." Jelas kyungsoo sambil beranjak mengambil apel yang baru saja ia beli di mini market.

"apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" cicit luhan takut-takut.

Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar pada luhan sambil menghela nafas dan menggeleng lesu sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri dengan acara mengupas apelnya.

"tapi dia mengingatkanku jika kau belum makan dari semalam." Sambung kyungsoo.

"tapi dia juga belum makan kyungie~" ujar luhan sedih.

"tenanglah~ nanti sesampainya rumah dia pasti juga akan makan- mungkin bisa 3 piring sekaligus~ hehe" guraunya untuk menaikkan mood luhan.

"sekarang jangan fikirkan apapun, dan cepat makan bubur dan obatmu, pikirkan dulu kesembuhanmu baru selesaikan masalah kalian." Omel kyungsoo sambil menata sarapan luhan di depannya.

"buka mulutmu!" kyungsoo sudah akan menyuapkan sesendok bubur di depan bibir luhan saat gadis tersebut membekap erat mulutnya dan menggeleng kuat.

"tidak mau kyungie~ rasanya seperti muntahan monggu~ hueeeeh." Jerit luhan frustasi menghindari suapan kyungsoo.

"gadis nakal ini, yak! Memangnya kau pernah mencicipi muntahan monggu? Menggelikan, cepat habiskan atau aku tinggal pulang saja!" gerutu kyungsoo menggeplak punggung luhan pelan.

"aku yakin mama dan eomma akan memarahimu karena memukulku pororo." Sebal luhan sambil mengelus bahunya.

"mama dan eomma tidak akan memarahiku! Mereka lebih menyayangiku dari pada dirimu rusa nakal bweee~" mehrong kyungsoo membuat luhan bertambah sebal.

"hei~ hei~ hei~ berhenti bertengkar kalian sudah besar, ini rumah sakit!"

"chan~" seru luhan senang saat melihat seseorang yang mengintrupsi perdebatannya dengan kyungsoo.

"aku membawa cheese cake untukmu." Ujar chanyeol sambil menata makanan yang baru saja di belinya.

"kau yang terbaik chan~ lihatlah pororo memaksaku memakan muntahan monggu eww." Jijik luhan membuat kyungsoo mendelik.

"monggu?" kernyit chanyeol mentapa luhan bingung.

"anjing poddle jongin~" jawab kyungsoo malas sambil memakan apel yang ia kupaskan untuk luhan.

Chanyeol hanya mendecih pelan dengan tingkah idiot sahabat tersayangnya sebelum mengacak gemas surai luhan hingga membuatnya menjerit karena rambutnya berantakan.

"sudah diam dan makan." Ujarnya kembali sambil meletakkan cheese cakenya di depan luhan dan mengambil bubur rumah sakit lalu memakannya.

"kurasa muntahan monggu tidak buruk." Gumamnya membuat luhan dan kyungsoo saling berpandangan dan mengernyit jijik.

"kau baru pulang?" sela kyungsoo menatap penampilan chanyeol.

"darimana kau tahu? Aaaah apa kau menguntitku? Yak! Kau sasaeng fansku ya?" heboh chanyeol dan di balas putaran bola mata jengah oleh kyungsoo.

"dasar gila! Hei park! Orang bodoh pun tau tidak ada seorang direktur majalah fashion yang berangkat ke kantor dengan penampilan seperti itu."

"omong-omong wajahmu sekusut kemejamu chan." Tambah luhan sibuk dengan cake-nya.

"Aku memang baru keluar kantor, dan mampir ke starbuck lalu kemari, aku belum sempat ke apartement." Jawan chanyeol santai setelah sebelumnya menggerutu sebal.

"kau pasti lelah~" ujar kyungsoo.

"tidak juga~ ada baekhyun dan team lain yang membantuku, ini menyenangkan." Ujar chanyeol dengan senyum dobbynya.

"tenang saja chan, aku akan segera sembuh!" cengir luhan dan kembali melahap cakenya.

"pagi lu, oh- ada kyungie dan chanyeol juga disini rupanya?" sapa kyuhyun terkejut.

"aah oppa datang?" seru luhan senang.

"iya, oppa bawa kabar baik untukmu, aku mampir ke ruangan siwon sebelum kemari, ia bilang lusa kau sudah boleh pulan." Senyum kyuhyun sambil meletakkan buah jeruk yang baru di bawanya ke dalam keranjang.

"sungguh? Akhirnya~ aku bosan sekali disini."

"dia memang sudah tidak sakit." Sela kyungsoo santai.

"aku memang sakit pororo, dan oppa lihat pororo tadi memukul punggungku." Adu luhan pada kyuhyun.

"dasar tukang adu!" sindir kyungsoo menggoda.

"oppa lihat~"

"tukang adu- tukang adu-"

"sudah jangan ribut! Tidak ada orang sakit yang berkelahi!" omel kyuhyun membuat luhan menekuk wajahnya sebal dan kyungsoo ber high five ria di belakang kyuhyun bersama chanyeol sambil menggejek main-main luhan.

"dan kau calon pengantin! Jangan berdebat seperti anak kecil" tambah kyuhyun tanpa menatap ke belakang membuat senyum kyungsoo berubah cemberut dan luhan melayangkan mehrong andalannya untuk mengejek sahabatnya tersebut.

/

"apa sehun disini semalam?" tanya kyuhyun saat kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan luhan di ruang inap tersebut setelah sebelumnya kyungsoo dan chanyeol berpamitan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah.

"apa kalian bertengkar?"

Luhan sempat terbelalak menatap kyuhyun terkejut, namun ia kembali menunduk dan mengangguk sedih.

"oppa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sehun terlihat sedih, dia bahkan pulang hanya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian sebelum pergi lagi." Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"bahkan dia tidak mempir ke meja makan untuk menyapa kami, padahal biasanya ia tidak akan melewatkan untuk mencium pipi eomma sebelum berangkat ke kantor." Tambahnya.

"sehun benar-benar marah padaku." Gumam luhan.

"tidak- dia tidak marah." Hibur kyuhyun.

"tapi dia menghindariku." Kyuhyun diam, karena ia juga merasa demikian, bahkan sehun menolak ajakannya menjenguk luhan pagi ini, itulah sebabnya ia tahu jika mungkin buruknya mood sehun pagi ini karena luhan.

"tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah." Kyuhyun merangkul bahu luhan menenangkan.

-To Be Continue-

Maaf ya update lama, dan untuk kedepannya harap di maklumi karena sekarang laptop gaada huaaaaa

jadi harap sabar ya,,

dan untuk review mohon partisipasinya untuk tidak hanya review next- lanjut- asap- dan apalah sebagainya.

sakit lulu lihatnya, lulu nulis panjang-panjang reviewnya gitu doang, apalagi yang cuma read and silent,, nyakitin

sorry curhat,, oke tunggu ya kelanjutannya


End file.
